La Androide de Mis Ojos
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: La historia de amor entre una androide que viaja a EE.UU para probar suerte estudiando y de un ninja ciego que quiere encontrar el amor para darle otro sentido a su vida llega a su fin. Luego de pasar por muchos peligros y cumplir sus promesas que, al principio parecían lejanas, Alisa Bosconovich y Ryu Hayabusa ya pueden gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos. Capitulo Final hecho.
1. El Primer Viaje, Lejos de Casa

**La Androide de Mis Ojos **

**Advertencia: Los personajes de estos videojuegos que aparecen en el fic no me pertenecen. Sin embargo, saldran algunas escenas subidas de tono que podrian herir las susceptibilidades de los lectores; asi que, leanla y cualquier opinion, critica o sugerencia sera bien recibida por mi. Gracias.**

**Capitulo 1: El Primer Viaje, Lejos de Casa**

Hola, me llamo Alisa, tengo 19 años y nací en Rusia. Mi padre es un respetado científico de nombre Gepetto y… ¿adivinen qué? El me invento para tener un recuero vivo de su única hija que falleció en un accidente de tránsito; o sea que soy una androide, pero con sentimientos como los que tienen cualquiera. Quiero compartir con ustedes una anécdota que me encantaría contar: me fascina pelear para defender mis derechos y lo que me pertenece porque crecí viendo películas de acción que contenían escenas de artes marciales y de las que prestaba mucha atención. Cuando era niña, mi padre me llevo por primera vez de viaje a Mónaco donde estudie en la primaria en un colegio particular femenino a los ocho años, pero las alumnas que compartían el salón conmigo se alejaban de mí y me discriminaban por no ser como ellas, pero había una niña en especial que se compadeció de mi y entablo una amistad conmigo, tanta fue su compasión que yo la considere como mi prima hermana y nos convertimos en dos chicas inseparables hasta que, mi padre, enterado de las constantes quejas que recibió por mi parte, tomo la determinación de volver con él a Rusia truncando mi sueño de seguir estudiando en la escuela primaria; sin embargo, nunca perdí las esperanzas de poder terminar mis clases y de volver a esa chica llamada Emilie de Rochefort, llamada también 'Lili'. Con el paso del tiempo, mi padre se encargo de velar por mis estudios y es por eso que contrato un profesor particular con el que tuve el privilegio de estar con él hasta finalizar mis estudios de primaria; después, estudie secundaria en una escuela que estaba cerca de San Petersburgo, pero nunca mas volví a saber de mi amiga Emilie desde que me separaron de ella. Ahora que me gradué, mi sueño es estudiar en una universidad de prestigio, pero la universidad a la cual deseo matricularme queda muy lejos de mi país y si me voy… mi padre se sentirá muy solo, mientras cuida la casa y el laboratorio. Por eso, quise tomarme el atrevimiento para conversar con el sobre la posibilidad de viajar lejos de mi pais para probar suerte y asi poder valerme por mi misma.

"Buenos días, papa. Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante que quisiera que lo sepas por mí de antemano". Dije, mientras me acerque para desayunar con él.

"Buenos días, mi amor. Siéntate aquí, ¿De qué cosa importante quieres hablar conmigo?". Pregunto mi papa, mientras me servía jugo de naranja.

"Se trata de la probabilidad de estudiar en una universidad lejos de Rusia. Veras, yo no quiero permanecer aquí durante el resto de mi vida siendo obligada a ser cosas que tu quieres que haga. Yo quiero llevar un estilo de vida diferente al tuyo y ser independiente como cualquier ser humano que disfruta su libertad en vez de que me trates como una androide que solo obedece las órdenes de su amo". Dije, pero era incapaz de convencer a mi padre para lograr mi propósito.

"Lo siento, Alisa, pero no creo que puedas estudiar lejos de este país porque… si te vas, ya no tendre a nadie para que se encargue del laboratorio; por eso, te necesito para que me ayudes en todos los inventos que se quedaron pendientes por hacer y porque quiero que estudies ciencias e ingeniería electrónica para que puedas ser como yo, un científico con prestigio. Ademas, ¿Qué trabajo te dara el otro país que este no podrá hacerlo?". Pregunto mi padre metiéndome bajo presión.

"Un estudio en la universidad y las ganas de poder tener otro estilo de vida. Comprende que ya no soy una niña que siempre se pega a su padre como si fuera un chicle, soy una adolescente con deseos de independizar y arreglar sus propios problemas por su cuenta". Dije, pero a veces era incomprendida.

"Si, lo comprendo, pero tu eres mi única hija y quiero lo mejor para ti porque todo lo que hago, es por tu bien; por eso, no quiero que te pase nada malo si llegas a marcharte de aquí y me dejes solo al cuidado de la casa". Dijo mi padre, pero estoy absolutamente convencida de que siempre estare en buenas manos.

"Creeme, papa, que nunca me pasara nada malo si tengo a mi lado alguien que me proteja en todo momento; por eso, quiero que lo pienses bien y reconsideres todas las cosas que hemos hablado en el desayuno. Ah, una cosa mas… Bass Armstrong, ex leyenda de la lucha libre y tu mejor amigo, te apoyara en el laboratorio, asi que… no estaras tan solo en la casa. Muchas gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso". Dije, mientras me retire de la mesa dejando a mi padre con muchas cosas para pensar.

Antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, vi que dejaron una carta en la puerta de mi casa y que me lo habían escrito para mi. Asi que, fui a mi cuarto para leerla.

Querida Alisa:

¿Qué fue de ti, amiga? Desde que tu padre te forzó a que te cambies de colegio luego de que supieras que fuiste discriminada, me quede sola a tal punto que las otras compañeras de salón se burlaron de mi, todo porque me junté contigo. Por suerte, las cosas han sido distintas para mi porque estudie el resto de la primaria en otra escuela de Monaco que me cobijo tan bien que hasta alcance a hacer la secundaria y me gradue; ahora, estoy estudiando ingles con una profesora particular y me enseñan a tocar piano, pero nada me hara tan feliz que reencontrarme contigo luego de varios años para que me cuentes varias cosas sobre ti y lo que ha sido de tu vida.

Bueno, antes de irme… te comento que estoy planeando viajar de vacaciones a los Estados Unidos para quitarme un poco el estrés que me causa el practicar piano y aprender el ingles todo los días. Ahora si, me despido de ti con un abrazo a la distancia y también mando un saludo a tu padre a pesar de protegerte tanto.

Tu amiga, Emilie 'Lili' de Rochefort.

"Ay, Lili, te extraño demasiado y si supieras el infierno que estuve viviendo por momentos al lado de mi padre, pero las cosas estan a punto de cambiar". Dije.

A los días siguientes, mi padre me deja en la mesa de noche un pasaporte y dos pasajes de ida a los Estados Unidos, mientras dormía plácidamente. Al otro dia, me levante de mi cama y vi una nota escrita por el también científico que lo dejo junto con los regalos que me obsequio y la felicidad me embargaba completamente.

"Papa, me dejaste una nota en mi comoda y además, un pasaporte y dos pasajes a Estados Unidos. ¿Asi que… lo pensaste bien y has decidido que puedo tener mi propio estilo de vida lejos de ti?". Pregunte, mientras miraba a mi padre atentamente porque, de repente, podría mentirme.

"Claro, mi amor. He tenido toda la noche para pensarlo y al fin, decidi dejarte libre para que tengas tu vida como a ti te plazca, pero sin excesos. Es por eso, que me tome la molestia de comprar un pasaporte y dos pasajes a Estados Unidos para que estudies en la universidad que mas te convenga". Dijo mi padre.

"Muchas gracias, papa. Sabia que mis palabras te harian convencer; te prometo que, cuando este en los Estados Unidos, nada malo me pasara. Ademas, también quiero prometerte que nunca estaras solo porque tu mejor amigo Bass te acompañara hasta el momento en que regrese. Voy a empacar todas mis maletas porque en cualquier momento saldrá el avión". Dije, mientras abrazaba a mi padre y me retiraba al cuarto para hacer mis cosas.

Estaba contenta por saber que mi padre ya entro en razón y me regalo dos pasajes a Estados Unidos para poder realizar mis sueños de poder estudiar en una universidad de prestigio. Todo esfuerzo valio la pena y ahora… podre liberarme de mi padre que me obligo a estudiar una carrera que no quería.

"Bueno, será mejor que vaya enrumbando al aeropuerto porque el avión que me llevara a Columbus, Ohio, saldrá en hora y media; por eso, no quiero que el trafico me atrape y llegue tarde cuando el vuelo ya partió. Cuidate mucho y cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas a mi celular". Dije, despidiéndome de mi papa.

"Hija mia, me daría muchísima pena que me dejes solo aquí, pero el destino te dio una oportunidad para que estudies fuera del país y tienes que aprovecharlo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que no te pase nada malo en tu nueva aventura en solitario. Adios". Dijo mi papa que me abrazo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Con mas pena que alegría, me aleje de mi casa con destino al aeropuerto buscando un avión que me lleve a Estados Unidos, mas precisamente a Denver, Colorado dejando solo a mi padre encargándose de la casa y de su laboratorio con muchas invenciones que quedaron pendientes y que debía terminar de hacer. Sin embargo, cuando llegue para averiguar si el avión partió al país norteamericano… una coincidente y grata sorpresa me esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Alisa? ¿Eres tu, Alisa?". Pregunto Lili que me miro a lo lejos y se acerco para reencontrarse conmigo después de muchos años.

"Lili, a los años. Jamas pensé que volveria a verte y mucho menos en el aeropuerto. ¿Adonde piensas viajar? Porque te veo con todas tus maletas listas y preparada para iniciar tus vacaciones como dice en tu carta que me enviaste hace unos días". Dije, sorprendida por ver a Lili después de muchos años.

"Pienso viajar a los Estados Unidos, pero no se que a ciudad. ¿Tu adonde piensas ir ahora que te libraste de toda la presión que tu padre te hacia?". Pregunto Lili.

"Igual, a los Estados Unidos, exactamente a Columbus, capital del estado de Ohio. Pienso estudiar en una universidad de prestigio en la misma ciudad… Oye, ¿quieres acompañarme a hacer un viaje hacia dicho país? Bueno, ahora que te encuentro aquí, podemos hacer una misma travesia". Dije.

"Por supuesto aunque quería viajar a otro estado, pero cambie de parecer por ti. Es mas, mi padre me dejo algo de dinero para gastar una parte en lo que mas me gusta. ¿Tu padre hizo lo mismo contigo? ¿Acaso el pudo dejarte algo de plata antes de que viajes a los Estados Unidos?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, aunque no tanto como tu, pero si juntamos ambas cantidades de dinero, esto seria mas que suficiente para viajar. Bueno, vamos a buscar una aerolínea que nos lleve a Columbus y luego, corramos para agarrar sitio en el avión antes de que este mismo parta y nos deje solas". Dije, mientras buscamos el mejor avión que nos lleve a Ohio o a un lugar cerca a dicho estado. Esta búsqueda no tuvo resultado, pero hubo una aerolínea que nos trasladaria a Indiana, otro estado del país.

"Es cierto… Nuestro vuelo saldrá en 40 minutos y eso que te demoraste en venir ya que el trafico, a esta hora, es horrible". Dijo Lili que me tomo del brazo.

Adios Rusia querida, extrañare los buenos momentos de mi infancia que pase en el país que aun sigo amando. Adios, papa, tal vez no te vuelva a ver jamás, pero no te preocupes… cuanto menos te imaginas, yo regresare para que no prolongues mas tu soledad. Me voy a probar suerte en un lugar extraño, estudiare y el destino se encargara del resto porque a partir de ahora, comenzare a voltear la pagina y en otra hoja escribiré un nuevo capitulo en la historia de mi vida.


	2. Bienvenidas a Columbus, Ohio

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenidas a Columbus, Ohio**

**En toda la historia, Alisa, por ser la protagonista principal, sera la relatora en primera persona.**

Hola, soy Alisa de nuevo. En el capitulo anterior, pude resumir un poco sobre mi vida desde mi infancia hasta ahora. Un día, hable con mi padre sobre la posibilidad de viajar lejos de mi país para probar suerte estudiando en una universidad de prestigio, pero el también científico se negó en aprobar mi propuesta porque me está obligando a que estudie Ingeniería Electrónica para seguirle sus pasos. Sin embargo, y después de tantas insistencias, el pudo entrar en razón y aceptar mi idea; por eso, me regalo un pasaporte y dos pasajes a Estados Unidos para que realice mis sueños de estudiar en la universidad de la ciudad que yo decida viajar. Días después, hice mis maletas y deje la casa al cuidado de mi padre que también protegerá su propio laboratorio y partí al aeropuerto de San Petersburgo (Rusia) para buscar un avión que me lleve a Columbus, capital del estado de Ohio, pero me encontré casualmente con Emilie de Rochefort conocida también como 'Lili', una amiga a quien conocí en Mónaco (Francia) cuando estudiamos juntas la primaria en un colegio de dicho país y que, coincidentemente, está de vacaciones, tal como lo había escrito en una carta que me la enviaron y que llego a mis manos. Entonces, mi amiga se ofreció a acompañarme a buscar un avión que nos lleve a un estado cerca de Ohio porque obtener dicho vuelo es difícil; así comenzaría un nuevo capítulo de la historia de mi vida lejos de mi país, pero siempre en buenas manos.

"Lili, ¡que tal viaje que hemos tenido! Por lo menos, hemos hecho una breve parada en Indiana que, según el mapa, es el estado más cercano a Ohio que es el destino al que tenemos que llegar. Oye, se me ocurrió tomar un bus que nos traslade a Columbus aunque esto nos demore horas en llegar". Dije, mirando el mapa de los Estados Unidos y el primer bus que apareció en el estacionamiento luego de salir del aeropuerto de Indiana agotadas después del viaje.

"Pero Alisa, yo no creo que este camión nos lleve a Ohio. Sin embargo, ya que insistes… entraremos a ese vehículo, así que corre con tus maletas". Dijo Lili.

Valiéndonos de nuestro esfuerzo e insistencia, tomamos el primer camión que nos encontramos a las afueras del aeropuerto de Indiana. Sin embargo, vimos que ya habían algunas personas estaban dentro del mismo carro, pero eso nos importo poco porque el chofer nos permitió ingresar a su vehículo para prender su motor y enrumbar hacia Columbus, capital del estado de Ohio. Tras seis horas de un intenso e incomodo viaje, llegamos hacia nuestro destino.

"Nunca había terminado tan o más agotada que antes. Ambos viajes fueron incómodos, por un lado, y relajantes, por otro, pero ahora que estamos en Ohio… es tiempo de buscar un hotel para descansar placida y merecidamente y también, para instalar nuestras pertenencias porque ese lugar será como nuestro hogar". Dije.

"Si, pero no solo eso, hemos terminado oliendo tan mal. En mi caso, yo nunca huelo de esa forma porque, siendo jovencita, debo estar oliendo bien; cuando lleguemos al hotel, debo ducharme con urgencia y luego, me pondré otra ropa limpia, mientras que la sucia… tendremos que lavarla por nuestra cuenta. Tu, en cambio, como eres una androide… no sé como la harás para que tomes un buen baño con agua fría o caliente, como tu prefieras". Dijo Lili, mientras presentía que tenía un mal olor.

"Igual, hare lo mismo que tu. Me bañare después de ti y cargare mi batería ya que se encuentra en modo regular; no te preocupes, nada me pasara ya que el agua no me hará daño. ¿Ya conseguiste un taxi para que nos lleve a un hotel?". Pregunte, mientras veía como la mayoría de taxis pasaban con tripulantes dentro.

"No, casi todos los taxis que pasan por esta avenida están ocupados, pero creo que este… no tiene pasajeros dentro. Así que, aprovechare para tomarlo y que nos lleve a un hotel de esta ciudad". Dijo Lili que, por fin, encontró un taxi cuyo chofer nos hizo entrar y condujo su carro hacia un hotel de Columbus.

"Finalmente, tuvimos la suerte de encontrar un taxi para hacer un viaje corto donde hemos hallado este hotel que, no será de cinco estrellas, pero, al menos, será un buen lugar para descansar. Esta sea la habitación que nos asignaron, mientras tanto… desempacaré mis maletas y sacare lo que necesito, mientras que tu entraras a la ducha y te meterás un buen baño como lo prometiste antes de venir aquí". Dije, mientras que Lili que tomo su toalla, su champú y acondicionador y entro al único baño que se encuentra en la habitación de este hotel en Ohio.

Luego de tomarnos una merecida ducha tras esos agitados viajes largos y cortos que tuvimos que hacer para llegar a Columbus, sanas y salvas, aprovechamos el único día libre que nos quedaba para descansar ya que, al día siguiente, tenía que buscar una universidad conveniente para matricularme y así, empezar a estudiar.

"Lili, tengo que salir. Iré en busca de una matrícula en una universidad que me sea conveniente económicamente". Dije, mientras me alistaba para irme a la calle.

"Oye, espera un momento… ¿Acaso no estarás pensando que vas a…?". Pregunto Lili, sorprendida tras escuchar mi iniciativa.

"Así es, estoy buscando una universidad que sea conveniente en cuanto a matriculas; estoy segura que la que escoja será quien tenga la más barata matricula y con mejores carreras universitarias que ofrecen en todo el estado. ¿Estás segura que quieres acompañarme a buscarlo por todo Ohio?". Pregunte, mientras le ofrecía a Lili para que me siga en la búsqueda.

"No deseo hacerlo ahora, Alisa, pero espero que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda y que la universidad sea la adecuada para ti. Aquí te espero y ojala que sea con novedades bajo el brazo". Dijo Lili que me abrazo deseándome suerte, mientras que yo comenzaba a emprender mi marcha rumbo a una universidad de Ohio.

Han pasado varias horas y pase por varias universidades del estado que ofrecían propuestas que no fueron convincentes para mi; cuando la búsqueda comenzó a intensificarse y yo comenzaba a perder mis esperanzas, encontré una universidad cuya matrícula era la más barata de todo Ohio y con carreras por las que valdrá la pena ingresar. Entonces, comencé a investigarla por dentro y que mejor que recorrer el campus y hablar con su propia directora.

"Disculpe, señorita. ¿Usted es la directora de la universidad de Columbus?". Pregunte, mientras entre a su despacho para conversar con ella.

"Si, jovencita. Es un placer conocerla, me llamo Helena Douglas; dime, ¿en qué puedo servirla?". Dijo ella, mientras estrechaba su mano para saludarme.

"Es un placer saludarla, Miss Douglas. Soy Alisa Bosconovitch, tengo 19 años y vine desde Rusia para probar suerte estudiando en una universidad de todas las que hay en los Estados Unidos; no sé si me matriculare aquí porque vi que tienen, según dicen, una de las matriculas más baratas de todo el estado además de contener carreras interesantes para estudiar aquí". Dije, mientras la directora escuchaba parte de mi historia atentamente.

"Bueno, Alisa, se ve que tienes ganas de estudiar en esta universidad, pero… Para que se familiarice y se adapte a este lugar, la invito a que hagamos un recorrido por todo el campus y después le comentare sobre la conclusión a la que llegue". Dijo Helena que me llevo a un tour por todos los esparcimientos de la universidad.

Gracias a su amabilidad y su bondad, la directora y yo hicimos un pequeño paseo por la escuela en donde me vi sorprendida por todo lo que tienen: desde un moderno laboratorio hasta un centro de cómputo equipado con la más avanzada tecnología, las mismas que, en mi país, también tienen. Además, tienen un auditorio enorme donde hacen reuniones y asambleas con todo el plantel estudiantil y coliseos donde realizan campeonatos de básquet; ademas tienen canchas de futbol y tenis y como si todo no fuera suficiente, otro complejo acuático donde realizan competencias de natación con todas sus variantes. En verdad, estuve agradecida con la directora por permitirme conocer todos los esparcimientos de la universidad, pero ella tenía una conclusión tomada y que quería comentármelo personalmente.

"Srta. Directora, muchísimas gracias por invitarme a este recorrido por toda la universidad; en verdad, me quede totalmente maravillada por todos los esparcimientos que pude conocer por dentro y espero adaptarme a ellos cuando ingrese aquí después de mi examen de admisión". Dije, contenta por hacer el tour.

"No tienes porqué agradecerme, Alisa, siempre estaré a su disposición y aun mas cuando llegue a la conclusión de que, oficialmente, serás nuestra nueva alumna de esta universidad. No será necesario que pases por un tedioso examen para que ingreses aquí, pero para que te matricules… necesitas pagar 25 dólares. ¿Tienes algo de dinero?". Pregunto la directora, pero yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, le di 30 dólares en lugar de 25 para la matricula de la universidad.

"Gracias, son cinco dólares de vuelto. ¿Sabes? Tus nuevos compañeros de salón te adoraran cuando te conozcan por primera vez por todas las cualidades que tienes; además, te daré el privilegio de seas mi 'Estudiante Vip', convirtiéndote en la única estudiante que, sin necesidad de que pases por un examen de admisión, ingresa a la universidad. Tus clases comenzaran este lunes a las 12:30pm, ¿Qué te parece?". Dijo la directora ante la atónita mirada que puse cuando escuche que sería parte de su prestigioso plantel universitario.

"Muchas gracias, de verdad, Srta. Directora. Me siento muy feliz y, al mismo tiempo, muy agradecida por darme la oportunidad de ingresar a la universidad sin necesidad pasar por un riguroso examen de admisión. ¿Tiene la lista de útiles para comprarlas de inmediato?". Pregunte, invadida por la emoción.

"Bueno, sí. Te daré una lista con algunos libros que debes comprar, también un cuaderno para escribir, tres lapiceros (azul, rojo y negro) y un corrector; esos son los útiles que necesitara para todo el primer ciclo académico que afrontara. Recuerde, usted empieza sus clases el lunes a las 12:30pm; procura no faltar en su primer día porque… si acumula 200 faltas, será expulsada de la universidad inmediatamente. Es todo, fue un placer verla por aquí". Dijo la directora que me dio unos consejos que debería tomar en cuenta.

"Gracias a usted, Srta. Directora. Fue un placer conocerla y estaré aquí puntualmente el lunes para empezar mis clases. Adiós". Dije, agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mí y partiendo de regreso al hotel para contarle la buena noticia a Lili, pero, a la vez, esperando que sea ese día para empezar mi aventura universitaria.

"Alisa, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en regresar para acá?". Pregunto Lili que me espero desde hace rato en el hotel.

"Porque tengo una muy buena noticia que contarte: a partir del lunes, empiezo mis clases en la universidad. Una señorita directora me dijo que soy la primera alumna que ingresa de inmediato a su institución sin pasar por un examen de admisión. ¿Qué te parece esto? Maravilloso, ¿verdad?". Dije, mientras Lili se acerco gritando, abrazándome fuerte y saltando como unas adolescentes enloquecidas después de que ella se enteraba de la novedad que tenía bajo el brazo.

"Me enorgulleces tanto como persona sino como amiga, Alisa. No todos tienen el privilegio de entrar de inmediato a la universidad sin pasar por un riguroso examen de admisión, pero es bueno que lograras ingresar. Sin embargo, necesito saber: ¿Cómo encontraste esa universidad que tanto te convenía por todos los motivos que me explicaste antes de que salieras?". Pregunto Lili.

"Bueno, a esta universidad me la encontré por casualidad luego de una intensa búsqueda y justo cuando pensaba rendirme después de pasar varias horas tocando las puertas de cada universidad en todo Ohio; todas tenían muy buenas carreras, pero las matriculas eran las más caras de todo el estado. La directora me recibió en su despacho y conversamos un rato, mientras que hicimos un recorrido por todo el campus. Luego, en las afueras del mismo, me anuncio que formaría parte de su plantel como su 'Estudiante Vip', que es un beneficio que le dan aquellos alumnos que entran de inmediato a la academia sin necesidad de un examen de admisión. Por si fuera poco, me entrego lista de útiles y me cito para el lunes a las 12:30m para comenzar mis clases". Dije, comentando brevemente lo que sucedió.

"Fabuloso. Ahora, debes pensar en ese día tan especial que se avecina para ti. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar los libros que te hacen falta en esta lista de útiles para que te prepares para iniciar clases en la universidad?". Pregunto Lili, mientras nos alistamos para comprar los libros que me piden.

"Perfecto, pero tenemos que cuidar el dinero porque me dijeron que cada fin de mes, a partir de mi primer día de clases, tengo que pagar a la universidad porque si no lo hago… me impedirán el paso a la institución para escuchar las clases". Dije, mientras tome mi cartera y salimos del hotel.

Después de disfrutar mis últimos días libres en el hotel, llega el día que tanto estaba esperando: mi primer día de clases en la universidad de Columbus, Ohio. Trate de llegar a la hora exacta, pero no pude; de todos modos, ya estaba preparada para estudiar y conocer a mis nuevos compañeros de salón.

"Buenas tardes, alumnos. ¿Pueden prestarme atención? Les quiero presentar a una nueva compañera de clases. Adelante, por favor". Dijo la directora que me hizo ingresar al aula, mientras los nervios me invadían cuando miraba atenta a todos los chicos tratando de burlarse de mi tan solo por ser la nueva.

"Hola, me llamo Alisa… vengo de Rusia y tengo 19 años; estoy contenta y, al mismo tiempo, nerviosa por iniciar clases en esta universidad, pero espero estudiar mucho y, en el camino, poder conocer a personas como ustedes entablando una linda amistad. Gracias". Dije, mientras me dirigí a mi carpeta.

Mis nuevos compañeros no me recibieron con los brazos abiertos como lo imagino la directora. Creo que ellos me aíslan y su estrategia es seguir manteniendo esa postura todo el tiempo, pero no importa… porque esta es mi primera vez que piso el interior de una universidad y, con solo adaptarme aquí, me ganare el cariño y la confianza de los maestros y me hare de todos los alumnos; con eso, podre permanecer mucho más tiempo estudiando en la mejor universidad de Ohio.


	3. Tropezando con un Invidente

**Capitulo 3: Tropezando con un Invidente**

**Advertencia: Ryu Hayabusa aparece vestido con su 2do outfit en DOA4 y con su 1er outfit en DOA3.**

Lili y yo hicimos una parada en el aeropuerto de Indiana, uno de los estados más cercanos a Ohio y para llegar a su capital, Columbus, tuvimos que transportarnos en el primer camión que veíamos a la salida del lugar. Nos subimos allí y tras estar varias horas incomodas debido a la gran cantidad de personas que también viajaban en dicho vehículo, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino final; agotadas, buscamos un taxi para que nos dé un empujoncito para que nos traslade a un hotel y en nuestro arribo, al fin… podríamos descansar tranquilas. Al día siguiente, me levante con la moral al tope y con la iniciativa de ir en busca de una universidad que tenga la matricula más barata y con las carreras universitarias más interesantes por las que valdrá la pena ingresar. Mi búsqueda fue intensa, pero tras varios intentos fallidos, halle la Universidad del Estado de Ohio y la investigue por dentro; hable con su directora y me hizo conocer todas sus instalaciones, pero lo que me sorprendió de ella es que me hizo ingresar aquí sin necesidad de pasar por un examen de admisión, con lo cual me convirtió en 'Estudiante Vip', algo que nunca lo hizo hasta ahora. Mientras le pagaba la matricula, ella me cito para estar allí puntualmente a una hora determinada aparte de entregarme la lista de útiles que debía comprar y así, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me retire de la universidad para contarle detalladamente a Lili cuando volvía al hotel. Luego de varios días, me había llegado el momento de comenzar con mis clases; ese mismo día, que fue tan especial para mí, estuve contenta y con mucho entusiasmo por comenzar, tanto así que la directora me presento en sociedad ante los alumnos, pero no tuve un caluroso recibimiento como pensaba. En mi mente pensaba que yo era la aislada del grupo, pero eso no importaba porque recién empezaba mi aventura y espero permanecer por mucho más tiempo no solo para entablar amigos sino tambien para aprender mucho de ellos dentro de esta universidad.

Cuando termino la primera hora y me dirigía a la cafetería con cara de pocos amigos, tres chicas se acercaron para saludarme y conocerme.

"Hola, ¿tú eres la nueva chica en la universidad, verdad?". Pregunto una de ellas.

"Si, es cierto. Soy Alisa, mucho gusto y… ¿tú eres?". Pregunte, mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica que se presentaba ante mí.

"Hitomi… un placer conocerte. Ellas son mis amigas Kokoro y Julia". Dijo la chica que también me estrecho la mano y me presento a sus amigas.

"Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?". Pregunte, mientras caminamos.

"Bueno, llevo dos años aquí en la universidad, pero en Ohio voy camino a los cuatro años porque vine desde Alemania para probar suerte estudiando y para ganarme un poco de dinero ya que lo necesito para comprar medicinas para alivianar la salud quebrantada de mi padre que lo deje al cuidado de mi madre en Baviera. Aparte de mis estudios académicos en Ohio, practico karate en mis ratos libres en otra academia… es decir, se pelear". Dijo Hitomi que me hablaba un poco sobre su vida.

"Vaya, no sabía que peleabas. Bueno, a mi fascina pelear, lo aprendí viendo películas de acción que contenían artes marciales y de allí, me gusto mucho. Ah, les cuento una anécdota: lo que aprendo, lo hago a escondidas de mi padre porque a él no le gusta que vea ese tipo de filmes, pero yo no le hago caso". Dije.

"Me alegra saber eso. Bueno, esta es la cafetería de la universidad; aquí, los meseros te sirven lo que cocinan en una bandeja de metal, pero tienes que hacer una cola y esperar a que sea tu turno para que te den servido tu porción de plato. Nosotras tenemos una mesa asignada donde la compartimos con el resto de compañeros". Dijo Julia que me dirigió hacia la mesa donde todos comen.

"Gracias, Julia. Oye, cuéntame un poco de ti". Dije, mientras tomaba asiento con la bandeja en mano a pesar de esperar tanto para que me lo den servido.

"¿Qué quieres que te cuente de mi? Bueno, nací aquí en los Estados Unidos, precisamente en Tulsa, Arizona y tengo 21 años. Desde niña, me mude a Ohio con mi padre tras saber que mi madre falleció en un accidente y desde entonces, me acostumbre a vivir aquí; al igual que mis compañeras, vengo estudiando hace dos años. Sin embargo, cuando salga de la universidad, voy a dedicarme a estudiar biología marina, esa es mi gran pasión". Dijo Julia.

"¿Y tú, Kokoro? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a Ohio y estudiar en esta universidad?". Pregunte, mientras me daba cuenta de que de las tres chicas, Kokoro era la más callada y educada; así que, tuve que hacerle unas preguntas para que intervenga en la conversación.

"He nacido en Japón y tengo 17 años. Soy aprendiz de geisha, pero mis maestros no querían que me hiciera de cualquier extraño que conocería en esta universidad porque esto iba en contra de mis principios; eso fue cuando se enteraron que viajaría por mi cuenta a Ohio para estudiar aquí". Dijo Kokoro.

"¿Y tu madre se entero que estudiarías aquí aun cuando estabas poniendo en riesgo tu permanencia en la escuela de geishas?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Si. Me dijo que, en cuanto la universidad salga de vacaciones, me dedicaría enteramente a seguir preparándome para ser una geisha completa". Respondía.

"Y, ¿Cómo así preferiste ser geisha en vez de hacer otras cosas?". Pregunto Julia.

"Quise ser geisha porque aprendí a valorar y a gustar mucho las costumbres que hay en mi país y porque quise seguir los pasos de mi madre". Dijo Kokoro.

Nosotras seguíamos conversando en la cafetería y conociéndonos más a fondo. Sin embargo, el timbre sonó y debíamos regresar a clases; al terminar, salimos de nuestro salón porque termino mi primera jornada en la universidad y tenía que separarme de mis compañeras para volver al hotel porque Lili me esperaba, pero antes quería compartir con mis primeras amigas un secreto que solo ellas debían guardarlo para que ningún otro se entere de lo que realmente soy.

"Chicas, antes de irme, quiero compartir con ustedes algo que debí comentarlo en la cafetería: yo he nacido siendo una androide. Mi padre, un científico e inventor, fue el gestor mi surgimiento, pero él quiso que me comportara como una humana común y corriente. Así que, yo espero que no me discriminen por como soy". Dije.

"Y no te discriminaremos, Alisa, al contrario, aprecio el hecho de que fueras valiente al decir que eres un androide, pero procuraremos guardar el secreto y evitar que la directora Helena no lo sepa porque, si ella se entera, te expulsa al instante por mentir a toda la universidad. Bueno, nos vamos, pero fue un placer conocerte, me caíste muy bien. Sera hasta mañana, adiós". Dijo Hitomi que se retiro al igual que las demás y yo emprendí mi camino de regreso al hotel.

"Cuídense mucho y… hasta mañana, entonces". Dije, despidiéndome de ellas.

El primer día de clases en la universidad me dejo un buen sabor de boca a pesar de que, por un momento, me sentía rara ante un montón de extraños que observaban atentamente como me presentaba en sociedad ante ellos, pero eso es cosa del pasado. Por ahora, estoy satisfecha y contenta porque entable amistades con chicas que fueron comprensibles y por las que se convirtieron en mis primeras amigas; ahora, yo no sé que pasara en la universidad más adelante, pero lo que sé es que me distraje y termine tropezándome en la esquina con un desconocido.

"Oye, ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? Gracias a ti, hiciste que me cayera a la vereda con todas mis cosas". Dije, frustrada por el tropezón que me di con él.

"Disculpa, la que se distrajo fue usted, a mi no me culpe por lo que acaba de pasar. Yo soy una persona invidente que anda todo el tiempo con este bastón que me sirve como mi guía para andar solo por la calle y con eso, me acostumbro poco a poco". Dijo el joven reclamándome por ser la causante del tropiezo.

"¿Invidente? No sabía que eras tú un invidente, pero creo que le debo una disculpa por tropezarme con usted, mientras me distraje mirando la calle. Pero mejor, dejemos de excusas y ayúdeme a levantarme, mientras yo recojo mis cosas que están tiradas". Dije, mientras le pedí su apoyo para ponerme de pie.

Amablemente, el invidente se me acerco con una sonrisa dulce y me tomo de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme aunque, con lo fastidiada que estaba, hubiese preferido hacerlo sola sin pedir su ayuda. Al verlo, veía al pobre muchacho con el aspecto de un hombre fuerte mezclado con el rostro de un joven de cabello medianamente largo, laceado y castaño claro. Luego de recoger mis cosas y mi mochila, quise agradecerle por su ayuda y regresar corriendo al hotel.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo invidente; ahora, tengo que volver rápido al hotel porque tengo cosas que hacer". Dije, pero él me detuvo por sorpresa.

"Espera, antes que te vayas, déjame hacer algo por última vez. Acércate". Dijo el invidente que me pidió que me acerque a él para que tocara mis manos y mi delicado rostro que parecía confundirse con un copo de algodón. Además, el sintió el aroma de mi colonia con la única finalidad de reconocerme la próxima vez que nos veamos.

"No era necesario que me tocaras mis manos o mi rostro, pero fue bueno que lo hicieras. Sin embargo, tengo que irme porque, como dije, tengo muchas cosas que hacer; ah, tampoco quiero ser descortés contigo, pero quiero presentarme: me llamo Alisa, fue un placer conocerte". Dije, mientras estrechaba mi mano.

"Lo hice porque quería reconocerte cuando nos veamos la próxima vez ya sea en el mismo lugar o en otro. Ah, por cierto, soy Ryu Hayabusa, un placer conocerte y lamento no presentarme a tiempo cuando nos tropezamos. Adiós y que tengas una buena tarde". Dijo el chico invidente que se presentaba estrechando su mano pese a su descortesía, pero no se porque ese joven tenía un nombre y apellido rarísimos, como si nunca lo había escuchado en mi vida.

"Adiós, Ryu, y lo mismo deseo para ti". Dije, mientras él se retiraba.

Mientras lo veía marchar a lo lejos, pensaba en lo capaz que fue para cruzarse en mi camino y meterse en mi vida como si fuera una señal que el destino me envió desde que llegue a Ohio por primera vez. ¿Quién es ese tal Haya, lo que sea que se llame, y como tuvo la osadía de tocarme para poder reconocerme?

"Ryu Hayabusa… Hmph…". Dije, mientras me detuve, lo mire y me quede pensando como se iba a lo lejos.


	4. Mi Primer Amor, Mi Primer Beso

**Capitulo 4: Mi Primer Amor, Mi Primer Beso**

En mi primer día de clases en la Universidad Estatal de Ohio, me sentía como la chica rara en medio de alumnos extraños que solo me miraban y me aislaban de casi todo, pero, para mi fortuna, aparecieron tres chicas que me conocieron y me acompañaron durante el resto de la jornada para que no me sintiera sola. Entre ellas, estaba Hitomi, una joven nacida en Alemania que, a la par de sus estudios universitarios, practica karate en sus tiempos libres, Kokoro, aprendiz de geisha que nació en Japón, y Julia, la mayor del grupo, nacida en Tulsa, Arizona, y que le encanta la biología marina. Al terminar las clases, les conté que soy una humanoide creada por mi padre y además, guardaron el secreto para evitar que otros compañeros lo escuchen y vayan a contar el chisme a la directora; si eso pasaría, ella me expulsa y nunca más pisaría la universidad. Después de despedirme de mis nuevas amigas, estaba camino al hotel para reencontrarme con Lili, pero me distraje mirando la calle y de repente… tropecé con un joven ciego que me hizo caer casualmente a la vereda; ambos nos echamos la culpa por haber causado dicho percance, pero, para no seguir discutiendo con él y para no seguir sintiendo pena por el hecho de ser invidente, le pedí que me ayudara a levantarme, mientras yo recogía mis cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Ese extraño era fuerte por su aspecto físico, pero su mirada que se veía reflejada en su rostro era la de un joven triste y sin consuelo; seguramente, algo malo ha pasado en su vida para que lo vea así, muy pronto lo voy a saber. Cuando estaba a punto de irme de vuelta a mi hotel, el joven me pidió que me acercara para que me toque las manos, mi rostro y oler mi aroma con la finalidad de reconocerme la próxima vez que nos encontramos; no sé porque lo hizo, pero me sentí muy intimidada cuando me deje llevar por los tocamientos de ese invidente. Para evitar alargar el encuentro y apurarme para volver al hotel, me presente ante él porque fui descortés al principio, pero el joven, que se hace llamar Ryu Hayabusa, se presento ante mi estrechando su mano con cordialidad. Ambos tomamos caminos separados, pero me quede pensando en algo que me parecía raro: ¿Cómo ese joven me toco delicadamente para tratar de reconocerme la próxima vez que nos encontremos en el mismo lugar o en otro punto? Y lo segundo: ¿Por qué lo bautizaron con ese estrafalario nombre y, peor aún, con un extrañísimo apellido?

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, Alisa? Se supone que estarías aquí a una hora determinada y no a la hora que quisiste". Dijo Lili esperándome en la habitación.

"No paso nada, Lili, me quede conversando con unas compañeras de mi salón y ni siquiera me percate que era tarde, pero las chicas a quienes conocí… son muy buena onda. Había una practicante de karate, una aprendiz de geisha y una aspirante a ser bióloga marina; yo pensaba que no podía entablar amistad con unos extraños en la universidad que me miraban raro, pero lo conseguí con perfil bajo". Dije, mientras mencionaba a las chicas quienes se convirtieron en mis nuevas amigas.

"Perfil bajo… Se me hace sospechoso el hecho de te hicieras amiga de unas chicas que te miraban como la rara del salón con solo tener perfil bajo. Sin embargo, creo que ese no fue el único motivo por la que te demoraste; vamos, dime la verdad". Dijo Lili queriendo saber la otra razón por la que tarde en venir al hotel.

"Está bien, te diré la verdad. En la esquina de la calle, cuando estaba en camino de regreso aquí, me encontré con un joven ciego y me tropecé casualmente; en parte, fue mi culpa que sucediera porque me distraje mirando la calle. Después, hicimos las paces y el joven me ayudo a ponerme de pie; antes de que volviera, me pidió que me acercara para tocarme las manos y mi rostro y percibir el olor de mi colonia con la finalidad de reconocerme la próxima ocasión que nos veamos en la misma esquina o en otra parte. Ah, además, ese chico se llama Ryu Hayabusa". Dije.

"¿Así se llama el invidente? Qué raro, pensé que se llamaría Sebastián como mi mayordomo, pero que tenga un nombre y apellido extraños, eso es novedad y que, al mismo tiempo, me causa gracia. Oye, ¿piensas verlo en otro momento? Bueno, no sé si las circunstancias lo ameritan". Dijo Lili.

"Si, ¿Por qué no? Me encantaría conocerlo más a fondo y si el destino quiere que nos encontremos otro día, será porque me está enviando una señal". Dije.

Cuando conocí al tal Ryu por primera vez, me di cuenta que el destino hizo su trabajo de guiarme hasta el. Sin embargo, y después de una semana, no lo volví a ver, pero aun existe una posibilidad de encontrarnos de nuevo, todo depende de las señales que el destino envié por segunda ocasión.

"Hola Alisa. Por lo que veo, viniste con más ánimo que antes y esbozas una sonrisa radiante. Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado desde nos separamos?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"¿A que no saben lo que paso hace una semana? Cuando estaba camino al hotel, me distraje mirando la calle, pero termine tropezándome con un joven invidente y me fui de cara al suelo. Al principio, ambos no sabíamos quién era el responsable, pero… para evitar discusiones, hicimos las paces y le permití que me ayudara a levantarme, mientras yo recogía mis cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Antes de tomar caminos separados, lo que él hizo conmigo era tocarme mi rostro, mis manos y percibir el aroma de mi colonia que estaba en mi cuello, todo con la finalidad de reconocerme, la próxima vez que nos veamos". Dije, aprovechando el momento para ir a nuestro salón, mientras los demás llegan a la escuela.

"Por un instante, pensé que era un encuentro arreglado porque tú y ese extraño invidente ya se conocían desde antes y lo que paso fue un reencuentro casual que se suscito en la esquina de la universidad, pero no fue así". Dijo Kokoro imaginando que Ryu y yo ya nos habíamos visto anteriormente por la calle, pero no.

"Y, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando permitiste que el tipo ciego te tocara por primera vez?". Pregunto Hitomi, queriendo que nos fuéramos hasta el último detalle.

"Te soy sincera. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan intimidada y deseada y mucho menos cuando un extraño, con el aspecto físico de un hombre fuerte y con el rostro de un joven triste, y todavía ciego, viene de la nada para tocarme con el propósito que me reconozca la otra vez que me vea con él. Por cierto, nos estrechamos la mano y me dijo que se llama Ryu Hayabusa". Dije, mientras las chicas se mataron de risa al escuchar el nombre del chico invidente.

"¿Ryu Hayabusa? Oye, no nos hagas reír, Alisa; tal vez, el chico que conociste hace una semana en la esquina de la universidad sea guapo y de mirada triste, pero que se llame así… Eso lo hizo para llamarte la atención, pero eso ya no interesa… ¿Oye, piensas volverlo a ver? Bueno, no ahora sino en otro momento". Dijo Hitomi.

"De que lo vea, si pienso hacerlo, pero será con el único propósito de conocerlo más a fondo porque aun seguimos siendo dos completos extraños que se encontraron en la esquina de la universidad de una manera casual y que todavía no sabe el uno del otro. Sin embargo, todo dependerá de lo que haga el destino". Dije.

Al terminar las clases en la universidad y despedirme de las chicas, me regrese al hotel y no tratar de demorarme otra vez, como cuando lo hice la primera vez y Lili se molestaba conmigo. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que, a una cuadra, Ryu reapareció en mi vida y justo estaba esperándome en una esquina cerca de allí.

"Ha pasado una semana y creí que nunca más te volvería ver luego de tropezarme contigo en la esquina de mi universidad, pero ahora que nos vemos de nuevo, te encuentro de nuevo en una esquina determinada. ¿Es cierto o no, Ryu Hayabusa?". Pregunte, mientras cruzaba la pista y me acerque a verlo de nuevo.

"Claro fue una semana exactamente que no nos vimos desde la primera vez que nos conocimos en la esquina de la universidad en la que, supuestamente, estas estudiando y me quede con las ganas de conocerte más a fondo. Entonces, he pensado en algo: ¿Por qué no vamos a una fuente de soda, nos sentamos, pedimos algo para tomar y conversamos un buen rato?". Pregunto el ciego que, amablemente, me invito a una bodega para charlar a solas.

"Si. Por supuesto, vamos, hay mucho de que hablar". Dije, aceptando su invitación.

Cuando llegamos a la fuente de soda, el mesero nos atendió y pedíamos aunque sea una gaseosa personal cada uno. En eso, Ryu tomo la palabra primero.

"Alisa, ¿quieres saber los motivos por la que estoy ciego?". Pregunto.

"Claro, quiero saber algunas cosas que, hasta ahora, yo no sé de ti, porque a eso venimos, para conversar. A cambio de que me relates un poco de tu historia, yo te contare un poco de la mía para que también te enteres algo que desconoces de mi". Dije, mientras nuestros pedidos llegaron a la mesa de donde nos instalamos.

"Está bien, comenzare. Hace siete años, yo tenía mi primera novia llamada Irene. Un día lluvioso, ella manejaba su carro y de pronto… comencé a distraerla, besándola. Entonces, el carro comenzó a ir de un lado para otro hasta que se choco contra un poste y se cayó hacia un barranco. Antes de que explotara, intente despertar a Irene, pero ella murió al instante; mientras salía del carro y caminaba lentamente, el carro exploto a pocos metros de donde estaba y su fuerza me envió lejos chocándome con una roca enorme terminando inconsciente". Dijo Ryu.

"Lamento mucho lo de tu novia. ¿Qué paso después una vez que la ambulancia vino al lugar siniestrado y te llevaron al hospital?". Pregunte.

"Me desperté con todo borroso a mi alrededor; los doctores me dijeron que perdí la visión producto de la explosión del carro que me mando lejos y termine chocándome fuertemente en la sien. Me sentí tan impotente conmigo mismo porque mi novia murió por culpa de mi imprudencia, acabe ciego y mi vida nunca más fue la misma. Con la perdida de mi vista, tenía que volver a entrenar y valerme de mis otros sentidos para volver a ser el ninja de siempre". Dijo, mientras yo lloraba.

"¿Así que… eres ninja? No lo sabía. Me imagino que eres hábil al combatir porque los ninjas pelean, usan espadas, etc.; yo lo sé que porque a mí también me fascina pelear ya que lo aprendí viendo películas de acción. Sin embargo, tu historia me conmovió mucho que me llevo a pensar en algo: quiero ayudarte a que recobres la vista para que la luz brille en tus ojos y no solo eso… para que tu vida tenga sentido, debes encontrar el amor una vez más porque aun existe una oportunidad para que te enamores de nuevo. Te lo digo no por experiencia sino porque, como amiga, tengo derecho a apoyarte en todo momento siempre porque para eso están los amigos". Dije, mientras tomaba las manos de Ryu y le hacia una doble promesa que hará que su vida tenga otro sentido.

"Muchas gracias, Alisa, gracias por todo lo que harás por mi ya que nunca nadie me apoyo desde que me convertí en un ninja invidente. Lo único que hice fue pasar pena y hacer que la gente tenga lastima por mí, pero tu… tu eres la primera persona que, en lugar de no tener eso, tiene compasión y me gusta". Dijo Ryu, agradecido.

"Vaya, eso es un cumplido. Bueno, ahora que se una parte de tu historia, es momento de que te enteres una parte de la mía: yo he nacido en Rusia, pero no como humano, sino como humanoide; o sea, mitad humana, mitad robot. Todo eso fue gracias a que mi padre, un prestigioso inventor, tuvo la genialidad de convertirme en el recuerdo vivo de su única hija que, por desgracia, falleció en un accidente de tránsito, similar a lo que paso con tu primera novia". Dije.

"Es triste, pero te quiero preguntar algo: ¿te sientes más humana que maquina?". Pregunto Ryu, esa era la más difícil de las preguntas que me hicieron hasta ahora.

"Te soy muy sincera, Ryu, yo me siento más humana que robot porque… tengo sentimientos como los que tiene cualquiera y prefiero que, las personas que se me acerquen, ya sea extraños o conocidos, me consideren como una chica normal, pero sin llegar a discriminarme por lo que soy". Dije.

"Alisa… no hagas caso a lo que otros digan o piensen de ti, tu siempre serás una humana por más de que, por dentro, tengas un corazón de metal y si te dicen que eres una chatarra inservible, no te preocupes porque yo me encargare de protegerte con mi vida, esa será ahora mi nueva misión. Es más, ¿te acuerdas de aquel momento en que me prometiste que yo debía encontrar un nuevo amor para darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida? Pues, alégrate porque quiero confesar abiertamente que estoy empezando a enamorarme de nuevo y esta vez, de ti". Dijo Ryu confesando su amor por mí.

"Esto quiere decir que, ¿se está cumpliendo mi primera promesa?". Pregunte.

"Si. Una de las dos promesas que me hiciste para mi beneficio está a punto de cumplirse; Alisa, tus palabras están haciendo efecto en mí y te lo agradezco porque tengo una oportunidad más de enamorarme de un ser humano tan angelical como tú". Dijo Ryu que se paró de la mesa y me beso en la boca por primera vez.

"Dios mío, me besaste. Nunca nadie se atrevió a besarme en mi vida de una manera tan apasionadamente, mucho menos un hombre ciego y eso que lo hiciste por merito propio. Y así como tuviste la gentileza de besarme, yo también hare lo mismo para que sepas que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Ryu Hayabusa". Dije emocionada, mientras le devolvía el favor al invidente con otro beso en la boca expresando mis sentimientos hacia él. En resumen, yo también me enamore de él.

"Creo que los dos tenemos algunas cosas en común y que ya no podemos callar mas nuestros sentimientos. ¿Sabes una cosa? El hecho de que yo sea ciego no quiere decir que me pueda enamorar de ti, te amo. Bueno, se está haciendo de noche y debes regresar a tu hotel, te veré en otro momento en cualquier lugar que te vea. Adiós". Dijo Ryu que me acompaño a la esquina y con un abrazo fraterno, me dejo allí para que yo vuelva al hotel donde Lili me espera angustiosa.

Fue una tarde para el recuerdo llena de emotividad y de sentimientos. No podía creer que un tierno beso marcaria el inicio de un romance que rompe todas las barreras y que no conoce imposibles. Ryu Hayabusa se enamoro de mí… sin quererlo y yo también me enamore de él… sin quererlo y debemos soportar todas las adversidades que se nos presentan si queremos permanecer unidos para siempre.


	5. Una Envidiosa Entre Nosotros

**Capitulo 5: Una Envidiosa Entre Nosotros**

**Anna Williams hace su debut en fics como la antagonista femenina principal de la historia.**

Cuando regrese de mi universidad, Lili me recibió en el hotel queriendo saber cómo me fue en mi primer día de clases. Le platique sobre el recibimiento de mis compañeros que tuve y de cómo entable amistad con tres chicas muy distintas por igual, pero lo más importante era cuando le conté sobre el momento en el que conocí, por medio de un tropiezo, a Ryu Hayabusa en la esquina de mi universidad. Por un instante, a mi amiga le pareció gracioso cuando mencione el nombre del chico invidente, pero las cosas fueron demasiado en serio al decirle que existiría una oportunidad para volverlo a encontrarlo en un punto determinado. Después de una semana, me tope con Hitomi y las demás en la escuela y les hable sobre el mismo tema, agregando la parte en que el joven ciego acariciaba mis manos y mi rostro y me percibía el aroma que llevaba; además, admití que nunca me había sentido tan deseada y menos aun cuando un extraño invidente viene de improvisto para tocarme y que no descartaría volver a encontrarme con él en un momento cualquiera con la finalidad de conocerlo más a fondo. Precisamente, cuando estaba saliendo de la universidad y justo a pocas cuadras de mi hotel, Ryu aparece cuando nunca más lo volvería a ver; me acerque para saludarlo y el invidente me propuso invitarme a tomar en una fuente de soda y conversar un rato, acepte. Cuando entramos al lugar, el joven comenzó a contarme sobre una nefasta experiencia que le costó la pérdida de la visión y le cambio la vida, pero también supe que era un habilidoso ninja con las mismas capacidades que tiene un guerrero tradicional. Su parte de la historia me conmovió un poco, así que quería brindarle mi apoyo ayudándole a recobrar la vista y a encontrar un nuevo amor para darle otro sentido a su vida ya que existe otra oportunidad para volver a intentar a pesar de que ya no vuelva a creer en el amor. Y ya que Ryu me conto parte de su conmovedora historia, yo también le contaría una parte de la mía, pero lo que no imagine era que, en medio de sus tiernas palabras, el invidente tomo la iniciativa y confesaría el amor que empezaba a sentir por mí, cumpliéndose, de este modo, una de las dos promesas que yo estaba proponiéndome hacer para su beneficio y en agradecimiento por todo lo que hará por mí, me dio un beso apasionado; sorprendida por lo que consiguió ya que nunca nadie se atrevió a besarme así, le devolví el favor con otro beso tan o más apasionante que el anterior. En resumen: me enamore sin quererlo de un ninja invidente que muestra dos personalidades distintas: la de un joven amargado que trata de escapar de los fantasmas de su ceguera y otra es de aquel mismo hombre que, con la fuerza del amor, intenta ser feliz para darle otro sentido diferente a su vida.

"¿Qué paso, Alisa? ¿Creí que te secuestraron en la universidad porque no te aparecías por aquí a estas horas?". Pregunto Lili cuando me vio regresar al hotel.

"No, no me paso nada, ni siquiera me secuestraron. Solo me quede conversando hasta estas horas con… el joven invidente que hace una semana lo conocí en la esquina de mi universidad. Así que, deja de preocuparte por mi". Dije, mientras deje mis cosas en el sofá de mi habitación.

"Entonces, ¿volviste a encontrarte con el tal Ryu?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si; después de mis clases, me lo encontré en una esquina a una cuadra de aquí y me invito a tomar algo y a conversar. El me conto un poco de su historia, desde que tuvo su primera novia hasta un accidente trágico en el que no solo acabo con la vida de la chica sino también que había perdido la visión y eso no es todo… me dijo que también es un habilidoso ninja. Luego, le comente algo sobre mi vida, pero cuando le dije que le ayudaría a recobrar la vista y a que halle el amor porque siempre existe otra oportunidad para volver a enamorarse… su contagiosa alegría hizo que, como agradecimiento por todo lo que hare por él, me besara en la boca". Explique.

"¿Te beso en la boca? ¿Por primera vez un extraño invidente te besa en la boca apasionadamente?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, nunca me sentía tan extraña luego de que un hombre joven me besara con inmensa pasión después de confesar que está enamorado de mi. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, le devolví el favor con un beso que, mas bien, solo fue un impulso para intentarlo y es que, con toda la emoción que estaba conteniendo, era imposible declararme su amor ante el. Ahora… después de lo que viví ayer, no podre dormir durante toda la noche tratando de dejar de pensar en Ryu Hayabusa". Dije, sintiéndome triste por pensar en que esto terminara siendo una fantasía.

"No tienes por qué sentirte mal por aquello tan lindo que te sucedió, hasta ahora, nadie había logrado que te besaras con alguien como Ryu. Tienes razón en decir que te será difícil olvidar todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora con él, pero el destino llevo al invidente a conocerte y se enamoro de ti por las tantas virtudes que tienes; date cuenta que tu también estas destinada a enamorarte de él y deberías aprovechar para enamorarte en lugar de arrancártelo de tu mente". Dijo Lili.

"Estoy empezando a enamorarme de Ryu, pero tengo miedo que, al hacerlo, este romance, que parece salirse de un cuento de hadas, termine siendo solo una ilusión si un chico o una chica intenta separarme de el ya que no me acostumbraría a estar tanto tiempo sin el amor de un hombre. Ademas, te confieso que, desde que lo conocí, comencé a quererlo no como un amigo sino como algo mas que eso y si pudiera pasar al siguiente nivel de mi relación... lo haría". Dije, temiendo de que mi amor por el termine mal, pero estoy segura de que todo ira viento en popa porque... estoy enamorándome de el por primera vez.

"No debes tenerle miedo a lo que pase en tu romance. Suceda lo que suceda, tu le correspondes a el y el te corresponde a ti. Ademas, por mas de que, en el camino, existan obstáculos que los separen, siempre el amor termina triunfando... tómalo como un consejo de amiga a amiga". Dijo Lili que me abraza.

Al día siguiente, en la universidad, les comente a mis amigas sobre el mismo tema, pero cuando llegue a la parte donde el ninja ciego me beso por primera vez en la boca, las chicas celebraron conmigo esta hazaña, pero no contaron que otra alumna que estudia con nosotras, escuchara toda la charla.

"¡Alisa se beso! ¡Con un invidente!". Gritaron las chicas, mientras hacían una ronda, conmigo al centro, y repetían esta frase constantemente sin cesar.

"No puedo creer que anoche lo besaras, amiga, pero… ¿esto quiere decir que se enamoro de ti luego de aquel primer beso que te dio?". Pregunto Kokoro.

"Se podría decir que sí, pero él lo hizo solo en agradecimiento por todas las cosas que haré para su beneficio; sin embargo, para devolver el favor por ser el primero en besarme, yo lo bese de nuevo en medio de toda la emoción que sentía cuando estaba declarando su amor por mi". Dije, mientras las chicas seguían con la ronda.

"¡Ryu Hayabusa se enamoro de ti! Y no niegues, Alisa, que te enamoraste de ese invidente en el instante que lo besaste". Dijo Hitomi.

"Si, es verdad, me enamore de él; por un momento, no estaba contenta por enamorarme tras el beso, pero me di cuenta de que si puedo enamorarme, a pesar de que esto terminaría siendo un sueño. Sin embargo, eso es lo de menos porque nada me hace más feliz que estar a su lado; ademas, estoy destinada a unirme a él en cuerpo y alma". Dije, pero Anna Williams aparecía, mientras se escabullía en un árbol cerca del escondite donde estamos.

"¿Así que… estas destinada a estar con el tal Ryu en cuerpo y alma?". Pregunto ella.

"Si, ¿y eso qué? ¿Acaso pasara algo malo si me enamoro de él?". Pregunte.

"No, no hay nada de malo, pero me da envidia de que tengas enamorado, como sea, a diferencia de mi que no tengo absolutamente nada". Dijo Anna.

"Pues, entonces… deja de ser envidiosa porque te va a ir mal después". Dijo Julia, mientras sacaba cara por mi.

"Tú no te metas en esta charla ni te pongas de parte de la novata, Julia, porque a ti te va ir peor que a ella. Me llamo Anna Williams y no permitiré que entre Ryu y tu exista algo mas que una simple amistad. Si me entero, por terceros, que te enamoraste de el, pues... haré mil y un cosas para separarlos porque no soportaría verlos juntos por la calle. A ver si eso seria mas que suficiente para quitarte esa sonrisa brillante que luces". Dijo Anna.

"Mucho gusto, soy Alisa y quiero dejar bien en claro una cosa: no te tengo miedo; si quieres tratar, por todos los medios, de arrebatarme a Ryu Hayabusa, déjame decirte que no lo lograras. Tu envidia no me hará daño alguno, al contrario, hizo que te ganaras a una enemiga que es capaz de todo por defender lo que le pertenece. Así que, ten cuidado porque si te metes con él, te las ves conmigo". Dije, mientras mandaba a Anna a callar la boca por envidiosa.

"Te vas arrepentir, chiquilla insolente, ya lo veras". Dijo Anna que se fue.

"Alisa, ¿Cómo hiciste para darle el merecido a esa tipa que se quedo helada tras escucharte?". Pregunto Kokoro.

"Pues, se me ocurrió de hacerlo porque quería sacarme de quicio y porque también se quedo picona tras saber que yo estaba en amoríos con Ryu". Dije.

"¿Y cómo supo de tu relación sentimental con el si ni te conoce, ni conoce a Ryu?". Pregunto Julia.

"Yo la responderé, Julia. Escúchame Alisa, Anna es chismosa, antipática, envidiosa y, al mismo tiempo, es la más popular de clase, pero con los defectos que tiene, nadie querrá amistarse con ella por ser como es". Dijo Hitomi.

"Vaya… Con razón, oia lo que hablamos y se acerco para envidiarme por tener un enamorado a diferencia de ella que no lo tiene; creo que hice bien en ponerla en su sitio porque quiere interferir en mi relación sentimental que tengo con Ryu Hayabusa". Dije, mientras me enteraba de lo mala que Anna era con ellas y que lo es ahora conmigo.

"Si, hiciste bien en callarle la boca por metiche, ella se lo busco". Dijo Kokoro.

"Si, pero tengo que cuidarme las espaldas porque esta tipa es capaz de todo por separarme de Ryu con tal de hacerme o verme sufrir". Dije.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, nosotras estaremos aquí para evitar que ella te siga haciendo tanto daño". Dijo Julia, mientras todas me apoyaban.

Por otro lado, Anna se escondió en un lugar extraño queriendo ir en nuestra búsqueda para tratar de terminar con el enfrentamiento que tiene conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando salimos de nuestro escondite, un papel se desprendió de mi jean y llego a las manos de ella que la tomo en sus manos ni bien la observo.

"Así que… este es el celular de su adorado príncipe. Bien, esto será suficiente para invitarlo a la universidad para que presencie la traición de su amada Alisa. Prepárate, chiquilla, porque este será tu castigo por burlarte de mí; usare a tu prometido para que se ponga en tu contra y pagues las consecuencias". Dijo Anna.

No sé que se traerá Anna entre manos, pero con el número del celular de Ryu escrito en el mismo papel que se desprendió de mis jeans, ahora en su poder, ella hará todo lo posible para perjudicarme. Quizá haya ganado el primero de tantos roces que tendré con ella dentro de la universidad, sin llegar a las manos, pero la guerra entre ambas está declarada y cualquiera de nosotras podría ganar usando sus mejores armas para merecer el triunfo.


	6. La Hoguera de las Ambiciones

**Capitulo 6: La Hoguera de las Ambiciones**

Regresando del hotel, Lili me esperaba con los brazos porque imagino que alguien me secuestraba en los interiores de la universidad, pero le dije que me quede conversando con Ryu Hayabusa; el me platicaba un poco de su triste historia y yo también le comente un poco sobre la mia, pero cuando le comente sobre la parte del beso que el ninja me dio y el favor que le di cuando le di otro beso, mi amiga se impacto; sin embargo, me preocupa que no pueda dejar de pensar en él, en medio de todas las cosas bonitas que estan sucediendo, por eso me entristece. Ella me aconsejo que no me deba sentir triste por eso porque nadie ha logrado que me bese asi como lo hizo el invidente y además, el destino quiso que él me conociera y se enamorara de mi; por eso, quiero enamorarme y estar con el por mas que este romance sea solo una completa ilusión. Lo mismo le comente a mis amigas, pero ellas me hicieron una ronda a modo de celebración por la noticia; sin embargo, otra alumna llamada Anna Williams aparece para aguarnos la reunión y para envidiarme por tener un enamorado, pero yo no me deje vencer por sus juegos sucios y le hice callar la boca porque ella no será capaz de derrotarme y de arrebatarme lo poco que tengo de relación amical o sentimental con Ryu. Mis amigas me contaron que, aparte de ser la mas popular de la universidad, tiene mas defectos que virtudes y, por eso, nadie quiere entablar una amistad con ella por su actitud, pero eso no me atemoriza porque se gano una enemiga muy poderosa capaz de todo por defender lo que le pertenece. Sin embargo, para quitarme la sonrisa de mi boca, Anna encontró el numero del celular de Ryu escrito en un papel y que, con la evidencia en sus manos, tramara un plan para intentar separarnos de una vez.

"Bueno, esconderé el papel con el celular de ese novio de Alisa para que nadie sospeche de que lo llevo conmigo y cuando llegue a mi casa, me hare pasar por una de sus amigas, asi no creerá que su verdadera enamorada esta hablando, para llamarlo desde mi teléfono fijo e invitarlo a la universidad. Una vez en el mismo lugar, vera a su adorada chica besándose con otro que no es el haciendo que su relación sentimental se rompa inevitablemente". Dijo, mientras se aparta de los demas, lo mas lejos posible, al terminar las clases.

Cuando llego a su casa, el plan de Anna empezó a dar marcha. Ni siquiera saludo a sus padres ni a su hermana Nina, solo se dedico a encerrarse a su habitación para tomar el papel con el numero del celular de Ryu escrito sobre ella y lo llamo por teléfono fijo para invitarlo a la universidad.

"¿Alo? ¿Hablo con Ryu Hayabusa, el enamorado ciego de Alisa?". Pregunto Anna.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Quién habla? ¿Cómo sabe quien soy y como conseguiste mi numero de celular?". Pregunto Ryu que atendió la llamada cuando volvió de la universidad.

"No me interesa decirte como ni como se de ti, pero quien llama a tu celular es una de las tantas amigas que Alisa tiene en la universidad. ¿Puedo invitarte a la universidad para que vayas por ella a la salida de sus clases? ¿Qué te parece, pasado mañana?". Pregunto Anna invitando a Ryu para vernos en la universidad.

"¿Pasado mañana? Sera difícil, pero… tratare de ir por ella. ¿Podrias darme la dirección de la universidad en la que estudias con ella?". Pregunto Ryu que acepta la invitacion, mientras que Anna le da la ubicación exacta de la escuela para que vaya por mi; lo que no sabe es que es parte de una trampa hecha por ella misma.

"De acuerdo, la salida es a las 3:30pm., asi que no me vayas a fallar. Adios…". Dijo Anna que se despidió de Ryu con una sonrisa malévola notando lo feliz que estaba luego de que la primera parte de su plan estaba yendo a la perfeccion, solo falta hacer la otra mitad de su macabro propósito.

A los siguientes dias, en la universidad, Anna dejo una venda negra para que se ponga en sus ojos y una nota que ella misma escribió.

Estimada Alisa:

Hoy viene tu amigo invidente, Ryu Hayabusa. Si quieres verlo, tendras que hacerlo a ciegas y cuando te reciba, dale un beso apasionado que el nunca olvidara; por eso, te estoy dejando una venda para que, en la salida, te cubras los ojos y recibas a tu amigo tan calurosamente en la universidad porque nunca vino a visitarte allí.

No me falles, Anonimo.

"Chicas, un anonimo me dejo una carta y una venda para ojos en un árbol cerca de la cancha de futbol". Dije, mientras dejaba la venda tirada en el pasto.

"¡Que raro! Nadie deja una carta en un lugar cerca a un esparcimiento de esta universidad, pero bueno… ¿Qué dice la susodicha?". Pregunto Kokoro.

"La carta dice que hoy viene Ryu para recogerme y tendre que recibirlo calurosamente con los ojos tapados a la salida de mis clases, nada mas". Dije.

"¡Que emoción! Ese tal Hayabusa viene y me imagino que estas contenta por eso porque el nunca piso esta escuela, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Julia.

"Nunca lo hizo en las pocas semanas que tengo aquí y me sorprende que el venga. No me emociona, al contrario, me preocupa por el modo en que lo recibire y eso no es todo, no se como la persona que me escribió la carta lo invito a la universidad si ni siquiera lo conoce". Dije, pensando en lo que pasara en la salida.

"Esto es sospechoso, Alisa, pero presiento que las cosas podrían acabar mal… ¿Qué? Digo esto para no preocuparte mas de lo que estas". Dijo Hitomi.

"Si, pero quiero que me acompañen en esto porque me estoy muriendo de los nervios por lo que se avecina". Dije, mientras pedia el apoyo de las chicas.

Nosotras regresamos al salón con tanta incertidumbre de por medio por la visita de Ryu y por la carta que un anónimo lo escribió; en eso, Anna aparece, mira la venda que estaba tirada en la hierba y lo recoge. En la salida y antes de que mi prometido aparezca, ella me sorprende por detrás para cubrirme los ojos.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Anna? ¿Por qué me sorprendes tapándome los ojos?". Pregunte.

"Porque me entere que hoy viene tu prometido invidente por primera vez a la universidad para recogerte y como tienes ganas de verlo, entonces… pensé en cubrirte los ojos para llevarte a la puerta de entrada donde el te espera con ansias. Ven, agárrame de la mano, confía en mi". Dijo Anna, mientras me toma de mi mano y confiando en su instinto de maldad, me llevo hacia la puerta de entrada de la escuela donde 'supuestamente' esta mi prometido.

"¿Ryu, eres tu? ¿Dónde estas?". Pregunte porque ni siquiera lo veía, pero Anna me dejo y tomo a un compañero de salón y lo puso frente a mi.

"Aquí esta tu prometido, esta frente a ti, recíbelo". Dijo Anna que se alejaba de mi, mientras camine hacia el chico a ciegas y lo bese en la boca, creyendo que era Ryu.

Hitomi, Kokoro y Julia vieron con indignación como Anna me condujo hacia la trampa con toda la intención que mordiera el anzuelo. Ademas, no tenia ni la menor idea de que ella misma llamara a mi prometido para que nos encontraramos en la universidad cuando nunca se conocen en sus vidas, ni que el ciego creyera que una de mis amigas se comunicaba con el, ni tampoco yo imaginaba que ella fue la autora de la carta anónima. Cuando besaba con pasión al adolescente que hizo pasar por Ryu, sentí que estaba poseída por mis emociones, pero lo que no veía venir era la llegada de mi prometido a la escuela y que Anna era la primera en recibirlo calurosamente para llevarlo hacia donde estaba yo con mi compañero de clases.

"¿Eres Ryu, el prometido de Alisa?". Pregunto Anna que se acerco a el.

"Si, mucho gusto. ¿Tu eres una de sus amigas que me llamo al celular?". Pregunto el.

"La misma. En verdad, cuando te veo en persona, me resultas mas atractivo y yo que pensé que no lo eras. Ven, te llevare donde esta Alisa". Dijo Anna que tomo de una de las manos de Ryu y lo condujo a la entrada de la escuela donde escucho que yo seguía besándome con otro muchacho e ignorando su presencia.

"¿Esa es Alisa? Yo escucho que esta besándose con alguien que no soy yo". Dijo el que presentia que la infidelidad esta cerca y que yo estaba involucrada en ella.

"Si, ella esta besándose con alguien de aquí creyendo que eres tu; Ryu, hazte la idea que Alisa te engaña con otro y será mejor que la olvides para siempre". Dijo Anna que le envenena la mente del invidente para ponerse en mi contra y todo lo hace para perjudicarme. Ryu también cayo en su trampa.

"No puedo creer que Alisa me sea infiel, pensé que ella me amaba con pasión y que me quería por lo que soy, pero me equivoque. Anna, dile que no me vuelva a buscar mas, que todo el amor que tuve por ella, poco a poco, se convierte en un penumbroso odio, que me arrepiento por conocerla y que para ella, Ryu Hayabusa esta muerto". Dijo Ryu que se fue dolido por la supuesta infidelidad que sufrió, mientras que Anna sonreía de oreja a oreja y fue a destaparme los ojos.

"Alisa, ya fue suficiente. Te destapare los ojos". Dijo Anna que me retiro la venda de mis ojos; tremenda sorpresa me lleve cuando supe que no estaba besando a mi prometido como se suponía, sino que bese a Eliot, un chico que se hizo pasar por el invidente para hacerme creer que yo le era infiel a el y lo peor de todo era que este chico, nacido en Inglaterra, era un año menor que yo y que se vino a Ohio para estudiar en esta universidad conmigo.

"¿Eliot? Pero, ¿Qué hace Eliot frente a mi? ¿Por qué lo bese?". Pregunte, confundida por los hechos que estaban suscitándose en ese momento.

"Porque lo confundiste con tu prometido que vino a la universidad para, dizque, recogerte y llevarte al hotel, pero se sintió decepcionado de ti cuando se entero que le fuiste infiel con tu propio compañero de escuela. El me dijo que no lo vuelvas a buscar mas, que todo el amor que tuvo por ti, de a poquito, se convertirá en el mas oscuro de los sentimientos y que se arrepiente de haberte conocido, pero eso no es todo: tu ya moriste para el. Asi que, hazte la idea que ya perdiste para siempre a tu adorado Ryu Hayabusa…". Dijo Anna que, sonriente, se aparto de mi lado, mientras que yo me arrodille, con lágrimas en los ojos, enterada de que traicione su confianza y que nunca mas lo vere.

Todo fue un espectáculo armado para hacerme ver como la tonta que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos para ridiculizarse a si misma y defraudar al ser amado de la peor manera. Mis constantes lagrimas lo decían todo: el amor que teniamos se rompió por un error confuso y venenoso y, por el momento, no sabia quien escribia la carta ni tampoco se como Anna se contacto con el que, hasta ahora, era el amor de mi vida, pero lo que se es que, como dijo ella, perdi a Ryu Hayabusa… por siempre.


	7. ¿Quien Cura Un Corazon Roto?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Quién Cura Un Corazón Roto?**

Después la discusión que tuve con Anna, la chica envidiosa estaba dispuesta a todo por arrebatarme el amor que siento por Ryu Hayabusa y esta vez no daría marcha atrás en su lucha por conseguirlo. Resulta que, después de otro día normal de clases, Anna tenía el papel con el numero de celular en su poder y se fue a su casa para comunicarse con el e invitarlo a la universidad para que me recoja a la salida y llevarme al hotel; el acepto la petición, pero lo que él no sabe es que esta es una trampa por la propia pelirroja. Dos días después, una persona anónima escribió una carta explicando la visita de Ryu a la escuela y una venda para que me la ponga en los ojos; estas cosas me preocupan porque tengo miedo de que esto pudiera terminar mal, pero mis amigas me brindan su apoyo y me aseguran que todo irá bien. Anna vio que la venda estaba tirada y la recoge del suelo; en la salida, ella me sorprende por detrás, me pone la venda sobre mis ojos y me lleva hacia la puerta de entrada de la universidad porque me decía que mi prometido me esperaba para recogerme. Sin embargo, ella me dejo frente a uno de mis compañeros de salón, Eliot, y yo, creyendo que era Ryu, lo bese apasionadamente en su boca sin imaginar que el verdadero ninja ciego se apareció en las afueras de la universidad y Anna lo estaba guiando hacia el lugar donde yo estaba junto con Eliot, enveneno su mente diciendo lo que esta presenciando y él, dolido por mi supuesta infidelidad, le dijo cosas horribles sobre mi y ella fue donde mi para transmitir dicho mensaje y llenarme los ojos de lagrimas. Yo no sé porque me deje llevar por mis impulsos y ser capaz de besar alguien que no era mi enamorado, ni tampoco se quien fue el autor de la carta ni como un anónimo pudo contactarse con el joven ciego por medio de una llamada telefónica, pero hay una cosa que si es realmente cierta: por mi absurdo, confuso y venenoso error, perdí toda su confianza y todo el amor que Ryu sintió por mi ya que, de a poco, se convertirán en cenizas del pasado.

"Alisa, hemos seguido de cerca las acciones y no puedo creer que Anna sea capaz de poner frente a ti a una persona que ocupe el lugar de Ryu". Dijo Julia.

"Si, chicas, sabía que algo andaría mal y no me equivoque. Debo pedirle una disculpa a Eliot por dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y lo besara confusamente; yo juro que mi yo robotico se apodero de mi para que hiciera las cosas sin pensar. Y lo peor de todo es que Ryu Hayabusa ya no quiere saber nada de mí luego de mi traicion". Dije, mientras continuaba llorando.

"Anda, amiga, no te culpes por este desengaño; nosotras sabemos que este ridículo espectáculo fue planeado por alguien cuyo nombre no lo diremos, pero esta persona fue quien te desgracio la vida. Mira, después de que converses con Eliot, Kokoro y yo te acompañaremos al hotel". Dijo Hitomi.

"Gracias, Hitomi, tu siempre tan amable, pero aun así, tendré que cargar con la pesada culpa de traicionarlo; primero, necesito saber quien se contacto con Ryu, quien escribió la carta anónima y dejo la venda en la pileta porque no descansare hasta descubrir al responsable de esta, mi desgracia. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a conversar y disculparme con Eliot por besarlo sin saber que es un año menor que yo". Dije, mientras me aleje de las chicas.

Me sentí frustrada y devastada por dentro porque no podia creer que jugué con los sentimientos de Ryu que, como toda persona ingenua, creyo en las farsas inventadas por Anna, pero no soy la única culpable en este hecho; Eliot estaba tan avergonzado por prestarse en este inventado juego de intrigas y por eso, fui a su encuentro para hablar con él.

"Eliot, me da gusto encontrarte aquí. Quiero conversar contigo de aquel beso que nos dimos antes de que cayeramos en la trampa". Dije.

"Si… primero que nada, no te culpes por esto: segundo, la envidia que Anna tiene hacia ti la llevo a que llevara a cabo su plan para destruir la relación que tenias con ese joven ciego. Y para conseguir ese propósito, ella me utilizo para que ocupara el lugar de tu prometido; ese fue el detonante para que se enterara de tu infidelidad". Dijo Eliot.

"¿Anna te uso luego de que ella supiera de mi relación con Ryu Hayabusa?". Pregunte, sorprendida por como mi compañero fue usado como títere por Anna.

"Si, fui tan estúpido por dejarme llevar por su juego perverso, pero debo ir a reclamarla porque no perdonare que me hiciera esto". Dijo Eliot.

"Si, y te deseo suerte con eso. Me voy porque Hitomi y Kokoro quedaron en llevarme de vuelta a mi hotel, pero quiero que me perdones por besarte de una forma apasionada y por confundirte con Ryu. Ah, una cosa más, si lo ves por la calle, conversar con el sobre lo que sabes y que sepa que Anna es responsable de esta desgracia. Además, dile que lo amo tanto y que si no me perdona... moriré de dolor, te lo encargo mucho". Dije, sintiendome arrepentida por mi error.

"No te preocupes, Alisa, te perdono por esta confusión aunque admito que besas bien, pero debo conversar con Ryu porque tiene que saber la verdad como sea; luego de que lo sepa, dará marcha atrás en todo y se reconciliara contigo porque este amor no se puede quebrar por algo estúpido. Nos vemos, adiós". Dijo Eliot.

Con estas alentadoras palabras, Eliot me hacia levantar un poco los ánimos, pero nada me podrá sacar de este hoyo profundo en el que caí y la sombra de la depresión se apoderaba de mi cada vez más cuando me daba cuenta que ya nada me importa desde que Ryu termino conmigo por mi error.

"¿Qué paso, Alisa? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? ¿Trataste de conversar con Eliot?". Pregunto Hitomi, mientras salimos de la universidad.

"Si, converse con el que me decía que fue utilizado por Anna para que lleve a cabo su plan para acabar mi relación sentimental con Ryu y destruir mi vida por completo". Dije.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué se puede esperar de una chica envidiosa que arruina las vidas de todo aquel que se mete en su camino? ¿Cómo se le ocurre usar a un jovenzuelo para que tome el lugar de un invidente y así permitir que, con un simple beso, lo confundieras con Ryu? Ella tramo todo con el único propósito de perjudicarte". Dijo Hitomi.

"Tienes razón, Hitomi, pero date cuenta que soy culpable de dejarme llevar por mi instinto y besar a un desconocido pensando que era el verdadero Ryu, pero no era así; por eso, tengo que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos. También le encargue a Eliot que, si se encuentre con el por la calle, hable de todo lo que sabe y que le diga que aun lo amo, que me perdone por esto y si no da marcha atrás ni me perdona, moriré de una horrible depresión". Dije, con mis manos en el corazón.

Al llegar al hotel, me di cuenta que no lleve las llaves de la habitación porque Lili lo necesitaría para salir; así que, Hitomi toco la puerta y ella nos dejo pasar.

"Hola, Alisa. ¿Qué paso para que tengas la cara larga y con los ojos rojos? ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?". Pregunto Lili, mientras nos hacia entrar a todas.

"Hoy tuve el peor día de mi vida en lo que va de mi estadía en la universidad, Lili. He caído en la trampa de una envidiosa compañera de salón haciendo que mi relación con Ryu Hayabusa se terminara asi como si nada y que mi mundo se viniera encima de un solo golpe". Dije, mientras me acerque a Lili llorando desconsolada.

"¿Quién es esa tipa para ponerla en su sitio personalmente? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle un daño tan irreversible a mi amiga? Chicas, no se ustedes, pero no veo la hora para encarar a esa chica frente a frente y, si puedo, le tiraría una sonora bofetada, pero tengo que contenerme. Ya, Alisa, tranquilízate, vamos a la sala para que me cuentes que paso realmente en la universidad". Dijo Lili que me llevo de la mano al sofá para que conversemos sobre mi ruptura con Ryu.

"De acuerdo, te explicare que sucedió hoy en la escuela. Resulta que alguien había dejado, en uno de los esparcimientos del lugar, una carta misteriosa y una venda para que me lo ponga en los ojos. La carta, cuyo autor desconozco, explicaba que mi prometido vendría a visitarme para recogerme y llevarme de vuelta aquí y tendría que recibirlo con los ojos vendados; eso me lleno de preocupación porque no sé como esa persona extraña pudo contactarse con Ryu hasta el punto de ponerse de acuerdo para vernos en la escuela". Dije, mientras seguía derramando mis lágrimas.

"¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué hizo esa tipa para que se gestara esta especie de confusión y, por ende, la ruptura de la relación?". Pregunto Lili.

"Deje tirada la venda para ojos en el suelo, Anna lo recogió teniéndola en su poder y prefirió esperar hasta la salida para sorprenderme por detrás, cubrirme mis ojos y llevarme a la puerta de entrada para que reciba al que, supuestamente, era mi prometido. Sin embargo, ella se aparto de mi lado y puso alguien frente a mí; creía que era el verdadero, así que lo bese apasionadamente sin pensar que la chica estaba con el ninja invidente que llego justo en el momento en que se entero de mi infidelidad. Antes de retirarse, con el dolor por saber de mi desengaño, le dijo a esa envidiosa cosas feas sobre mi que ella se encargo de transmitírmelas personalmente después de que me destapara los ojos y descubriera que a quien bese no fue a Ryu sino a mi compañero de escuela, Eliot, un año menor que yo". Dije, mientras seguía llorando amargamente y Lili me abrazaba fuertemente.

"Además, Alisa se entero que Anna utilizo a Eliot para ser partícipe de su propósito sucio. ¿Cómo? Haciendo que se haga pasar por Ryu para que ella se perdiera en la confusión y lo besara tan apasionadamente sin pensar en las consecuencias". Dijo Hitomi agregando lo que el joven británico me hablo en la universidad.

"Lo que Anna hizo… es una bajeza total, con sinceridad digo eso. ¿Qué paso luego? ¿Le ofreciste una disculpa a Eliot por besarlo por error?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, pero aparte de lo dicho por Hitomi, también le suplique a Eliot que si ve a Ryu por la calle, debe contar su versión de los hechos; además, necesita escuchar que estoy arrepentida por mi error y quisiera que me perdone, pero si no lo hace… moriré de la depresión". Dije, mientras mi llanto seguía brotando de mi rostro.

"¿Cómo vas a hacer ahora que perdiste el amor de tu adorado invidente por medio de una estúpida confusión hecha por terceros?". Pregunto Lili.

"No lo sé, pero debo seguir luchando para recuperar lo perdido porque si no lo consigo, mi vida se vendrá abajo. Ahora que Hitomi y Kokoro me acompañan, les quiero pedir un inmenso favor: díganle a la directora Helena que no iré a la universidad por un tiempo hasta que supere la depresión que me está aquejando debido a que Ryu y yo abruptamente rompimos; además, quiero que, después de cada clase, me visiten aquí y me apoyen moralmente porque lo necesito más que nada en el mundo". Dije, sosteniendo las manos de mis amigas.

"De acuerdo, Hitomi y yo nos comprometemos a estar contigo todo el tiempo que sea posible para acompañarte y apoyarte en este momento difícil por el que atraviesas, pero debemos ser cuidadosas porque Anna percatarse o enterarse de tu ausencia e irá a correr con el chisme a todo el mundo". Dijo Kokoro.

"Chicas, no saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por estar con Alisa en este duro y critico momento por el que está pasando. Espero que ella salga de esta depresión lo más pronto posible y recupere a Ryu; no solo eso, también espero que el ciego entre en razón y sepa que mi amiga no hizo nada malo". Dijo Lili.

Comienza otro fin de semana más en Ohio y Eliot se encuentra con Anna casualmente; toda la cólera acumulada en el estaba por salir, pero tenía que contenerse para no causar un escándalo en un lugar público. Así que, en silencio, ambos salieron a la vía pública para conversar a solas.

"Anna, no sabía que ambos coincidiríamos en este mismo lugar, pero ya que estamos aquí, quiero saber: ¿Por qué desgraciaste mi vida y la de Alisa? ¿Por qué lograste que me pasara por el prometido de ella haciendo que me besara confusamente sin saber que el verdadero estaría en la universidad y se enterara de esta supuesta 'infidelidad' que, después, terminaría en la ruptura entre ambos? ¿Con que finalidad conseguiste tu propósito?". Pregunto Eliot, mientras se acerco a Anna.

"Yo no desgracie tu vida, arruine la vida de Alisa porque me dio envidia saber que ella tenía enamorado y yo no; así que, trame un plan con el fin de separarla del chico a quien más amo y… tenía que utilizarte para que ella que te besara y que crea que tú te hicieras pasar por Ryu Hayabusa cuando en realidad…". Dijo Anna.

"Si, esa historia me lo sé de memoria, no lo digas de nuevo; la verdad es que no sé como lograste que me hicieras participe de este truco solo para que destruyas una relación sentimental que iba muy bien y eso que aun no sé cómo Alisa y Ryu Hayabusa se conocieron y se enamoraron perdidamente. Así que te advierto algo, aléjate de mi vida y de las vidas de ambos porque, por tu culpa, ellos terminaron un romance que pudo continuar por más tiempo de no ser por tus sucias artimañas; si no lo haces, le diré a la directora Helena para que te castigue con severidad, veremos si aprendes la lección porque con el amor no se juega". Dijo Eliot.

"¿Crees que una simplona llamada de atención me hará daño, Eliot? No, al contrario, esa advertencia que me diste me tiene sin cuidado. Veremos que pasara pronto, pero te digo que solo conmigo muerta podrán hacer que Alisa y R. Hayabusa se reconcilien y vuelvan a estar juntos". Dijo Anna que se aparto de su vista.

"Es tu palabra contra la mía, veremos quién tiene la razón. Adiós". Dijo Eliot.

Mientras Eliot ve partir a Anna de la calle, el se encuentra visiblemente triste por todo lo que pasa conmigo en mi ruptura con Ryu, pero lo que ignora es que ella no dijo la verdad completa y eso sería el detonante para que el ninja ciego entre en razón y me perdone por mi error que me está sumiendo en una profunda depresión que pretende acabar con mi vida. Sin embargo, el apoyo de mis amigas será más que suficiente para despejar la mente y olvidar todo el pasado que me quiere matar.


	8. Desenredando Toda Confusion

** Capitulo 8: Desenredando Toda Confusion**

Mis amigas se acercaron para consolarme una vez enterada sobre mi supuesto desengaño hacia Ryu Hayabusa; aunque no se atrevieron a decirme quien fue la persona que preparo la trampa, yo misma tendría que saber quien escribió la carta anónima, dejo la venda y como se contacto con mi ex prometido para que viniera a la universidad y que, luego, supiera de tal vergonzoso espectáculo. Por otro lado, Eliot, otro compañero de salón, me comento que, en un principio y después de enterarse que tenia enamorado, Anna lo manipulo para hacer que su plan funcionara perfectamente, esto tenía como finalidad destruir mi relación con el ninja ciego; el chico nacido en Inglaterra se arrepintió de prestarse en su sucio juego y debía ir a reclamarlo porque no perdonara el haberse metido con él. Antes de que nos fuéramos, le suplique a Eliot que le cuente toda su versión a Ryu, si se encuentra con el por la calle, y que también se entere de que Anna es la causante de todo mi sufrimiento; además, el necesita saber que lo amo mucho y que si no me perdona, me moriré de pena; el acepta mi disculpa y hará todo lo posible por hacer entrar en razón al invidente. Luego, Kokoro y Hitomi me acompañaron hasta el hotel donde debía contarle a Lili con lujo de detalles sobre mi peor día en lo que va de la universidad; ella se impacto tras enterarse de la noticia y no veía el momento para darle una bofetada a Anna, pero tuvo que contenerse y escuchar cómo sucedieron las cosas desde el principio. Aprovechando que mis amigas estaban conmigo, les pedí que, al día siguiente, le cuenten a la directora Helena que me ausentare por un tiempo de las clases hasta que superara por completo mi depresión y que, durante el tiempo que estaré fuera de la universidad, me acompañen para darme apoyo moral que es lo que más necesito; entonces, ellas se comprometen a hacerlo y Lili se mostro agradecida con todo lo que hacen por mí. Por otro lado, Eliot se encuentra casualmente con Anna en la calle y le reclama por manchar su nombre y enlodar mi reputación como persona; ella niega haber convertido su vida en un infierno, pero admite destrozar mi vida elaborando su plan maestro que, para el adolescente, es conocido y se lo sabe de memoria. A pesar de no conocer mi romance con Ryu, Eliot le advierte que se aparte de nuestras vidas porque, si continua con sus sucias artimañas, terminara por amenazarla con contar a la directora Helena de lo que sucedió y pedirá que la castigue severamente, pero Anna no sale con rodeos y le responde que su reprimenda lo tiene sin cuidado y que solo con ella muerta podrán hacer que yo vuelva con el invidente. Mientras se aparta de la vía publica, el chico ingles se sentía apenado por dentro después de todo lo acontecido en la universidad y que debe darse cuenta que, en sus manos, esta la posibilidad de que Ryu entre en razón y se reconcilie conmigo.

Al día siguiente, en la universidad, Hitomi y Kokoro entran al despacho de la directora Helena para conversar sobre mi ausencia en las clases, pero lo que ambas no saben es que, a varios pasos de distancia, esta Anna al acecho, pretendiendo estar al pendiente de toda la conversación.

"Buenas tardes, señorita directora. ¿Podemos pasar? Queremos hablar de algo muy importante". Pregunto Hitomi, mientras visita a la directora junto con Kokoro.

"Buenas tardes, chicas, entren a mi despacho. ¿De qué asunto importante quieren tratar conmigo?". Pregunto Helena, mientras hace entrar a las chicas.

"Es sobre Alisa, nuestra amiga. Lo que sucede ahora es que ella no podrá asistir a las clases por un breve tiempo porque está atravesando por una etapa difícil en su vida y necesita de todo nuestro apoyo para que salga de esa depresión que la esta aquejando". Explico Kokoro, pero Helena parecía no entender del tema.

"Es una pena que no esté con nosotros por un tiempo indefinido, pero… ¿a qué se debe esto de que sufra una terrible depresión?". Pregunto la directora.

"Hace unos días, nuestra amiga sufrió el abandono del ser que mas amaba hasta ahora y por eso, ella ve que su mundo se derrumbaba ni bien sintió que una depresión la dominaba por completo. Entonces, decidió que tenía que quedarse en su hotel por hasta que este mejor y nosotras debemos acompañarla en todo momento; así que, cuando acaben las clases hoy, iremos a su hotel para velar por su bienestar". Dijo Hitomi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lamento que Alisa este pasando por un mal momento en su vida y que no se presente aquí, pero en cuanto tengan noticias sobre su recuperación y su regreso a la universidad, háganmelo saber, por favor. Muchas gracias por venir a contarme esta noticia". Dijo Helena, mientras acompaña a las chicas hasta la puerta de su despacho y se despide de ellas; sin embargo, Kokoro y Hitomi se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Anna y fueron a perseguirla hasta encontrarla en el laboratorio.

"¿Así que estuviste al tanto de nuestra conversación, verdad?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Si, ¿y eso qué? ¿No puedo enterarme, por medio de su charla con la directora Helena, que Alisa sufrió una gran depresión después de que ella misma traicionara a su prometido en esta misma escuela y con su compañero de salón? Esa fue la consecuencia que tuvo que pagar por su desengaño y, por si no se dieron cuenta, ese sufrimiento que tiene a causa de ello, lo disfruto tanto que me encantaría que su calvario continuara de por vida". Dijo Anna queriendo burlarse de mí.

"¡Eres una desgraciada! Por eso, nadie quiere juntarse contigo porque eres chismosa, antipática y arruinas las vidas de quienes menos lo merecen, pero pronto… esa sonrisa brillante que tienes se borrara para siempre cuando sepas, te guste o no, que Alisa resurgirá de las cenizas, superara su depresión y volverá a estar en los brazos de Ryu Hayabusa ni bien entre en razón y se percate del error que cometió al romper con ella, vas a ver". Dijo Kokoro.

"Ese joven invidente nunca entrara en razón porque, por más que ustedes lo hagan con la única finalidad de reconciliarlo con Alisa, nada hará que sus sentimientos por esa chiquilla cambien de un momento para otro. Y si no me creen lo que digo, pues… déjenme decirles que, solo conmigo muerta, podrán lograr que se cumple su propósito, pero, por ahora, no habrán vientos nuevos en su amor". Dijo Anna confiando en que no existirán chances para volver con Ryu.

"¿Contigo muerta? No nos hagas reír, ¿Quién te hará creera las tonterías que dices, Anna? Oye, mejor dejémonos de discusiones porque perdemos tiempo conversando con personas que ni siquiera valen la pena". Dijo Hitomi que se retira con Kokoro, mientras Anna sonríe al ver que las chicas ya no querían charlar con ella.

"¿Se van por que no quieren perder tiempo conversando conmigo o porque son unas cobardes que carecen de argumento para defenderse? Bueno, eso ya no importa porque conquistare el corazón de Ryu Hayabusa, ahora que vaga por la ciudad como un solitario y pobre ciego y que Alisa sepa de esto en cuanto se encuentren en el hotel donde se instala. Adiós, fue un placer". Dijo Anna que se retira satisfecha por todo lo que hace hasta ahora.

"Si dejamos que Anna conquiste el corazón del joven ciego, mientras aprovecha la mala situación de Alisa… eso sería horrible, pero si lo ocultamos y se lo contamos, una vez que eso pase, nos haríamos ver como las traidoras más grandes de la universidad y tengo miedo de que esto suceda". Dijo Kokoro.

"Descuida, Koko, esto no pasara si antes Ryu Hayabusa haga las paces con Alisa luego de que se dé cuenta de la barbaridad que ha cometido; solo con eso, haremos que ella se recupere de la depresión por la que está pasando y vuelva con las pilas recargadas a la universidad". Dijo Hitomi.

"Yo ruego que las cosas cambien para mejor por el bien de ambos". Dijo Kokoro.

Han pasado dos meses y, con el tiempo que seguía transcurriendo, ya no volví a saber nada de aquel joven ciego que conocí en la esquina de mi universidad y de la que me enamore perdidamente, tras conocer parte de su conmovedora historia y comprometerme a que vuelva a ser feliz con la vista recuperada y con un nuevo amor; sin embargo, lo perdí por culpa de un enredo malinterpretado inventado por Anna que, felizmente, no conquisto su corazón ya que la descubrieron consumiendo drogas en el aérea de computo y la expulsaron de la escuela por orden de la directora terminando en la cárcel. Mientras tanto, Hitomi y Kokoro, siguieron acompañándome e insistiendo que salga de la depresión por la que sigo pasando, pero es inútil porque hasta ahora, no habían noticias de Eliot diciéndome que hará todo lo posible para que Ryu entre en razón y se entere de toda la verdad sobre este confuso desengaño, pero un día… el chico británico, mientras caminaba en la calle, observo a lo lejos al ninja invidente y se acerco para conversar con él.

"Así que este es el ex de Alisa; me acercare para conocerlo y conversar con el… ¿Eres Ryu Hayabusa?". Dijo Eliot que se paro frente a él.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú y como supiste que era yo quien paso por la calle?". Pregunto Ryu, pero Eliot estaba sumamente nervioso y sin saber que decir porque estaba ante el muchacho del que se hizo pasar cuando se gesto este enredo. Después de callarse por varios segundos, el adolescente se presento ante él.

"Bueno, lo supe porque estabas caminando con la ayuda de un bastón y que tenias puestos unos lentes oscuros lo que me hizo pensar que eres un joven ciego. Hola, es un placer conocerte, soy Eliot, un amigo de Alisa que estudia con ella en la universidad estatal de Ohio". Dijo él, mientras estrecharon sus manos.

"¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Cómo esta después de la ruptura? Supongo que esto la esta afectando, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Ryu.

"En efecto. Desde que terminaron, Alisa jamás volvió a ser la de antes, lo único que quiere es tu perdón, dale una oportunidad porque se siente arrepentida por traicionarte de una manera confusa. Y aprovechando que estoy aquí, quería decirte que una chica me uso para que me hiciera pasar por ti y hacer que mi amiga crea que, a quien besaba fuera a ti, pero ella descubrió que me beso justo antes de que se enterara de esta supuesta infidelidad". Conto Eliot.

"Una chica… ¿Y cómo se llamaba esa chica que mencionas?". Pregunto Ryu de nuevo.

"Su nombre es Anna Williams, ella fue la gestora de esta maquiavélica trampa que hizo que tu y Alisa se separen y todo por la envidia que tiene hacia tu ex". Dijo Eliot, pero unos recuerdos se le vinieron a la memoria de Ryu y precisamente era de Anna que se contactaba con el por teléfono invitándolo a la universidad con el cuento de que me iría a recoger para llevarme de vuelta al hotel aunque solo fue un pretexto para llevarlo a morder el anzuelo.

"Un momento, esa chica hablo conmigo por teléfono haciéndose pasar por una de sus amigas para que fuera a su escuela con la finalidad de llevármela de vuelta al hotel, pero jamás pensé que ella me guiaría hacia una trampa que significo el fin de mi relación sentimental con Alisa. No puedo creer lo estúpidos que fuimos tras dejarnos llevar por sus malas intenciones; ahora lo recuerdo todo y se que cometi un grave error en dejarla ir". Dijo Ryu que entraba en razón.

"Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿perdonaras a Alisa por el error que, infelizmente, cometió hace dos meses?". Pregunto Eliot que observo como Ryu se quito los lentes oscuros por primera vez dejándose ver sus ojos grises empapados de sus lagrimas. Finalmente, comprendió que no debió hacer las cosas sin pensar, como yo.

"Tengo que perdonarla, necesito saber que, como ella, también cometí el error de romper esta relación y sé que, desde hace mucho tiempo, ha sufrido demasiado estando sola y que ha soportado mucho mi ausencia es como una consecuencia que ella tuvo que pagar injustamente". Dijo Ryu, mientras Eliot lo consuela.

"Pues, ¿Qué esperamos? Este es tu momento para que la saques de la depresión que pretende acabar con su vida, pero… ¿Cómo la haremos?". Pregunto Eliot.

Con el rompecabezas estando a punto de completarse, Ryu veía en qué momento podría reconciliarse conmigo después de que supiera que Anna fuera la culpable de que hiciera la trampa y dio como resultado la separación entre nosotros. Por otro lado, Lili recibe a Hitomi y Kokoro con una carta que encontraron debajo de la puerta de la habitación del hotel y que lo cogieron para mostrármelo, sin conocer aun el nombre del remitente que podría ser el.

"Alisa, ¿todavía estas metida en esa cama? ¡No puede ser! Ya es tiempo de que hagas algo, como sea, porque la chica alegre que conocimos en la universidad desaparecio desde que Ryu Hayabusa rompió contigo por medio de un malentendido y por medio, tambien, de tu ingenuidad". Dijo Kokoro.

"No quiero salir a ningún lado, chicas, lo siento. Estos últimos dias fueron para el olvido porque vivi los peores momentos de mi vida y yo quiero dejar atras el pasado y seguir adelante con o sin el… Hitomi, ¿Qué tienes en tu mano?". Pregunte, mientras vi que Hitomi tenía en su poder la carta.

"Es una carta que el cartero lo dejo esta mañana y que lo encontramos debajo de la puerta de la habitación y es para ti, aun no se el nombre de su remitente ni tampoco descarto la posibilidad de que Ryu sea quien lo escriba a pesar de ser invidente". Dijo la chica de pelo castaño y flequillos.

"En este momento, no quiero saber nada de cartas ni de remitentes y si Ryu había escrito la carta, pues me resisto a no leerla porque, de repente, explicara todos los motivos de mi separación y las razones por las que no quiere volver conmigo y me va a dar más pena de lo que siento". Dije, mientras Hitomi dejo la carta en la mesa de noche para que lo lea en otro momento; de repente, alguien me envió un mensaje de texto a mi celular y debía saber quién me lo mandaba.

"Alisa, misión cumplida. Hice que Ryu Hayabusa entrara en razón y ahora está en ti el hecho de que hagan las paces para volver a estar juntos". Dijo Eliot.

En mi, se esbozo una sonrisa gigante porque, gracias a Eliot, pude saber que Ryu está arrepentido ya que nunca debió dejarme ir, mientras que yo ando en busca de redención; así que, solo con su perdón, me ayudara a salir de esta depresión infernal por la que atravieso y vuelva a ser feliz a su lado.


	9. Una Solucion para Un Problema

**Capitulo 9: Una Solucion para Un Problema**

Hitomi y Kokoro le contaron a Helena, la directora de la universidad sobre mi ausencia de las aulas debido a la depresión por la que estoy pasando tras la ruptura que tuve con Ryu Hayabusa además de saber sobre los sucesos que pasaron allí; ella lamento este hecho, pero les pidió que la hiciera saber una vez recuperada totalmente de mi enfermedad. Tras salir de su despacho, mis amigas se encontraron con Anna que, astutamente, escucho la conversación aunque solo fue para comenzar una acalorada discusión con las chicas que defendían la posibilidad de una reconciliación con el. Sin embargo, cuando las chicas, cansadas de escuchar las tonterías que dice, se retiran de la charla, Anna anuncia que quiere conquistarlo aprovechando que está solo y las pide que me entere de la noticia cuando lleguen al hotel para visitarme. Kokoro siente miedo de que ella y Hitomi me traicionen si le ocultamos la noticia, pero también confían que las cosas cambien para bien. Después de dos meses sin ninguna noticia, Eliot se encuentra casualmente con Ryu en la calle y, en medio de la conversación entre ambos, el chico británico culpa a Anna por haberlo usado y por ser la gestora principal de esta separación. El invidente, entre lagrimas de pena, mostro su lado más sensible ante Eliot y su arrepentimiento por haber roto conmigo sin pensar en las consecuencias y ahora está dispuesto a perdonarme. Mientras tanto, Hitomi y Kokoro recogieron una carta que el cartero dejo en la puerta sin tener idea de quién fue el autor; al entrar, me vieron metida en la cama sin salir y, ante esta situación, me aconsejaron que haga algo; sin embargo, yo preferí hacer caso omiso y opte por seguir adelante dejando atrás el pasado luego de sobrevivir a los peores momentos de mi vida. De repente, vi que Hitomi tenía en su poder la carta y me lo quiso ver, pero me negué porque si lo hago, me daría pena y más aun si Ryu lo escribiría explicando las razones por las que no quería volver conmigo y los motivos de la separación. En eso, recibí un mensaje de texto de Eliot diciendo que cumplió la misión de hacerlo entrar en razón y estaba en mi el hecho de que haga las paces con el invidente; estaba feliz y sonriendo por dentro ya que, gracias a él, pude saber de que el invidente se arrepiente y que quiere perdonarme por la mala actitud que tuvo hacia mí, pero él no es el único: yo también ando en busca del perdón que me ayudara a salir de esta enfermedad de los mil demonios que no me deja en paz. Solo falta que mis amigas sepan que estoy cerca de reconciliarme con el ser a quien más amo con todo mi corazón.

"Alisa, ¿Por qué esbozas una sonrisa de la nada? Hace un rato, te veíamos triste, cabizbaja, deprimida por esta situación que atraviesas y ahora, notamos que estas alegre. La verdad es que a veces no comprendo cuál es tu verdadera autoestima". Dijo Hitomi dándose cuenta de que mi estado de ánimo ha cambiado.

"Chicas, no saben la noticia que les debo decir. Eliot me mando un mensaje diciendo que logro convencer a Ryu para que entre en razón y me perdone por todo lo que sucedió en los últimos meses aunque el también debe arrepentirse por aquellas cosas feas que me dijo cuando Anna me las transmitió personalmente después de que sucedió este malentendido en la universidad. Así que, el ya cumplió con su parte del trato y ahora es mi turno para reconciliarme con él porque, si lo hace, me ayudara a salir de este profundo hoyo depresivo por el que me sumergí". Dije.

"Y… ¿Qué hay de la carta? ¿Ya no lo leerás?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Dámela, por favor… Esta carta, aunque abra el sobre y lo lea, ya no tendrá validez alguno porque las cosas empezaran a dar un giro de 180 grados. Así que, lo tomare y lo romperé en mil pedazos o si no, voy a quemarlo con una vela que este cerca de mi alcance". Dije, mientras me levante de mi cama.

"Espera, Alisa… ¡No lo hagas! Esta carta podría contener algo que valdrá la pena leerla; mantenla así porque esta sería la primera de muchas cartas, ya sea de amor o de desamor, que Ryu te escribiría y te mandaría". Dijo Kokoro después de que todas me vieron con el encendedor a punto de quemar la carta.

"Kokoro tiene razón; será mejor que no la botes, ni la quemes, ni la rompas, nada. Guárdala porque… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, Ryu lo habrá escrito y tú no te diste cuenta; además, no queremos que te comportes como una chica loca que ansia recuperar el amor de su vida". Dijo Lili que concuerda con Kokoro.

"Está bien, no hare nada con la carta, la guardare para leerla en otro momento". Dije, pero me enviaron otro mensaje de texto cuyo remitente no me lo esperaba.

"Ve al parque a las 18:30hrs, allí te espero con una caja de sorpresas bajo el brazo. No me falles, te amo… Ryu Hayabusa". Dije, visiblemente sorprendida.

"Ahora, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de asombro?". Pregunto Lili.

"¿Qué creen? Alguien me está invitando al parque porque tiene una caja de sorpresas en su poder y que me las quiere revelar esta misma tarde". Dije.

"Adivinare… Nuevamente era tu amigo Eliot que te invito para que vayas más tarde al parque". Dijo Hitomi tratando de acertar, pero falló en su intento.

"No, Hitomi, pero es bueno que lo intentes. ¿Saben quién me envió el mensaje invitándome al parque para hoy a las 18:30 hrs? Era Ryu Hayabusa". Dije.

"¿Ryu Hayabusa?". Preguntaron todas al unísono estando muy sorprendidas por el remitente del mensaje.

"Así es, el me está invitando para que asista al parque más tarde porque tiene más de una sorpresa reservada para revelarme en el parque y a solas. Creo que estos dos mensajes me dieron una señal para cambiar mi estado de ánimo, de una chica triste y con el alma vacía a una chica alegre y con el entusiasmo al tope, pero tengo miedo de que Anna nos encuentre al parque y estropee este reencuentro con él". Dije, asustada y entusiasmada al mismo tiempo.

"Alisa, ya que la mencionas, queremos decirte algo que precisamente se trata de Anna. Hace dos meses, ella nos dijo que pretendía conquistar el corazón de Ryu aprovechando su soledad después de que rompiera contigo luego de suscitarse este malentendido que se convirtió en la 'comidilla' de toda la universidad, pero ella misma arruino sus propios planes ya que la descubrieron consumiendo drogas en plena escuela, eso le costó su expulsión definitiva del plantel y su traslado a la cárcel donde está cumpliendo su condena por cometer dicho delito". Dijo Kokoro.

"Gracias a Dios que Anna está en la cárcel pagando por envidiarme, por manipular a Eliot y por guiarnos a Ryu, a él y a mi hacia una trampa que nos costó cara. Y ya que está en la prisión… ella me dejo el camino libre para reconciliarme con él y yo que pensé que iría tras sus pasos y lo conquistaría a su modo, pero felizmente que no sucedió. Ahora, ayúdenme a prepararme para mi cita en el parque, quiero verme sexy para el aunque no me vea como estoy vestida". Dije, mientras las chicas me ayudaron a maquillarme y a escoger la ropa adecuada para irme al parque, justo como Ryu cito en el mensaje que me envió.

"Alisa, antes que te vayas, solo espero que, cuando se reconcilien y se perdonen, el te ayude a salir de la depresión porque eso es lo que necesitas. Mucha suerte, adiós". Dijo Lili, mientras me despedía de todas y emprendía mi marcha hacia el parque donde Ryu me esperaba con muchas sorpresas en su haber.

Cuando llegaba puntualmente al parque, como señalaba el mensaje, habían muchas personas que disfrutaban su día solos o acompañados, pero no había señal de Ryu; así que, por unos momentos, cerré mis ojos para tratar de dar con su paradero porque, de este modo, era más fácil encontrarlo.

"Sé que estas cerca del puesto donde estoy, Ryu Hayabusa, puedo sentirlo. Así que, no te escondas porque iré a buscarte en el lugar donde te encuentres". Dije.

"No será necesario que vayas por mí, aquí estoy". Dijo el ninja ciego que, como por arte de magia, apareció detrás de mí para sorprenderme.

"¡Dios mío! Creí que no te aparecías, pero gracias a Dios que estas aquí. Me hiciste mucha falta desde que nos separamos, sentí que mi alma estaba vacía y triste cuando te alejaste de mi lado y mi mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse, todo por culpa de esta malintencionada acción hecha por Anna". Dije, mientras lo abrazaba.

"Si, lamento todas las cosas por las que pasaste en mi ausencia y lo mucho que sufriste cuando estabas sola; todo se lo debemos a Anna porque lo hizo por envidia y por las ganas que tenia por separarnos. Bueno, ahora que la mencionamos, dime: ¿que fue de ella ahora que me entere por las noticias que la trasladaron a la cárcel por consumir drogas?". Dijo Ryu, mientras me tomo de la mano y me llevo a sentarme en unos de los bancos que estaban a nuestro alcance.

"Ella, como bien lo dices, la encerraron en prisión ya que fue descubierta consumiendo toda clase de drogas en plena universidad; eso le costó la expulsión del plantel y ordeno su traslado al reclusorio femenino donde pasa sus días tras las rejas. Sin embargo, antes, ella le conto a mis amigas en la universidad, hace meses, que estaba dispuesta a conquistarte aprovechando tu soledad, pero le salió el tiro por la culata y ahora está pagando las consecuencias". Dije, sonriendo.

"Si. Ahora que se la verdad por medio de Eliot, quisiera que me perdones por decirte, de manera no personal, cosas feas sobre ti; la verdad es que nunca creí que las cosas fueran a suceder rápidamente, pero quiero que sepas que te amo tanto y te prometo que nunca mas diré tonterías ni te causare daño". Dijo Ryu.

"Está bien, te perdono, no por los errores que cometiste, sino porque te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te conocí, te amo porque estoy destinada a estar contigo y porque juntos, lucharemos contra la adversidad y venceremos todos los obstáculos que se interpongan en nuestra relación". Dije, sosteniendo sus manos.

"Yo también te perdono por las mismas circunstancias que dices, pero lo más importante es que estoy agradecido por venir al parque con la convicción de que escucharas lo arrepentido que estuve y con las ganas que tenia de hacer las paces contigo. Ahora que nuevamente el destino nos une, yo te prometo que nunca más le hare caso a chismes malintencionados de terceros que quieren arruinar nuestra relación. Te amo, Alisa". Dijo Ryu que toca mi rostro y me besa apasionadamente.

Ryu y yo sellamos nuestra reconciliación con un tierno y apasionado beso dentro del mismo parque, pero lo curioso del caso es que la gente que paseaba por los alrededores observo detenidamente la acción y se detuvo para vernos y aplaudirnos a rabiar. Después, ambos regresamos al hotel donde las chicas nos esperaban.

"Alisa, volviste y… muy acompañada. ¿Así que este joven guapo, pero invidente, es aquel que lo conociste en la esquina de la universidad y te enamoraste?". Pregunto Hitomi quien nos recibía cálidamente y se acercaba a Ryu para conocerlo en persona, mientras Lili y Kokoro también aparecían para verlo.

"Si, el es el mismo del que tanto hable. Ryu, te presento a Hitomi y Kokoro, unas amigas a quien conocí en la universidad de Ohio; Lili, una joven nacida en Mónaco cuya amistad se inicio cuando ambas éramos muy niñas y estudiábamos juntas en una escuela primaria de dicho país. Espero que te lleves con todas". Dije, mientras le ayude, tomando de su mano, a dirigirse a cada una de las chicas para saludarlas estrechando sus manitas y dándose un afectuoso beso.

"Alisa, no entiendo. ¿Por qué lo trajiste al hotel?". Pregunto Lili.

"Bueno, antes de volver al parque, le pedí que me acompañara de vuelta al hotel para conocerlas y para que sepan de algo que, seguramente, ya lo saben después de que sacaran sus propias conclusiones. Ryu y yo… nos reconciliamos y volvimos a estar juntos luego de perdonar nuestros errores y lo mejor de todo es que… la gente que estaba paseándose por los alrededores, ya sea sola o acompañada, vio que nos besamos apasionadamente, nos rodeo y nos aplaudió". Dije.

"Esa es una estupenda noticia la que nos das, Alisa, felicidades; esperemos que, una vez más, no se separen y menos aun por estupideces o malentendidos". Dijo Hitomi.

"En cuanto la directora Helena sepa que volverás a la universidad ni bien superaste la depresión, se alegrara cuando te vea renovada". Dijo Kokoro.

Después de quedarnos hasta tarde conversando amenamente, Hitomi y Kokoro acompañaron a Ryu para que tome un taxi que lo lleve a su casa y ellas también hacen lo propio. En mi caso, me siento tan feliz por tres cosas: uno, me reconcilie con el joven invidente que se convirtió en el amor de mi vida; dos, el también me ayudo a salir de la depresión que fue un gran peso del que tenía que zafarme lo más pronto posible y tres, porque volvería a la universidad renovada y con más ganas de recuperar lo que perdi en mis clases de universidad. Sin embargo, en las noticias, escuche que Anna recibió arresto domiciliario por consumo de drogas y debían trasladarla a su casa para continuar con su condena; durante el camino que la lleva su casa, ella quería comunicarse con alguien cercano a su persona para ayudarla a realizar un plan de venganza contra Ryu y contra mí.

"Alo, ¿Christie? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Anna, quería pedirte un favor… ¿Podrías hacer tus maletas y viajar urgente a Columbus, Ohio, en Estados Unidos?... Escúchame un momento, me condenaron a varios años de prisión suspendida por consumo de drogas, pero me la cambiaron por arresto domiciliario y debo permanecer encerrada en mi casa por tiempo indefinido. Así que, necesito tu ayuda porque quiero tomar venganza contra dos personas que me hicieron daño y cuyos nombres te los diré por mensaje de texto… Si, vente sola o con quien quieras… Ok, te lo agradezco, adiós". Dijo Anna, mientras entablaba una comunicación telefónica mediante su celular.

¿Quién es Christie? ¿Por qué Anna le pidió su ayuda cuando la amiga de su infancia está lejos de Ohio? ¿Cuál es la venganza que tiene pensado hacer y hacia quienes va dirigido su nuevo plan? ¿Cómo podrá lograr su objetivo si ella está cumpliendo arresto domiciliario? Hay tantas preguntas que nos hacemos con respecto a esta treta que ella planea realizar, pero ella siempre esta decida acabar con todo aquel que se mete en su camino y esta no será la excepción.

"Muy pronto… ellos no escaparan de mi dulce venganza ya que no solo me vengare de Alisa, esa chica de la que todos simpatizan en la universidad, también me desharé de Ryu Hayabusa, su enamorado invidente por el que pensaba conquistarlo, aprovechando su soledad. Con Christie de mi lado, haré de todo por deshacerme de los dos a como dé lugar". Dijo Anna, mientras bajo del vehículo, esposada y ayudada por custodios, llegando a su casa.


	10. Objetivo: El Tratamiento Visual

**Capitulo 10: Objetivo: El Tratamiento Visual**

Cuando supe que Eliot me mando un mensaje aduciendo que convenció a Ryu de que entrara en razón para que me perdone por los errores que cometí hace meses cuando hubo el malentendido por culpa de Anna, mi estado de ánimo había cambiado haciendo que las chicas lo notaran por mi rostro. Entonces, la carta que Hitomi y Kokoro me la trajeron cuando la encontraron en la puerta de la habitación ya no tenía validez; por eso, me levante de la cama para romperla en pedacitos o quemarla con el encendedor, pero me detuvieron diciéndome que esta contendría algo que valdría la pena leerla y que debía guardarla ya que era la primera que, a lo mejor, el ninja ciego me lo escribiría. Así que, le hice caso a sus consejos evitando así seguir causando problemas, pero lo que no imagine era que el invidente me mandaría otro sms invitándome a un parque donde tenía muchas sorpresas en su poder que quería revelarlas. Con el rostro de asombro, le comente a mis amigas sobre la noticia, pero ellas me contaron lo que paso con Anna hace unos meses y las consecuencias que está pagando luego de que echara a perder sus propios planes. Luego de que las chicas me ayudaron a prepararme para mi primera cita, emprendí mi camino hacia el parque a donde llegue a la hora señalada, pero no veía a Ryu por ninguna parte; así que, tuve que usar mi intuición para ubicarlo, sin imaginar que este me sorprendió por detrás haciendo que me emocionara tanto el poder encontrarme con el después de dos meses sin verlo. Sin embargo, debía contarle todo lo que Anna hizo para separarnos y el castigo que recibió por tantas maldades que planeo aunque lo importante era perdonarnos no solo por nuestros errores que cometimos y la lección que aprendimos sino también porque nos amamos mucho… Y para sellar nuestra reconciliación, nos dimos un apasionante beso que fue el centro de atención de la gente que acudió al parque para observar atentamente este precioso momento que se quedara impregnado en nuestras retinas. Ambos nos regresamos al hotel para contarles a las chicas sobre nuestro reencuentro y, al mismo tiempo, para que conozcan a Ryu en persona; con lo alegre que estamos, las chicas acompañaron al invidente para encontrar un taxi que lo lleve a su casa, mientras que ellas también se dirigen a sus casas por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Anna quiere tomar venganza en contra de nosotros y para eso, contara con la ayuda de su amiga Christie para intentar separarnos de nuevo con otro de sus macabros planes o para deshacerse de los dos a cualquier costo.

Al día siguiente, mientras iba camino a la universidad, no dejaba de pensar en Ryu y en el momento que me reconcilie con él, pero es cosa del pasado; lo que ahora me compete hacer es prepararlo para que le hagan exámenes clínicos en el hospital y si todo sale bien, podrán intervenirlo quirúrgicamente para que el recobre la vista que es lo que ambos lo deseamos mucho. Cuando entre a la escuela, Hitomi y Kokoro me esperaban con los brazos abiertos con algo que pretendían hacer.

"Hasta que por fin llegas, Alisa. La directora quiere verte en su despacho porque le dijimos que te recuperaste de la depresión; por eso, vamos rápido para que te reencuentres con ella y hables en privado antes de comenzar las clases". Dijo Hitomi que tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo a la oficina de la directora.

"¿Qué haces? Hitomi, déjame que vaya sola sin necesidad de ayuda, pero de todas maneras, gracias". Pregunte, mientras yo seguía caminando hacia la dirección.

"Alisa, Dios mío… Regresaste a la universidad cuando pensé que no te recuperarías de tu depresión. Tus amigas me dijeron que sufrías esta enfermedad luego de que rompieras con el que fue o, el que hasta ahora, sigue siendo el amor de tu vida. Dime, ¿lograste reconciliarte con el después de insistir tanto?". Pregunto Helena.

"Si. Me reconcilie con él, más que nada, porque nos amamos tanto y porque, después de cometer los errores que tuvimos, aprendimos la lección con la consigna de no volver a cometerlos más. ¿Sabe usted? Le confieso que me enamore de él desde que lo conocí por primera vez porque, a pesar de ser invidente, reconozco que es honesto, sencillo, amable, tierno y hasta mis amigas también se llevan muy bien con él cuando lo conocieron". Dije, mientras Helena me tomo de la mano.

"Qué bueno que ambos se correspondan mutuamente, recuerda que el amor y la amistad son los sentimientos más hermosos que se puede tener". Dijo Helena.

"¿Sabe? Me encantaría que lo conozcas en persona, no hoy sino en otro momento. No sé si estará de acuerdo con mi idea que tengo en mente, pero espero que tome en cuenta esto para que se conozcan y se lleven bien entre los dos". Dije, pero note que la directora no tenía un rostro que expresaba positivismo.

"Mira, Alisa, no creo que lo veas en la universidad porque está prohibido que cualquier estudiante, incluyéndote, traiga enamorados aquí; de lo contrario, será suspendido. Volviendo al tema, ¿Cómo se llama ese joven del cual estas tan enamorada?". Pregunto Helena que había rechazado la propuesta para conocerlo.

"Se llama Ryu… Ryu Hayabusa. Veras, conmigo se ha comportado maravillosamente a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, pero cuando supo que me comprometería en ayudarlo para recobrar la vista y a encontrar un nuevo para que su vida tenga un nuevo sentido, es allí donde surgió el amor. Una lastima que no lo conozca en persona o, al menos, lo vea de lejos, pero de todos modos… hubiese sido perfecto que lo conociera porque pudo entablar una buena amistad con él, de eso… estaría muy segura". Dije, mientras escuche el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

"Cierto. Alisa, gracias por venir al despacho de la escuela, después de tiempo, a conversar un momento sobre ti y enterarme un poco sobre tu… enamorado invidente. Debes ir a clases ahora porque no quiero oír, por medio de un profesor, que llegaste tarde; cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy". Dijo Helena.

"Gracias, señorita directora. Fue un placer verla de nuevo, nos vemos". Dije.

"¿Qué hablaste con la directora en su despacho?". Pregunto Kokoro que, junto con Hitomi, dejaron la sala de espera después de aguardar tanto por mi salida, se acercaron a verme y me comentaron sobre todo lo que platique con Helena, mientras nos fuimos al salón para comenzar las clases.

"Hable, principalmente, de mi reconciliación con Ryu y de los motivos por los cuales hicimos las paces, pero tenía en mente una idea que consistía en convencerla para que lo conozca en persona para que se percate de lo bueno que es. Sin embargo, este encuentro nunca podrá llevarse a cabo porque existe una regla que prohíbe el ingreso de novios y es una lástima que esto no suceda porque quería que la directora y mi prometido se lleven bien y sean buenos amigos". Dije.

"Bueno, tal vez este no sea el momento, pero no te pongas triste por cosas simplonas; al contrario, debes estar feliz porque tienes al amor de tu vida de tu lado y ya no habrán obstáculos que los separen nuevamente. Sin embargo, de existirlo, tendrán que luchar juntos para evitar otra devastación". Dijo Kokoro.

Después de despedirme de mis amigas, terminar otra agotadora jornada de clases en la universidad y emprender mi camino de regreso al hotel donde Lili me esperaba, alguien aparecía sigilosamente para sorprenderme por detrás y encontrarse conmigo otra vez. Si, adivinaron… era Ryu Hayabusa.

"Ryu, me agarraste de improvisto. No pensé que me encontrarías aquí justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un taxi que me llevaría de vuelta al hotel". Dije.

"Quise verte para saludarte porque no soporto estar ningún día sin ti". Dijo Ryu.

"Si, yo también digo lo mismo. Oye, ¿te acuerdas que prometí ayudarte a que recobres la vista para que le des un nuevo sentido a tu vida? Pues, bien… estuve pensando en que mañana podría llevarte al hospital para que te hagan un chequeo completo y ver si será posible que te operen para recuperes la visión". Dije.

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Alisa; ya te agradecí antes cuando supe que te comprometerías en ayudarme, pero de nuevo reitero mi agradecimiento porque ya aguanto el hecho de no verte y creo que tu tampoco soportas lo cruda que es mi realidad desde que perdí la vista. Tú me alientas y me dices que no pierda las esperanzas de que vuelva a ver y por eso, te debo tanto el hecho de que pensaras en mi". Dijo Ryu que se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

"Gracias, no sabes lo bien que me siento cuando escucho tus palabras. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ahora iré al hospital para sacar la cita para mañana a la 1:30pm y ese mismo día, Lili te acompañara al oftalmólogo, analicen tus ojos y veremos si será posible que te operen porque no aguanto las ganas de verte". Dije.

"Y, ¿Por qué Lili estará acompañándome al hospital en tu lugar?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Ryu, a esa hora estaré ocupada estudiando en la universidad y no puedo encargarme de eso; así que, Lili estará cubriendo mi lugar para llevarte al hospital. Mañana los veré a ambos en el hotel para saber si los resultados del chequeo salen positivos para que te operen y recobres la visión. ¿Está claro, verdad?". Dije.

"De acuerdo, será hasta mañana, entonces. Te quiero mucho y nunca te olvides que te amo". Dijo Ryu que se despidió de mí, mientras yo volví al hotel con Lili.

"Alisa, ¿Cómo es posible que te demores de nuevo?". Pregunto Lili que me recibía de nuevo fastidiada por retrasarme una vez más.

"Es que… me encontré con Ryu, mientras estaba a punto de retornar aquí". Dije.

"¿Encontrarte de nuevo con ese ninja invidente es el único pretexto que tienes? Mira, esto que llegues tarde todos los días no me está gustando, Alisa y menos aun que estés perdiendo tiempo conversando con Ryu en la calle". Dijo Lili llamándome la atención por primera vez.

"Lili, no quiero que me reclames. Solo te digo que me reencontré con mi enamorado y conversamos un ratito, un día después de habernos reconciliado, pero no estaba en mis planes volverlo a ver. ¿Qué tiene de malo andar y charlar con él?". Pregunte, mientras me senté en la cama para hablar con Lili.

"Claro que no tiene nada de malo que estés con él, solo porque es tu enamorado, y que converses con el todo el tiempo que quieras, pero hay momentos de que deberías estar aquí ni bien termina tus clases en la universidad… Espero que la próxima vez no te demores mucho en venir, ¿de acuerdo?". Dijo Lili.

"De acuerdo… Lili, voy a cambiarme y después saldré rumbo al hospital para sacar cita con el oftalmólogo para mañana en la tarde donde acompañaras a Ryu para que le analicen la visión y los resultados los conoceré en cuanto llegue al hotel de mis clases. Veremos si lo operan para que recobre la vista". Dije.

"Alisa, me encantaría acompañarlo al hospital para que lo analicen y que vean que tipo de enfermedad visual tiene. Entiendo que te comprometas en ayudarlo, pero… estas ganas que tienes por apoyarlo dejan mucho que desear. Te soy sincera, no siento que estés enamorada de Ryu, mas bien, finges estarlo porque lo desprecias por dentro por ser ciego y además, las promesas que pretendes cumplir para beneplácito suyo, las haces por interés. Si se entera de la farsa que ocultas, tu romance que tienes con él se irá al tacho; así que, dime si es o no es verdad todo lo que te estoy mencionando". Dijo Lili cuestionando mi relación.

"Lili, no es verdad todo lo que me dices y tampoco puedo creerlas. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez y supe de su historia, se me vino a la mente dos cosas. Uno, mis sentimientos hacia el nacieron en el instante que nos encontramos casualmente y ya comenzaba a quererlo cada vez mas hasta el punto en que me enamore sin darme cuenta. Dos, su historia me conmovió ni bien termino de contármelo y por eso, me comprometí de verdad en ayudarlo porque tengo buenas intenciones para con él. Yo amo a Ryu con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma y no pienso dejarlo de amar por ninguna razón hasta pondría las manos al fuego por el aunque piensen o digan lo contrario. No quiero que las cosas se pongan más difíciles de las que han estado antes porque no pretendo volver a poner en peligro mi relacion con el". Dije.

"Vaya que me dejaste helada con tu verdad y me convenciste porque me estas demostrando que amas con tanta pasión a Ryu queriendo dar todo de ti para que tu deseo de que vuelva a ver se haga realidad. Perdóname por haber dudado de tu relación y por todo el empeño que, hasta ahora, pones en ayudarlo a que recupere la vista. No dudo que ambos llegaran muy lejos y que lucharan contra viento y marea frente aquellos que se interpongan en esto". Dijo Lili que me abrazo fuertemente.

Después de esa charla emotiva, fui al hospital para sacar cita con el oftalmólogo para el día siguiente en donde, mientras estudiaba en la universidad, Lili acompañaría a Ryu para chequear su vista y averiguar qué enfermedad visual tiene; cuando volví de mi escuela, estaba entusiasmada, angustiada, ansiosa y nerviosa porque, finalmente, podre saber los resultados que determinaran si la operación que le harán muy pronto, ya seria una realidad.

"Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro aquí y gracias por esperarme. Vine lo más rápido que pude de la universidad queriendo saber sobre los resultados de los análisis clínicos que le hicieron a Ryu en el hospital y enterarme si le pueden operar de la vista de una vez". Dije, mientras regrese y los hallaba a los dos en la sala.

"Nosotros sabemos los resultados de antemano; así que, Alisa, quiero entregarte esta carta para que lo leas con detenimiento". Dijo Lili, mientras me entregaba la carta en la que se muestran los resultados de los chequeos médicos y yo, que lo tenia en mi poder, estaba a punto de abrir el sobre y leerla.

Lili y Ryu estaban con caras de pocos amigos porque piensan que no lo podrán operar, pero en esta carta se encontraría la respuesta a todas mis interrogantes. Estaba angustiada porque todo el sacrificio que hice por el comprometiéndome a ayudarlo podría ser en vano si no sale positivo el resultado de sus chequeos clínicos; de confirmárselo, mi sueño por ver a Ryu con la vista recobrada podría convertirse en una triste pesadilla y el seguirá estando ciego para toda su vida.


	11. Abre tus Ojitos, Ryu Hayabusa

**Capitulo 11: Abre tus Ojitos, Ryu Hayabusa**

**Advertencia: Michelle Chang aparece en el fic con una participacion especial de tres capitulos y esta sera el ultimo episodio de Julia Chang.  
**

Cuando volví a la universidad después de dos meses de ausencia, Hitomi me dijo que la directora Helena quería verme para conversar, principalmente de cómo me reconcilie con Ryu ni bien supo de mi ruptura con él y de mi depresión que se apoderaba de mí a consecuencia de esto. Entonces, se me vino a la mente la idea de que Helena lo conozca en persona para que entable una buena amistad con él, pero ella prefirió pasar porque, según las reglas de la escuela, estaba prohibido que cualquier alumno traiga algún enamorado allí y de no cumplirse, lo suspenden a dicho estudiante; estas mismas cosas también se lo conté a mis amigas. Al terminar mis clases y como era de esperarse, Ryu se aparecería para sorprenderme, pero como quería ir de frente al grano, le dije que tendría pensado ir al hospital para sacar cita con el oftalmólogo para el día siguiente; así, mientras yo estudio, Lili lo acompañara para que le analicen la vista y yo, cuando vuelva, sabré si los resultados son positivos y si pueden operarlo para recobre el sentido. Esa misma tarde, tras volver de la escuela, Lili me reclamo por retrasarme y me parece raro que lo haga de esa manera. Sin embargo, ella puso sobre el tapete mi compromiso de ayudarlo a recuperar la vista porque cree que simplemente lo hago por interés y que finjo enamorarme de él cuando, realmente, lo desprecio ser invidente, pero yo desmentí todo porque lo amo tanto que no podre dejar de hacerlo hasta me daría el lujo de poner las manos al fuego y evitar que mi relación corra el riesgo de desmoronarse como paso una vez. Al final, Lili esta mas que convencida de que amo tanto a Ryu y que estoy dispuesta a luchar contra todos los obstáculos que cruzan en nuestro camino; además, acepte sus disculpas por haber dudado de mi y por el sacrificio que hago con tal de que Ryu sea feliz con la vista recobrada ya que tengo buenas intenciones para con él. Al día siguiente, volví lo más pronto posible de la universidad y los encontré a los dos juntos en la sala esperándome luego de estar en el hospital sacando los análisis con el oftalmólogo; Lili me entrego la carta y me sentía nerviosa al abrir el sobre porque tendría que saber acerca de los resultados de dichos chequeos donde se determinara si lo operaran o no, si recobrara la visión por completo o quedara ciego para siempre.

"Estoy nerviosa… Nunca me había sentido así y menos aun en estos momentos cuando la vida de uno dependerá de una carta que contenga resultados importantes. Sin embargo, debo contenerme y abrir el sobre para leer lo que dice el letrado; espero que sean buenas noticias". Dije para sacar la carta y leerla con atención; los resultados que contenían dentro de la misma saltaban a la vista y mi reacción al verla por primera vez fue instantánea.

"Y, ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Acaso no son buenas las noticias que tienes? Dinos lleva porque nos mata la curiosidad de no saberlo". Pregunto Lili.

"No son buenas, son mejores… Los resultados dicen que tiene secuela de glaucoma y el paciente en cuestión, que es Ryu, puede ser operado para recobrar la vista porque enfermedades como los que tiene, son curables. Dentro de un par de días, los doctores lo intervendrán quirúrgicamente a las 11:30am". Dije, sonriendo.

"Estoy más cerca de recuperar la vista y todo gracias a ti y al enorme sacrificio que pusiste con tal de cumplieras la promesa que hicimos por hacer que me viera feliz. Siento que ha valido la pena esperar por este momento y saber que todo el esfuerzo se verá recompensado con este tratamiento quirúrgico que me lo harán pronto; no veo la hora de que ya sea ese día para operarme". Dijo Ryu que se acerco para abrazarme fuertemente y besarme en presencia de Lili.

"Calma, solo hay que tener paciencia y esperar a que sea el momento". Dije.

Nunca vi a Ryu Hayabusa tan feliz en toda mi vida y no es para menos. Gracias a mí, el está a punto de recobrar su vista haciendo que su vida tenga otro sentido y que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce. Esto comprueba que hago las cosas con buenas intenciones y para el beneficio de las personas a quien más quiero.

"Lili, hoy intervienen quirúrgicamente a Ryu y me siento más nerviosa que ayer cuando abrí el sobre para leer la carta que contenían el tipo de enfermedad que tiene y los resultados de los análisis. Creo que, por el día de hoy, no iré a la universidad porque siento que él me necesita mi apoyo y ahora más que nunca en este, que es uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida; así que, debo estar a su lado desde el inicio y a toda hora". Dije.

"Calma, amiga, todo saldrá bien. ¿Viste que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que le diste por hacer que a Ryu le intervengan quirúrgicamente? Pues, todo lo que entregaste durante tanto tiempo, hoy tendrá su recompensa porque, finalmente, podrá cumplir su deseo de recuperar la visión. ¿Estás lista?". Pregunto Lili.

"Voy a estarlo, pero tendré que controlar mis nervios cuando vea a Ryu salir del quirófano fuera de peligro y con la vista recuperada. Solo así, podre decir que se cumplió mi compromiso de ayudarlo; ah, también mandare un sms a Hitomi para que venga a verme allá". Dije, mientras tome mi abrigo y fui al hospital con Lili.

En el trayecto que nos llevo a Lili y a mí al hospital, pude aprovechar el momento para enviar un mensaje de texto desde mi celular a Hitomi para que tenga tiempo y vaya a vernos para que nos apoye en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida; esos de los que nunca tuve desde que pise Ohio por primera vez.

"Amigo ninja, llegamos a tiempo. ¿Cómo te sientes estando a poco para que entres a sala de cirugía y que te operen los ojos?". Pregunto Lili, mientras saludo a Ryu.

"Nunca estuve tan o más nervioso que antes. Juraría que, en mis más preciados sueños, había estado en esta posición, pero te lo debo a ti, Alisa. Gracias por comprometerte a ayudarme a recuperar la visión, estoy cerca de lograrlo y todo gracias a ti, mi amor primero". Dijo Ryu que me abrazo y me beso en la boca.

"No eres el único que está pasando por esto; yo también anduve así y en toda la noche no podía dormir pensando en esto que, más bien, es todo un acontecimiento y hasta ahora sigo sin controlarme. Por cierto, Hitomi vendrá mas tarde para verme; previamente, le mande un mensaje de texto diciendo que no iré a estudiar en la universidad por estar aquí, pero en cuanto termine, estará en el hospital". Dije, pero el doctor aparece para llevarse a Ryu.

"Disculpen, chicas, pero necesito llevarme al paciente para anestesiarlo y comenzar con la intervención quirúrgica". Dijo el médico oftalmólogo.

"Bueno, Ryu… estas en buenas manos. Espero que esta operación sea un éxito y así, puedas ver de nuevo. Ah, te dejo mi cadenita con la imagen de la Virgen que me regalaron cuando era pequeña; esto te traerá más suerte de lo que necesitas. Te amo tanto y aquí estaremos pendientes de lo que pase". Dije, mientras lo besaba.

"Suerte, amigo… Ojala que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo". Dijo Lili, mientras observamos como se lo llevaban a sala de operaciones.

Mientras esto sucedía en el hospital, Julia Chang, aquella chica a quien conocí en la universidad estatal de Ohio, no apareció mas por dicha escuela porque su padre enfermo de salud gravemente y tuvo que viajar de regreso a Tulsa, Arizona para ver como se encuentra su estado. Por otro lado, Anna estaba encerrada en su casa cumpliendo arresto domiciliario debido a que consumió drogas en la universidad; así que, llamo por celular a uno de los más peligrosos asesinos a sueldo para que realice la misión de acabar con la vida de una de sus amigas, esto como parte de la venganza que tiene planeado hacer contra mí y contra Ryu Hayabusa.

"Hola, ¿estoy comunicándome con el asesino en serie correcto?... Perfecto, tengo una misión para usted que, de lograrlo… recibirá una buena cantidad de dinero como recompensa por llevar a cabo su labor. De acuerdo, usted viajara a Tulsa, Arizona, no queda tan lejos de Ohio, buscara a una chica de nombre Julia Chang y matarla sin compasión. No quiero quejas, ni pretextos, ni nada por el estilo, solo cumpla con el trabajo o no obtendrá su dinero. Ok, adiós". Dijo Anna.

El asesino, cuyo nombre nos lo mantendremos en reserva, tomo sus maletas y se traslado a Tulsa para andar en busca de Julia pretendiendo acabar con su vida como parte de una misión ordenada por Anna que, de culminar satisfactoriamente, tendrá su recompensa con una muy buena cantidad de dinero. Por otro lado, tras recibir y leer mi sms, Hitomi llego al hospital lo más rápido que pudo para darme apoyo moral, mientras los doctores llevan varias horas operando los ojos a Ryu.

"Alisa, ¿Cómo está Ryu? ¿Acaso salió del quirófano o aun no terminaron de operarlo?". Pregunto ella que vino al hospital luego de sus clases en la universidad.

"Aun no. Llevamos horas estando aquí y hasta ahora, los médicos aun no aseguran si esta fuera de peligro; por lo que parece, este es un tratamiento complicado de realizar, pero tenemos fe de que finalizara siendo un éxito. ¿Le hiciste saber a la directora sobre mi ausencia? ¿Kokoro también lo sabe?". Pregunte.

"Bueno, no se lo dije a la directora porque no quiero angustiarla con malas noticias, pero lo hice con Kokoro. Es más, le ofrecí para que me acompañara, pero no pudo porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer; de todas maneras, ella les manda saludos y desea que todo salga bien en el tratamiento". Dijo Hitomi.

"¡Qué bueno! Yo misma le reiterare mis saludos cuando me encuentre con ella mañana en la universidad. Dios, ya se cumplirán las tres horas y ni siquiera los médicos que se encargan de operarlo no dicen nada". Dije, pero el médico de cabecera que opero a Ryu viene con una información de vital importancia.

"Doctor, ¿Cómo esta nuestro amigo? ¿Salió bien de la operación?". Pregunto Lili.

"La intervención quirúrgica termino siendo exitosa y el paciente ya se encuentra fuera de peligro. En estos momentos, viene siendo trasladado en una camilla a la habitación que le asignamos y esta a la espera de que le quitemos los parches de sus ojos para abrirlos y así, poder ver a la perfección". Dijo el doctor.

"Ay, doctor. No sabe lo agradecidas que estamos con usted por haberlo puesto a su disposición; ¿podemos verlo ya mismo?". Pregunte, con lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Si, acompáñenme a la habitación 327". Dijo el doctor que me llevo al cuarto donde Ryu pernocta desde que salió del quirófano. Hitomi me secundo y Lili se quedo en la sala de espera.

Mientras tanto, el asesino en serie enviado por Anna llego a Tulsa, Arizona con la misión de asesinar sin piedad a Julia Chang y así ser recompensado con mucho dinero en efectivo por haber completado la prueba. Por otro lado, Julia todavía sigue cuidando a su padre que sufre de una penosa enfermedad.

"Ay, papa, no puedo creer que mi madre me obligue a renunciar a mis estudios universitarios en Ohio para que vuelva a Tulsa a encargarme de ti. ¿Quién te manda a que te enfermes de gravedad?". Pregunto Julia que toco a su padre que estaba reposando y recuperándose en su cama.

"Te soy sincero, hijita, no sé cómo responderte a tu pregunta, pero aquí me ves… recostado en la cama esperando un milagro para sanarme". Dijo su padre.

De repente, el asesino anónimo llego a la casa de los Chang y su madre Michelle atendió la puerta para que busque a Julia y la asesine sin reparo alguno.

"Disculpe, ¿esta es la casa de los Chang y aquí vive su hija Julia?". Pregunto.

"Señor, un momento, ¿Cómo sabe de nosotros y de mi hijita?". Pregunto Michelle.

"Pues, fui un enamorado suyo en su universidad anterior y por mi mala actitud, me expulsaron y después, ella termino conmigo por serle infiel". Mintió el matón.

"¿Quién me busca, mama?". Pregunto ella que se acerco al joven asesino.

"Es un chico quien asegura ser tu ex enamorado". Dijo Michelle, pero cuando su hija vino al lugar, el asesino tomo su pistola y disparo dos veces contra ella, matándola al instante en presencia de su progenitora. Acto seguido, el delincuente abandono la casa dejando la puerta abierta y a Michelle llorando por la muerte de Julia.

Por otro lado, Hitomi y yo acompañamos al doctor hacia la habitación donde Ryu aun aguarda para que le quitemos los algodones de sus ojos y así, abrirlos poco a poco.

"Muy bien, aquí está el paciente. Ya salió de la sala de operaciones y ahora tiene los ojos vendados con un par de algodones y una gasa. ¿Me pueden ayudar a quitarlas y de sostener sus manos, por favor?". Pregunto el doctor, mientras yo sujetaba sus manos y Hitomi ayudaba al doctor a quitar los parches de los ojos de Ryu.

"Alisa, ¿estas aquí conmigo?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras yo tocaba sus manos.

"Aquí estoy, Ryu. Hitomi y yo vinimos para esta habitación ni bien supimos que saliste del quirófano; afortunadamente, la operación fue exitosa". Dije.

"¿Ahora, que haremos? ¿Esperaremos a que abra los ojos o se quedaran cerrados para toda su vida por más que ustedes lo operaron?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras sus ojos aun no despegaban y comienza a desesperarse.

"Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, señor". Dijo el doctor que lo tranquiliza.

"Abre tus ojos, Ryu Hayabusa". Dije, mientras me acerque a susurrarle su oído.

"¿Crees que, con un suave susurro a su oído, podrás hacer que tu enamorado abra los ojos como si nada?". Pregunto Hitomi, pensando que no pasaría nada con un simple susurro.

"Creo que si porque confío en que sus ojos no tardaran en abrirse". Dije; de repente, sus ojos, de color verde, se abren y brillan como una luz.

"Alisa, lo que hiciste… Fue un milagro. No se como conseguiste que Ryu abriera los ojos, pero tienes un poder sobrenatural dentro de ti". Dijo Hitomi.

No sé si fue la magia de mi dulce susurro fueron los que lograron que los ojos de Ryu empezaran a abrirse lentamente, pero fue milagroso observar aquel momento en el que sus ojos verdes brillaran naturalmente; incluso Hitomi, una incrédula que no creía en que pasaria esto, fue la primera en ser testigo presencial de este suceso. Como dijo Lili antes, todo esfuerzo que puse… bien han valido la pena y ahora tendrán su recompensa.


	12. Cambiando Alegrias por Llantos

**Capitulo 12: Cambiando Alegrías por Llantos**

Es oficial. La carta que contenía los resultados de los análisis realizados con el oftalmólogo permitió que la enfermedad que tiene Ryu sea operable. Nunca lo vi tan feliz; eso es porque, por fin, cumplirá su sueño de poder ver después de mucho tiempo y todo se lo debe a mí porque hice hasta lo imposible por concretar esta promesa que realice anteriormente. Después de varios días de espera paciente, mis nervios se apoderaban de mi cuando se acercaba la hora de su intervención quirúrgica y debía estar con él en todo momento; por eso, opte por no asistir a la universidad, pero le invite a Hitomi para que me acompañe al hospital donde lo internarían. Mientras esto sucedía, Anna continuaba con sus maldades y en esta oportunidad, envió a un asesino en serie para elaborar la misión de viajar a Tulsa, Arizona, buscar a Julia y asesinarla a sangre fría. Volviendo a Ohio, Hitomi se traslado lo más rápido posible de la universidad a la clínica para acompañarme y darme apoyo moral, mientras seguíamos esperando al doctor para saber si la operación había concluido, pero nada hasta que… el mismo médico de cabecera que atendió a Ryu me dijo que la intervención fue un éxito y que lo trasladaron, en una camilla y fuera de peligro, a una habitación asignada para él. De otro lado, en Arizona, el asesino anónimo llego a la casa de los Chang aprovechando que Julia esta al cuidado de su padre enfermo; su madre, Michelle, lo hizo pasar, mientras él decía que se hace pasar por un ex enamorado suyo que lo expulsaron de la universidad en la que estudiaba. Cuando Julia se entero que el maton la vino a buscar, este tomo la pistola y la disparo en dos ocasiones terminando con su vida instantáneamente en presencia de su progenitora y marchándose de la casa sin razón aparente. Nuevamente en Ohio, Hitomi y yo nos fuimos con el doctor al cuarto donde Ryu nos esperaba para quitarle sus parches de sus ojos y observar si ya puede abrirlos, pero, en medio de su desesperación, el no lo consigue por más que el doctor intenta tranquilizarlo. En eso, me acerque a él y le susurre a su oído pidiendo que abriera sus ojos y, como por arte de magia, sus ojos grises se tornaron verdes que brillaban como la luz que se prende ante la atónita mirada de Hitomi que, al principio, no creía que esto llegaría a suceder. Con esto, cumplí la promesa que le hice ante él, mientras que su vida ahora tiene otro sentido, todo volvió a la normalidad y el esfuerzo que puse recibirá su merecida recompensa.

"Alisa, lo que hiciste… Fue un milagro. No sé como conseguiste que Ryu abriera sus ojos, pero tienes un poder sobrenatural dentro de ti". Dijo Hitomi.

"Yo no tengo poderes mágicos, lo único que hice fue susurrarle a sus oídos y ahí empezó todo. Creo que Ryu reacciono al escuchar mi voz y por eso, abrió sus ojos, pero lo que sucedió anteriormente, no fue algo que paso de la nada". Dije, mientras me acerque a verlo para ver si, después de la operación, ya puede mirar todo.

"Alisa, estoy viendo todos los colores, estoy mirándote. Por fin, ya recobre la vista y las cosas volvieron de nuevo a su cauce; doctor, no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted por haber devuelto la luz de mis ojos, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estoy más agradecido contigo por cumplir estas promesas que me diste desde que nos conocimos por primera vez. Hoy por hoy, estoy más que feliz porque recupere la felicidad que la tuve perdida". Dijo Ryu que me abrazo fuertemente.

"¡No puedo creer que ya estés mirando todo lo que hay a tu alrededor! Doctor, muchísimas gracias por ponerlo a su disposición, no sabe lo emocionada y feliz que me siento, pero, también siento miedo de que vuelva a perder la vista y que su vida se derrumbe una vez más. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que esto no pase?". Pregunte.

"Bueno, use estos lentes oscuros para que evite contacto con luces potentes y con rayos laser porque si se acerca y estos impactan sobre los ojos, perderá la vista de inmediato. Cuando está en lugares oscuros como en su casa o en cualquier lugar, se los puede quitar, pero debe tenerlo puestos cuando salga a la calle ya sea en el día o en la noche. Bueno, eso es todo y ya que está en condiciones optimas… le daré el alta para que regrese a su casa o adonde sea". Dijo el doctor.

"Muchas gracias, doctor; ahora, ayúdenme a ponerme de pie para ir yo solo por mi ropa y cambiarme para dejar este hospital". Dijo Ryu, mientras le ayudamos a que salga de la habitación, vaya por su atuendo ninja y nos acompañe a nuestro hotel porque hay mucho de que celebrar… ¿O no?

"Vaya… Hasta que por fin saliste del quirófano y del hospital recobrando la vista, me alegro por eso. Supongo que vamos a celebrar en cualquier parte debido a esto, ¿Qué lugar sugieren para festejar este suceso?". Pregunto Lili, mientras Hitomi chequeaba que alguien le mando un mensaje de texto a su celular.

"Vamos de regreso a nuestro hotel porque, en vez de hacer tanta parafernalia para que se nos queden las cosas, podemos hacer algo sencillo como brindar y beber champaña, comer bocaditos e invitando también algunos amigos que conozcamos de nuestro entorno, nada más". Dije, optando por cosas más sencillas.

"Claro, ¿para qué perder el tiempo si podemos quedarnos en la comodidad de nuestro hotel?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras Hitomi recibió una llamada de su celular.

"¿Alo? Hola, Sra. Chang, me da gusto saludarla. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué la noto demasiado angustiada? No, no puede ser, le doy mi más sentido pésame por el fallecimiento de su hija. ¿Cuándo será su velorio? De acuerdo, iremos a verla en cuanto nos desocupemos; ok, muchas gracias por la noticia". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿Qué sucedió, Hitomi? ¿Por qué tienes la cara de tristeza?". Pregunte.

"Porque… esta tarde se nos murió Julia y su cuerpo ya se lo trasladaron a la morgue donde lo están velando. Debemos verla para darle las condolencias del caso y después nos encargaremos de nuestra reunión". Dijo Hitomi, mientras nos sentimos afectados por la temprana partida de Julia.

"Ay, ¡qué pena! Yo la conocí hace meses en la universidad y, con el tiempo, fuimos siendo buenas amigas; es una lástima que tenga que partir al cielo tan pronto, mientras nosotros seguimos aquí esperando nuestro turno para subir al reino de Dios. Me pone tan triste que me dan ganas de llorar, pero tengo que contenerme; hoy no podemos celebrar este bonito momento porque debemos guardar luto por Julia". Dije, mientras mis lágrimas querían salir de la pena.

"Ustedes vayan al velorio de su amiga y llamen a los que quieran, mientras que Ryu y yo volveremos al hotel y los esperaremos allí, ¿les parece?". Dijo Lili que no conoció a Julia, pero en más de una ocasión, ella me escucho mencionarla mientras conversábamos tras volver de mis clases universitarias.

"De acuerdo, Lili, nos vemos luego. Vamos, Hitomi, no perdamos tiempo; de paso, hablare por celular con Kokoro y Eliot para que asistan al velorio en memoria de Julia". Dije.

Lili y Ryu Hayabusa volvieron al hotel de lo cansados que estaban, mientras que Hitomi y yo vimos a Michelle, su madre, en el velorio de su hija consternada por su muerte. Quisimos acercarnos a ella para hablar, pero no pudimos porque estaba mirando el ataúd y hablando hacia el cuerpo inerte de su niña. Previamente, nos comunicamos con Eliot y Kokoro para que vengan a acompañarnos en este momento difícil para nosotros que somos los amigos de, quien fuera en vida, la chica cuyos sueños fueron truncados por culpa de aquel asesino anónimo. Felizmente, acudieron a nuestra petición y se aparecieron en este ambiente de penumbras.

"Hola chicas, no les pregunto como están porque me imagino cómo se sentirán ahora después de que se enteraran de la muerte de Julia". Dijo Eliot.

"Si, Eliot, la verdad es que… estamos muy tristes; esta noticia nos cayó como un baldazo de agua fría porque estamos pasando por un buen momento, con esto de que Ryu Hayabusa recobro la vista, y no es posible que la llamada de un extraño estropee este lindo momento que estuvimos a punto de pasar con él y con mis amigas". Dije, frustrada y llorando de impotencia tras enterarnos de su temprana partida cuando todo iba tan bien y estábamos a punto de festejar algo maravilloso.

"No, Alisa, no llores por algo bonito que no se pudo festejar; ya habrá un momento para festejar, pero hoy no lo será porque debemos guardar luto por la muerte de Julia. Mas bien, siéntete feliz porque, gracias a los doctores que se encargaron de él, tu enamorado ya puede ver todo lo que hay a su alrededor". Dijo Kokoro.

"Es verdad, debería estar llorando por la muerte de Julia en vez de hacerlo por una sencilla celebración que no pudo ser". Dije, mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

"Voy a ver si me puedo acercar a Michelle para hablar con ella un poco lejos de su ataúd". Dijo Hitomi, mientras fue a charlar con la madre de Julia.

"Me alegra que Ryu haya vuelto a ver, pero… ¿no crees que, con tanto tiempo que llevas siendo su enamorada, no tengas la oportunidad de pasar a otro nivel y entablar algún tipo de relación intima con él? O sea, me refiero a que te acuestes con el en la cama para que le hagas el amor". Dijo Kokoro.

"¿Acostarme en la cama? ¿Tener intimidades con él? Me encantaría, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo porque no me siento cómoda desnudándome y enredarme entre las sabanas con él, mientras nos entregamos a la pasión; ya habrá oportunidad de hacerlo, pero, por ahora, estoy yendo de a pocos en mi relación con él". Dije.

"Si quieres demostrar lo mucho que amas a Ryu después de pasar por muchas cosas para que lo tengas de nuevo a tu lado, entonces... es hora de que lo sorprendas llevándolo a la cama para que le hagas el amor, pero tienes que vencer tus miedos, botar tus nervios de la primera vez a un lado y sacar a flote tu otra personalidad". Dijo Kokoro, pero me parece extraño como ella me hablaba de cosas mas serias.

"Esta bien, tomare tu consejo; veremos si puedo ser capaz de dejar a un lado mis miedos y mi timidez para sorprender a Ryu en la intimidad". Dije, con actitud mas decidida y pretendiendo sacar un lado desconocido de mi haciendo que mis amigos se queden estupefactos al verme desde otra perspectiva.

Por otro lado, Hitomi se pone al lado de Michelle para hablar sobre como fue el instante en que asesinaron a su hija Julia en presencia suya y en su propia casa.

"Michelle, ¿Cómo fue aquel momento en que mataron a su única hija?". Pregunto.

"Bueno, ella estaba conversando con su padre y, al mismo tiempo, cuidándolo ya que mi esposo esta delicado de salud; en eso, alguien abrió la puerta, era un joven con pinta de delincuente que se hacía pasar por un estudiante de la misma universidad que Julia y que también era su enamorado que, por su mala actitud, lo expulsaron de allí y no sé qué otra más decía. En eso, mi hija apareció cuando supo de su visita y, tras preguntar si era ella a quien buscaba, el sujeto agarro su arma y le disparo dos veces hacia mi niña matándola al instante; después, el tipo se fue dejando la puerta abierta y a mi… llorando por la muerte de mi niña". Dijo Michelle.

"¿En alguna ocasión le preguntaste como se llamaba el asesino?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"No, no le pregunte su nombre, pero, cuando lo vi, tenía el aspecto de un joven con bigotes y cerca a los treinta años, nada más". Dijo Michelle.

"Entonces, ¿ese joven que se hizo pasar por ex enamorado de Julia y ex estudiante universitario fue el que asesino a tu hija?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Sí, tengo entendido que era él; mañana temprano, antes de enterrar su cuerpo en el cementerio, debo denunciarlo ante la policía por asesino… eso si puedo hacerlo". Dijo Michelle, convencida de que el joven con pinta de pandillero que apareció en su hogar fue aquel quien mato a su hija sin piedad en presencia de ella.

Mientras tanto, el mismo asesino en serie llego a casa de Anna para que ella le entregue el dinero que le había prometido antes de cumplir la misión.

"Anna, ya cumplí con la misión que me pidió hacer. La tal Julia Chang ya está en el cielo y ni sus padres se dieron cuenta de quién era realmente". Dijo el asesino.

"Bien hecho, pero ahora… tenemos que asegurarnos que la policía no venga por ti para que vayas preso a la cárcel. Debes tomar tus cosas y escapar lo más lejos posible de la ciudad… o sea, conviértete en prófugo de la justicia. Ah, me olvidaba, toma tu dinero, eso sería más que suficiente para que salgas de Ohio". Dijo Anna.

"Usted si cumple lo que promete y eso me gusta. De inmediato, empacare mis maletas y partiré con mi dinero lejos de Estados Unidos sin que la policía me descubra". Dijo el asesino que tomo la maleta llena de dinero en efectivo y se retiro de la casa de Anna con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Uno a uno, sus amigas irán cayendo de a pocos. Primero fue Julia… nadie sabe que yo envié a mi títere para que la maten en Arizona. Y así seguirán desapareciendo hasta que ella se quede sola, desamparada, sin nadie quien la apoye. Christie y alguien más me dará una manito asesinando a las amiguitas más cercanas de Alisa y yo misma me desharé de Ryu Hayabusa para siempre. Con eso, completare mi venganza contra todos y los derrotare a como dé lugar". Dijo Anna.

Con la sensible e inesperada partida de Julia, Anna está dispuesta a todo por impedir que yo sea feliz tanto con Ryu como con mis amigas. Sin embargo, ella no está sola, los refuerzos aun van en camino y dentro de poco llegaran a Ohio para apoyarla en su plan maestro para vencerme con la finalidad que me quede sola.


	13. De Inglaterra, Los Dos Asesinos

**Capitulo 13: De Inglaterra, Los Dos Asesinos**

**Advertencia: Christie y Victor Donovan son nuevos personajes que entraran al fic como antagonicos secundarios.**

Cuando creyó que mis susurros hacia los oídos de Ryu no funcionarían, Hitomi se sorprendió al ser testigo de cómo mi enamorado abría los ojos y observaba todo lo que hay alrededor, mientras pensó que yo tendría un poder sobrenatural dentro de mí, cosa que lo desmentí porque lo que sucedió no fue de milagro, paso como tenía que pasar. Como dije, Ryu recobro la vista y la felicidad fue tal que me agradeció por cumplir la promesa que le hice desde que conocí su historia y también agradeció al doctor por ponerse en sus manos para someterlo en una operación quirúrgica. El médico de cabecera nos dijo algunas indicaciones para que la vista no se le vuelva a perder y nos dio el permiso para que le dé el alta para salir de la clínica. Todo iba bonito, hasta habíamos planeado como íbamos a celebrar este buen momento, pero una llamada cambio todo: Michelle, la madre de Julia, llamo al celular de la estudiante germana y le comunico la mala noticia y le mando la invitación para que la acompañemos en el velorio de su hija; Hitomi acepto, le envió las condolencias del caso y después nos hizo saber de este penoso incidente que nos choco demasiado. Lili tenía la idea de volver con Ryu al hotel y nos esperarían allí en lugar de asistir al funeral de Julia y que, por otro lado, yo acompañara a Hitomi a hacerle compañía a Michelle y, al mismo tiempo, nos comunicaríamos con Kokoro y Eliot para que también asistan a vernos. Precisamente, ellos aparecen, enterados de la noticia, y notan que lloraba de impotencia porque como la simple llamada de un extraño arruina todos lo que habíamos organizado antes para celebrar que Ryu recupero la vista, pero me dijeron que, en lugar de quebrarme por cosas sin sentido, debería hacerlo por la muerte de Julia. De otro lado, Hitomi charlo con Michelle y, en medio de la tertulia, la mujer narro con detalle cómo sucedieron estas cosas, pero ella nunca supo cómo se llama el joven asesino. Por otra parte, el mismo hombre con pinta de delincuente volvió a casa de Anna para contarle que la misión a la que fue enviado, la realizo con éxito; ella le sugiere que, con una buena cantidad de dinero que le entrego después, se vaya de los Estados Unidos para que evite que la policía lo detenga y lo trasladen a la cárcel preso, esto con el fin de convertirlo en un prófugo de la justicia. Con el dinero en efectivo en su poder, el matón se fue de la casa con la convicción de empacar sus maletas para salir del país lo más pronto posible, mientras ella espera el momento en el que sus refuerzos aparecen para apoyarla en su venganza contra nosotros porque, así como sucedió en el asesinato de Julia, una a una también desaparecerá de la tierra, además de Ryu Hayabusa, aquel a quien Anna tiene en la mira para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

Después de acompañar a Michelle en el funeral por la muerte de su hija Julia, cada uno tomo su camino para volver a su casa o al hotel, como en el caso de Lili y mía. Cuando regresamos, recibía un sms en mi celular de Helena, directora de la universidad, que mostraba su malestar por la penosa partida de una de sus alumnas.

"Disculpa, tengo que contestar este mensaje". Dije, mientras me fui a mi habitación para atender el sms que me envió Helena y que decía lo siguiente:

"_Hola, me entere por las noticias sobre la muerte de Julia; me conmovió tanto porque era una de las mejores alumnas de la universidad y es una pena que parta a la eternidad tan pronto. Con ella pasando a una mejor vida, me duele decir que, durante dos días, no habrá clases en la escuela para guardar luto por ella y como ya velaron su cuerpo, supongo que mañana temprano debo ir al cementerio para enterrarla; entonces, nos veremos allí si Dios nos permite. Helena"._

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos temprano para irnos al cementerio para escuchar una misa y, posteriormente, se llevaría el ataúd con el cuerpo de Julia para enterrarlo y despedirla por última vez. Sin embargo, tras saber de la noticia de dicho asesinato hecho por uno de sus matones enviado por ella, Anna estuvo dispuesta a todo por asistir a dicho lugar; por eso, pidió permiso a uno de los oficiales de policía para que le dé al menos un día de libertad.

"Necesito que me dé el día libre y pueda ir al cementerio a despedir a Julia Chang por última vez… Muchas gracias, señor oficial". Dijo Anna.

Mientras tanto, en el cementerio, Michelle se reencontró con nosotros para agradecernos por todo el apoyo dado desde que su hija partió a la eternidad.

"Hitomi, gusto verte de nuevo; hola, chicos, es un placer conocerlos y, de antemano, les agradezco que me acompañen en el ultimo adiós a mi niña Julia". Dijo Michelle.

"El gusto es mío, pero no tiene nada que agradecernos. Bueno, les presento a mis amigos Kokoro, Alisa y Ryu, ellas dos son mis amigas que estudian conmigo en la universidad, mientras que el es enamorado de ella". Dijo Hitomi, mientras nos presento en sociedad a Michelle antes de la misa.

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos, pero… en verdad, estoy realmente agradecida por apoyarme en este duro momento por el que estoy pasando hasta ahora y espero que estén conmigo siempre, en las buenas y malas aun a pesar de que tengo que cuidar a mi esposo enfermo. Así que, gracias, gracias". Dijo Michelle.

Michelle se mostro agradecida por nuestra solidaridad y nos abrazo uno por uno, mientras la acompañamos hacia la Iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la misa en honor a Julia y tras dicha ceremonia, trasladaron su cuerpo hacia el lugar donde continuaremos este evento en medio de canticos, lecturas bíblicas y un mar de lagrimas. Así, despedimos a nuestra amiga que, cruelmente, fue asesinada por el matón que Anna lo envió; precisamente, ella aparecía en el cementerio y yo me di cuenta de eso cuando sentí un escalofrío, pero, por suerte, Ryu me abrigaba protegiéndome de esta amenazante presencia.

"Ryu, tengo el mal presentimiento de que alguien llego a este cementerio y esta persiguiéndonos pese a que está lejos". Dije, mientras sentí una presencia maligna.

"Nada malo va a pasar si nos alejamos lo más lejos posible de esa persona que te atormenta; sigue caminando y no mires atrás". Dijo Ryu y puse a distraerme.

Cuando nos despedimos para siempre de Julia y también les decimos adiós, por el momento, a Michelle, Helena llegaba para saludarnos y conocer a Ryu.

"Hola Alisa, hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?". Pregunto la directora.

"Muy bien, gracias por darse un tiempo para venir al cementerio. Srta. Douglas, el es Ryu Hayabusa, mi enamorado del que hable hace poco; hasta hace poco era invidente, pero me encargue de que lo llevaran al hospital, analizaran su vista, lo operaran después y recobrara la vista. ¿Qué le parece?". Pregunte.

"Me parece lindo que tuvieras esta iniciativa, Alisa; mucho gusto, Sr. Hayabusa". Dijo Helena, mientras estrecho su mano hacia él, saludándolo cordialmente.

"El placer es todo mío, Madame Helena, supongo que mi bella Alisa hablo maravillas de mi cuando platicaron en la universidad y eso es bueno". Dijo Ryu.

"Cierto y… nunca imagine decir esto, pero usted es tan guapo en persona que imaginándolo y me alegra que sea pareja de una de mis alumnas. Por desgracia, no lo pude conocer cuando era invidente, pero Alisa fue tan solidaria contigo y te apoyo hasta lo último para que recobrara la visión, según lo que me conto". Dijo Helena.

"Muchas gracias, Srta. Douglas; me encantaría que sigamos conversando y conociéndonos a fondo por más tiempo, pero no se puede… tengo que llevar de regreso a las chicas a su hotel. Sin embargo, estoy agradecido por la oportunidad de conocerla en un lugar, no tan colorido, como este". Dijo Ryu.

"Lo mismo digo, Sr. Hayabusa. Eres tan generoso y amable con nosotros, espero verlo pronto, hasta entonces". Dijo Helena que se despidió de Ryu cordialmente.

"Veo que le caíste muy bien a Helena, lástima que este encuentro fue tan breve aunque pudo ser largo de no ser por el tiempo; al menos, lo disfrutaste". Dije.

"Si, mucho. Yo pensé que tu rectora era estricta como todas las que hay en la universidad, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver lo amable y elegante que era cuando nos presentamos por primera vez". Dijo Ryu, después de dejar una muy buena impresión tras conocer a mi directora Helena.

"Helena siempre ha sido buena, generosa y comprensible conmigo desde que ingrese a la universidad y nada ha cambiado, nada… Oh no, mira quien llego al cementerio para arruinarnos el día cuando pensaba que todo iba tan bien a pesar de la muerte de Julia". Dije, mientras observe a lo lejos que Anna se acercaba más de cerca.

"Alisa Bosconovitch, no pensé que coincidiríamos aquí y tampoco imagine que estarías acompañada por… Ryu Hayabusa". Dije, acercándose a él para seducirlo.

"Anna, no es un buen momento para discutir ni para crear problemas y mucho menos cuando estoy de luto por la muerte de mi amiga Julia; así que, sugiero que te hagas a un lado porque no pretendo soportar esos caprichitos tuyos ni tus amenazas". Dije, queriendo dejar las cosas claras para quedar bien conmigo misma.

"¿Caprichitos? ¿Amenazas? La verdad, te voy a ser muy sincera, no pensé que, a pesar de que todo el plan que arme con tal de separarte de Ryu Hayabusa saliera a la perfección, tu igual sigues con él como si eso no te importara nada". Dijo Anna pretendiendo ridiculizarme en presencia del propio Ryu y de mis amigas.

"Yo sigo con él porque nos perdonamos por el malentendido que tu causaste y me importa más que nada porque lo amo demasiado y no dejare que tus trucos sucios vuelvan a arruinar mi relación con Ryu, ¿está claro, Anna? Así que, prefiero que te mantengas alejada de nosotros para siempre, con eso no digo más". Dije.

"Bien, me considero derrotada y como soy buena perdedora, prefiero dejarlos en paz; espero que ambos sean felices, de verdad, se los aseguro". Asevero Anna que se retiro del cementerio, pero las últimas palabras que nos dijo no nos convenció del todo y tenemos el presentimiento de que lo que hablo al final es una mentira.

"No creíamos que Anna llegaría a este lugar sin avisar y mucho menos tratando de molestarte hablando sobre lo que ya es pasado. Sin embargo, no creemos en lo último que dijo porque, como es tan falsa como sus mismas palabras, ella pretende ser buena con tal de no darse por vencida y hacer hasta lo imposible vengarse de nosotros. Además, hay algo que nunca quiso decirnos y que es con respecto a la muerte de Julia; tenemos que averiguarlo como sea". Dijo Ryu.

"No quiero pensar en lo peor que pasaría más adelante si me entero que Anna trato de matar a Julia con sus propias manos, pero debo guardar la compostura y llevar las cosas con calma. Sin embargo, tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados hasta saber quien atentó contra su vida y con qué motivo lo hizo". Dije.

Después por pasar por el cementerio, despedir a Julia y hacer lo que tuvo que hacer con nosotros, Anna fue al aeropuerto para recibir a sus refuerzos que llegarían a Ohio esa misma tarde y para que, sin perder tiempo, se ponga en marcha un gran plan con tal de vengarse de mí y de Ryu.

"Mi querida amiga Christie, que bueno verte aquí en Ohio y tan acompañada por… ¿Quién?". Dijo Anna, mientras recibió a Christie y a su amigo enmascarado.

"Hola, me llamo Víctor Donovan y soy el tío de Christie, mucho gusto, Anna". Dijo Víctor que la saludo estrechando su mano.

"Entonces, quisiste que ambos viajáramos a Ohio porque necesitabas contar con nuestra ayuda para llevar a cabo una venganza terrible contra algunas personas quienes te hicieron mucho daño. Cuéntame, ¿Quiénes son ellos y por que te causaron mucha molestia?". Pregunto Christie.

"Ellos son Alisa, una nueva estudiante que se robo el cariño de todos en la universidad de Ohio, y Ryu Hayabusa, un ninja invidente del cual ella se enamoro perdidamente, provocando mi envidia; así que, intente tramar un plan para separarlos una vez y lo que me salió fue exitoso, pero, para mi desgracia, descubrieron la trampa que planee e hicieron las paces para regresar juntos como enamorados. Y lo peor es que me atraparon en la universidad consumiendo droga, me llevaron a la cárcel condenándome a meses de prisión suspendida, pero me cambiaron a arresto domiciliario donde debo estar dentro de la casa". Dijo Anna.

"¿Cómo así te dieron permiso para que salgas de la casa y aun así teniendo prisión suspendida?". Pregunto Christie, extrañada por estos sucesos.

"Porque me dieron permiso para que vaya al cementerio y ver como enterraban a una de las amigas de Alisa que murió ayer. Oigan, ya no quiero hablar más de eso, prefiero tomar venganza contra los dos y para eso, necesito que me ayuden: Christie, tu puedes hacerte pasar por una bailarina de un club nocturno mañana mismo porque, haciendo gala de tu belleza y sensualidad, podrás seducir a Ryu hasta llevarlo a tu cama para que lo hagas tuyo. Y tú, Víctor, infíltrate en la universidad como profesor y llames la atención de Alisa; eso será la próxima semana. Lo importante es que verlos separados, mientras mi venganza se completa, porque nada es más divertido que mirarlos sufrir por amor". Dijo Anna, mientras sale del aeropuerto con sus acompañantes.

"Puedes darlo por hecho, Anna. Vamos hacer de sus vidas, un infierno aprovechando nuestra llegada a Ohio". Dijo Christie.

Víctor Donovan es un asesino en serie británico que usa su máscara para que nadie sepa de su verdadera identidad que llego a Ohio junto con su enigmática, pero ambiciosa sobrina Christie, quien también es asesina a sangre fría, para poner las cosas de cabeza y para hacerse pasar por profesor de universidad y por bailarina de club nocturno, respectivamente, y todo para que Anna saque provecho de la situación y complete su tan ansiada venganza contra Ryu Hayabusa y contra mí. Veremos si sus refuerzos y los esfuerzos que ponen serán más que suficientes para romper nuestro amor de nuevo y de manera definitiva.


	14. La Ninja, El Profe y La Bailarina

**Capitulo 14: La Ninja, El Profe y La Bailarina**

**Advertencia: Kasumi aparece por primera vez en el fic como personaje secundario.**

Luego de que Hitomi, Eliot, Kokoro y yo acompañáramos a Michelle Chang en su funeral por la muerte de su amada hija Julia, recibí el mensaje de Helena que también sentía pena por el fallecimiento de una de sus alumnas más brillantes y aplicadas de la universidad y que, al día siguiente, estaría presente en el entierro a primera hora. Habiendo llegado ese mismo día, Anna le pidió permiso a uno de los oficiales de la policía que vigilaba que le de permiso para otorgarle un día de libertad y así asistir a darle el ultimo adiós a su víctima más reciente; el guardia hizo un gesto de aprobación y, por fin, ella era libre por el momento. En el cementerio, Michelle nos recibió agradecida por estar en su momento difícil y esperando que siempre estemos con ella en las buenas y malas; además, Hitomi presento en sociedad a Kokoro, a Ryu Hayabusa y a mí. Después de la misa, nos preparamos para llevar el cuerpo de Julia, que estaba dentro de un ataúd, hacia un lugar determinado para enterrarla, pero Anna se apareció en el cementerio haciendo que este mal presentimiento, en forma de escalofrío, lo percibiera por completo, pero Ryu, como siempre, me abrigo con su saco polar negro de cuero y me decía que nada malo me pasaría si nos alejamos del peligro. Tras la ceremonia que nos permitió despedir a Julia por última vez y a Michelle, de manera temporal, Helena se acerco para saludarnos y para conocer también a Ryu personalmente; este se llevo una grata impresión de mi directora universitaria ya que ella era diferente de los otros rectores en cuanto a actitud y comportamiento hacia los demás. Sin embargo, Anna llegaba al lugar pretendiendo arruinar el día y saldar cuentas conmigo sobre lo sucedido en el pasado, pero esto no le funcionaria; sabiendo que es buena perdedora, prefirió dejarnos en paz deseándonos felicidad como parejas aunque no creemos en sus palabras y es más, creemos que Anna tuvo que ver en la muerte de Julia, pero todavía no hay nada seguro. Por otra parte, ella fue al aeropuerto para recibir a su amiga Christie y a su tío Victor Donovan, ambos británicos y asesinos en serie, quienes reforzarían su equipo y con nuevas tretas, pretende sacar provecho de la situación para tomar venganza por sus propios medios en contra de mi y Ryu Hayabusa queriendo separarnos para siempre.

Casi una semana ha pasado rápidamente y Julia ya puede descansar en paz después de tantos homenajes en su honor tras su ultimo adiós, en tanto que nosotras volvimos a nuestras clases en la universidad con una novedad que nos llamo la atención, la directora Helena nos comunico a todos a través de un altoparlante para que vayamos al patio central y recibamos a Victor Donovan, el asesino en serie que se hace pasar por un profesor enmascarado y ocultando su verdadera personalidad.

"Muy buenos días, alumnos. La razón por las que los convoque a todos aquí es porque les quiero presentar a un nuevo profesor que formara parte del plantel de maestros de esta universidad. Este es un tanto singular, pero le pido, de todas formas que venga y se presente ante ustedes en sociedad". Dijo Helena.

"Hola, me llamo Victor Donovan y, a partir de hoy, seré el profesor suplente de matemáticas por esta semana. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que presten atención a cada clase porque seré muy estricto a la hora de tomar la lección". Dijo Donovan, mientras miramos la forma en cómo se vestía y en como usa la máscara.

"Este profesor si que nos da muchísimo miedo, no solo por su actitud sino también por la máscara que lleva puesto en su rostro. Por eso, es que, de ahora en adelante, detestare mas las matemáticas y empezare a extrañar a nuestro maestro". Dijo Hitomi, esperando que la semana pase lo más rápido posible.

"No tengas miedo a este profesor, el no es el lobo feroz que te come en una; es más, la semana pasara rápido y el lunes entrante, volveremos a ver a nuestro profesor de siempre. Así que, es cuestión de que esperemos hasta la otra semana, nada más". Dije; en eso, toco el timbre para retornar a las clases.

Al terminar las clases, libradas de las matemáticas hasta dentro de dos días, con el nuevo profesor suplente cuya identidad está detrás de su máscara y que el mismo se lo pretende revelar en su debido momento, Ryu aparece para sorpresa nuestra con una cordial invitación que nos quiere hacer.

"Chicas, tengo tres pases dobles para la inauguración de una nueva discoteca esta misma noche". Dijo Ryu quien bajo del techo de un edificio y nos asusto.

"Ay, nos agarraste desprevenidas y casi nos matas de un susto, Ryu". Dijo Kokoro.

"Es típico de los ninjas que salten desde lo más alto del edificio o de una casa con varios pisos y bajen hasta el suelo para realizar su gran entrada y sorprendernos; así que, no se asusten. A propósito, Ryu, ¿esta invitación es para que entremos completamente gratis?". Pregunte, cuando nos enseño la invitación.

"Claro, todos entran completamente gratis porque hoy habrá una fiesta por la inauguración. Entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan ir esta noche o no?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Bueno, yo estoy disponible porque no tengo clases de karate, no sé que dirán Kokoro o Alisa, pero, por mi parte, yo acepto ir aunque… al día siguiente, tengo que levantarme temprano para hacer mis tareas de escuela". Dijo Hitomi que fue la primera en aceptar la invitación y, de inmediato, Ryu le da su entrada.

"Yo también iré para salir un poco de la monotonía y no aburrirme en mi casa con mis practicas de geisha, pero tengo que pedir permiso a mi madre porque ella no quiere que vaya sola a la calle excepto a la universidad. En cuanto tenga el permiso, le llamare a cualquiera de ustedes para que vengan a recogerme". Dijo Kokoro.

"En cuanto a mí, pasare al hotel y le pediré a Lili que me acompañe y si acepta… ambas nos encontraremos en la esquina donde Ryu nos espera para llevarnos a la discoteca. Así que, todos nos encontramos a las 9pm en el club nocturno vestidas con nuestras mejores galas, ¿les parece?". Dije, mientras todos aceptamos esto.

"Perfecto, que buena idea, Alisa. De antemano, les doy sus pases para que vayan a la discoteca; hasta entonces, chicas". Dijo Ryu que se fue surcando por los cielos.

Contentas por esta inesperada invitación que nos dio el joven ninja, todas tomamos caminos separados para volver a nuestras respectivas casas u hoteles. Por otro lado, en el aeropuerto de Ohio, llego una jovencita de cabello largo, de color rojo oscuro que más pinta para ser castaño, ojos pardos, con un vestuario originario de Japón, de colores azul y blanco y con una espada filosa que lleva en uno de los bolsillos de su falda. Además, llevaba un par de maletas repletas de cosas personales y, en su interior, tenía muchas ganas de divertirse en sus vacaciones encontrarse con alguien muy especial con quien ya lo conoció anteriormente.

"Bueno, estoy en Ohio, Estados Unidos; no acostumbro a estar en un país extraño donde no puede adaptarse a sus tradiciones como lo hago cuando estoy en mi país, pero vine aquí especialmente porque quiero pasar mis vacaciones tranquila y encontrar a mi protector quien se dedico a protegerme aun a costa de tomar decisiones personales sean buenas o malas. Sería agradable poder toparme con Ryu Hayabusa y eso es lo que hare saliendo de aquí". Dijo la chica, de nombre Kasumi.

Los nervios se apoderaban de ella, quizá porque tiene miedo de llevarse una decepción cuando sepa, por medio de mi persona, que Ryu tiene un romance conmigo porque, primero, ella guarda una relación sentimental con él desde hace tiempo, pero el tomo la decisión de continuar siendo amigos porque sabe que nunca llegaran a buen puerto si ambos se mantienen juntos. Así que, a último momento, escogió irse a un hotel nuevo y lejos del que me instalo, esperando el instante adecuado para que puedan toparse. Por otro lado, Christie llega al club nocturno donde se inaugurara esa noche y observa atentamente el volante donde dice que necesitan bailarinas para que trabajen en dicho lugar; la británica no desaprovecha la oportunidad y decide entrar a la discoteca aunque no sea experta en el baile.

"Disculpen, ¿este es el nuevo club nocturno donde lo inauguraran en unas horas más?". Pregunto Christie, mientras se quita los lentes y le enseña el volante.

"Si, es el mismo. Usted vio el anuncio donde necesitamos bailarinas para la noche inaugural de esta discoteca, ¿verdad? Pues, déjeme decirle que los cupos están ocupados, pero una bailarina elegida se desmayo y se enfermo cuando no podía mas soportando la presión de seguir ensayando la coreografía; entonces, estábamos viendo la posibilidad de que la reemplaces solo por esta noche hasta que ella se recupere por completo, ¿está bien?". Pregunto el encargado del club nocturnos.

"Claro, por mi esta perfecta la idea. Bueno, dele una propina a la bailarina enferma y en cuanto a mí, solo seré la bailarina de repuesto por esta noche". Dijo Christie.

Christie tenía la oportunidad de participar, solo por una noche, bailando en el club nocturno en reemplazo de una de las bailarinas que se enfermo repentinamente. Mientras esto sucedía, Hitomi paso por la casa de Kokoro para recogerla y llevársela con el permiso de su madre. Por otro lado, Lili no me quiso acompañar a salir porque se aburrirá de tanto bailar; entonces, decidí salir por mi cuenta, pero para sorpresa mía, Ryu salto desde el techo del hotel para asustarme otra vez.

"Siempre tienes esa manía, como buen ninja que eres, de saltar desde el techo de una casa, un hotel, o de lo que sea para casi matarme de un buen susto, pero bueno… eso es lo de menos. ¿Estamos listos para ir a la discoteca? Fíjate que tengo a la mano mi entrada que me diste a la salida de mi universidad". Dije.

"Por supuesto, no perdamos el tiempo porque, de repente, mis amigas ya se adelantaron el paso y nos están esperando en el club nocturno para que entremos juntos a su nuevo local". Dijo Ryu que me tomo de la mano y, con sus habilidades ninjas para transportarnos, habíamos arribado a la discoteca en un dos por tres.

"Aquí va llegando la parejita de moda en un santiamén y creíamos que tardarían en venir para acá con este tráfico horrible que hace en la ciudad". Dijo Hitomi.

"No te preocupes. Ryu Hayabusa hizo las cosas en casi medio segundo y no nos demoramos nada en venir gracias a que hizo sus maniobras ninja". Dije.

"Muy inteligente de su parte en traerla para acá en un solo movimiento; siento que la música que han puesto dentro de local es muy buena y por mi… me quedaría bailando con ustedes hasta que ya no pueda mas. Este agente de seguridad está demorando en hacernos ingresar a la discoteca". Dijo Kokoro.

Tuvimos que esperar quince minutos para poder entrar a la discoteca y al fin lo hicimos y empezamos a divertirnos; por otro lado, Christie se prepara para debutar como bailarina en reemplazo de aquella que sufrió un desmayo y que todavía no se recupera. En eso, los dueños del club nocturno llegan al camerino asegurando que ella será la atracción principal y que, dentro de dos horas, pisara el recinto para hacer un sexy dance usando el tubo que será el deleite de todos los asistentes.

"Señoras y señores, público asistente, bienvenidos a la inauguración de nuestro nuevo club nocturno y esperemos que su visita sea la de su agrado. Tenemos bailarinas exóticas y sensuales, musicales espectaculares, pero hay una en especial que será nuestra atracción principal. Ella es una muñeca juguetona y traviesa, la mujer que se robara los corazones de los caballeros; presentando un sexy dance con tubo incluido, recibamos a Christie". Dijo el anunciador, mientras ella entraba.

Mientras entraba al escenario para realizar su performance, la enigmática británica se percato de nuestra presencia y comenzaba a poner sus ojos en Ryu, quien estaba dentro del público con nosotras, con el pretexto de enamorarlo con su mirada, su sensualidad y su forma de bailar aunque sea la primera vez.

"_Ryu Hayabusa… por fin te encuentro y esta vez no podrás escapar de mi; serás hipnotizado por mis encantos y por la forma por cómo te seduzco"_. Penso Christie.

Mientras la música sexy empezaba a sonar en el escenario, Christie empezaba a bailar en el tubo con unos movimientos que captaban las miradas de los hombres, pero cuando se quito el abrigo de cuero marrón que tenia puesto y se quedo con un traje de dominadora negro con botas hasta el muslo, medias de red con ligas, guantes largos y pendientes de oro; en eso, con su dedo, le pidió a Ryu que se acercara hacia ella para hacer con él lo que sea a su antojo.

"Oye, Ryu, ¿adónde vas? ¿Qué pretende hacer ella contigo?". Pregunto Kokoro.

"No sé, pero ella está dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí". Dijo Ryu que se puso de pie para acercarse a Christie que, con ansias, aguarda el momento para coquetearlo.

Cuando Ryu estuvo frente a Christie, ella prosiguió con su baile sexy para, después, tocar su rostro y sus abdominales, como si el ninja fuera aquel juguete capaz de manipularse; esto me hizo sentir celosa ya que la británica estuvo jugando a ser la chica fácil con él y se propasaba con su cada vez mas exagerado baile sucio.

"Ya no puedo seguir viéndolo más, chicas, llévenme de vuelta a casa". Dije.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?". Dijo Hitomi que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero Kokoro índico la escena por la que se suscitan estas cosas.

"Chicas, o me llevan o yo iré por mi cuenta porque no soporto seguir viendo a una desconocida que coquetea a mi enamorado, eso sí que no lo tolero, vámonos". Dije.

"Está bien, lo que tu digas, pero se supone que sería una noche divertida y no una donde una extraña quiere robarse a Ryu, no puede ser". Dijo Hitomi.

"Tienes razón, Hitomi, pero mañana… si viene, me tendrá que explicar todo lo que paso cuando esa fulana de tal lo manejo a su gusto y deberá disculparse por dejar que lo coquetee si quiere que nuestra relación no se tambalee y no se ponga a prueba". Dije, marchándome fastidiada de la discoteca con mis amigas.

Christie había conseguido lo que quiso: que Ryu Hayabusa fuera llevado hacia sus redes con solo usar su mirada y sus atributos para convertirlo en su esclavo por una noche, la noche en que nuestra relación estaba en peligro, todo por no ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias que tendría después de los hechos y también por la mujer que hizo con el lo que le vino en gana. Cuando termino la presentación de la británica, el vio que no estábamos, así que salió la calle y… no nos encontró.

"¡Alisa! ¡Hitomi! ¡Kokoro! Diablos, les falle a todas, pero esa mujer que me engatuso tendrá que pagarme por haberme usado a su antojo". Dijo, hirviendo en rabia.


	15. Peleando Contra la Adversidad

**Capitulo 15: Peleando Contra la Adversidad**

Después de pasar una semana haciendo los homenajes póstumos hacia Julia Chang, nuestra amiga que falleció por culpa de un asesino enviado por Anna, volvimos a nuestras andanzas universitarias con una novedad que Helena, la directora, tenía bajo el brazo: resulta que Victor Donovan, el asesino en serie enmascarado que arribo de Inglaterra junto con su sobrina Christie, llegaría para reemplazar a uno de los profesores de la universidad para dictar clases de matemáticas solo por una semana. Tras terminar otra agotadora jornada, Ryu Hayabusa, como buen ninja que es, salto de un edificio para espantarnos e invitarnos a la fiesta inaugural de una discoteca que sería esa misma noche; todas aceptamos y el nos entrego los pases que nos acceden a este nuevo local. Por otro lado, en el aeropuerto de Ohio, llega una adolescente que no solo vino para pasar vacaciones sino que esta tras los pasos de Ryu, a quien lo conoce hace tiempo y quien lo considera como su protector; en un principio, la chica, que corresponde al nombre de Kasumi, tenía ganas de reencontrarse con él, pero sus nervios y el miedo de llevarse una gran decepción le jugaron una mala pasada ya que una relación sentimental del pasado le atormentaba y por eso, opto por irse a otro hotel aguardando por ser la hora de aquel tan ansiado reencuentro. En otra ubicación, Christie llegaba la discoteca con un anuncio donde se necesitaban bailarinas para trabajar en dicho lugar, el encargado del club decía que no habían mas cupos, pero había una chica que, debido a la presión por aprender la coreografía, se desmayo y enfermo repentinamente; así que, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar su lugar y debutar en los escenarios. Pasaron unas horas, el lugar se abrió, llegamos sin contratiempos, pero tuvimos que esperar a que un agente de seguridad atendiera a la gente para poder ingresar porque se demoraba mucho; finalmente, entramos al interior y empezamos a divertirnos y a bailar hasta más no poder hasta que Christie hacia su aparición por primera vez convertida en una atracción principal a pedido de los dueños de la discoteca para realizar un sexy baile con el tubo. La británica comenzó su faena haciendo movimientos provocativos, quitándose parte de su ropa y en medio de los aplausos de la gente; en eso, con su dedo, señalo a Ryu para que sea su voluntario, mas bien, su juguete manipulable. No ha pasado mucho tiempo para que el ninja cayera en sus redes que, ante mi mirada atónita y la de mis amigas, lo seducía tocando su rostro, desabrochaba su camisa y acariciaba sus pectorales haciendo que su performance fuera cada vez más sucio. Yo me retiraba, avergonzada por lo mucho que había visto porque no podía creer las tonterías que hizo cuando se dejo llevar por la tentación, encarnada por una asesina en serie que se hace pasar por una bailarina para separarnos de nuevo y que gracias a un grosero y estúpido baile, mi relación con el está por convertirse en polvo. Cuando la presentación de Christie concluía, Ryu se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia y corrió a la pista, pero se quedo solo en la calle y las consecuencias del caso pesara sobre su conciencia.

Hitomi y Kokoro me acompañaron hasta la puerta del hotel y luego ellas se regresaron a sus respectivas casas, mientras que yo subí de inmediato a mi habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido para cambiarme de ropa y dormir plácidamente olvidando la vergüenza que tuve que pasar por culpa de Christie. A la mañana siguiente, los tormentosos recuerdos que sucedieron la noche anterior me impidieron descansar tranquila, así que… me levante varias veces para tomar agua y recién a la mañana siguiente pude dormir como un angelito. Sin embargo, Lili se acerco a mi habitación horas después para despertarme, pero me encontró en el baño llorando.

"Ah, perdón, Alisa, no sabía que estabas allí. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Cómo te fue anoche en tu salida a la discoteca?". Pregunto ella, mientras me veía llorar.

"Todo me salió mal; pensé que sería una noche divertida, pero fue lo opuesto y la culpa de que esto saliera así la tuvieron una extraña y Ryu Hayabusa". Dije.

"¿Qué? A ver, cuéntame, mientras nos vamos al sofá. ¿Cómo dices que tu enamorado tuvo la culpa de que las cosas salieran mal junto con una fulana?". Dijo Lili que me llevo a la sala y me seco las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos con un pañuelo que robo del tocador; al llegar, me dejo hablar con más tranquilidad.

"Te lo explicare. Fui con Ryu y mis amigas a la discoteca que la inauguraron y bailamos un buen rato hasta que un anunciador presento a una chica de nombre Christie; no paso más de dos minutos y ella señalo con su dedo a Ryu para que, supuestamente, sea su voluntario, pero lo que no imagine era que esa mujer bella terminaría por seducirlo y manejado a su antojo, exagerando en su presentación; así que, me vi en la obligación de retirarme del local con mis amigas, cansada de seguir viendo como la chica de pelo blanco seguía bailándole sobre el regazo de mi chico haciéndolo su juguete". Dije, mientras nuevamente derrame mis lágrimas.

"Oye, es la primera vez, en todo este tiempo desde que pisaste Ohio, que sientes celos de Ryu Hayabusa; supongo que te sentiste mal luego de que una novel bailarina sobrepasara los limites en su baile, pero… ¿crees que, con todo lo visto anoche, el te engaño?". Pregunto Lili, mientras me ayuda a sacar conclusiones.

"No fue eso, me molesto el hecho de que Ryu no debió prestarse en el juego sucio de esa mujer que tiene el color de cabello como si fuera canoso; así como un ilusionista usa la hipnosis para que la gente haga lo que este le pide, ella usa su belleza física para que los caballeros se sientan atraídos por cómo es haciendo que se pongan a sus pies. Tienes razón al mencionar como me sentía después de ver ese espectáculo ridículo que ha causado anoche en la discoteca, pero debo hacer que Ryu me dé su versión porque mi relación pende de un hilo y no me quedare de brazos cruzados hasta saber que ha pasado el día anterior". Dije.

"Si, pero que te quede bien clara una cosa: si bien Anna trato, sin éxito, de separarlos; ahora, otra mujer quiere interponerse en tu romance y para que no termines sufriendo por una posible ruptura, tienes que cuidar las espaldas y hacer lo imposible para que ese amor que tienes con Ryu se solidifique". Dijo Lili.

"Está bien, Lili, gracias por tu consejo y espero que no vuelva a encontrarme con esa mujer nunca más, por mi bien y el de mi enamorado. Bien, debo hacer la tarea que me dejaron ayer en la universidad y que lo deje pendiente debido a mi salida y después, me preparo para otro día mas de clases". Dije, con más tranquilidad, pero aun no puedo quitarme la memoria el hecho de que Ryu fuera inducido en las redes con una hermosa damisela que ni siquiera lo conoce.

De otro lado, Christie le cuenta a Anna todo lo que sucedió el día anterior y además, le muestra el dinero que gano por haber reemplazado a una bailarina enferma la noche en que debuto bailando en los escenarios siendo la principal atracción de la inauguración del nuevo club nocturno.

"Anna, mira cuanto gane por participar bailando en la discoteca". Dijo Christie, mientras se acerco a Anna para enseñarle la plata que gano.

"¿Ochocientos dolares? ¿Tan solo eso ganaste? Yo pensé que esos dueños de la discoteca te iban a dar mas paga de lo que acostumbran regalar". Dijo Anna.

"Bueno, algo es algo, peor es nada… ¿y sabes que es lo mejor de todo en esa noche maravillosa que pase? Pues, no solo me lleve dinero en efectivo sino que también me saque el premio gordo, un premio que jamás pensé sacármelo en toda mi vida: conocí a Ryu Hayabusa y lo baile sexy en su regazo durante mi presentación". Dijo Christie.

"¿Lo conociste en la discoteca e hiciste con él lo que te dio la gana? Eso sí que no esperaba escucharlo y… se puede saber, ¿con quien vino él?". Pregunto Anna.

"Con una con quien, me imagino, es su enamorada y dos amigas. La primera en mención estaba celosa por como lo estaba coqueteándolo y lo disfrute como nunca al verla sufrir". Dijo Christie, mientras se echaba en la cama de Anna con su dinero a la mano y alzando sus piernas estiradas.

"¡Qué bueno! Espero que tu baile sea suficiente para separarlo de Alisa porque, una vez que la derrotes para siempre y de que cumpla mi arresto domiciliario, me encargare de que Ryu Hayabusa también pague por el daño que me hizo y así… mi venganza se consumara de una vez por todas". Dijo Anna.

Mientras tanto, y a diferencia de todas las jornadas que tuve en la universidad hasta el momento, la de que pase fue una de las más difíciles ya que casi no preste atención en la clase de matemáticas con el nuevo profesor, Victor Donovan, y no es para menos; estaba preocupada y angustiada por lo que iba a pasar más adelante cuando me tope con Ryu y me dé su versión sobre lo que paso en la discoteca la noche anterior y cuál era mi futuro en mi romance después de escucharlo.

"Alisa, anduviste distraída y no prestaste atención a la clase de matemáticas; me imagino que fue por lo que paso anoche con Ryu por culpa de la fulana". Dijo Hitomi.

"Si, ¿Qué puedo hacer, Hitomi? Anoche, cuando llegue al hotel, no podía dormir casi nada pensando en lo que paso cuando Ryu cayó en la trampa de esa tipeja y por eso, recién pude dormir cuando había amanecido y después le explique a Lili, mientras lloraba, sobre aquel ridículo al cual lo soporte". Dije.

"Vaya, las cosas que pasan y de las que nos involucramos. Ahora, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Piensas hablar con Ryu luego de que anoche te metiera una puñalada que fue directo a tu corazón?". Pregunto Kokoro; al principio no estaba segura de que lo haría o no, pero después tome el riesgo de conversar con él sin dar marcha atrás.

A la salida de la universidad y tras despedirme de mis amigas, le mande un mensaje de texto a Lili explicando los motivos por los que me demoraría en llegar y después fui al parque, el lugar donde, hace poco, me reconcilie con el ninja. Al llegar, me dedique a mirar a la gente que se pasea y se divierte sola o acompañada, mientras esperaba su llegada; pasaron las horas, yo seguía aguardando pese a que el frio del atardecer empezaba a sentir y Ryu aun no se aparecía hasta que…

"Hasta que por fin osas en venir a este parque, Ryu Hayabusa. Tienes mucho que explicarme después de que dejaste en ridículo tanto a mí como a mis amigas en la discoteca; yo que tu, prefiero que te pronuncies con la verdad, antes de que esta relación se vuelva polvo que el viento se lo lleva y cuando lo digas después de tiempo, será muy tarde". Dije, mientras el ninja llegaba poniéndose detrás de mi justo antes de que me retirara del parque después de muchas horas esperándolo.

"Está bien, pero no quiero que te enojes, te lo explicare todo y al detalle: cuando me preguntaron adónde iba y lo que pretendía hacer esa bailarina conmigo, yo les dije que no sabía; tras llegar al escenario, esa extraña me convirtió en su esclavo usando solo su mirada y su cuerpo, como queriendo controlar la situación y me desabrocho la camisa, me acaricio mis pectorales, me tocaba la cintura y yo, que hacia todo lo posible por escapar, me sentía preso por su enigmática belleza, pero te juro que nunca quería prestarme en su juego con tal no lastimarte". Dijo Ryu, mientras veía que sus lagrimas caían; el estaba diciendo las cosas con sinceridad.

"Debiste pensar primero en las consecuencias que esto ameritaba, reflexionar y, al mismo tiempo, reparar los errores que cometiste cuando te enredaste en pleno baile con esa chica que solo usa su belleza física para tentarte, seducirte y manipularte a tu antojo". Dije, pero nuevamente el ninja tomo la palabra.

"Alisa, tienes que saber que llore como un niño cuando supe que estaba equivocado en dejar que alguien me hiciera tan ridículo espectáculo y, con el transcurso de las horas, enmendé los errores para no volver a cometerlos; todo fue porque te amo demasiado y porque nunca dejaremos que una tercera persona trate de separarnos porque, como me contaste la vez que nos reconciliamos en este mismo parque, nada impedirá que nuestro amor se destruya… nada". Dijo Ryu, pero para que sus palabras sean ciertas, lo lleve a un árbol para hacer una promesa de amor esperando que cualquiera de nosotros no la pueda romper.

"Tus palabras hermosas me llegaron al fondo de mi alma, tanto asi que casi derramo algunas lagrimas; gracias por decirme las cosas de corazón. Se me ocurrió una idea: vamos hacer una promesa de amor esperando que no la podamos romper; Ryu Hayabusa, ¿aceptas seguir luchando contra la adversidad por ese amor que nos une?". Pregunte.

"Si con mi vida o mi muerte, puedo luchar contigo por amor contra todos aquellos obstáculos que pretenden separarnos y evitar ser felices, lo haré". Dijo Ryu.

"Yo también lo haré porque la única razón por la que me quedo en Ohio no solo es por estudiar en la universidad y estar con mis amigas sino también por ti, porque te amo y confío en ti por más de que las consecuencias que existan; así que, escribe tus iniciales en aquel árbol y yo haré lo mismo además de dibujar un corazón grande. Esta será nuestra promesa de amor que nunca se romperá, por más de que nuestros enemigos traten de separarnos; te amo y, aunque intente sacarte de mi mente, no lograre hacerlo ni tampoco podría perderte porque el recuerdo de un gran amor se mantendrá en lo más profundo de mi corazón". Dije, besándolo.

"¿Así que me perdonas por el impasse que cometí?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Estas perdonado, pero solo con la condición de que no vuelvas a enredarte con esa mujerzuela. Además, puedo perdonar todo defecto que tengas a excepción de una mentira o un engaño porque ya sería inútil recuperar la confianza perdida y no se puede arreglar un daño que se hizo". Dije, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba.

Nunca imagine que Ryu dijera unas palabras emotivas que llegaran a conmoverme tanto y es que mientras explicaba su versión de lo que sucedió anoche, me di cuenta que se arrepentía de todo corazón por sus errores cometidos. El ninja hizo todo lo posible por evitar que nuestro amor se derrumbara y así lo cumplió quedando demostrado de que cuando se ama de verdad, uno hace hasta lo imposible por vencer aquellos obstáculos que nos impiden ser felices. Bendito sea el destino por llevarme hasta él para conocerlo y bendito sea Ryu Hayabusa, aquel joven del que me enamore perdidamente y por el cual, nunca me atrevería a dejarlo ir.


	16. Buscando La Victima Adecuada

**Capitulo 16: Buscando La Victima Adecuada**

A la mañana siguiente y ya de vuelta en el hotel, yo trate de dormir tranquila, pero los fantasmas de aquel acto estúpido que cometió Ryu Hayabusa en la discoteca, el día anterior, me obligaron a pasar toda la noche aferrando a mi almohada tratando de olvidar la vergüenza que me hizo pasar; recién, al amanecer del día siguiente, pude dormir como una bebita, pero no pasaron varias horas para que Lili, en su afán por irse a mi habitación a despertarme, me encontrara en el baño y llorando. Más tranquila, pude relatar todo lo que paso esa noche con lujo de detalles y aunque ella pensaba que me traicionaba, yo lo desmentí todo, pero todavía exigía una explicación a todo este asunto que me encelo por primera vez de él desde que pise Ohio y no descansaría hasta conseguir mi propósito. Sin embargo, ella me aconseja que cuide mis espaldas y para no terminar sufriendo por una posible ruptura, debo hacer que mi relación con Ryu se vuelva más fuerte y no permitir que otra mujer se interponga en este asunto de dos. Por otra parte, Christie le enseña el dinero a Anna que gano en su debut como bailarina de la nueva discoteca inaugurada la noche anterior y le explica como conoció a Ryu en el escenario, la forma por como bailo con él y con quien estuvo; Anna estaba feliz por escuchar que yo estaba celosa al ver ese sucio espectáculo y no aguanta las ganas de completar su venganza por sí sola, una vez de que Christie me derrote para siempre, mientras que ella se encarga personalmente de Ryu haciendo que ambos paguemos por el daño que la hicimos. Esa misma mañana, en la universidad, mis amigas notaron que no preste atención suficiente a la clase de matemáticas, yo le atine a decir que no podía dormir bien pensando en el ridículo que soporte anoche, que apenas pude descansar pocas horas y que conseguí conversar con Lili sobre dicha noticia; Kokoro me pregunto si pensaba charlar con el ninja, esa interrogante me hizo tramar un plan. Fui al parque, el mismo lugar donde me reconcilie con él, para esperarlo y, después de tantas horas de espera donde el frio que se empezaba a sentir, Ryu apareció detrás de mí, mientras le pedía que me dijera la verdad antes de que pase el tiempo y nuestra relación de amor se volvería rompería como el delicado cristal. El me calmo y me conto como sucedieron realmente los sucesos, pero su sincero y emotivo arrepentimiento me tocaron el corazón, tanto así que lo lleve a un árbol para escribir nuestras iniciales y jurar amarnos como nunca a pesar de que otros intenten romper la promesa que debemos cumplir como sea; fue así que fumamos la pipa de la paz y, por segunda vez, en poco tiempo… nos reconciliamos de nuevo y, esta vez, contra viento y marea, trataremos de defender lo que nos pertenece.

Han pasado una semana desde que sucedieron estas cosas; le pude contar a mis amigas como ocurrieron los hechos con lujo de detalle, pero lo malo de mi relación es que todavía no intentamos tener un momento íntimo en la cama, como lo hacen todas las parejas cuando se aman de verdad.

"Alisa, ¿convenciste a Ryu para que se entreguen a la pasión en cuerpo y alma?". Pregunto Kokoro, mientras tomo una jarra con leche chocolatada y se sirve.

"No, no puedo; se que, en un principio, me dije que sería capaz de todo con tal de que tuviera algún tipo de intimidad a pesar de que nunca lo hice en mi vida, pero con el transcurso del tiempo… me di cuenta que, todavía, no he demostrado mi valentía hacia él, pero no quiero que siga pasando más tiempo de lo debido". Dije.

"Sabemos que no eres cobarde cuando quieres conseguir algo, pero no esperes a última hora o a que cualquiera de los dos se rebelen y se traicionen para que le pidas a Ryu para que tengas intimidad por primera vez; es más, ignórale a la diferencia de edad porque no hay impedimento para que hagan el amor". Dijo Lili.

"Claro que no hay barreras que eviten este tipo de cosas, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo aun a estas alturas de la contienda en la que nos reconciliamos por segunda vez y en la que estamos más unidos que nunca; tampoco estoy en condiciones de decírselo cara a cara porque él, de repente, se enojaría". Dije.

"Chicas, fui a la terraza y vi que el periódico de la semana pasada se cayó al suelo por acción del viento; así que lo recogí y de lo poco que leí, me llamo la atención un artículo que me encantaría que lo leyeran. Tiene que ver con la estupidez que cometió Ryu con esa bailarina la noche que inauguraron la discoteca". Dijo Hitomi.

"No puedo creer que la prensa estuvo pendiente de este evento pensando que es una buena noticia, pero simplemente es una reverenda porquería. Y lo que es peor es que resaltaron el acto principal con la bailarina de pelo blanco debutando en los escenarios con un baile por de mas exagerado al lado de Ryu". Dije.

"Así son la mayoría de los periódicos amarillistas, no comentan lo importante que fue este evento sino sobre la cochina presentación de esa novel bailarina de pacotilla aunque lo de novel no tiene nada, mas parece ser una mujer que usa su cuerpo y su belleza para conseguir su propósito, nada más". Dijo Kokoro.

Por otro lado, Kasumi ya no aguanto más tiempo el hecho de estar sola encerrada en su propia guarida y decidió ir al hotel para reencontrarse con Ryu Hayabusa; a la vez, Victor Donovan le pide a Anna que le preste su camioneta para haga taxi y se convierta en chofer después de infiltrarse en la universidad estatal de Ohio por una semana con el propósito no solo de ganar dinero suficiente sino también de mostrar su verdadera personalidad a la primera mujer que se le cruce en su camino.

"Se me ocurrió una excelente idea para poder aprovechar el tiempo en hacer algo que sea beneficioso para mí en lugar de aburrirme sin hacer nada. Anna, ¿Por qué no me prestas tu camioneta solo por esta semana? A partir de hoy, me dedicare a ser taxista para así, ganarme alguito de dinero para volver a Inglaterra con mi sobrina Christie dentro de unos dos meses; espero que no te enojes por esto". Dijo Victor que se puso de rodillas suplicando para que comparta su automóvil.

"De acuerdo, te lo prestare, pero con la condición de que no lo choques. Victor, ¿tienes alguna experiencia manejando autos?". Pregunto Anna.

"Sí, claro que tengo alguna que otra experiencia. Bueno, ya que me diste permiso para usarlo, te lo agradezco por compartirlo y lo usare ahora mismo". Dijo Donovan.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer con la camioneta de Anna, tío?". Pregunto Christie.

"Eso lo sabrás mas adelante, hasta luego". Dijo Donovan que se retiro de la casa.

Su intriga le llena de incertidumbre a su sobrina, pero cuando el asesino en serie tomo la camioneta que Anna lo presto, arranco el motor y empezó su andanzas como taxista, el enmascarado británico envió un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que sea su cómplice en un plan que tiene en mente y no lo involucra en su labor como chofer que pretende ganarse su dinero por su cuenta.

"Mi tío me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que debo estar en un lugar determinado en veinte minutos porque quiere contar con mi ayuda". Dijo Christie.

"¿No especifico en qué lugar? Ay, me parece muy extraño que haga eso". Dijo Anna.

"Tú no lo conoces tanto como yo; así que, será mejor que vayas a sociabilizarte mas con él en el poco tiempo que nos queda de estadía. Nos vemos". Dijo Christie.

Cuando Christie llego al lugar donde Donovan lo convoco, este le explicaría sobre un nuevo plan donde ella seria la principal cómplice.

"¿Se puede saber para que me llamaste y me hiciste ir hasta este grifo? Dime que mi llegada no sea en vano, si no… me regreso al hotel donde Anna". Balbuceo.

"Te llame y te hice venir hasta aquí porque tengo un plan interesante del que me encantaría contar con tu apoyo. Escúchame… ve a la maletera del carro, mientras que yo me hago pasar por un taxista que se cachuelea y anda en busca de una pasajera femenina para llevarla a nuestra guarida, en vez de la dirección que nos pide, y hacer con ella lo que le plazca. ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi idea esperando que salga a la perfección?". Pregunto Donovan.

"Por supuesto, Donovan. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿Qué tipo de chica querrás para que puedas hacer las cosas a tu antojo?". Pregunto Christie.

Esa pregunta fue la que le lleno de incertidumbre a su tío, pero este asesino en serie británico no tardo demasiado en resolverlo porque encontraría en Kasumi a su presa perfecta. La joven salió con la convicción de reencontrarse con Ryu, pero no encuentra un carro; entonces… el carro con Donovan apareció para salvarle la vida.

"¿Disculpe, puedo ayudarte en algo?". Pregunto el supuesto taxista.

"Si, ¿me podría llevar a este hotel, por favor?". Pregunto Kasumi que le enseña la dirección del hotel y se lo entrega. Una vez que acepto, la hizo subir a la camioneta.

"Supongo que se encuentra cansada, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Donovan, mientras que notaba la respiración de Kasumi era rápida.

"Si, estuve varias horas parada en busca de un taxi que me lleve a mi destino, pero algunas no pudieron llevarme porque no conocen la ruta; después de tantos intentos, felizmente, halle uno, pero no me di cuenta que se hizo de noche. Tal vez me arrepienta de ir a su hotel para reencontrarme con él, pero no me puedo ir de los Estados Unidos sin verlo aunque sea una vez". Dijo la kunoichi.

"Bueno, hoy es su día de suerte, señorita… ¿Cómo se llama?". Pregunto Donovan.

"Kasumi, me llamo Kasumi". Dijo ella, mientras estrecho su mano con la del taxista.

"Victor, mucho gusto. Vaya, que bonito nombre tiene. ¿Es usted japonesa, verdad?". Interrogo de nuevo, mientras seguía manejando.

"Si, naci en Japón, tengo 20 años y estudio en una escuela primaria. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, vine a los Estados Unidos con el propósito de reencontrarme con alguien a quien lo considero como una persona especial para mí. Espero que se encuentre allí porque quiero que se lleve una gran sorpresa". Dijo Kasumi.

Después de varios minutos viajando y platicando con la adolescente ninja, Donovan empezaría a dar marcha con su plan, mientras Christie aguardaba el momento para entrar en acción. El primer paso para conducir a Kasumi hacia la trampa es equivocarse de camino y que ella se dé cuenta de lo mal que hace… adrede.

"Disculpe, señor… este no es el camino correcto ni el lugar correcto". Dijo Kasumi.

"Perdón, lo que pasa es que es mi primera vez haciendo taxi y todavía me falta un poco de práctica, pero usted es la primera pasajera femenina a la que llevo a su destino; tiene que perdonarme por la estupidez que estoy cometiendo". Dijo Donovan esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Perdonarlo? ¿Para qué tengo que perdonarlo por el error que hace? Disculpe, usted esta pasándose de vueltas y no lo voy a tolerar, me voy". Dijo Kasumi que salió del carro indignada por lo que Donovan hizo con ella, pero él le mostraría su verdadera personalidad y por eso, fue al callejón en su búsqueda.

"¿Adónde vas, jovencita? Recién empezamos a conocernos, así que… no se puede ir tan pronto de aquí". Dijo Donovan que toma a Kasumi por la cintura, coqueteándola.

"Un momento. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene usted contra mí? ¿Por qué empieza a coquetearme? ¿Acaso soy su enamorada o su esposa para que me haga esto? Fíjese, si sigue haciendo eso, llamare a la policía". Dijo ella, pero se percato que presiono un botón haciendo que Christie saliera de la maletera.

"¿Con que ella es tu primera víctima, Donovan? No esta tan mal esta adquisición". Dijo Christie que salió de la maletera para sorpresa de Kasumi.

"¿Donovan? Espera un momento, ¿no eres tú aquel hombre enmascarado que creo muchos clones con mi ADN con la finalidad de acabar con la raza humana? Yo te reconozco por la máscara que llevas puesta y por la mujer con la que se convirtió en tu cómplice, ¿no es así, Christie?". Dijo Kasumi, descubriendo la farsa de Donovan.

"Así es, Christie es mi cómplice en todos mis planes por si no lo sabías. ¿Sabes? Te deseo desde que te conocí y no podía esperar el momento a que seas mía; fíjate ahora… ese momento que espere se hará realidad y ni si te ocurra escapar de mi porque te arrepentirás de haber nacido". Dijo Donovan.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Donovan empujo a Kasumi al suelo y Christie la recogió sujetándola de sus brazos esperando el instante para que su tío la acaricie por todo su cuerpo y termine por abusarla físicamente de ella que gritaba tanto sin éxito porque nadie vino en su auxilio. Después, este mismo la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente y se la llevaron, en la camioneta que tomo prestada, de regreso al hotel donde se encuentra Anna.

"Esta pesada para cargarla, pero no importa porque esto ha valido la pena. Ahora, ¿Dónde la pondremos?". Pregunto Donovan, mientras sube las escaleras cargando el cuerpo de Kasumi que seguía inconsciente tras el golpe y, como siempre, bien acompañado por su sobrina Christie.

"En el cuarto de Anna. Así, ella podrá conocerla en persona cuando se despierte…". Dijo Christie.

"¿Quién es esa chica y por que la trajeron hasta aquí?". Pregunto Anna, mientras veía que Christie y Donovan trajeron a Kasumi hacia su cama.

"La chica se llama Kasumi, la trajimos hasta aquí porque Donovan la hizo suya en plena calle y a la luz de la noche a base de engaños y mentiras. Supongo que, cuando pase el tiempo, su cara se caerá cuando sepa que muy pronto espera un hijo de mi tio después de que la abusara físicamente de ella". Dijo Christie.

"Perfecto, esta es una idea que no tenía pensado escuchar, pero fue estupendo que Donovan se hiciera pasar por un taxista para que no solo intentara ganar dinero sino también que encontrara en su camino a una chiquilla para que la hiciera suya. Ahora, ¿Qué pretenden hacer con ella?". Dijo Anna.

Christie y Donovan hicieron lo imposible: ambos indujeron a Kasumi hacia una trampa que la ninja adolescente no pudo escapar. Luego de ser abusada físicamente, a ambos les hace falta una cosa: esperar a que ella se despierte para anunciar que está embarazada del hombre enmascarado que se aprovecho de ella para planear algo mas que maligno que involucraría a más de uno y que cambiaría el curso de las cosas para siempre.


	17. Los Dos Protectores de Kasumi

**Capitulo 17: Los Dos Protectores de Kasumi**

Una semana después de haberme reconciliado, por segunda ocasión, con Ryu, mis amigas me mostraron una noticia que les llamo la atención. La prensa, pensando que la inauguración de la discoteca anoche seria un evento que bien valdría la pena cubrir, resalto el baile de Christie hacia mi enamorado como lo más importante de su artículo y eso nos lleno de indignación, pero no nos amilano porque así de amarillistas son la mayoría de diarios. Por otro lado, Kasumi sale en busca de Ryu al mismo tiempo que Victor Donovan ya que, en colaboración con su sobrina Christie, pretende elaborar un primer truco sucio. Para eso, toma prestado la camioneta de Anna y sale a la calle para infiltrarse como taxista, pero sus intenciones eran otras y se las hace saber a su sobrina que acude a su llamado mediante un mensaje de texto dejándola sola a Anna llena de incertidumbre. Cuando se entero que su tío tenía un plan bajo el brazo, Christie no lo pensó dos veces y se convirtió en su cómplice esperando el momento para entrar en acción; es así que el plan entra en marcha y en su camino aparece Kasumi aguardando por un taxi que la lleve al hotel. Donovan la hace entrar a su carro, se conocen mutuamente, y emprende su vuelo con destino hacia la trampa en la que la ninja caerá; ella se percata del error del supuesto taxista y lo reclama, pero este le pide perdón por llevarla por el camino equivocado. Cuando Kasumi sale del carro, Victor lo persigue y comienza a coquetearla pidiendo que no se fuera tan pronto; tras apartarse de su lado, la joven ve que Christie sale de la maletera y termine por descubrir la verdadera identidad del asesino y de su sobrina, compinche de su plan. Entonces, los dos comenzaron a aprovecharse físicamente de ella en pleno callejón, bajo la oscuridad de la noche y ante los gritos chirriantes de la chica que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse por más de que la gente venía en su auxilio. Después, le pego en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara y fuera trasladada hacia la casa de Anna donde le explicaron todo lo que sucedió en la vía pública; ella no tenía pensado oír tan idea, pero aprobó la hazaña que Donovan consiguió. Sin embargo, todavía no tienen en mente otro plan para que se encarguen de Kasumi, pero cuando ella sepa que los británicos la abusaron y maltrataron sin compasión, la ninja deberá hacer todo lo imposible para que no salga embarazada del enmascarado y evitar que más que uno se entere del plan que viene tramando desde que llego a Ohio.

Han transcurrido un mes desde que Victor Donovan y su sobrina Christie hicieron de las suyas con Kasumi en el callejón en plena noche y ahora la mantienen como rehén en la casa de Anna, pero lo que ella no sabe es que le platicaran un test de embarazo para confirmar que está esperando un hijo del asesino.

"Oye, jovencita, estoy trayendo este test de embarazo para que lo hagas porque han pasado un mes desde que mi tío y yo aprovechamos físicamente de ti. Así que, anda al baño que yo te esperare para conocer los resultados". Dijo Christie que le entrego el test, mientras que Kasumi, recuperada emocionalmente de la crisis y con algunos moretones en algunas partes de su cuerpo aun visibles, se realiza la prueba de embarazo, pero ella guarda rencores por lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Luego de quince minutos en el baño, Kasumi se sonrojo al saber que el test de embarazo salió positivo y se lo hace saber a Christie entre lágrimas.

"Listo, Christie. Me hice la prueba de embarazo y ya tengo los resultados… Desgraciadamente, y para tu fortuna, espero un hijo de Donovan. ¿Estás contenta ahora? Tú y tu tío me desgraciaron la vida cuando abusaron de mi y lo que es peor es que Victor es el padre de la criatura que tendré en el vientre. Se supone que te daría vergüenza al ver que voy a ser madre a una edad temprana, pero no… tu solo disfrutas cuando sufro. Y ahora… ¿Qué dirá Ryu Hayabusa?". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿Ryu Hayabusa? ¿Quién diantres es él a quien lo mencionaste?". Pregunto Christie.

"Es mi amigo de tantos años. El ha estado conmigo en todo momento y yo lo considero como mi protector porque protegió mi vida en las buenas y malas. El se morirá de la vergüenza cuando sepa que voy a tener un bebe de tu tío de la manera más ruin". Dijo Kasumi que seguía llorando a mares.

"¿De qué platican ustedes si se puede saber?". Pregunto Victor que llego al cuarto de Kasumi cuando escucho llorar a la futura madre.

"Tío Victor, te tengo buenas noticias. Kasumi se hizo la prueba de embarazo y… salió positivo. Vas a ser padre, ella espera un hijo tuyo". Dijo Christie, sonriendo.

"Maravilloso, esa sí que es una estupenda noticia. Sin embargo, cuando yo entre aquí, escuche los sollozos desgarradores de Kasumi que menciono a una persona muy especial para ella. _(Dirigiéndose a ella y empujándola hacia la cama)_ Escúchame bien, jovencita: quiero que le digas a tu amigo que él se encargara de la criatura que esperas y no yo. Si no se lo dices lo más pronto posible, tu amigo pagara las consecuencias del caso… con su vida". Dijo Victor con tono amenazador.

"No, por favor. No le hagas daño a Ryu, por lo que más quieras; si quieres, puedes matarme y con mi futuro hijo, podremos ir los dos al cielo o al infierno, pero no atentes contra la vida de mi amigo. Se lo suplico". Dijo Kasumi que, de rodillas y llorando, le ruega que no sacrifique la vida de Ryu Hayabusa.

"¿Qué es más importante? ¿Qué lo cuides sola o que le des su protección al lado de un padre como tu amigo que es apto para este tipo de cosas?". Pregunto Christie.

"Siéndote sincera, prefiero cuidarlo sola en vez de que un tipo sin corazón y sin alma como tu tío se haga cargo de mi bebe. Sin embargo, no permitiré que una tercera persona se involucre en esto y que lo sacrifiquen si no llego a cumplir con lo que me piden". Dijo Kasumi, mientras se seca sus lágrimas.

"Alto, déjenla ir a esa chiquilla. Por favor, permitan que la criatura que espera se desarrolle y crezca, por mientras, sin padre; es más, ella sufrió demasiado. Para cuando pase el tiempo, veremos lo que pasa. Dejen que la tal Kasumi salga de la casa, no haga nada y se libere de la crisis que atraviesa". Dijo Anna.

"De acuerdo, Anna, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces… Dejaremos que sea libre por un momento, pero después vendremos no solo por ella y por su bebe sino también por Ryu Hayabusa, que es su eslabón mas fuerte y sin él, ella se debilitara mas y mas". Dijo Donovan, mientras Anna acompaña a Kasumi hacia la puerta.

Cuando uno de los agentes de seguridad traslado a la joven ninja con destino al hotel, Anna se dio cuenta que ella no debía soportar más tiempo la mentira que Donovan y Christie habían planeado, pero la pelirroja se daría cuenta que pronto se vendría algo mucho peor que eso y que involucraría a más de uno.

"Alguien salió del carro y entro al hotel, voy a ver quién es". Dije, mientras me acerque a la puerta para recibir a Kasumi y conocerla.

"Hola, ¿puedo quedarme aquí por un tiempo? Es urgente que lo hagan". Dijo Kasumi, mientras ingresaba al hotel y mis amigas fueron a recibirla.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tal urgente es para que te dejemos entrar?". Pregunte.

"Demasiado. Escúchame, llevo un mes sin comer ni beber un trago de agua y me tuvieron como rehén en una casa después de que un señor que se hizo pasar por un taxista en complicidad con su sobrina me violara físicamente. Ahora, me hice un test de embarazo y salió positivo; esto confirma que estoy embarazada de aquel hombre que ocultaba su rostro mediante una máscara. Eso no es todo, el quiere que, en lugar de él, sea Ryu Hayabusa quien se encargue de mi bebe conmigo y si me niego hacerlo, el vendrá de la nada y lo matara". Dijo Kasumi que me abrazo.

"No, no, eso no puede ser. Ese señor es un demente, ¿Cómo se le ocurre involucrar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver en eso?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Eso es lo que me pregunto yo también. Dime, ¿Cómo supo ese señor de Ryu para llegar a meter en esto y como conoces tu a mi enamorado?". Pregunte.

"Yo conversaba con su sobrina y estaba avergonzada porque no sé como reaccionaria Ryu cuando sepa de mi embarazo; en eso, el vino oyendo la charla y se le ocurrió amenazarlo de muerte si no le diría que él debía encargarse de la criatura conmigo. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, yo lo conocí desde que yo era niña, somos muy amigos; bueno, se podría decir que lo considero como mi guardaespaldas porque está conmigo en las buenas y malas y yo también soy ninja al igual que el. Yo no sabía que él era tu enamorado". Dijo Kasumi que me conto todo lo sucedido.

"¡Qué bueno que cuentes con alguien para que te proteja! Y lo mejor es que tu también seas ninja como él, yo no me voy a poner celosa ni me enojare. Oye, me llamo Alisa, mucho gusto, y ella es Hitomi, mi amiga de la universidad; te vamos a asignar una habitación cerca al nuestro para que vengas cuando quieras". Dije.

"Mucho gusto, chicas, soy Kasumi y estoy muy agradecida por lo poco que están haciendo por mí. Más bien, ¿me pueden dar algo de ropa y de comer también? Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre; voy a estar en el otro cuarto, me avisan cuando Ryu llegue para hablar con él". Dijo Kasumi que se fue de la habitación.

"Es una chica agradable, me encanta que entable una buena amistad con Ryu desde hace muchos años y espero que se mantenga intacta". Dijo Hitomi.

"Si, lo que me preocupa ahora es su bebe. ¿Qué va a ser de la criatura que espera sin un padre? No podemos permitir que Ryu sea el padre ni mucho menos que atenten contra su vida; tenemos que pensar en algo que beneficie tanto a ella y a su bebe como a mi enamorado". Dije, conmovida por lo que oí de voz de Kasumi.

"Chicas, llegue… ¿Y esas caras largas? ¿Por qué están así?". Pregunto Ryu que llego al hotel, mientras nos miraba notando nuestra preocupación.

"Ryu, ¿te acuerdas de Kasumi? Una amiga tuya a quien lo considera como su protector; pues, bien, ella vino hoy a esta habitación y nos conto que un señor que se hizo pasar por taxista la violo y después de un mes… está embarazada del mismo hombre, pero lo peor es que quiere que tú te encargues de la criatura junto con ella en lugar de él y si ella no se lo decía en persona… podrán atentar contra tu vida". Dije, mientras me lo tomaba de sus manos.

"¡Dios mío! Debo hablar con Kasumi seriamente para que me explique todo…". Dijo Ryu que quiso ir en busca de su amiga, pero yo le detuve.

"No, no queremos perjudicarla más de lo que esta; deja que descanse en su cuarto y, por el contrario, nosotros tenemos que planear algo. Debemos comprometernos en ayudarla para que la criatura y ella estén a salvo porque nunca faltaran ciertas personas que pretenden hacerle mucho daño". Dijo Ryu.

"Ella se siente débil después que ese señor la maltrato cruelmente y la embarazo y más que nunca necesita nuestro apoyo, pero… ¿Cómo la protegeremos?". Pregunte.

"No lo sé, pero ese señor debería parar en la cárcel y permanecer varios años en prisión por cometer este grave delito. Mira, Kasumi debe quedarse en el hotel hasta que nazca y luego… la llevaremos a casa de Helena Douglas para que tu directora vele por el bienestar del bebe, eso cuando pase los 9 meses". Dijo Ryu.

"Me parece una idea fabulosa, Ryu, pues entonces… se lo diremos personalmente a Kasumi cuando este mejor. ¿Qué haremos nosotros?". Pregunte.

"En cuanto nazca el bebe, Helena la cuidara porque no creemos que Kasumi sea capaz de tenerla en sus manos y mucho menos a una edad tan temprana. Luego, la cobijaremos en este hotel porque aquí se sentirá mejor y los rufianes no podrán encontrarla para completar su maléfico propósito". Dijo Ryu.

"Me parece una buena idea, pero tenemos que hablar con el señor que le hizo mucho daño a Kasumi sin importar lo que pase allí". Dije.

"De eso, me encargo yo, Alisa porque, sobre mi cadáver, permitiré que le sigan causando mucho daño a nuestra amiga. Yo entrare en la boca del lobo y le enseñare a ese bobalicón que no se debe meter con ella". Dijo Ryu que, como buen ninja que es, está arriesgando su vida con tal de salvar la de su amiga Kasumi.

"Buen intento, Ryu, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo solo porque ellos te pueden matar a sangre fría y todos nuestros planes se irán a la basura. Si piensas ir donde ese tipo que abuso de tu amiga, pues… hazlo conmigo porque si nos mantendremos unidos, todos nos salvaremos y nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad. Acuérdate de aquel momento en que me dijiste en que me protegerías no solo a mi sino a cualquiera, así sea con tu vida o con tu muerte, pues… cúmplelo y no hagas que tu muerte sea en vano. ¿Estás de acuerdo?". Pregunte.

"De acuerdo. Mañana mismo iremos a encarar a ese tipo como sea por el bien de Kasumi y el mío también y, si podemos, lo meteremos en su sitio". Dijo Ryu.

"Mañana, después de clases, iré a conversar con la directora Helena personalmente para que nos ayude a cuidar a la criatura que Kasumi espera". Dijo Hitomi.

Sabíamos que Kasumi estaría esperando un hijo de Victor Donovan después de que hace un mes este la maltratara brutalmente, pero desconocíamos el hecho de que involucraría a Ryu Hayabusa sin que este llegara a enterarse. Ahora que las vidas de los tres penden de un hilo, será mejor que la ayudemos a salvar a la joven ninja y enfrentar a esos tres rufianes con lo que sea antes de que vuelvan a causar más daño de lo que hicieron anteriormente. Sin embargo, es imposible poder escapar de este laberinto en que nos hicieron meter, aunque si lo hacemos con fe… se abrirán muchas llaves para abrir y salir del complicado escaparate.


	18. Ryu, Alisa y Sus Tres Enemigos

**Capitulo 18: Ryu, Alisa y Sus Tres Enemigos**

Kasumi hizo realidad uno de sus peores temores desde que llego a Ohio: el salir embarazada de Victor Donovan, el asesino en serie que, junto con su sobrina Christie, la maltrato brutalmente en plena calle hace un mes. Después de ese lapso y de realizarse el test de embarazo confirmando que será madre, ella se lo hizo saber a la también asesina, pero su angustia se incrementaría mas cuando se pregunte como reaccionaria Ryu Hayabusa cuando sepa de que espera un bebe de un matón producto de una violación publica y que ese fue el detonante para que marcaran y destruyan su vida para siempre. Precisamente, su tío, sabiendo que mencionaron a su protector, amenazo a Kasumi de matarlo a sangre fría si no le dice que debe cuidar la criatura que espera en lugar de él; ella, de rodillas y entre lagrimas, le suplica que no le hagan nada a él y que prefiere ser ella misma la sacrificada junto con el bebe que llevara en su vientre. En eso, aparece Anna para permitir que deje en libertad a la ninja y que su embarazo transcurra con normalidad; los británicos no tuvieron más remedio que verla partir y esperar que pase el tiempo para que vuelvan al ruedo y se encarguen de ellos. En el hotel, Hitomi y yo recibimos a una sufrida kunoichi que nos conto con detalle como estos sucesos ocurrieron y como conoció a Ryu desde hace años; ambas estuvimos en confianza charlando como dos viejas amigas y eso que esta es la primera vez que cruzamos miradas, entablando una nueva amistad. Cuando Kasumi se fue al cuarto contiguo al nuestro, Ryu aparece y nos nota preocupadas; no era para menos ya que le relatamos estas penosas noticias, pero enseguida se nos ocurrieron ideas para salvar tanto a Kasumi y al futuro bebe como a mi enamorado. Una de ellas fue que su amiga tendría que permanecer en el hotel hasta que tenga siete u ocho meses de embarazo, allí la llevaremos a casa de Helena Douglas para proteger a la criatura porque, a una edad tan corta como la que tiene la joven, no puede cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidarlo y una vez que nazca su hijo, se alojara nuevamente en el hotel para que se sienta mejor con nosotros y así se mantendrá alejada de aquel hombre que la daño gravemente. Otra idea era que iríamos a casa de Anna para encarar a Donovan por desgraciar la vida de Kasumi, pero Ryu, arriesgando su vida como buen ninja que es, opto por hacerlo por su cuenta; yo le aconseje que no lo haga solo porque podrían matarlo, así que debió conformarse con irse conmigo a dicha casa al día siguiente aunque sea lo último que podemos hacer en nuestras vidas. Gracias a Donovan y Christie, nos metieron en este dilema imposible de salir y ahora dependerá de nosotros en el que salgamos libres de todo sin hacer daño a Ryu Hayabusa, a Kasumi y a la criatura que lleva dentro de ella.

Al día siguiente, salimos a la casa de Anna esperando que Donovan arregle cuentas con nosotros luego de haber maltratado y embarazado sin piedad a Kasumi.

"Buenas, queremos hablar con el señor taxista. ¿Se encuentra aquí?". Pregunte, después de que Christie nos atendiera la puerta.

"Disculpe, yo no conozco a ninguno de ustedes, pero de todas formas iré a ver si se encuentra aquí". Dijo ella, mientras que se le vino a la memoria el momento en que fue bailarina de un club nocturno que, en su primera presentación, bailo sobre el regazo de Ryu exageradamente. Después, ella fue en busca de Donovan.

"¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué se atreven a molestarnos a esta hora?". Pregunto Anna.

"Un chico y una joven vinieron aquí deseando hablar con mi tío. ¿Por qué no van ustedes a conversar con los invitados?". Pregunto Christie.

"No, este asunto tengo que arreglarlo yo solo, no necesitare la ayuda de Anna". Dijo Donovan que pretende solucionar este problema por su cuenta.

"¿Usted es el taxista que hace un mes violo y embarazo a una de sus pasajeras en complicidad con su sobrina?". Pregunte.

"Oigan, no sé de que están hablando; ¿Por qué no se dan media vuelta y se regresan por donde vinieron? Pierden su tiempo tratando de hablar cosas de las que no tengo nada que ver, lo siento". Dijo Donovan resignándose a hablar con nosotros, pero eso fue motivo para que Ryu descargue su furia contra él.

"¡Escúchame, zopenco insolente! _(le sujeta la camisa)_ ¿Usted cree que somos idiotas, verdad? Pues, no lo somos porque descubrimos que quiere mentirnos en nuestra cara y quiere negarlo todo para librarse de toda culpa. Me temo que todo le saldrá mal porque tiene mucho que explicarnos sobre la acusación de violación en su contra. Ah, por cierto, soy Ryu Hayabusa y, junto con Alisa, no saldremos de aquí hasta saber porque le hizo esto a Kasumi". Dijo el ninja.

"No sé de qué está hablando ni tampoco conozco a la chica que mencionas después de que sucedieron estos hechos hace un mes. Como le dije antes, Sr. Hayabusa, ambos pierden tiempo estando aquí y deberían marcharse porque nunca obtendrán la verdad que quieren". Dijo Donovan, mientras Anna aparece para defenderlo.

"Hey, pero si son Alisa Bosconovich y Ryu Hayabusa; vaya manera de venir aquí, ¿verdad? Escuche muchos ruidos y supuse que eran ustedes que querían irse a las manos queriendo lastimar a mi nuevo aliado que vino a Ohio, junto con su sobrina, expresamente para ayudarme a llevar mi venganza contra ustedes". Dijo Anna.

"¿Qué tal, Anna? Sr. Donovan, ya es hora de que hable con la verdad; no nos iremos de esta casa hasta que admita haber maltratado y embarazado a Kasumi". Dije.

"Muy bien, hablare con la verdad, pero no quiero que lleguemos a los pleitos y subamos los decibeles a esta discusión. Admito haber violado y embarazo a Kasumi hace un mes y Christie también puede constatarlo como mi única testigo porque fue mi cómplice en este plan". Dijo Donovan, provocando la cólera de Ryu.

"Eres un desgraciado, ojala que te pudras en la cárcel por muchos años por haber desgraciado la vida de mi amiga Kasumi. Sin embargo, óyeme bien, señor: en cualquier momento… ambos vendremos por ti para darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina y eso no es todo, te perseguiremos hasta en tus propios sueños para hacerlas tus peores pesadillas, ¿está claro? Fíjate que no quiero ir a las manos contigo porque los tres iremos a parar a la policía por abusivo, pero espero que hayas comprendido todo lo que te dijimos y que esto también quede en tu conciencia. Vámonos de aquí, Alisa". Dijo Ryu, mientras nos retiramos de la casa.

"Un momento, de aquí no se irán hasta que sepan algo que no les dije". Dijo Anna.

"¿Ahora qué quieres, Anna? ¿Pretendes detenernos para meter tu cuchara en algo que no te compete?". Pregunte, después de que ella nos detuviera.

"Si. Como yo les dije anteriormente, Victor Donovan y su sobrina Christie vinieron de Inglaterra para convertirse en mis nuevos aliados que me ayudaran a completar mi venganza contra ustedes, pero lo que no les dije es que tramamos un plan para separarlos y para eso, usamos a Kasumi para que, por lo menos, nos sirviera lo suficiente para apoyarnos, pero creo que no funciono dado de que lo descubrieron. Ya habrá otra chance para elaborar otro plan para mantenerlos distanciados". Dijo Anna.

"Sí, claro, igual no te funciono como el resto de tus planes que realizaste anteriormente. Bien por eso, Anna, pero ten en cuenta una cosa: Ryu y yo estamos más unidos y enamorados que nunca, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Además, que no se te ocurra usar a mis amigas de la universidad para ponerlas en mi contra con tal de separarme de mi enamorado porque no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz… estas advertida y los demás también lo están. Adiós". Dije, mientras nos retiramos de la casa.

"¿Qué se creen que son esos dos? ¿Por qué osaron en invadir esta casa convertidos en todas unas fieras salvajes?". Pregunto Donovan.

"No lo sé, pero pude estar atenta a la charla y me di cuenta que, de lejos, pude reconocer a Ryu Hayabusa. No les puedo mentir, muchachos, el es mismo joven a quien lo conocí y lo baile sexy cuando estaba trabajaba por única vez en el club nocturno. No puedo creer que se comportara así con ustedes". Dijo Christie.

Cuando salimos de la casa de Anna, nos sentimos más aliviados y pensamos que, después de nuestra visita, nos habríamos quitado un gran peso de encima.

"Lo logramos, Ryu; finalmente, hemos puesto en su sitio a Anna y, sobre todo, a Donovan por haberle hecho daño a Kasumi. Sin embargo, tenemos que seguir con nuestro compromiso de protegerla a cualquier costo ya que los tres pueden venir con un nuevo contraataque que podría cambiar las cosas. Así que, no podemos confiarnos demasiado, por más tranquilos que estemos, pero hoy si que descansaremos". Dije, abrazándolo.

"Tienes tanta razón, Alisa, pero lo que Anna dijo antes de que nos fuéramos no me termina de convencer. ¿Por qué trataron de usar a Kasumi como su títere para que intenten separarnos de nuevo como si lavaran el cerebro y la pusieran en nuestra contra?". Pregunto Ryu que termino confundido por lo que Anna asevero.

"Eso no lo sabemos, pero sabemos que su plan no les funciono y ahora Kasumi está protegida por nosotros hasta el momento en que nazca el bebe. Por cierto, ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Hitomi en la universidad después de que trate de convencer a Helena de que cuide al bebe?". Pregunte.

Precisamente, la adolescente va al despacho de Helena ni bien terminaran las clases para tratar de animar a la directora para que cuide al bebe de Kasumi.

"Directora, ¿puedo entrar a su despacho? Necesito hablar de algo muy delicado que prefiero hacerlo a solas". Dijo Hitomi mientras se encontró con Helena.

"¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme, Hitomi?". Pregunto la directora.

"Bueno, resulta que una amiga del prometido de Alisa, que vino a Ohio para pasar vacaciones, está embarazada de un hombre que tanto daño le hizo hace un mes; así que, le pido que mantenga la adolescente en su casa cuando ella tenga siete u ocho meses de embarazo para que la pueda cuidar en su reemplazo". Dijo Hitomi.

"Entonces… esa joven… espera un bebe de ese tipo que la embarazo y no puede encargarse debido a que no siente capaz de afrontar dicha situación y quieres que yo sea quien lleve la responsabilidad de cuidarlo en lugar de la chica a quien mencionas como si fuera su madre. Se ve bien difícil…". Dijo Helena.

"Si, pero eso no es todo. El hombre a quien la embarazo dijo antes que, en lugar de su persona, fuera el propio Ryu Hayabusa quien, supuestamente, se haría cargo del bebe que espera junto con su amiga de infancia y si no se daría el caso, el ninja seria quien pague las consecuencias". Dijo Hitomi.

"No, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir este tipo de sandeces? ¿Sacrificar a terceros para perjudicar a quien corre el riesgo de perder la vida y para que se beneficie a sí mismo? No puedo permitir que siga oyendo mas estupideces, ya no lo tolero mas; Hitomi, ya tome la decisión: voy a cuidar el bebe de esa adolescente". Dijo Helena.

"Muchísimas gracias por aceptar la petición, directora. Entonces, le avisare en cualquier momento para que llevemos a la chica a su casa y que se quede contigo hasta que la criatura nazca; pasado ese lapso, le entregaremos a usted para cuidarlo como si fuera suyo… así ambos estarán protegidos de cualquier cosa que le pueda suceder. Una vez más, gracias por todo". Dijo Hitomi que estrecho la mano de la directora, agradecida por aceptar cuidar el bebe de Kasumi.

"No se preocupe, Dios quiera que la criatura este sana y salva para cuando nazca, pero te prometo que la cuidare con mucho amor como si fuera mía". Dijo Helena.

"Eso tenlo por seguro; ah, Alisa no pudo venir a la universidad porque tuvo algo muy importante que saldar… bueno, son cosas personales que debe atender… no por su cuenta, sino con su enamorado. Tal vez mañana pueda retornar a clases ya con un gran peso que se quito de encima". Dijo Hitomi.

"Dale mis saludos tanto para ella como para Ryu y espero que las cosas vayan viento en popa". Dijo Helena, mientras vio partir a la adolescente para volver a su casa.

Al salir de la universidad, Hitomi estaba a punto de tomar un taxi para volver a su casa, pero una persona desconocida cayó del cielo y se tropezó con ella.

"Oye, la próxima vez, tenga más cuidado y fíjese por donde va, estúpido. Casi me caigo en la pista; ¿Qué tal si viene un carro, me atropella y muero?". Pregunto.

"No se altere, señorita, todo está bien y me alegro que usted esté en buenas condiciones, eso es lo más importante. ¿Cómo se llama?". Pregunto el joven.

"Hitomi, mucho gusto. ¿Y tú? ¿Mi nuevo "ángel de la guarda?". Dijo ella que se estrecho su mano con la de el.

"No, soy Hayate, encantado de conocerla". Se presento él y se retiro después.

"El gusto es mío… Genial, desapareció, pero bueno… ya habrá un momento para conocerlo más a profundidad". Se dijo Hitomi a sí misma.

Con la llegada de Hayate a la vida de Hitomi, ¿habrá algún tipo de amistad que, con el tiempo, se convierta en romance que le cambie el curso de las cosas a la simpática chica? Por otro lado, Helena ya se ofreció para cuidar el bebe que Kasumi y Victor Donovan esperan cuando ella alumbre en pocos meses. Aun así, no podemos seguirnos durmiendo en nuestros laureles porque cualquier descuido que tengamos, podría ser fatal y nuestros enemigos aprovecharan para sacar el jugo a lo que hagan y dar un paso adelante que nosotros.


	19. Hasta Que Nos Volvamos a Ver

**Capitulo 19: Hasta que Nos Volvamos a Ver**

Como parte del plan que hemos tramado desde el día anterior, Ryu y yo fuimos a casa de Anna para encarar a Victor Donovan por haber maltratado física y emocionalmente a Kasumi a tal punto de embarazarla. Resulta que, cuando llegamos, el asesino en serie quiso desmentirnos en nuestra cara y fue así que admitió el grave error que cometió. En una descarga de furia, el ninja arremetió contra él y le contamos sus verdades, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la casa, Anna llega para interrumpirnos y confesarnos que los tres usaron a Kasumi como títere para intentar separarnos, pero no fue suficiente porque, como respuesta a su aclaración, le dije que ambos estamos más que enamorados, pero le lance una amenaza que le quedaría en su conciencia para que no cometa dichas barbaridades como paso antes. Por otro lado, en la universidad, Hitomi converso con Helena en su despacho para convencerla de poder cuidar a la criatura que ella alumbraría dentro de poco en lugar de la propia kunoichi ya que no puede tomar responsabilidad debido a su temprana edad; la directora no se enteraba de la situación hasta que la estudiante le conto todo y después de no continuar escuchando tantas cosas angustiantes, decidió que se encargaría del bebe como si ella fuera su verdadera madre para alegría de Hitomi que le agradeció por todo lo que hará por ambos y también para salvar la vida de Ryu que también pende de un hilo. Al salir de la universidad, la joven germana se tropezó con un hombre que cayó del cielo y la hizo caer cuando estuvo a punto de tomar un taxi que la llevaría a su casa. Eso la enfado mucho, pero el tipo que se hace llamar Hayate la tranquilizo y se alegro por verla en estado óptimo. Ambos se presentaron, pero Hayate desapareció ante la vista de Hitomi que se quedo con las ganas de conocerlo más a fondo, pero muy pronto… ella tendrá la chance de encontrarse con él para conversar y entablar una buena amistad o, ¿Por qué no?, sostener un romance entre los dos.

Esa misma tarde, Ryu entro al cuarto de su amiga Kasumi para reencontrarse con ella, conversar un rato y para saber cómo anda su embarazo.

"La puerta está abierta. ¿Puedo pasar, Kasumi?". Pregunto el ninja, mientras abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de la adolescente encinta.

"Adelante. Dios mio, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Debo admitir que no cambiaste nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Desde cuándo estas en Ohio?". Pregunto ella.

"Desde hace cinco meses. Y tú, ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Bien, mi vientre no crece porque tengo recién un mes, pero cuando mi pancita aumente, sentirás que ya da sus pataditas y también te darás cuenta que ya puedo tener antojitos. ¿Cómo estas tu? Lo poco que pude saber desde que llegue a Ohio, según una chica de nombre Alisa, es que eres su enamorado". Dijo Kasumi.

"Si, es cierto. Me enamore de ella porque es sincera, tierna, amable, pero también defiende no solo su postura sino también lo que le pertenece, pero eso no es todo. Ella se comprometió a ayudarme a recobrar la visión cuando estaba ciego y a ayudarme a encontrar el amor que lo perdí en un accidente". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Con que perdiste la vista en un accidente y el amor de Irene en un mismo accidente? Que lastima, pero es bueno que encuentres nuevamente el amor en una chica tan buena onda como Alisa y que recuperes lo que te fue esquivo. Sin embargo, yo quiero ser sincera contigo: me encantaría que recuperemos nuestro amor. ¿No recuerdas de aquel momento que me dijiste que esta relación no daría para mas y que optaste por que seamos simplemente amigos? Fue un grave error el que cometiste, pero nunca es tarde para poder reparar los errores y volver a empezar". Dijo Kasumi que está dispuesta a recuperar el amor de Ryu.

"No puedo, de verdad… No puedo porque sigo enamorado de Alisa y lo menos que quiero hacer es que termine lastimada; espero que entiendas esta situación y los motivos por la cual debemos seguir quedando como amigos, pero igual seguiré siendo tu protector. Oye, quiero decirte algo mas antes que me vaya: ¿Por qué Donovan y su sobrina Christie quisieron que fueras tu títere para que intentaran separarme de ella?". Pregunto Ryu, pretendiendo dejar las cosas claras.

"No fui el títere de esos asesinos; lo que dicen ese par de francotiradores es falso, fue mera coincidencia que Donovan y Christie se encontraran conmigo en la calle antes de que ocurrieran estas cosas que casi todo el mundo ya sabe. No quiero que se conviertan en un obstáculo que lo separen definitivamente… y una última cosa: espero que tu y Alisa sean muy felices porque se lo merecen; en serio, se lo merecen". Dijo Kasumi, mientras vio partir a Ryu de su habitación.

Kasumi estuvo llorando porque no consiguió que volviera a retomar la relación sentimental con Ryu similar a la que tuvo en el pasado. Sin embargo, ella sabe que no puede guardar rencor alguno a mi persona por haberme enamorado de él; al menos, lo bueno que pudo salir es que ambos seguirán siendo amigos.

"Alisa, escucha esta noticia que viene de tu país, Rusia". Dijo Lili que tomo el control remoto para encender y hacerme ver las noticias.

"¿Un terremoto? ¿En mi país? ¡No puede ser! Mi padre está allí, ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Se habrá salvado del movimiento telúrico de casi ocho grados?". Pregunte.

"Yo creo que no… porque dijeron que, entre los muertos, se encuentra el popular científico Gepetto Bosconovitch debido a un paro que sufrió tras el incidente. Lamento que tuviera que hacerte ver esta noticia, pero quería que lo supieras y además, te doy mi más sincero pésame por la muerte de tu padre por adelantado". Dijo Lili que me abrazo fuertemente después de que me enterara la noticia de la inesperada partida de mi progenitor tras del terremoto que azoló Moscú.

"¿Por qué mi padre tuvo que morir inesperadamente así? ¿Por qué si tenía tanto que vivir a pesar de su tan avanzada edad?". Pregunte, mientras caían mis lágrimas.

"Pues, tras el sismo, él ni siquiera pudo soportar el intenso dolor que sintió en su corazón con lo cual, termino por acabar con su vida. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que ya eres, oficialmente, huérfana? ¿Viajaras de regreso a tu país para ver lo del sepelio, funeral, entierro y de más cosas?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, eso es lo que se me vino a la mente. Debo hacer mis maletas en este instante, comprar un pasaje y tomar un avión que me lleve de vuelta a Rusia". Dije.

"Sin embargo, ¿Qué pensaran tus amigas? ¿Cómo reaccionaran tanto ellas como Ryu cuando se enteren que estarás ausente por un periodo indefinido?". Pregunto Lili.

"Prefiero que Hitomi, Kokoro y Eliot se enteren de una vez; bueno, de eso te puedes encargar tu, pero el único que no debe saber que saldré de viaje es Ryu porque, de repente, se armara de valor y saldrá a buscarme al aeropuerto. En cuanto al plan en el que estoy involucrada con él, pues… Ocurrirán dos opciones: o se pospone hasta el momento en que yo llegue de Rusia o que alguien me reemplace temporalmente para seguir cuidando a Kasumi; de esas dos, el debe escoger solo una". Dije, mientras fui a mi habitación, tome una maleta y empaque varias de mis pertenencias, alistando para viajar.

"¿Y piensas viajar sola a Rusia? ¿No quieres que yo te acompañe? Pregunto porque no quiero que ningún extraño venga y se sobrepase contigo". Dijo Lili.

"Está bien, pero yo tenía la idea de poder viajar sola. De acuerdo, pero tienes que contarle a los demás que estaré ausente por… un par de días, nada más". Dije.

Así que Lili agarro su mochila y la lleno de sus cosas personales con la buena intención de acompañarme en este viaje con destino a Rusia. En el camino que nos traslade al aeropuerto de Indiana para comprar el pasaje y conseguir un vuelo que nos lleve a casa, la francesa se comunico con Hitomi, Kokoro y Eliot para hacerlos saber de esta desagradable noticia que me hizo tomar una decisión rápida, pero además le dijo a la germana que debía reemplazarme para continuar cuidando el embarazo de Kasumi junto con Ryu que, según a mi entender, era el único que no se enteraría de esto hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

"Bueno, aquí estamos en el aeropuerto de Indiana. Vaya que fue intenso este viaje de un estado a otro, pero sí que valió la pena hacerlo. Tus amigos ya saben de todo y te enviaron las condolencias del caso; además, Hitomi te ayudara cuidando el embarazo de la amiga de tu enamorado ninja". Dijo Lili.

"Gracias, Lili. De no ser por ti, estas cosas no sucederían; bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a comprar el pasaje y conseguir un vuelo en el avión". Dije.

Mientras esto sucedía, Hitomi le mando un mensaje de texto a Ryu para que sepa de mi ausencia y vaya por mí al aeropuerto antes de que parta el avión.

"_Ryu, es urgente que sepas algo delicado. Hubo un terremoto en Moscú, Rusia en el que murió el padre de Alisa debido a un paro cardiaco que ocasiono tras el sismo. En este instante, ella y tu amiga Lili están yendo de viaje a dicho país y si quieres alcanzarlas, ve corriendo al aeropuerto de Indiana antes que sea tarde. Hitomi"._

Entonces, el valiente ninja no dudo en seguir nuestro rastro y dar con nuestro paradero antes de que todo esfuerzo sea en vano… y lo consigue justo a tiempo.

"Bien, creo que nos están llamando para que pasemos al avión ya que, en cualquier momento, despegara". Dijo Lili, pero a lo lejos observo que Ryu llegaba.

"Un momento, todavía no podemos irnos de aquí. Alguien viene para tratar de impedir que viajemos a Rusia y se exactamente quien es…". Dije.

"Alisa, trate en lo posible de llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto para alcanzar a verte, pero un montón de gente se amontono y no podía pasar. Sin embargo, vine porque no me contaste que tu padre había fallecido de un paro cardiaco luego de que sucediera el terremoto en tu país". Dijo Ryu que me dio las condolencias.

"Lo siento, Ryu, yo no quería preocuparte con esta mala noticia, pero cuando me entere de la muerte de mi abuelo… no lo podía creerlo porque era como un baldazo de agua fría para mí. Ahora que me voy con Lili a Rusia para ver cómo será el velorio, entierro y de más cosas, te pido que sigas encargándote de cuidar a Kasumi junto con Hitomi quien ocupara mi lugar provisionalmente hasta que ambas lleguemos". Dije, mientras abrazaba a Ryu.

"Te voy a extrañar demasiado, muñequita preciosa. Voy a esperar tu regreso y no quiero que te sientas mal porque ya eres huérfana de padre, tus amigos y yo siempre eres una parte importante de nuestras vidas; es más, tu ya tienes tu segunda familia y esta allá… en Ohio". Dijo el ninja que se despidió de mí llorando.

"Gracias, muchas gracias por tus lindas sinceras palabras, pero no quiero que llores porque a mí también me harás llorar. Bueno, nos están llamando para que abordemos el avión antes de que el vuelo despegue y nos quedemos sin viaje; cuídate mucho y saluda a Hitomi, Kokoro y Eliot de mi parte. Adiós". Dije.

Y así fue como Lili y yo tomamos el avión que nos llevaría de regreso a Rusia. Dicen que unas despedidas son tristes y es verdad: la que tendré cuando llegaría a mi casa y observar el panorama desolador que presenta la capital de mi país después de aquel terremoto que acabo con muchas vidas, incluyendo las de mi padre, es demasiado intensa y emotiva; así que, debo prepararme externa e internamente para la última despedida a mi padre. Adiós, Ohio, regresare en cuanto pueda.


	20. De Cara a Una Realidad Nefasta

**Capitulo 20: De Cara a Una Realidad Nefasta**

Después de que Ryu y yo encaramos a Victor Donovan por haber admitido violar y maltratar a Kasumi, el ninja se acerco al cuarto de su amiga de la infancia para reencontrarse con ella y conversar por un momento. Sin embargo, la joven guerrera le pidió que retomara la relación que ambos sostuvieron en el pasado porque, por un error hecho por el propio ninja, ellos decidieron terminar su romance para quedar como buenos amigos; lastimosamente, Ryu desistió en hacerlo porque él siente que sigue enamorado de mi y que nunca se atrevería a dañar mi corazón, pero eso no era todo: su amiga le aclaro, después de una pregunta formulada por el, que nunca fue el títere de Donovan y Christie antes de que se suscitaran los hechos que cambiaron las cosas y además, nos deseo mucha suerte como pareja porque nos lo merecemos. Por otro lado, Lili me hace ver las noticias por televisión y me doy con la sorpresa que mi padre, el científico Gepetto Bosconovitch, dejo de existir de un paro cardiaco tras el terremoto de casi ocho grados que causo daños irreparables en Moscú, Rusia. Mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir y mis lamentos por su inesperada partida no tardaron en expresarlas porque no era justo que el falleciera cuando tenía tanto por vivir y tras su muerte, me veía en la obligación de viajar de regreso a mi país para despedirme de el por última vez, pero Lili se ofreció en acompañarme al aeropuerto para comprar el pasaje, ver en que vuelo podíamos salir y emprender nuestro camino. Sin embargo, había una cosa que tendría que dejarla clara: que mis amigos sepan de mi situación crítica de la que estoy atravesando, pero Ryu sería el único que no debería enterarse hasta que sea el momento para hacerlo. Ya en el aeropuerto de Indiana, luego de un intenso paseo por bus, esperamos para que abordemos el avión que nos lleve a Rusia, pero Ryu apareció de la nada para verme, aclarar pequeñas cosas y despedirse de mí deseándome mucha suerte en el viaje. Así, ambas salimos de los Estados Unidos y emprendimos el vuelo que nos traslade a mis orígenes con la convicción de darle el último adiós a mi padre.

Al día siguiente, en la universidad, Kokoro le avisa a la directora Helena sobre mi inasistencia a clases por segundo día consecutivo por unos motivos delicados.

"Señorita Helena, necesito hablar de algo muy importante y que no tiene que ver con lo que Hitomi le platico ayer en el mismo despacho". Dijo Kokoro.

"Kokoro, que sorpresa verte por mi oficina. ¿Qué ha pasado?". Pregunto Helena.

"Resulta que me entere que el padre de Alisa murió anoche debido a un ataque al corazón que le dio después de un fuerte terremoto que azoló la capital de Rusia. Supe también que ella viajo de vuelta a su país porque debe ver lo del funeral, el entierro, entre otras cosas y volverá en cuanto pueda". Dijo Kokoro.

"No quiero imaginarme como se encuentra ella después de que perdiera su padre inesperadamente, pero desde ya… le envió mis condolencias. Y pensar que Hitomi me dijo que hoy estaría de vuelta luego de que solucionara junto con su enamorado un problema que, hasta ahora, está aconteciendo, pero… ni modo". Dijo Helena.

"Sin embargo, aquí no acaba la cosa: Alisa le pidió que Hitomi tome su lugar y que cuide el embarazo de Kasumi hasta que regrese de su viaje. No vaya ser que, en un descuido, sus enemigos rapten a la joven y la maltraten como paso hasta hace poco; aunque, de sucederlo, esto podría ser mucho peor". Dijo Kokoro.

Por otro lado, Ryu anda triste por mi inesperada partida debido a asuntos personales y, en medio de su soledad, entra a una cafetería a media tarde. Sin embargo, Christie aparece y se sienta en una mesa lejos del que se encuentra el ninja; apenas se percata de su presencia, se cambia de sitio para estar con él.

"Ryu, ¿Qué haces aquí solo a esta hora y con la cara de pocos amigos? No me digas que Alisa y tu terminaron cuando todo iba tan bien entre ustedes". Dijo Christie.

"Lo mismo pregunto yo, Christie. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Primero, respóndeme tu a la pregunta que formule antes de que yo responda a la tuya". Dijo la chica de pelo blanco.

"Bueno, te lo diré para que lo sepas de antemano. Alisa y yo no terminamos, simplemente… ella se fue de viaje para arreglar algunos asuntos personales. Y si quieres saber de que me estoy refiriendo yo, pues… creo que te daré el beneficio de la duda porque ya te aclare los rumores que venias sospechando". Dijo el ninja.

"No quiero saber que se trae entre manos esa tipa, pero bueno… En cuanto a mí, entre a la cafetería por casualidad y no me imagine que tú estabas aquí antes que yo, será coincidencia del destino, no lo sé. Sin embargo, aprovechando que estoy frente a ti, quiero confesar que… eres demasiado atractivo para mi gusto".

"¿Demasiado atractivo soy para ti? ¿Qué insinúas, Christie?".

"No, no insinúo nada, solo te digo la verdad. Desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando baile en el club nocturno por única vez en mi vida, me gustaste mucho por todas las cualidades que tienes y me encantaría tenerte solo para mi, sin importar lo que suceda cuando tu adorada Alisa regrese de viaje".

"¿Con que yo te gusto y que quieres tenerme para que hagas lo que se te venga en gana? Ha, no me hagas reír; yo estoy enamorado de Alisa y no pretendo separarme de ella y menos por una tontería cualquiera que piensas realizar. Christie, lamento decirte que tú y yo nunca podemos estar juntos, ya sea como amigos o como enamorados".

"Eso es lo que tú dices, ¿verdad? Pues, creo que lo que te voy a decir… cambiaran un poco el curso de las cosas; quiero hacer una propuesta contigo". Dijo Christie.

"¿Propuesta? ¿Vas hacerme una propuesta?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Por supuesto, pon mucha atención: si terminas con Alisa y te casas conmigo, te llevaras mucho dinero. Si no aceptas mi propuesta, tu vida correrá peligro".

"¿Quieres decir que me van asesinar por negarme aceptar tu propuesta? De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, pues... Matame, hazlo si eres capaz de hacerlo, pero igual seguire negandome aceptar tu treta porque, ni por todo el dinero del mundo y por todo el amor que siento por Alisa, podrás malgastar la relación que tengo con ella".

"Yo respeto tu decisión, pero no es suficiente para mi. Así que, si continúas con tu idea de rechazarla, será usted quien pague las consecuencias con su vida; tú decides, Sr. Hayabusa. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer, adiós". Dijo Christie que se retira de la cafetería.

Ryu se quedo preocupado por lo que le podría pasar con su vida después de que Christie lo amenazara con asesinarlo si mantiene con la postura de seguir negándose aceptar su propuesta. Por otro lado, Lili y yo llegamos a Rusia y notamos que, en mi casa, se lleva a cabo el funeral por la muerte de mi padre y la decoraron con arreglos florales y aquellos amigos cercanos a él se hicieron presentes en la ceremonia. Yo me acerque al ataúd para abrazarlo y llorar su partida.

"Papa, ¿Por qué te fuiste de este mundo? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Tenía tanto que compartir, de que hablar, pero te me adelantaste y me quede aquí en este mundo. Sin embargo, me acordare de ti por ser lo que eres: un excelente padre, un prestigioso científico y un maravilloso ser humano. Hasta siempre". Dije.

Lili me abrazo fuertemente, mientras yo seguía llorando a mares por la inmerecida muerte de mi padre frente a su ataúd donde está su cuerpo inerte; después, me llevo de vuelta a un hostal porque no le gusta que me vea triste. Por otro lado, volviendo a Ohio, Hitomi se encuentra con Ryu en la calle casualmente.

"Hola, Ryu. No sabía que nos encontraríamos en este punto por mera casualidad… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Nada… Bueno, es decir, si me ha pasado algo. Christie estuvo conmigo en la cafetería que queda a unas cuantas cuadras mas allá de lo que estamos; ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba con Alisa y le tuve que aclarar que había sucedido porque pensó que había terminado mi relación con ella. Sin embargo, la chica de pelo blanco confeso que yo era muy atractivo y que le gustaría que yo este con su persona. Por eso, me hizo una propuesta extraña que me dejo… pensando". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Pensando? A mí me parece que te metió en una encrucijada imposible de salir; dime, ¿en qué consiste dicha propuesta que Christie te hizo?". Pregunto ella.

"Ella dijo que si dejaría a Alisa, me daría mucho dinero y se casaría conmigo. Si no lo haría, pagaría las consecuencias con mi propia vida". Respondió el ninja.

"¿Qué? ¿Quiere asesinarte si no aceptas su treta? Eso si que es lo mas exagerado que escuche decir y eso es viniendo de una mujer inescrupulosa, fría y calculadora; ahora, ¿Cómo podrás cargar con este peso? ¿Harás lo que ella te pide? ¿Piensas salvar el amor que sientes por Alisa?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Mira, Hitomi, no puedo responderte a tantas preguntas tuyas, pero lo que si es cierto y de eso te lo puedo contar es que ya le negué a Christie varias veces y seguiré manteniendo mi postura sin importar que ella venga por mi y lo primero que haga es matarme. Es más, ni por todo el dinero del mundo pretenderé dejar alguien con un corazon tan noble como Alisa. Bueno, regresemos a casa porque le prometimos a ella que cuidaramos el embarazo de Kasumi y no debemos descuidarnos". Dijo Ryu.

Mientras Hitomi se enteraba de que quieren sacrificar la vida de Ryu por culpa de Christie y sus tretas; al día siguiente, Lili y yo nos levantamos temprano porque esa mañana enterraríamos a mi padre en un cementerio de Moscú. Nuestro vestuario era de negro, el color que significa luto y dolor, pero para que simbolice la paz, llevamos una flor blanca. Mis lágrimas cayeron constantemente de mis ojos, al mismo tiempo que veía como cubrían el ataúd con tierra y lanzamos nuestras flores para concluir con una oración final del sacerdote. Cuando salimos del cementerio, ambas acordamos ir al lugar donde se produjo el incidente y vimos que parte del lugar siniestrado ya estaba hecho escombros y la gente damnificada debía pedir ayuda de las autoridades locales para que lo restauren y quede como nueva.

"Me da pena ver que la gente sin un lugar para vivir después de que sus casas se derrumbaran a causa de este terremoto fuerte". Dijo Lili.

"Si, a mí también me pasa ese mismo sentimiento, pero felizmente que mi casa sigue intacta. Sin embargo, no puedo olvidar el momento en que ese dichoso sismo termino con la vida de mi padre… ese instante no lo dejare pasar. ¿Sabes, Lili? Sufro de depresión después de que mi padre muriera y es imposible que lo supere de la noche a la mañana; por eso, estoy pensando en escribirle una carta a Ryu para explicarle que me quedare aquí hasta que no sufra mas, eso cuando volvamos". Dije.

"Aplaudo tu idea, pero esta es la segunda vez que sufres de esta mencionada enfermedad y que ya lo superaste la ocasión anterior. Te quiero preguntar algo: ¿No quieres que Ryu te acompañe en este duro momento? Recuerda que, al fin y al cabo, el es tu enamorado y esta contigo en las buenas y malas". Dijo Lili.

"Si, ya paso esto una vez, pero no me lo hagas recordar porque ya quedo en el pasado. Con respecto a tu pregunta… lo tengo que pensar primero porque no deseo tomar una decisión precipitada y que nos perjudique. Ya no sé si quiero escribir la carta que tenía en mente hacerla; como dije, tengo tanto que pensar". Dije.

"Está bien. Sin embargo, yo sugiero que volvamos a Ohio en cualquier momento porque algo me dice que Anna y sus compinches estarían maltratando a Kasumi y al bebe que lleva dentro; esto lo hacen aprovechando nuestra ausencia. Así que, regrésate al hotel para que lo medites y pienses bien, mientras que yo voy al aeropuerto y compro los pasajes que nos lleven de vuelta a los Estados Unidos". Dijo Lili, teniendo la idea de que algo malo estaría sucediendo allá.

"De acuerdo. Nos encontraremos en el hotel en hora y media". Dije.

Mientras tanto, el joven que Hitomi conoció en la pista por casualidad se topo con ella cuando atravesó la ventana de su casa justo cuando cae la noche.

"¿Hayate? Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa? Mis padres te podrían ver y te echarían a patadas del lugar". Dijo Hitomi que se acerco al muchacho.

"No importa. Yo solo quería pasar a verte para conversar porque no tuvimos la chance de conocernos más a fondo cuando nos topamos por primera vez".

"Si, recuerdo ese momento perfectamente, pero eso ya es pasado y está zanjado; Hayate, ¿Por qué te me apareces como por arte de magia?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Porque quería decirte algo que no se me paso por la cabeza hasta después de aquel momento en que nos separamos tras conocernos por casualidad. Hitomi, te extrañe mucho porque… desde que te pusiste en mi camino, no dormí en toda la noche porque me la pase pensando en ti; apenas descanse unas horas, pero la mayoría de mi tiempo estuve desvelándome en mi cama". Dijo Hayate que, por primera vez, expresaba sus sentimientos hacia Hitomi.

"¿Tu ni siquiera me conoces y ya empiezas a extrañarme? ¿Por qué me cortejas y te me declaras cuando uno no sabe nada del otro?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Mi intención no era cortejarte ni declararme ante ti, pero cuando sea el momento de hacerlo… lo hare con todo gusto. Sin embargo, quiero que primero seamos amigos y vamos conociéndonos poco a poco hasta llegar a entablar una relación más seria. Es más, quiero que sepas algo que deberías saber de mi". Dijo Hayate.

"De acuerdo y tienes razón; además, tengo una amiga que se enamoro de un joven rápidamente; sin embargo, no te lo puedo contar porque son cosas personales. Oye, con respecto a lo último que hablaste, ¿Qué era esa cosa que debería yo saber de ti?". Pregunto Hitomi con un toque de curiosidad.

"Hitomi… yo soy un ninja. ¿Tu mencionaste aquel joven que se enamoro de una amiga tuya? Pues, bien… ese chico es Ryu Hayabusa y es mi mejor amigo". Dijo Hayate.

¿Cómo hará la ingenua Hitomi para cargar con la confesión que Hayate develo? ¿Sera más que suficiente para lograr conquistar su corazón? Por otro lado, ¿Lili y yo podemos llegar a tiempo a Ohio antes de que las vidas de Ryu, de Kasumi y del bebe que dentro pendan de un hilo por culpa de Anna, Christie y Donovan?


	21. Un Compañero Ideal para Hitomi

**Capitulo 21: Un Compañero Ideal Para Hitomi**

El episodio anterior transcurre entre Ohio y Moscú. Primero, Kokoro le explico a Helena, que no asistiría a la escuela por cuestiones personales que debía resolverlas cuanto antes; ella pensó que volvería a mis clases en cuanto solucione un problema que sigue aconteciendo junto con Ryu Hayabusa, justo como Hitomi explico previamente. Y ya que hablamos de él, este andaba en la cafetería, pero la presencia de Christie lo perturbaba porque la asesina británica se dio cuenta que él no estaba conmigo y que imagino que rompimos nuestra relación. Para desmentir los rumores, Ryu aclaro las cosas ante Christie que, no contenta con lo dicho, confesó que el le parece demasiado atractivo para su persona y que anhela tenerlo entre sus brazos sin importar lo que pase cuando yo vuelva de Rusia con Lili. Estupefacto por escuchar su confesión, Ryu le advierte que se niega a estar con ella porque sigue enamorado de mi y por ningún motivo, pretende separarse ni mucho menos por una tontería. Ante el rechazo del ninja, Christie no quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados y quiere hacer una propuesta con el que consiste en que si el termina conmigo y se casa con la asesina en serie, recibirá una gran cantidad de dinero, pero si no… su vida penderá de un hilo. Sin embargo, para el ninja, esa advertencia lo tiene sin cuidado y continuara con dicha postura aunque la ambiciosa británica insista en que tenga que matarme. Por otro lado, finalmente, Lili y yo llegamos a Rusia y fuimos de inmediato a mi casa donde se realizaría un homenaje póstumo a mi padre mediante un velorio; fui hacia su ataúd para llorarle su partida y despedirme por última vez de él, a Lili le partió el corazón, me dio apoyo moral con un fuerte abrazo y me llevo a un hostal. Volviendo a Ohio, Ryu se topa con Hitomi casualmente en la calle y con cara de preocupación, le explico que habría pasado después de entablar la charla con Christie. Tantas preguntas le formulo ella que Ryu no fue capaz de contestarlas todas, pero dejo en claro que no habrá nadie que podrá hacer que lo separen de mi. Al día siguiente, vestidas de negro y con una rosa blanca en mano, fuimos al cementerio donde enterraron a mi padre en medio del dolor de aquellos amigos que lo conocían muy de cerca; tras su culminación, vimos que varias casas quedaron en un estado deplorable después del fuerte terremoto que conmovió no solo a todo un país sino también a casi todo el mundo; sin embargo, el terremoto que mato a mi padre de un ataque cardiaco me llevo a sufrir de depresión por segunda vez y me obliga a escribir una carta para Ryu diciéndole que me quedaría en Rusia hasta que lo supere y me siente mejor que nunca, pero Lili me dice que deberíamos volver a Ohio en cualquier momento porque, de repente, algo malo podría suceder y que podría terminar con más vidas inocentes. Mientras tanto, Hayate, el joven que cayó del cielo y casi envía a Hitomi a una muerte segura, se aparece por la ventana de la casa de la chica y empieza a cortejarla y a expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella que se molestaba por la actitud que tenia hacia su persona, pero él se rectifico y quiso que ambos vayan paso por paso hasta llegar a enamorarse perdidamente. Lo que Hitomi no veía venir era que Hayate le confesó que el también es un ninja y, tras mencionarme a mí y a mi enamorado, dijo también que su mejor amigo resulto ser Ryu Hayabusa.

"¿Qué? ¿El enamorado de Alisa es… tu mejor amigo? No lo sabía y… ¿hace cuanto tiempo que lo conoces?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Somos amigos desde que éramos adolescentes, pero a Ryu se le ocurrió tomar un camino distinto al mío ni bien se caso con Irene Lew; de todas maneras, nuestra amistad sigue intacta aunque tengamos algún que otro conflicto entre ambos". Dijo Hayate, recordando los buenos momentos que paso con él en el pasado.

"Eso es bueno, pero tienes que enterarte de algo que no sabes acerca de Ryu. Antes de que llegara a Ohio, su esposa murió en un accidente de tránsito y además, perdió la vista. Aun así, viajo a dicho estado y, por casualidad, termino conociendo a Alisa y ambos se enamoraron perdidamente". Explico Hitomi.

"O sea… ¿Ryu estuvo ciego durante todo el tiempo? ¿Qué paso, entonces? ¿Logro recobrar la vista?". Pregunto Hayate.

"Si, porque Alisa se comprometió ayudarlo a que vuelva a ver y a encontrar el amor que también lo perdió a causa del accidente. Sin embargo, cuando era invidente, su vida ya no tenia ningún sentido y era un hombre amargado hasta que mi amiga apareció en su vida y las cosas para el cambiaron completamente". Dijo Hitomi.

"Es una lástima que Ryu haya pasado por esto desde que se separo de mi, pero me alegro porque ha vuelto a ser el de antes y todo gracias a tu amiga Alisa, que es como un ángel bajado del cielo. Bueno, tengo que irme porque no quiero molestar a nadie, incluso a tu madre; nos vemos cualquier otro día". Dijo Hayate.

"Ok, gracias por la charla, pero ten cuidado con hacer algún tipo de ruido; no quiero que mi madre sepa que tú me visitaste. Sal por donde viniste". Dijo Hitomi.

Después de que Hayate visitaba a Hitomi como por arte de magia, ella no puede creer que el ninja sea el mejor amigo del enamorado de su incondicional amiga. Sin embargo, la joven no lo toma a mal la confesión que él le dijo. Por otro lado, Lili ya consiguió los pasajes para volver conmigo a los Estados Unidos y pretender salvar a Ryu, Kasumi y al bebe de la kunoichi de las garras del enemigo porque, un descuido sería suficiente para que Christie, Donovan y Anna aprovechen la situación.

"Listo, en dos días nos regresaremos a Ohio. Los pasajes no cuestan tan barato ni tampoco cuesta tan caro, pero de todas maneras, ya los compre". Dijo Lili.

"Gracias, yo pensé que sería en una semana, pero no importa. Bueno, ¿te recuerdas que lo pensaría bien, lo meditaría y después tomaría una decisión en todo el lapso que estarías en el aeropuerto comprando los pasajes? Pues bien, ya lo pensé bien y… opte por regresar contigo a Ohio para que Ryu me ayude a salvar de la depresión por la que atravieso luego de que mi padre falleciera". Dije, mientras Lili me abraza con fuerza tras la toma de decisión que hice.

Pasado los dos días, Lili y yo nos levantamos temprano, empacamos nuestras maletas y fuimos al aeropuerto para emprender nuestro vuelo de retorno a Ohio. En dicho estado del país norteamericano, Eliot se encuentra con Kokoro en uno de los esparcimientos de la universidad y se decide por conversar con ella.

"Hola, Kokoro. ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Sabes algo de tus amigas?". Pregunto el británico.

"Bueno, no hay novedades por ahora, solo espero que Alisa llegue lo más pronto posible de su viaje a Rusia. La muerte de su padre paso hace días y ya es tiempo de que reponga emocionalmente, pero si no se encuentra en buenas condiciones… Pues, aquí estamos nosotros para apoyarla". Dijo Kokoro.

"¿Y qué tal va en su relación con Ryu Hayabusa?". Pregunto Eliot.

"Bien, están unidos. No entiendo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?". Pregunto Kokoro que lucio sus iluminaciones fucsias.

"No es por nada, pero no pienses que lo dije por una cuestión que sucedió en el pasado y tampoco quiero que me lo recuerdes". Dijo el joven.

"Está bien. Oye, ¿nunca nadie te ha besado una chica en tu vida, bueno, aparte de Alisa que lo hizo por casualidad?". Pregunto Kokoro.

"No, pero puede que, en algún momento, una joven mujer cualquiera me bese en el rostro o mejor aun… en la boca. No me imagino que fueras tú la que tendría el privilegio de ser la primera en darme ese ósculo en mis labios". Dijo Eliot que pretende coquetear a Kokoro con solo usar sus palabras.

"¿Yo? Me encantaría besar al primer hombre que se cruce en mi camino, pero mi madre me dijo que una aprendiz de geisha no puede darse el lujo de entablar una relación amorosa con un chico porque está bajo las reglas y no debo romperlas porque me pueden expulsar de la escuela. Sin embargo, a mi me importa poco porque quiero cumplir mi mas anhelado sueño de ser una geisha sin dejar de lado esto de enamorarme y de hacer amigos como los que tengo ahora". Dijo Kokoro.

"Bueno, esa es tu apreciación, pero te confieso algo: a mí me pareces tan encantadora, tan sencilla, tan niña, tan tu y a pesar de que ambos seamos jóvenes, bien dicen que el amor no conoce de barreras, ni de principios, ni de edades, ni de nada. Por eso, quiero declararme ante ti, si me lo permites". Dijo Eliot.

"¿Quieres confesar mi amor hacia mí? ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para hacerlo? Es más, ¿tú no estás enamorado de mi en realidad?". Pregunto Kokoro, un tanto sorprendida por la temprana declaración de amor que hizo Eliot, pero no está segura de aceptar la decisión que tomo él.

"Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que me importas. Kokoro, desde que nos conocimos en la universidad… mis ojos se iluminaron con tu presencia y cada día que pasaba, no veía el momento para poder conseguir lo imposible. Ahora que estamos fuera de nuestro centro de estudios, aprovecho la oportunidad para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y lo digo con total sinceridad". Dijo Eliot que no dejo pasar la chance para lograr su propósito: conquistar a Kokoro.

"Eliot, me sorprendiste doblemente. Créeme que me encanto que hicieras esto por ti y no quiero decepcionarte, pero tienes que comprender que mis principios y mis sueños por convertirme en una geisha están primero antes que cualquier cosa". Dijo Kokoro que devuelve a la realidad a Eliot de una cachetada.

"Mira, yo puedo guardar este secreto sin que tu madre se entere de que somos pareja y también puedo ayudarte a que cumplas tu sueño". Dijo Eliot.

"Muchas gracias, Eliot, yo solo quiero que mi madre no sepa que estamos juntos y solo con tu apoyo, podre cumplir todos mis sueños que, de niña, siempre quise hacer. Además, tu apoyo hace que me enamore cada vez mas de ti y esto se lo debemos decir a nuestros amigos". Dijo Kokoro.

Por otro lado, Hitomi recibe la visita de Ryu en su casa porque pretende explicar lo sucedido con la llegada de Hayate a su vida ya que no tenia nadie con quien hablar.

"Ryu, que bueno que vienes a mi casa. Mira que tengo tanto de que hablar, pero no tenía a nadie y mira que te apareces en un muy buen momento". Dijo Hitomi.

"Perdón por irrumpir en tu casa sin previo aviso, pensé que había alguien en tu casa, pero felizmente que no fue así". Dijo Ryu.

"No hay problema. Anoche, un joven se me apareció por la ventana de mi casa, me dijo que me extrañaba tras aquel momento en que nos conocimos en la salida de mi universidad y que nos separamos después de saludarnos; no pudo dormir en toda la noche porque paraba aferrándose a su almohada y pensando en mí al mismo tiempo. Y pensar que casi me mata cuando me empujo enviándome a la pista, pero me puse de pie a tiempo para evitar una muerte impredecible". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿En serio? ¿Ese joven se apareció frente a la ventana de tu casa sin que tus padres se dieran cuenta y casi te mata atropellada en la pista?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Si. Además, me dijo que era un ninja al igual que tu y lo mejor del caso era que tu y ese joven de nombre Hayate son mejores amigos". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿Hayate? ¿El está en Ohio? ¿Cómo vino aquí?". Pregunto Ryu, impactado.

"No lo sé, pero inesperadamente llego en busca de ti y, casualmente, se topo conmigo atreviéndose a declararse ante mi antes de que se confesara y sin saber nada uno del otro. Realmente, esto me impresiono porque nunca pensé que lo haría, pero le dije que todavía no es el momento y que, en vez de eso, podemos ir paso a paso. Primero como amigos, luego nos enamoramos y consolidarnos como pareja… incluso podemos divulgarlo ante ustedes, nuestros amigos". Dijo Hitomi.

"Espera a que Hayate sepa que su hermana Kasumi vino a Ohio, pero termino estando embarazada de ese desgraciado de Donovan. No quiero imaginar la cara que reaccionara cuando sepa de esto, pero… de todas maneras, me reencontrare con él y cuanto antes, ambos tendremos mucho de qué hablar". Dijo Ryu.

"Ryu, quiero que sepas algo que también es con respecto a Hayate. Me parece que es un chico sencillo, pero guarda un secreto con solo mirarlo. Tiene una parte buena y un lado oscuro, bueno… ¿Quién no los tiene?, y que de ambos… me enamore. No importa cuál es el secreto que tenga oculto bajo siete llaves, yo me lo mantendré en reserva porque quedara entre los dos y nadie podrá saberlo, incluso mis amigos". Dijo Hitomi que, ante Ryu, confiesa estar enamorada, por primera vez, de Hayate.

"Tú lo has dicho: ¿Quién no tiene un lado oscuro escondido en cualquier parte? Sin embargo, me alegra que sea el primero en saber que, por primera vez en tu vida, te enamoraste de un colega mío. Bueno, ya escuche lo que tenias que decirme, eso quiere decir que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me voy". Dijo Ryu.

"Gracias por venir, Ryu Hayabusa, las puertas de esta casa seguirán abiertas para ti y Alisa para que vengan cualquier día a conversar". Dijo Hitomi.

"Lo mismo digo, pasa por el hotel para que vengas a seguir cuidando el embarazo de Kasumi, a no ser que Alisa venga y nos agarre desprevenidos". Dijo Ryu.

"No te preocupes, le diremos que todo está controlado. Bien, gracias por visitarme y adiós". Dijo Hitomi que acompaño a Ryu hasta la puerta de entrada.

Después de que arrancara un suspiro al aire, tras la visita (con charla incluida) que tuvo con Ryu, la soñadora Hitomi piensa no perder el tiempo y solo vera en qué momento adecuado podrá declarar su amor ante Hayate aunque ya ambos quedaron en que tendrán que ir lento, pero seguro. Sin embargo, existe un secreto que el ninja lo tiene encubierto y que no debe pasar desapercibido; por lo que Hitomi, tiene que saberlo cuanto antes sin importar que esto los haga separar. Por otro lado, los días pasan y el momento de volver a Ohio se acerca, pero los enemigos están también al acecho y harán de todo para derrumbar nuestros planes.


	22. Intimidades en Plena Oscuridad

**Capitulo 22: Intimidades en Plena Oscuridad**

Hitomi ya sabe la verdad: Hayate confesó que es un ninja y que su mejor amigo resulto ser Ryu Hayabusa. Ella no lo tomo a mal, por el contrario, quiso saber cómo comenzó el amiste entre ambos que empezó hace varios años y que todavía se mantiene intacta hasta lo que está pasando actualmente con él y su relación conmigo. En tanto que, en Rusia, Lili ya tiene los pasajes de regreso a Ohio y yo tome la decisión de volver con ella a dicho estado para convencer a Ryu que me ayude a superar la depresión que tengo dentro de mí a causa de la muerte de mi padre; dos días pasaron para que empaquemos nuestras maletas y tomemos el avión que nos lleve de vuelta a la acción. En la universidad, ya pasando a otro tema, Eliot se encuentra con Kokoro y lo que pareció ser una conversación común y corriente, se convirtió en una declaración de amor por parte del joven británico hacia la adolescente que se muestra sorprendida y, a la vez, insegura porque no sabía que decirle; sin embargo, ella le dice que aun no puede porque debe seguir respetando sus principios antes de que se convierta en una geisha. Para animarla aun mas en su lucha por cumplir sus sueños, Eliot le ayuda a Kokoro a guardar el secreto sin que su madre, Miyako, lo sepa y se compromete también en apoyarla como sea; ella agradece la oportunidad y, como recompensa, confiesa sus sentimientos hacia el estudiante. Mientras tanto, el ninja visita la casa de Hitomi sin avisar y dándose cuenta que no tenía a nadie para contar lo que paso hace poco cuando conoció a Hayate; cuando lo supo a través de ella, no pudo ocultar su asombro que prefiere esperar a que sea pronto para que se rencuentre con su mejor amigo y vuelva a toparse con Kasumi para que, en una plática seria, su colega se entere de que lo que sucedió con ella hace un mes y medio. Tan emocionada estaba que, después de que explicar los sucesos que acontecieron previamente, ella confeso que se enamoro de dicho ninja; sin embargo, existe un secreto que el ninja del viento guarda bajo siete llaves y que está dispuesta a develarlo como sea sin importar que su relación se derrumbe. Si se entera de esto, Hitomi lo mantendrá en reserva hasta que sea el momento de que nosotros, sus amigos, lo sepamos cuanto antes.

Después de un relajado viaje desde Rusia, Lili y yo llegamos al aeropuerto del estado de Indiana llevando nuestro equipaje, pero nos faltaba hacer un viaje más y que estamos seguras que sería agotador a diferencia del anterior. Teníamos que encontrar un bus que nos traslade a Ohio, pero el tiempo era nuestro peor enemigo y debíamos apurarnos porque nuestro paseo demoraría cuatro o cinco horas, depende como estaba el tráfico en Columbus, su capital. La idea era que ambas debíamos llamar a nuestros amigos para que nos reciban en el hotel, pero no creo que sería necesario porque ellos no irían de repente.

"Hotel dulce hotel… ¿Y los demás?". Pregunte, pensando que Hitomi y Kokoro estarían aquí tomándonos por sorpresa y siendo las primeras en recibirnos.

"Tu dijiste que no llamaríamos a nadie, que sería genial que ellos vengan por su cuenta ya que, de este modo, podemos conversar de lo que paso en los últimos días, mientras nos ausentamos de Ohio. No importa, mejor descansamos y al día siguiente, en tu universidad o en donde sea, hablaremos con ellos". Dijo Lili.

"Lili, voy a ver a Kasumi, anda desempacando nuestras cosas". Dije.

Fue así que deje a Lili en nuestra habitación sacando las chivas de sus respectivos maletines y me fui al cuarto contiguo donde estaba Kasumi.

"¿Se puede? ¿Cómo está tu embarazo?". Pregunte, mientras entraba a su recamara para conversar con ella ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

"Mi embarazo… anda todo normal, por suerte, mi vientre poco a poco irá creciendo, la criatura pronto dará sus pataditas y me pedirá que coma algo porque me convertiré en una antojadiza de primera. Felizmente, también, los tres británicos con los que tengo pesadillas no se aparecieron para maltratarme como lo hicieron antes y de, además, tratar de hacerle daño a mi 'retoño'. Oye, ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos días que no te vi?". Pregunto Kasumi.

"En mi país, tuve unos asuntos personales pendientes que debía realizar como sea. Y, ¿Ryu y Hitomi vinieron constantemente para cuidar tu embarazo?". Pregunte.

"Bueno, si… No todos los días ni constantemente, lo hicieron cada vez que pudieron. Creo que anduvieron más ocupados que de costumbre, pero no los culpo".

"Claro. Me tengo que ir, estoy muy agotada con respecto al viaje que hice y, al mismo tiempo, estoy hambrienta porque no comí nada desde que regrese". Dije.

Cuando me retire de la habitación de la guerrera ninja, me encontré casualmente con Ryu pretendiendo pasar por mi cuarto para visitarnos.

"¿Vienes de ver a Kasumi? ¿Cómo esta ella?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras me abrazo.

"Si, estuve conversando con ella y su embarazo está bien; me dijo que tu y Hitomi no la visitaron mucho para cuidar a la criatura que ella porque estaban haciendo otras cosas. Sin embargo, me dijo que los británicos malvados no se aparecieron por aquí para seguir maltratándola y dañar también su vientre". Dije.

"Afortunadamente no paso porque Hitomi y yo nunca vimos pasar a esos mal bichos en ningún momento desde que te fuiste a Rusia". Dijo el ninja.

"Ha ha ha ha, mal bichos; es una graciosa manera de llamarlos de este modo. Por cierto, creo que el mismo encuentro casual que tuvimos hace meses en la calle, parece repetirse hoy, ¿verdad? Ryu Hayabusa, eres la persona a quien quería ver después de mi viaje". Dije porque, al principio, no lo salude y quería hacerlo ahora.

"Si y me alegra que estés bien luego de tu viaje. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando viste el ataúd de tu padre en el funeral y en el entierro?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Me sentí mal porque no podía creer que mi padre estaría metido dentro de esa casa convertido en un cadáver inerte imposible de salir. Estaba afectada porque no pude contarle todas las cosas que querían hacerlo antes de que se muriera y porque él era, aparte de ustedes, una de las personas que confiaba ciegamente". Dije.

"Tranquila, no me llores. Aquí estoy para apoyarte; tal vez, tu padre no se encuentra contigo en cuerpo, pero su espíritu vagara por aquí constantemente y velara por ti en tus sueños porque tú no estás sola…". Dijo Ryu que me abrazaba fuertemente y, honestamente, nunca me sentí mejor a su lado para reconfortarme.

"Claro, la muerte de mi padre no me amilanara, al contrario me hará mas fuerte que nunca y me dará a entender y saber que jamás me sentiré sola". Dije.

Al día siguiente, siendo un fin de semana como todas, reuní a Ryu y Hitomi para enterarnos de lo que paso durante nuestra ausencia de Ohio.

"Alisa, quiero contarte que, en esta misma cafetería, Christie me visito y cuando me vio solo, pensando que había terminado contigo, le aclare que solo te fuiste para arreglar tus problemas personales. Sabiendo que, para ella, tus impasses lo tiene sin cuidado, la británica confeso que yo le parezco atractivo". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Atractivo? ¿Qué se cree ella que es para decirte que eres atractivo?". Pregunte.

"Creo que eso de 'atractivo' le pareció demasiado exagerado, pero mi amigo aseguro que nunca entablaría una relación sea de amistad o sentimental con Christie porque él sigue enamorado de ti. Enterada y sin querer quedarse de brazos cruzados, ella le hizo una propuesta que le introdujo en una encrucijada". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿De qué propuesta estuvo refiriéndose Christie?". Pregunte.

"La propuesta consistía en lo siguiente: ella dijo que debía renunciar a tu amor a cambio de que recibiera una buena cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, si me negaría a su treta, ella o cualquiera de sus agentes de seguridad o sus propios compañeros vendrían a perseguirme a todos lados hasta llegar a matarme". Explico el ninja.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieren matarte por no aceptar la propuesta de Christie? No puede ser, ¿Qué mente retorcida es capaz de hacer tremenda bajeza? No se ustedes, pero ella tiene que darnos explicaciones porque no podemos permitir que te sacrifiquen por gusto; si lo hace, me quedaría sola, sin alguien para amar". Dije.

"No sucederá absolutamente nada porque yo seguiré negándome a aceptar su plan por amor a ti porque, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, renunciare a esto que… es lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Por cierto, no vayas a casa de Anna para exigirle a Christie que te explique porque tú serás quien pague las consecuencias con tu propia vida; así que, no me gustaría que tu muerte sea en vano". Dijo Ryu que me aconsejo a no meterme en la boca del lobo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el ya que, si arriesgas, todo el plan se echaría por la borda, tu muerte seria en vano y nosotros sufriremos con tu perdida". Dijo Hitomi.

"De acuerdo. Cambiando de tema, quiero platicar contigo, Hitomi; me conto un pajarito que te enamoraste por primera vez en tu vida. ¿Es o no es así?". Dije.

"No, exactamente. Hace días conocí por casualidad a un joven a la salida de la universidad que casi me empuja y me envía a la pista, pero evite una muerte segura. Al siguiente día, el entra por la ventana de mi casa y me visita admitiendo que me extrañó y que no podía dormir en toda la noche porque se la paso aferrando a su almohada pensando en mi; me quede helada porque pensé que quería declararse ante mí, pero le dije que tendríamos que ir paso por paso hasta llegar a un punto donde acabaríamos juntos. En eso, el me confesó que es un ninja y que su mejor amigo resulto ser… Ryu Hayabusa". Dijo Hitomi, mientras señalo a mi enamorado.

"¿En serio? ¿Ese joven que menciona ella es tu mejor amigo?". Le pregunte a Ryu.

"Si, pero allí no acaba la cosa: Hitomi admitió estar enamorada de mi colega ninja y me lo ha dicho personalmente cuando fui a su casa, de nombre Hayate, pero lo malo es que tiene un secreto oscuro que está dispuesta a develárselo por más de que esto perjudique su supuesta y ficticia relación sentimental". Dijo el guerrero.

"La cosa es que quiero mantener el secreto en reserva hasta que sea el momento de que ustedes lo sepan sin importar de que esto se estropee". Dijo Hitomi.

"Espero que seas feliz con Hayate, así como yo que soy feliz con Ryu". Dije.

Esa misma tarde, terminada la reunión casi al caer la noche, regrese al hotel y al ingresar a mi cuarto… vi un disco vacio; lo puse de inmediato, encendí la radio y, de repente, empezó a sonar una canción pegajosa que termino por hipnotizarme. La melodía, la letra, el ritmo, la voz de quien lo interpreta y, sobre todo, aquel susurro que lo dicen al principio… se me quedo en mi memoria. En eso, Ryu abrió la puerta y entra a mi recamara para solo verme bailar suavemente al ritmo de la canción.

"Vaya, se ve que esa canción te gusta mucho porque lo disfrutas de principio a fin. Sin embargo, esa tonada que escucho constantemente en todos lados me parece familiar porque ya la pude oír anteriormente y no se me quita de la memoria". Dijo Ryu que se acerco para que lo bailemos juntos y abrazados.

"Cierto, baila conmigo. Mira, alguien dejo una nota y una venda para los ojos en una cajita. ¿Tu lo hiciste?". Dije, mientras se me vino a la mente un asunto del pasado.

"Si, lo hice porque quería sorprenderte y, al mismo tiempo, decírtelo de antemano porque nunca lo hice desde que nos enamoramos por primera vez". Dijo Ryu.

"Gracias por tan lindo detalle. La verdad, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo; bueno, leeré el mensaje y después me pondré mi mejor ropa para sentirme cómoda. En cuanto a la canción, reinícialo porque la usaremos como fondo para acompañarlo en nuestra primera velada". Dije, mientras leí la nota y fui a vestirme.

"_Vístete ligeramente, ponte la venda negra en tus ojos y espérame en tu cama porque en cualquier momento vendré a sorprenderte". Anónimo._

Me vestí con una ropa interior granate, encima de ello un baby doll; en mis manos, me coloque dos mitones de cuero negro y tras estar en los vestidores, observe que Ryu estaba en interiores negros esperándome en la cama. Me acerque detrás de su posición, el me puso la venda en mis ojos y acto seguido: puso de nuevo la canción que estaba dentro de la radio. Nuestras manos tocaban los hombros de la persona de enfrente, nos arrodillamos y nos besamos apasionadamente. A medida de que transcurría la música, nos dejamos llevar por el placer corporal y comenzamos a despojarnos de las prendas hasta quedarnos desnudos: era la primera vez que teníamos relaciones intimas, enredándonos entre las sabanas y aumentando la intensidad de nuestros besos y tocamientos; además, gemíamos cada vez más fuerte que no nos importo el hecho de despertar a la gente que dormía.

"Es la primera vez que hacemos estas pequeñas cosas en la cama. ¿Cómo es posible que una sorpresa tuya y una canción hipnotizadora nos llamarían para enredarnos entre las sabanas convirtiéndonos en presas del deseo y la pasión?". Me pregunte después de quitarme la venda de mis ojos y tratar de recuperar el aliento.

"Créelo, Alisa, fue la primera vez que has sido mía, te entregaste a mi sin querer y lo mejor de todo es que lo hiciste a ciegas y sin perder el miedo a la timidez. Creo que la música que la usamos de fondo nos sirvió para contagiarnos por la pasión y pienso que hacer el amor fue lo más hermoso que nos paso hasta ahora". Dijo Ryu.

"Lo mismo digo yo y, ¿sabes qué? Me encantaría que lo repitiéramos de nuevo sin importar que pase al día siguiente cuando mis amigas se enteren de esto". Dije.

"Como quieras… Pero esta vez, lo haremos más apasionante que nunca y haremos que nuestra primera velada sea inolvidable". Dijo Ryu.

"Te amo tanto, Ryu Hayabusa, y no me resignare a perderte nunca". Dije.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida; gracias a la ayuda de Ryu, supere la depresión que tuve tras la muerte de mi padre y estoy reconfortada a su lado en una noche de desenfreno, pasión y música. ¿Qué dirán mis amigas cuando sepan que termine acostándome con el ninja haciendo el amor hasta el día siguiente?


	23. El Reencuentro de los Hermanos

**Capitulo 23: El Reencuentro de los Hermanos**

Lili y yo regresamos a Ohio después de un agotador viaje desde Rusia hasta Indiana y desde dicho estado hacia Columbus, pero cuando pisamos el hotel nuevamente… no había nadie para recibirnos porque acordamos que nuestros amigos vendrían por su cuenta para poder conversar de lo que paso anteriormente. Entonces, opte por ver a Kasumi en su habitación para charlar: su embarazo anda normal aunque su vientre no crezca y los británicos que la maltrataron y la dejaron en estas condiciones no se aparecieron en estos días. Sin embargo, me llamo la atención que Ryu y Hitomi no la visitaron constantemente porque, según lo que dice, ellos estuvieron ocupados en otras cosas, cuando me retire de su habitación, me encontré con el ninja y le platique sobre mi visita con la kunoichi y de la repentina muerte de padre por la cual, me quebré; él me calmo con un abrazo y le prometí que su partida no me debilitara, al contrario, me hará mas fuerte que nunca. Al día siguiente, reuní a los dos para entablar una tertulia donde me entere sobre la propuesta que le hizo Christie y no podía creer que una mente tan desquiciada fuera capaz de amenazar con matarlo si él se negaba a aceptar su treta; tras escuchar que pretendo ir a casa de Anna para que la británica me diera explicaciones, Ryu me aconsejo que no vaya porque el plan se echaría a perder y yo sería quien pague los platos rotos. Cambiando un poco el tono, supe que Hitomi estaría enamorada de Hayate, según la versión de Ryu, su mejor amigo, pero él dice que tiene un lado oscuro que ella debe develarlo aunque esto perjudique su supuesto romance y que prefiere mantenerlo en reserva hasta que sea el momento de que nosotros lo sepamos. Esa misma noche, al volver de la cafetería, encontré un disco que lo puse en la radio y dentro de ella, hay una canción que me atrapo desde el inicio por obvios motivos que me motivo a disfrutarlo aun cuando Ryu apareció para acompañarme a bailarlo. De repente, halle en mi cama una cajita con una nota y una venda negra para ojos que el propio ninja me lo dejo como parte de una sorpresa que me tenía preparado. Después, me puse cómoda en lencería para pasar la noche con él, reiniciamos la canción desde el comienzo, me cubrieron los ojos, nos arrodillamos y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Tanto fue este momento que nos quitamos nuestras prendas y terminamos haciendo el amor con tanta fuerza que ambos no podíamos creer que teníamos relaciones intimas por primera vez; gemíamos sin importar lo que diga la gente mientras dormía, nos acariciamos nuestros cuerpos, nos besamos, es decir… el momento que disfrutamos era demasiado intenso porque solo necesitábamos de una nota, una venda para ojos y una canción contagiosa para convertir un instante simple en una velada mágica que nunca lo vamos a olvidar.

Al día siguiente, me desperté sola: Ryu desapareció de mi cama y del hotel sin darme cuenta. Me levante de mi cama cubriéndome con el cobertor y cuando tome mis prendas para vestirme, abrí la puerta y me asuste porque Lili estaba frente a mi haciendo que todo se desplome al suelo y me dejaran desnuda.

"¡Alisa! ¿Por qué estas desnuda si siempre duermes en pijamas?". Pregunto Lili.

"Porque… discúlpame si recojo mi ropa y me cubro, resulta que había un disco metido en un sobre; al abrirlo, tremenda sorpresa me lleve cuando escuche una canción del genero urbano que me hipnotizo por su letra, su melodía, la voz del intérprete y, sobre todo, por los susurros que dicen. ¿Quieres oírlo?". Pregunte.

"Ya lo puse en la radio y la estoy escuchando. ¿Has tenido alguna que otra 'cosita' con Ryu en la intimidad después de oír y disfrutar el tema?". Pregunto Lili.

"Espérate, Lili, todavía no llegue a lo mejor. Resulta que Ryu vino para acompañarme a bailar el tema, después mire que había una cajita con una venda para ojos y una nota incluida dentro de ella. La leí y luego me puse una ropa ligerita para pasar la velada con él, mientras reiniciamos la canción de nuevo. Una vez lista, me puse por detrás y me cubrió los ojos, nos arrodillamos, nos dimos un beso apasionado y terminamos por quitarnos nuestra ropa para hacer el amor con la música encendida durante toda la noche. Gemíamos intensamente, acariciamos nuestros cuerpos, inventamos muchas posiciones, en fin… no te imaginas como una canción que habla de intimidad, de pasión y amor nos contagio hasta tal punto de acabar acostados en la cama hasta el día siguiente". Explique dejando sin comentarios a Lili.

"¿Qué terminaste teniendo relaciones intimas con Ryu? Alisa, no puedo creer que hicieras esto en el mejor momento de tu relación sentimental con el ninja y de tu vida personal. Espera a que Hitomi y Kokoro lo sepan… se van a caer de espaldas, se les saldrá la saliva y se tragaran sus palabras… Bueno, que yo entienda, todo empezó por medio de una canción… sexy, relajante, misteriosa y susurrante; prefiero grabar lo que el chico dice en voz baja en mi celular". Dijo Lili.

Nadie sabe realmente como Ryu desapareció del hotel de la nada luego de pasar conmigo una noche de pasión con la música como testigo, ni tampoco se sabe cuál es su nuevo paradero, pero lo cierto es que tiene un reencuentro que hacer y una charla pendiente con Hayate, su mejor amigo de la infancia porque el ninja del viento debe enterarse de un asunto delicado que le hicieron hace casi un mes a Kasumi, su hermana, a la que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo.

"He esperado tanto tiempo para volvernos a ver y al fin lo logre". Dijo Ryu.

"Ryu Hayabusa, mi amigo, ha pasado varios años y nos vemos las caras una vez más. ¿Cómo has estado? (se abrazan mutuamente) No sabía nada de ti desde que tomamos caminos distintos cuando éramos niños, pero desde que llegue a Ohio… uno de tus amigos empezó hablarme muchas cosas de ti". Dijo Hayate.

"Si, supongo que te enteraste que sufrí de ceguera, que murió mi primera novia, Irene, tras el accidente, que conocí a una bella joven que me cambio la vida con solo una mirada y un beso y de la que me siento muy enamorado. Sin embargo, hubo ciertos baches en mi relación que impidieron que nuestra relación se estabilice, pero conseguimos superarlo estando juntos. Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue a ti desde que pisaste Ohio por primera vez?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Bien; al igual que tu, conocí a una chica por casualidad con la que nos amistamos, pero siento que, aunque ella sienta lo contrario, todavía no me estoy enamorando de Hitomi porque faltan muchas cosas por saber de ella. Sin embargo, si el destino acaba por juntarnos, podríamos ser una buena pareja". Dijo Hayate.

"Eso dalo por hecho, Hayate. ¿Sabes algo de Kasumi, tu hermana?". Pregunto Ryu.

"No sé nada de ella, pero solo sé que está haciendo su propia vida alejada de su aldea. ¿Esta allá, tal como la deje, o viajo a Ohio?". Pregunto Hayate.

"Ella se vino para Ohio para, supuestamente, disfrutar de sus vacaciones y para reencontrarse conmigo. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, paso las de Caín durante su estancia porque dos asesinos en serie británicos abusaron física y emocionalmente en contra de tu hermana hasta lograron embarazarla". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Actualmente está esperando un hijo? ¿Pero, de quien?". Pregunto Hayate.

"Si, está embarazada de uno de esos matones que se aprovecho de ella, pero él quiere que yo sea su padre porque si me negara a cuidar a la criatura que tiene en su vientre… cualquiera de sus agentes me perseguirá por todos lados hasta llegar a matarme. Eso no es todo, una tercera matona quiere que me case con ella a cambio de dejar a Alisa y de obtener mucho dinero cuando acepte su propuesta; de lo contrario, la tipa está dispuesta a todo por asesinarme también". Dijo Ryu.

"O sea que hay dos matones que se la tienen jurada contra ti y quieren forzarte a que aceptes ambas propuestas para que tú mismo salgas beneficiado, pero creo que ya tienes bastante clara con respecto a tu decisión y me imagino que no darás marcha atrás, ¿no es así?". Pregunto Hayate dando palmadas a su amigo.

Ryu llevo a Hayate al hotel para que su amigo visite a Kasumi, su hermana, y se dé cuenta de la triste realidad que ella está atravesando.

"¿Quién anda ahí?... Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí en Ohio?". Pregunto la kunoichi, sorprendida por ver de nuevo a Hayate y trato de levantarse para saludarlo.

"Me vine porque supe que estas pasando por un difícil momento después de que salieras embarazada por culpa de unos matones que atentaron contra ti y te dejaron en estas condiciones. Yo pensé que seguías en la aldea viviendo tu vida de siempre en la aldea ninja, pero creo que no fue así". Dijo Hayate.

"Entonces, ya lo supiste todo de antemano, gracias a Ryu. Es bueno, pero ahora yo te pediré un favor: necesito que te encargues de la criatura cuando nazca porque, por mi edad, no puedo hacerlo". Dijo Kasumi que, en un acto sorprendente, cambia de planes ya que su hermano se encuentra presente.

"¿Qué? Kasumi, habíamos acordado que, cuando alumbres a tu bebe, Helena Douglas seria quien tome la responsabilidad de tenerlo como si fuera suyo. No puede ser que eches todo por la borda este plan que Alisa y yo planeamos anticipadamente de un momento a otro". Dijo Ryu que reclamo a Kasumi.

"Ryu, la cosa es así… Helena y Hayate serán los padres de la criatura que tengo en mi vientre sin importar que mi hermano se enamore de alguien como Hitomi, por ejemplo. Yo tengo la certeza de que la directora de la universidad de Alisa no podrá hacerlo sola; así que, contare con tu ayuda, hermano". Dijo ella.

"De acuerdo; ahora, Hitomi debe saber que no podre estar con ella porque ya estoy a cuidarte y a proteger al bebe junto con la Srta. Helena". Dijo Hayate.

"¿Cómo reaccionara ella cuando sepa que le romperás su corazón después de que le digas que te encargaras de la criatura de Kasumi? Y lo peor de todo es que… ¿Cómo podrá cargar ella con un secreto oscuro que tienes bajo el brazo? No quiero ver cuánto sufrirá la joven cuando se entere de ambas cosas en un mismo dia, pero si rompes con Hitomi… tendrá que ser en buenos términos para que queden como buenos amigos". Dijo Ryu que le mostro su apoyo a su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, el cartero llego con una correspondencia escrita en un pergamino grande que estaba dirigida para Ryu. Yo lo recogí, lo abrí y me sorprendí al leerla.

"Lentamente se termina tu tiempo y rápidamente morirás. Vete despidiéndote de este mundo porque nunca más volverás a ver la luz del sol. Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie… hasta siempre, Ryu Hayabusa. (Risas)". Decía el mensaje pintado de lápiz labial rojo que, seguramente, sería enviado por Christie.

"¡No puede ser! Ryu tiene que saber del peligro que corre su vida". Dije, mientras tomaba el pergamino y corrí hacia la habitación de Kasumi para ver si estaba allí.

"Alisa, ¿Por qué te agitas tanto y tienes la cara de angustia? ¿Qué tienes en la mano que tanto te preocupas?". Pregunto Ryu al verme entrar al cuarto nerviosa.

"Disculpen, no salude a tus acompañantes, pero Ryu… alguien envió esta amenaza de muerte en contra tuya escrito en un pergamino y creo saber quien fue el responsable. ¿Por qué no lo lees primero y después sacas tus propias conclusiones?". Pregunte, mientras veía el rostro de preocupación del ninja.

"No puedo creer que Christie sea capaz de dar el primer golpe justo cuando creía que no se saldrá con la suya, pero creo que cambie de parecer ya que, en cualquier momento, ella y sus compinches tienen tanto que explicarnos cuando vayamos a su casa porque esto quiere llegar al máximo limite". Dijo el ninja.

"Alisa, no te vayas, quiero presentarte a Hayate, mi hermano mayor". Dijo Kasumi que me detuvo solo para que conozca en persona a su coetáneo.

"Hola, mucho gusto, soy Alisa y bienvenido a Ohio. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo porque quiero solucionar el problema que Ryu tiene". Dije.

"El gusto es mío, Ryu me hablo muy bien sobre ti y creo que, en persona, eres maravillosa". Dijo Hayate que estrecho su mano con las mías, presentándose.

"Gracias… Mi amor, no quiero que Christie atente contra tu vida de un modo que sobrepasa todas las expectativas y por eso… debemos ir a su casa porque no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados, no importa si ella me mata primero porque, lo más importante, es salvar nuestras vidas y nuestro amor. Hagámoslo ahora". Dije.

"Solo por esta vez, te permito que vayamos juntos a la casa de Anna porque ya fue suficiente de tanta tortura que estamos soportando por parte de Christie o de cualquiera de sus compinches y queremos que se termine esto de una vez". Dijo Ryu, mientras me vio que tome mi cartera para enrumbar a casa de los británicos.

"Por favor, si se van… cuídense mucho porque no queremos que salgan lastimados o, peor aún, que cualquiera de ustedes se mueran. Tengan cuidado". Dijo Kasumi.

"Yo me encargare de cuidar a mi hermana, vayan con precaución". Dijo Hayate.

¿Qué habrá hecho Christie para seguir causando más problemas que permitan que nuestro amor se ponga a prueba una vez más? ¿Por qué quiere matar a Ryu si no ha hecho nada malo en contra suya? Esta nueva visita a la casa de Anna para encarar a esta asesina en serie será más complicada porque nuestras vidas dependerán de lo que hagamos y si no actuamos a tiempo, correremos un grave peligro y todo lo que tramamos con antelación será en vano.


	24. Desenterrando el Pasado Turbio

**Capitulo 24: Desenterrando el Pasado Turbio**

Un día después de que, por medio de una canción susurrante y que hipnotiza, Ryu y yo nos entregamos mutuamente en cuerpo y alma, desperté sola porque el ninja ya se había retirado del hotel. Cuando me levante de la cama, Lili me sorprendió al estar en la puerta haciendo que me vea descubierta por más que yo me tapara con el cobertor y llevara mi ropa para vestirme. Así que, le explique todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior con lujo de detalles y mi amiga no lo podía creer como habían ocurrido las cosas así de rápido, mientras estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida a su lado y solo faltaba que mis amigas Hitomi y Kokoro se enteren de esto para que se caigan de espaldas, se les salgan la saliva y se coman su propias palabras. Esa misma tarde, Ryu encontró a Hayate en un parque y, con un abrazo fraterno, como parte de su reencuentro, charlaron de todo lo que ellos pasaron desde que tomaron distintos rumbos por su cuenta y además de lo que actualmente está aconteciendo con su hermana Kasumi y con los tres matones británicos que no solo quieren seguirle haciendo más daño de lo que hicieron antes sino también que pretenden acabar con su vida. Ambos ninjas fueron al hotel donde la joven que, impactada por su visita, lo abraza, mientras este le cuenta que ya sabe todo lo que debía enterarse; sin embargo, Kasumi realizo un acto inesperado: quiere que Hayate sea quien cuide a la criatura que está esperando, pero esta locura echaría por la borda todo lo que habíamos planeado hasta el momento, pero ella le explique que su hermano y Helena serán quienes se encarguen del bebe como si les perteneciera, por más de que él se enamore de Hitomi; esto hará que lo pongan más aprietos cuando se encuentre con la adolescente de raíces germanas ya que le contara no solo su secreto sino además que su romance no podrá ser porque se comprometerá a proteger al bebe de su hermana. Por otro lado, había llegado un pergamino con un mensaje escrito con lápiz labial; resulta que era una seria amenaza de muerte para Ryu y yo, como fui la primera en recibirla, abrir y leerlo, fui corriendo a la habitación donde él estaba con los demás para que lo leyera. Ambos deducimos que fue Christie, la persona que escribió el mensaje en el pergamino usando su lápiz labial y entonces, llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos ir a casa de Anna para que nos de las explicaciones del caso porque no nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados sin saber que ella redacto esta amenaza de muerte que podría peligrar la vida de Ryu.

Esa misma tarde, cuando supimos lo que la británica de pelo blanco pretendería hacer con Ryu, ambos fuimos a la casa para encararla y terminar con esto de una vez.

"Buenas tardes, ¿esta Christie Allen con ustedes?". Pregunte.

"Vaya, pero son Alisa Bosconovitch y Ryu Hayabusa de nuevo. ¿Qué se les ofrece ahora? ¿Acaso quieren hablar con ella?". Pregunto Anna que nos atendió a la puerta.

"Si, esta tarde… he recibido una amenaza de muerte y creemos que Christie es la responsable por haber escrito la carta usando un lápiz labial rojo y en este pergamino. Así que, queremos hablar seriamente con ella para saber si admite haber hecho esta nueva artimaña contra mí". Dijo Ryu, pero Christie viene.

"Anna, espérate… Déjalos que entren porque este es un asunto que ellos pretenden arreglárselos conmigo". Dijo Christie, mientras Anna se retira de la sala.

"Christie, justo eres la persona con la que queremos hablar. ¿Cómo puedes tener una malsana mente para idear tantos macabros planes que impidan que Ryu y yo acabemos juntos? Primero, hace un mes, eras la cómplice de Donovan para que su amiga termine encinta de manera cruel y ahora quieres matarlo porque él se niega aceptar su treta de casarse contigo a cambio de que renuncie a mi amor y reciba una buena cantidad de dinero". Dije.

"Oye, amiguita, ¿acaso tu pretendes sacar las garras y defiendes el amor que tienes por el por más de que haga todo lo posible por evitarlo?". Pregunto Christie.

"Ahora evades mis preguntas, ¿verdad? ¿Todo con el simple pretexto de que no admitas de que te equivocaste al meterte con mi enamorado?". Pregunte.

"¿Admitirlo? No, yo no le hago con dicho pretexto que lo mencionas… yo no soy Victor Donovan, yo soy Christie Allen y cuando quiero… puedo arruinar sus vidas y tal parece que tu y yo estamos en guerra por el amor de un hombre donde existirá una ganadora quien se llevara el premio máximo". Dijo Christie.

"Por favor, no queremos que exista una disputa entre ustedes para ver quién se queda conmigo, aquí vinimos para que nos digas si escribiste o no ese mensaje amenazador en dicho pergamino que pretende acabar con mi vida y usando un lápiz labial rojo". Dijo Ryu que quiso aclarar las cosas de una vez.

"Christie no hizo nada, yo fui quien lo escribió, todo por su influencia y porque me cargue de tanta energía para vengarme de ti por todo lo que paso en la universidad cuando la pisaste por primera vez". Dijo Anna que se aparece de nuevo admitiendo ser la autora de dicho mensaje y no Christie, como se pensó en un principio.

"¿Venganza? ¿Me hablas de venganza cuando hace rato cerré este tema y ahora soy más feliz que nunca con Ryu? Está bien que admitas ser la causante de esta amenaza de muerte, pero ya es tarde para volver al ruedo porque tu adujiste que diste la batalla por perdida. ¿O es que acaso no te acuerdas?". Dije.

"De acuerdo, pero de todas maneras… el bebe de Kasumi correrá un grave riesgo si no lo salvan porque, si la memoria no me falla, Ryu se niega a cuidarlo como si fuera el padre de la criatura. Entonces, ya tenemos dos buenas razones para asesinarlo sin compasión si aun sigue manteniendo su postura". Dijo Anna.

"Ustedes dos, aparte del Sr. Donovan, no conseguirán nada de lo que se proponen y tampoco se saldrán con la suya con todo lo que vienen planeando porque muy pronto pagaran por todas y cada una de las maldades que están cometiendo. Asuman sus consecuencias". Dijo Ryu que me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos juntos de la casa.

Ryu y yo dejamos congelados a las chicas malas a pesar de que Anna admitiera ser la autora de dicho mensaje en el pergamino escrito con lápiz labial. Sin embargo, ellas dejaron bien en claro que irán tras el bebe que Kasumi tiene en su vientre así sea lo último que hagan en la vida.

"¿Hitomi, que hacemos aquí en el parque?". Pregunto Hayate que fue invitado por la propia adolescente al parque más cercano a su casa donde se instala.

"Quería conversar contigo de un asunto muy delicado. La última vez que nos vimos, cuando te mire, note que tienes un lado oscuro en tu interior y me encantaría que me lo dijeras personalmente porque, si me quiero enamorar de ti, será sin que me ocultes cualquier secreto que tengas guardado bajo siete llaves". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo un pasado oscuro dentro de mí?". Pregunto el ninja.

"Porque lo vi en tu mirada hace unos días atrás… Si no me lo quieres decir… será mejor que no nos estemos juntos como enamorados ni que seamos amigos porque no quiero vivir en un mundo lleno de mentiras. Anda, dímelo y ayúdame de una vez a despejar mis dudas que tengo sobre ti". Dijo Hitomi.

"Ok, esta vez, te lo diré: resulta que, hace algún tiempo, tuve amnesia temporal luego de que mi auto se chocara contra un poste y me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Estuve en coma por tres años y después me desperté sin saber quién era hasta que te conocí por primera vez. Me cuidaste en todo momento hasta querías enamorarte de mí, pero no podías hacerlo porque estabas tan abocada en tus practicas de karate. Después, por mi cuenta, recobre la memoria, me aleje de tu vida para recuperar el terreno perdido y volver a ser el ninja que soy y por la que nos conocimos de nuevo casualmente". Dijo Hayate, mientras vino un flashback.

"Ahora lo recuerdo todo… te llamabas 'Ein' en ese entonces y lo que yo sentía antes por ti era amor de verdad, pero lo nuestro no pudo ser porque tú eres un ninja y yo soy una simple chica que practica karate, que va a la universidad, hace amigos como cualquiera. Sin embargo, y como lo dijiste, nos topamos otra vez de forma casual; ahora, esto me pone en un grave aprieto porque no sé si quiero volver a estar contigo, tal como sucedió hace años". Dijo Hitomi, encontrándose en un escaparate.

"Es mas… Hitomi, se que te encantaría volver a reconquistarme luego de estar tantos años separados, pero quiero que sepas de algo que me entere hoy mismo. Kasumi, mi hermana y amiga de Ryu, me pide que cuide a su bebe que espera como si fuera su padre verdadero y… acepte". Dijo Hayate, partiéndole su corazón.

"Pues, bien… felicidades. Espero que Helena y tu desempeñen un buen papel siendo aquellos quienes se encarguen de la criatura de Kasumi para que se mantenga sano y salvo y lo digo con honestidad porque… ella, teniendo una corta edad, no puede cuidar a su primogénito por sus propios meritos. Creo que se rompió toda la ilusión que tenia por, al menos, intentar enamorarme de ti de nuevo… Hayate, sera mejor que quedemos solo como amigos porque, por mas que prometi enamorarme de ti, no puedo cumplir con esta promesa y tampoco podre corresponderte, ¿está claro?". Dijo Hitomi, mientras caian sus lagrimas.

"Respeto tu decisión, pero quería que sepas que lo menos que quería hacer es tratar de lastimar tu corazón… Nada más, adiós". Dijo Hayate que se fue del parque, mientras dejo a Hitomi con el corazón destrozado después de optar seguir su camino por su cuenta en lugar de estar con él y no sufrir en vano por amor.

"Te amo demasiado y tal vez no te diste cuenta de lo que siento, pero para no llorar por un amor que no me corresponde en vez de pegarme a ti como chicle… será mejor dejarte libre aunque nunca dejare de ser tu amiga y cuentas con mi apoyo para todo lo que quieras". Dijo Hitomi quien lo ve partir a lo lejos.

Los azares del destino los junto a Hitomi y Hayate por amor y este mismo los separa a pesar de que todo iba bien entre ambos. Han pasado años y la rueda de la fortuna, de nuevo, vuelve a juntarlos, pero cuando todo parecía que se enamorarían por segunda vez, haciendo un borrón y cuenta nueva, y que ningún obstáculo los separaría después de que se revelara un secreto… una noticia devuelve a la realidad a Hitomi quien decide no continuar con este romance por más de que, en su interior, se mantenga viva la llama del amor. Sin embargo, su amistad con él seguirá intacta porque, con el pasar de los años, nada ha cambiado entre los dos.

**Nota: Millones de disculpas a todos los lectores por ausentarme una semana y retrasarme en la publicación de mis capitulos de este fic; la causa de este hecho es que mi internet estuvo fallando en estos días y eso me obligo a redactar mis tres episodios para acumularlos todos y publicarlos recién hoy mismo. Gracias por su comprensión y espero no volver a repetir este error; que tengan un feliz dia del amor y de la amistad, un abrazo a la distancia para todos.**


	25. Secuestradas Por Una Torpeza

**Capitulo 25: Secuestradas Por Una Torpeza**

Ryu y yo salimos a la casa de Anna en busca de Christie para que nos dé una explicación sobre esta amenaza de muerte escrita en un pergamino y utilizada un lápiz labial. La británica no quiso admitir su culpa, por el contrario, quiso evadir mis preguntas y quiso que ambas estuviéramos en guerra, disputándose el amor del ninja, pero este se interpuso aduciendo que de nada vale dicho enfrentamiento y que solo vinimos para aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo, Anna se interpuso de nuevo para confesar que ella fue quien redacto el mensaje y no Christie, como se pensó en un comienzo, todo con el único pretexto de volver a sus brazos cuando la batalla ya la dio por perdida, pero ella no quiere darse por vencida y nos advierte que la vida del bebe de Kasumi correrá un grave peligro si no lo salvamos. Ryu asegura que los malos actos que ellos hacen pronto tendrán sus consecuencias que deberán pagarlas como sea ya que los británicos nunca se saldrán con la suya por aquello que están cometiendo actualmente. Por otro lado, Hitomi invito a Hayate a un parque para que él le explique sobre el secreto que tenía guardado bajo siete llaves; resulta que hace unos años, el sufría de amnesia temporal luego de que su carro se accidentara y estuvo en coma durante tres años, se despertó y hubo un momento en el que la conoció, la cuido en todo momento hasta quiso enamorarse, pero no se pudo porque el recobro la memoria y se alejo de su vida para recuperar lo perdido y volver a ser el ninja que es ahora. Después de escucharlo, Hitomi ya recordó que antes, Hayate se hizo llamar 'Ein', el joven del que sintió un amor verdadero, pero esto ya no pudo ser porque cada quien ya tomo caminos separados y aun desconoce si volverá a sus brazos como sucedió anteriormente. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella, el joven le cuenta que ya se comprometió a cuidar a la criatura de su hermana junto con Helena como si fueran sus verdaderos padres; esta noticia rompió el corazón de Hitomi que, esperanzada por retomar su relación con él y que este nunca llegaría, opto por seguir siendo amiga de Hayate porque no podrá cumplir con su promesa que hizo y porque no podrá corresponderlo. Sin embargo, la tristísima adolescente admite en su interior que sigue enamorada de el por más de que él no se dé cuenta y que siempre contara con su apoyo para lo que más necesite.

Cuando volvimos de la casa de Anna, Ryu y yo nos topamos con Hitomi que tenía una mirada triste y sus ojos rojos de tanto derramar lagrimas por amor.

"Hitomi, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tienes una cara larga?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Porque… ya no estoy enamorada de Hayate a pesar de que saber dicho secreto oscuro, pero me entere que cuidara al bebe que su hermana espera junto con Helena. Así que, tome la decisión de dejarlo libre porque no quiero terminar sufriendo por un amor que, ni siquiera, me corresponde aunque admito que yo lo amo sin que él se percate; de todas maneras, el seguirá siendo mi amigo y puedo contar con su apoyo cuando más me necesite". Dijo Hitomi.

"Hiciste lo correcto, pero hasta donde yo sé… Helena cuidaría del bebe de Kasumi por su cuenta. Ryu, ¿Por qué no me contaste que Hayate vino a Ohio para apoyarla en su embarazo?". Pregunte porque desconocía que Hayate estaría en Columbus no solo para encontrar a Kasumi sino también para reencontrarse con Hitomi.

"Porque no quería que te preocuparas cuando te enterabas que nuestros planes se echarían a la basura después de que se tramo el plan que su hermana tenía entre manos. Sin embargo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, simplemente… se le ocurrió una idea mejor que debemos respetarla". Dijo Ryu.

"Entonces, ¿ya no vamos a continuar con el plan en la que fuimos involucrados?". Pregunte, luego de verme inmersa en una duda.

"Por supuesto que sí, tenemos que seguir protegiendo tanto a ella como al bebe de lo que pueden hacer Anna, Christie y Donovan; ya para cuando dé a luz, dentro de unos meses más, se lo daremos a Helena y Hayate para que le den mucho amor y cariño como si ambos fueran sus verdaderos padres". Dijo Ryu.

"Ahora, ¿Qué podemos hacer con Hitomi?". Pregunte, mientras la miraba.

"Nada, yo tratare de olvidar a Hayate por más de que mi corazón diga lo contrario. Mas bien, quiero que ustedes me digan, ¿Dónde estuvieron?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"En la casa de Anna, hay un pergamino en mi mano con un mensaje que amenaza de muerte a Ryu. Ambos pensamos que era Christie, pero nos enteramos que la propia Anna fue quien redacto dicho mensaje todo con el propósito de volver al ruedo para reconquistarlo aunque ya era tarde para hacerlo". Dije.

"Vaya, esa tipeja vuelve a las andadas cuando pensábamos que nunca más escucharíamos una noticia de ella, pero… ¿Qué se le ira hacer?". Dijo Hitomi.

Al día siguiente, cuando retornamos a la universidad, las chicas se enteraron que, hace días, tenía relaciones íntimas con Ryu después de que ambos escucháramos una canción que nos hipnotizo y que nos hizo bailar. Además, Hitomi y yo le explicamos a Kokoro sobre lo que sucedió con la amenaza de muerte a Ryu y la ruptura de la germana con Hayate. Sin embargo, lo que nos compete es hablar con Helena para actualizar con las noticias que involucran a Kasumi y su embarazo.

"¿Directora Douglas? ¿Puedo entrar?". Pregunte, mientras abrí la puerta de su despacho para poder hablar con ella.

"Si, adelante, Alisa. Antes de comenzar, debo decirte que se están incrementando el número de faltas a la universidad; estas ausentándote mucho y comprendo que tienes que resolver tus asuntos personales, ya sea sola o con tus amigos, pero tus estudios están primero antes que cualquier cosa. Si permites que tus faltas sigan subiendo y lleguen a doscientos, me veré en la obligación, tristísima, de expulsarte de la escuela". Dijo Helena que aclararía las cosas conmigo.

"Está bien, me iré de aquí sin protestas, quejas o reclamos, pero vine aquí para hablar con usted del embarazo de Kasumi". Dije, yéndome de frente al grano.

"Ah, verdad, cuéntame… ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo va su proceso de embarazo? ¿Hay novedades?". Pregunto Helena, mientras se sienta en su escritorio.

"Felizmente, todo está yendo bien tanto con ella como con su embarazo, pero hay novedades que debería escuchar con mucha atención. Resulta que su hermano Hayate vino a Ohio no solo para enterarse de la situación que está atravesando sino también para comprometerse a cuidarlo junto con usted cuando dé a luz". Dije.

"Su hermano esta en Ohio… para ayudarla a cuidar a la criatura con su embarazo; bueno, esto no deja mucho que desear". Dijo Helena.

"Claro que no, pero quería saber si estás de acuerdo con que él te ayude a encargarse de la criatura como si fueran sus verdaderos padres". Dije.

"Bueno, no conozco a Hayate en persona, pero estoy de acuerdo con que ambos seamos los que carguemos con la responsabilidad de cuidar al bebe". Dijo Helena.

"Nos conviene su postura porque dependerá de mi y de Ryu Hayabusa que el vástago que espera Kasumi, nazca sano y salvo". Dije.

Horas después, a la salida de la universidad, luego de concluir otra jornada más de clases, Hitomi y Kokoro se despidieron de mí y tomamos caminos separados. Lo que ambas no imaginan es que una camioneta negra se cuadra a la esquina y las espera por ellas; la identidad de los choferes se reserva como incognito.

"Oye, ¿nos tomamos un taxi o nos metemos a esta camioneta?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Metámonos en la camioneta, total… no nos pasara nada". Dijo Kokoro.

Ellas se meten en el carro y los dos choferes que se encuentran en la parte delantera del vehículo las saludan cordialmente como si no pasara nada. Luego, se dirigieron a un destino desconocido aunque ellas, a tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que los que conducían esta camioneta no eran más que Christie y Victor Donovan.

"Oigan, ¿ellos no son los enemigos de Alisa y Ryu Hayabusa?". Pregunto Kokoro.

"Claro que lo son porque escuche que tienen varios planes en mente por hacer y que pretenden acabar con sus vidas. Si se enteran, nos meteremos en graves aprietos y nuestras vidas correrán peligro". Dijo Hitomi, pero Donovan escucho todo y se lo hizo saber a Christie para revelar lo que son realmente.

"Fantástico, nuestro plan se arruino porque nos descubrieron, pero eso no evitara caer en la trampa que habíamos creado con antelación. Así que, de aquí no se irán, por el contrario… vendrán con nosotros a una guarida secreta y ahí permanecerán hasta que cualquiera de sus amigos vengan por ustedes". Dijo Christie.

"¿Caímos en su trampa? Hitomi, gracias a que abriste tu bocota… nos metimos en problemas y de allí no escaparemos". Dijo Kokoro.

Por otro lado, y ya de vuelta en el hotel, observe que Ryu había llegado para sorprenderme, pero esto no pudo ser porque tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

"Ryu, pensé que no había nadie en mi habitación; casi me matas de un susto… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?". Pregunte, mientras me acerque a él.

"Creo que me duele mucho la cabeza y mi visión quiere tornarse borrosa a pesar de que aun puedo verte, pero poco a poco me quedare ciego una vez más". Dijo Ryu.

"¿A qué se debe todo esto que me dices?". Pregunte.

"Se debe a que no estoy usando constantemente los lentes oscuros que me recomendó el doctor después de que me operaron hace meses y además, todos los problemas que tenemos en los últimos días, tal parece, que me están pasando la factura". Dijo Ryu, pero, de pronto, sonó el teléfono y fui a contestar la llamada.

"Es cierto, pero tengo la esperanza de que ese dolor de cabeza será pasajero y que, esa amenaza de perder la visión, sean solo especulaciones. De todas maneras, tienes que seguir usando los lentes y así, evitaras una posible ceguera… ¿Alo, quien habla?... ¿Christie? ¿Qué quieres ahora?". Pregunte, tras contestar el teléfono.

"Quiero que me pases con Ryu Hayabusa si fueras tan amable, hay muchas cosas que debo tratar con él". Dijo Christie queriendo arreglar cuentas pendientes con el.

"Ryu… es Christie, quiere hablar contigo". Dije, mientras Ryu se acercaba, fastidiado, para conversar una vez más con la intrigante Christie.

"No estoy de humor para escucharte porque me duele la cabeza, pero bueno… ya que insistes, ve directamente al grano". Dijo el ninja.

"Está bien, escúchame con atención: Donovan y yo tenemos a tus amigas Hitomi y Kokoro secuestradas en un lugar que prefiero mantenerlo en reserva. Si quieres rescatarlas sanas y salvas, solo entrégame un maletín con una gran cantidad de dinero y te las devolveré así de fácil; si no me lo das en menos de 48 horas… tus amigas pagaran con su vida y ni si te ocurra venir con Alisa porque tu también pagaras los platos rotos. Te espero con el maletín y el dinero". Dijo Christie.

"Oye, Christie, al menos dime donde están para ir por ellas de inmediato. Si te atreves a poner las manos encima de ellas o de matarlas a sangre fría, no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz, pero te arrepentirás muy feo". Dijo Ryu, pero la chica de pelo blanco colgó su celular terminando la llamada.

"¿Ryu, que sucedió? Te noto por de mas angustiado, ¿Qué te dijo Christie?". Pregunte, mientras el ninja se acerco a mí.

"Ese par de ineptos… ahora se dan el lujo de secuestrar a tus amigas y para rescatarlas, quieren que lleve un maletín lleno de dinero, nos darán a ellas a salvo; si no lo hago en 48 horas, ellas serán sacrificadas injustamente. Y eso no es todo: quieren que vaya solo porque yo también pagare las consecuencias". Dijo Ryu.

"No… no, mis amigas corren peligro, pero ellas no tienen la culpa de que estén sufriendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos soportando tanta maldad?". Pregunte.

"No lo sé, pero ya llegara un día en el que ellos pagaran todas y cada una de las maldades que están cometiendo; no sé cómo, pero lo harán". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Y osas ir a entregar el maletín y enfrentártelos por tu cuenta sabiendo del riesgo que atravesarías y que pondría en peligro tu vida?". Pregunte.

"Claro, porque Christie quiere tratar de ajustar cuentas conmigo y yo le daré el gusto que mas espera… lo hare para acabar con esto de una vez". Explico.

Justo cuando no tratamos de escapar de un problema, aparecen dos impasses más que están poniendo las cosas peor de la que imaginamos: los fantasmas de una posible ceguera que amenazan a Ryu después de que sintiera un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, para remate, Christie y Donovan vuelven hacer de las suyas con Hitomi y Kokoro, víctimas de un secuestro armado por ellos mismos. Nos preguntamos: ¿hasta cuando tenemos que seguir aguantando tanta maldad si nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo para evitar que la oscuridad continúe expandiéndose por Ohio? ¿Estaremos preparados para cosas peores que estas?


	26. 48 Horas de Angustia y Panico

**Capitulo 26: 48 Horas de Angustia y Panico**

La misma noche en la que nos regresamos de la casa de Anna, encontramos a Hitomi con la cara de pocos amigos y decidimos entrar al hotel para enterarnos sobre su ruptura con Hayate después de que supiera que se encargaría del bebe de su hermana Kasumi junto con Helena y del secreto que el ninja develo por más de que ella actuó a regañadientes. A Ryu se le ocurrió decirme tarde sobre la idea de su amiga, pero todo fue con la intención de que no me preocupara y que, aun así, seguiremos con nuestro plan justo cuando creía que, gracias a una pequeña variante, se echarían por la borda. Al día siguiente, en la universidad, Helena me advirtió que, por haber faltado tanto, el numero va en ascenso y si sigo ausentándome de la clases, ya sea para solucionar algún que otro improvisto (sola o con alguien) llegando a las doscientas inasistencias, me expulsaran de la escuela; sin embargo, quería ir de frente a explicarle acerca de las noticias recientes que sucedieron con respecto al embarazo de Kasumi, pero cuando supo que Hayate llego hace poco a Ohio, a la directora no le llamo tanto la atención aunque estuvo de acuerdo con que ambos serian los que cargaran la responsabilidad de proteger a su primer primogénito y que también dependerá de Ryu y de mi que la futura madre y su vástago terminen a salvo. Cuando terminaron de las clases, Hitomi y Kokoro se metieron a una camioneta lujosa negra pensando que las llevarían de regreso a sus casas, pero lo que no contaron era que Christie y Donovan estaban metidos dentro del vehículo y las conducirían a una trampa sin escapatoria como consecuencia por haberse topado con ellos después de que ambas escucharan los planes que aun les quedaba por hacer. Mientras tanto, tras volver de la escuela, note que a Ryu le dolía mucho la cabeza y que, a veces, la visión se le vuelve borrosa aunque me sigue viendo, pero la posibilidad de volverse ciego cada vez se hace más evidente. Las causas de este hecho no solo son los problemas que vienen suscitándose más menudo sino también que el no usa constantemente los lentes oscuros para protegerlo como lo aconsejo el doctor. Sin embargo, esta charla se interrumpió gracias a que Christie llamo por teléfono para conversar con Ryu para decirle que tienen como rehenes a nuestras amigas y que, para rescatarlas sanas y salvas, necesita un maletín con una gran cantidad de dinero para entregárselo a sus captores en un plazo de 48 horas; si se sobrepasa el tiempo, Hitomi y Kokoro no seguirán viendo la luz del sol nunca más y el ninja también pagara con su propia vida si yo pretendo acompañarlo con la maleta en mano. Nuevamente, los británicos nos quieren poner en una encrucijada enorme que no tiene escape alguno y que anhelan ponernos los pelos de punta. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos soportando tanta maldad?

Esa noche no podía dormir bien pensando en las cosas que nos tienen muy preocupados: el embarazo de Kasumi y los que tendrán la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, los fantasmas de la ceguera que vienen persiguiendo a Ryu muy a menudo y el secuestro de Hitomi y Kokoro por parte de Christie y Donovan. Cada vez que me aferraba a mi almohada, lo hacía para pensar y no para dormir y hasta me despertaba en las madrugadas para beber agua solo para tratar de descansar tranquila y no tener ojeras enormes al día siguiente. Precisamente, después de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo desvelada, tuve clara a quien deberíamos recurrir para ayudar a nuestras amigas cuyas vidas se encuentran pendiendo de un hilo. Para eso, tenía que esperar a que termine mi jornada de clases en la universidad para encontrarme con Ryu y conversar con la directora Helena sobre este delicado caso.

"Srta. Douglas, ¿me recuerda? La ultima vez nos encontramos en el cementerio durante el entierro de una de las amigas de Alisa". Dijo Ryu.

"Ah, verdad; como no olvidarme de usted, Sr. Hayabusa, es un placer encontrarme contigo de nuevo. Alisa, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la encuentro con la cara de angustiada? ¿Sucedió algo por la que tuvo que esperar a que finalizaran las clases para conseguir una pequeña charla conmigo?". Pregunto Helena.

"Lo que pasa es que anoche, ¿recuerda a los dos británicos que maltrataron física y emocionalmente a Kasumi hace un mes hasta llegar a embarazarla? Pues, ellos volvieron hacer de las suyas; esta vez, secuestraron a mis amigas ayer y piden una gran cantidad de dinero para llevárselo y entregárselo a los secuestradores; solo así, podemos rescatar a Kokoro y Hitomi. Sin embargo, solo Ryu podrá ir porque no solo ellas podrían morir, el también pagaría los platos rotos con su vida". Dije.

"¡Dios mío! Con razón, cuando pase por los salones me di cuenta de que hay varios asientos vacios y no imagine que tus amigas se encuentran en una situación por de más complicada. Veré cuanto tengo en total y conforme la cantidad que ostento, se los daré con mucho gusto". Dijo Helena que se compromete en ayudarnos.

"Por lo que veo, no tiene mucho… ¿o sí?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras notaba que Helena se demoraba en ver cuánto tenia de dinero.

"Está bien, les daré dos mil dólares, veremos si esto será más que suficiente para rescatar a sus amigas. El resto de mi dinero los guardo en mi cuenta de ahorros que se mantiene oculto dentro de una caja fuerte en mi casa; espero que ellos no se quejen con lo que estoy dando, pero esa es toda mi colaboración que puedo dar por el momento y, por suerte, están a tiempo de otorgárselo". Dijo Helena que puso el dinero para dárselo a las manos de Ryu.

"Muchas gracias por su compromiso en colaborarnos, Helena; ahora… esta solo en mi el poder salvar a tus amigas, Alisa, antes de que se cumpla el plazo". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Cuánto se lo pretendes dar? Fíjate que no tenemos mucho tiempo". Dije.

Cuando salimos con el dinero en la mano del despacho de Helena y de la universidad, una llamada hecha por Donovan incrementa nuestra angustia con tal de salvarlas.

"¿Alo? Tengo noticias importantes que comentar con cualquiera de ustedes con respecto al secuestro de Hitomi y Kokoro. ¿Con quién hablo?". Pregunto Christie.

"Con Ryu Hayabusa… Te escucho". Dijo el ninja, mientras atendía la llamada.

"Ah, justo eres aquel con quien quería charlar. Hemos cambiado la ubicación del paradero donde están mis rehenes, o sea, tus amiguitas, pero no la podemos revelar hasta saber si ya tienen el dinero que lo enviaran para pagar el rescate". Dijo Christie que usa su inteligencia para complicar el rescate aun más.

"¿Estas insinuando o quieres cambiar el curso de las cosas?". Pregunto Ryu.

"No, pero… hoy hemos cambiado el lugar donde están nuestras prisioneras, pero no lo sabrán hasta mañana porque quiero mantenerte en suspenso por saber el verdadero paradero de tus amigas. Espero que tengan una buena cantidad de dinero en su poder porque sus vidas dependerán de lo que hagas". Dijo Christie.

"Rayos… Christie, ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que amargar la vida?". Pregunto el ninja que hierve en furia aun cuando yo intento calmarlo.

"Por favor, tranquilízate. Dime, ¿Qué te dijo Christie que te fastidio?". Interrogue.

"Esta tipa quiere prolongar nuestra angustia hasta mañana, todo porque trasladaron a las chicas a un lugar determinado y que prefiere no decirlo hasta el día siguiente. Aun así, tenemos el dinero en nuestro poder y eso nos da un motivo para no alarmarnos demasiado". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Sera suficiente el dinero que Helena nos dio para pagar el rescate?". Pregunte.

"No lo sé, pero espero que sea más que suficiente para que nos devuelvan a las chicas a salvo porque… de no hacerlo, será el fin de Hitomi y Kokoro". Dijo Ryu.

Y por fin, el momento del rescate llegaría al día siguiente. Previamente, les hice saber a Eliot y Lili de cómo secuestraron a mis amigas y como hicieron Christie y Donovan para mantenerlas retenidas. Sin embargo, tuve que quedarme en el hotel con ellos y estar a la espera de un contacto suyo ya que Ryu fue, con el dinero en sus manos, aguardando la llamada de los captores para saber en qué lugar las escondieron para ir por ellas de inmediato.

"¿Se acuerda de mi, Sr. Hayabusa? Soy Victor Donovan, aquel que me llamo 'zopenco' por haber secuestrado, maltratado y hasta embarazado a su amiga Kasumi hace un mes. Pues bien, la razón por la que llamo es porque le daré la ubicación exacta donde están sus amigas Hitomi y Kokoro". Dijo Donovan.

"Me acuerdo exactamente de todos los sucesos, maldito imbécil, pero será mejor no alargar tanto haciendo un repaso a todo lo que paso anteriormente y vayamos de frente al grano…". Dijo Ryu que detuvo su camioneta en un estacionamiento y escribió el lugar donde Hitomi y Kokoro vienen siendo retenidas por los británicos.

"Recuerde, este aquí en una hora y media porque se activara una bomba y podría ser el final de sus vidas. Ah, este también con el dinero para pagar el rescate, no demore el paso". Dijo Donovan que colgó la llamada, mientras que Ryu fue de frente al lugar donde fue citado antes de las bombas mataran a las chicas.

"¿Tanto se demora el señor? Falta menos para que este lugar vuele en mil pedazos con sus amigas dentro y nosotros sin el dinero en nuestras manos". Dijo Christie.

"Yo lo cite en una hora para que se presente aquí… Qué raro, el camino para llegar era muy fácil, pero creo que se le está complicando por el trafico; mira, aun tiene tiempo de sobra porque no se le termino el plazo, en cuarenta y cinco minutos se activara la bomba y si no está… ¡boom! Todos vamos a morir". Dijo Donovan.

"Es verdad, pero creo que el atajo que le pusimos será un poco accidentado porque así se le será difícil llegar a tiempo permitiendo que rescaten a las rehenes. Y espero que venga solo con el dinero, porque si viene con la estúpida de Alisa… el pagara las consecuencias con su vida en lugar de sus amigas". Dijo Christie.

Dicho y hecho, la trampa va surgiendo su efecto porque Ryu hace todo lo posible por escapar del tránsito que está ocasionando en la ciudad interrumpiendo el paso e impidiendo llegar a tiempo para salvar a Hitomi y Kokoro. El reloj sigue corriendo y el tiempo se agota cada vez más rápido, pero a él se le ocurrió tomar un atajo que evitaría seguir sufriendo en medio del atolladero callejero y, por fin, salió de la pista continuando su camino para llegar al lugar donde lo citaron.

"Faltan veinticinco minutos para que explote y no creo que llegue a tiempo a salvarlas; así que, sus vidas siguen corriendo un grave peligro". Dijo Christie.

"¿Y quien dijo que no llegaría a tiempo?". Pregunto Ryu que se aparece justo a tiempo y liberado de cualquier obstáculo tramado por sus enemigos.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin das una señal, Sr. Hayabusa. ¿Tienes el dinero en tu poder? Sera mejor que nos entregues de una vez". Pregunto Christie, mientras las chicas ya se sienten aliviadas de antemano porque piensan que sus vidas fueron salvadas gracias al valeroso ninja, pero uno nunca sabe que sucederá.

"¿Dos mil dólares? Yo pensé que traería un maletín con una gran cantidad de dinero, pero dos mil dólares dentro de una bolsa… esto sí que me deja mucho que desear. De todas maneras, esto sería más que suficiente para entregar a tus amigas que estaban desesperadas por ser libres". Dijo Donovan que las rescata.

"Ryu… estábamos tan angustiadas por salir de este infierno que nos metieron, pero gracias a Dios que apareciste como una luz en nuestro camino. Ahora tenemos que salir corriendo de aquí porque la bomba esta por explotar en cualquier momento". Dijo Hitomi tras ver que Ryu desataba las cadenas que las mantenían prisioneras.

Cuando el ninja las desato y las libero de su prisión, los tres salieron del lugar, pero no contaron que Christie apunto la pistola hacia ellos y les interrumpieron el paso.

"Alto, de aquí no se van: el camino está rodeado de bombas reactivadas para que, en solo sesenta segundos, el lugar explote y se convierta todo en cenizas. Esta vez, Sr. Hayabusa… tu y sus amigas no escaparan a menos de que seamos nosotros quienes nos fuguemos con el dinero". Dijo Christie que se retiro de allí con Victor.

"¡Demonios! Sabía que existiría otro obstáculo en nuestro camino… Chicas, cierren los ojos, no vean las bombas ni a sus captores, nada… yo tratare de concentrarme para poder escapar de este peligroso sitio en menos de un segundo". Dijo Ryu que concentro toda su energía y con sus poderes de ninja, se escabulleron del lugar.

"Vámonos de aquí, antes de que las bombas estallen con ellos dentro… Con el dinero en nuestro poder, no perdemos nada con huir como prófugos". Dijo Donovan.

Christie y Donovan se sentían victoriosos: con el dinero en mano y con el frio pensamiento de que los dieron por muertos a causa de una explosión de bombas, ellos se escapan sin saber que Ryu Hayabusa, usando sus poderes de ninja, salvo a Hitomi y Kokoro de una muerte previsible. Ellos se encuentran en el hotel liberados de todo peligro y nosotros, sus amigos, los esperábamos ansiosamente para poner fin a cuarenta y ocho horas de angustia y nervios que termino con un final feliz.

"¡Dios mío, chicas! Creí que no las volvería a ver jamás, pero ya están a salvo… Muchísimas gracias, Ryu por salvarlas y por traerlas de vuelta aquí". Dije, llorando.

"No tienes nada de que agradecerme, Alisa; ellas, por fin, fueron liberadas luego de dos días en donde Christie y Victor Donovan las convirtieron en rehenes, pero rescatarlas no fue nada fácil. ¡Qué suerte la mía que use mis poderes de ninja para sacarlas de ese lugar que estuvo rodeado por bombas!". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Bombas? ¿Ellos activaron bombas que los impidieron salir del lugar sin sobresalto alguno? ¡Dios bendito! Entonces, si ambos escaparon… podrán pensar que se quemaron y los darán por muertos, pero felizmente todo salió bien y nos quitamos un gran peso de encima luego de solucionar este problema". Dije.

"Sin embargo, ambas tenemos mucho que contarte, pero eso será en otra ocasión; por ahora, queremos… ¡Un Abrazo Grupal!". Dijo Kokoro, mientras nos abrazamos.

Ese abrazo fraterno de grupo significo el fin del calvario que Hitomi y Kokoro soportaron por dos días; fue un problema que, con dificultades y peligros a nuestro alrededor, se soluciono gracias a la astucia de Ryu Hayabusa, el héroe de este capítulo. Por ahora, tenemos mucho que celebrar porque ya tengo a mis amigas de regreso con nosotros, pero solo faltan dos problemas que resolver y solo con eso, podemos festejar eternamente sin que nadie nos moleste por fin.


	27. El Gran Contraataque Britanico

**Capitulo 27: El Gran Contraataque Británico**

Después de pasar toda una noche desvelada y sin poder dormir pensando en cómo salvar a Hitomi y Kokoro de las garras de Christie y Victor Donovan que las secuestraron anteriormente y gracias a una pequeña torpeza, se me ocurrió ir a la universidad, con Ryu que vino al final de mi jornada de clases, para acompañarme al despacho de Helena para conversar sobre esta noticia. Ella, sorprendida por saber del rapto, se compromete en ayudarnos dándonos dos mil dólares para dárselos a su captores para liberar a las chicas, pero cuando salimos de la escuela, Ryu recibió la llamada de la británica de pelo blanco diciendo que habían cambiado el lugar donde siguen manteniendo cautivas a Hitomi y Kokoro aunque no lo podríamos saber hasta el día siguiente para aumentar más el suspenso. Por fin, ese día había llegado y el ninja fue decidido a salvarlas como sea; para eso, se comunico con Donovan para apuntar el lugar donde ellas están prisioneras desde hace un par de días, pero gran sorpresa se llevo al saber que unas bombas las rodean y que podrían significar un grave riesgo tanto para las chicas como para el, si llega aparecer. El asesino en serie le da como plazo máximo una hora para llegar a tiempo, pero como el camino siempre viene con trampas, el que Ryu escogió no fue la excepción; todo fue creado con el propósito de no presentarse puntualmente haciendo que Hitomi y Kokoro pretendan morir en la explosión como consecuencia de no haberlas rescatado. A falta de 25 minutos y confiando en que Christie y Donovan están cantando victoria por adelantado, el ninja da una señal y les entrega los dos mil dólares que les prometió pagar por su rescate; aunque no ha sido suficiente y prefirieron haber sido más cantidad, los británicos sacan de la prisión a las chicas, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que su ambiciosa sobrina los detiene apuntándolos con su pistola y advirtiéndolos que, en todo el lugar, todas las bombas han sido reactivadas para que exploten en un minuto. Sin chances de escapar y con ellos fuera del lugar con el dinero en su poder, las esperanzas de los tres habían desaparecido hasta que, de la nada, el poder telepático de Ryu, permitió que trasladen a las chicas junto con el de vuelta al hotel donde ahí estábamos Eliot, Lili y yo aguardando por un milagro. Con tanta alegría, emotividad y agradecimiento por haber recuperado a mis amigas, nosotros celebramos el rescate de Hitomi y Kokoro con un abrazo grupal, pero que esto no sea flor de un solo día porque faltan dos problemas que debemos solucionar con antelación porque así podemos vivir eternamente felices sin problema alguno.

Christie y Donovan llegaron a casa de Anna, pero solo para que fueran recibidos por su furibunda compañera después de que supiera del escape de Ryu y las chicas.

"Estoy demasiado decepcionada de ustedes. ¿Cómo se les ocurre escapar, cuan fugitivos, con dinero en mano y permitir que la policía los persiga hasta engañarlos? Y lo peor es que Ryu Hayabusa sigue vivo junto con esas chicas cuando creyeron darlos por muertos luego de la explosión". Dijo Anna.

"¿Sigue vivo? ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pudo hacer el para escapar de la explosión cuando ellos lo tenían todo en su contra y cuando presentíamos que se avecinaba una muerte previsible? Ese Ryu Hayabusa fue más astuto que nosotros… Capaz ha usado un factor sorpresa que no teníamos en cuenta". Dijo Victor.

"Ahora, gracias a ustedes, las chicas están de vuelta. Para la próxima, pensemos en otra cosa mejor porque su plan no les favoreció en absoluto". Dijo Anna.

"Lo bueno de esto es que tenemos buena cantidad de dinero que recibimos de manos de Ryu cuando pago por el rescate de sus amigas; además, la policía no nos atrapo después de perseguirnos… Mira, son dos mil dólares". Dijo Christie que mostro toda la plata que ostentan en su poder.

"¿Dos mil dólares? Pensé que había más dinero en ese paquete… yo no me conformo con tener poco, pero bueno… ¿Qué le vamos hacer?". Dijo Anna.

Los tres se quedaron en bronca por no cumplir con su plan, pero pasaron cinco meses para que una revancha se avecine en contra de todos aquellos quienes les hicieron tanto daño. Ahora, Kasumi ya tiene seis meses de embarazo y su vientre está yendo en aumento cada vez más, se antoja mucho y no puede hacer tanto esfuerzo porque un movimiento en falso podría ser fatal. Se acercan las fiestas de fin de año y la terminación de mi primer ciclo en la universidad y los preparativos para dichos eventos empiezan a tomar forma.

"Es primera vez que celebro navidad y fin de año fuera de mi país y sin mi padre estando conmigo, pero con mis nuevos amigos y el amor de mi vida". Dije.

"Si, has pasado por muchas cosas desde que llegaste a Ohio y saliste airosa en todos; a pesar de que perdiste a tu padre, tu ganaste mucho más: nuestra amistad y, sobre todo, el amor que lo encontraste en Ryu Hayabusa, así… sin querer. Espero que no existan más dificultades que impidan que tu romance o nuestro fuerte lazo de hermandad se pongan a prueba antes de que finalice la temporada". Dijo Hitomi, mientras me tomaba de la mano.

"Gracias, Hitomi… Yo llegue sin nada, pero con muchos sueños guardados dentro de un maletín, pero ahora estoy teniendo todo lo que quiero y… ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Casamiento, hijos, un titulo al terminar la universidad, no se… muchas cosas, pero todo a su tiempo. Ya conseguí lo que anhele: ser feliz con mi ninja, aunque la vista se debilite cada vez mas hasta volver a perder la luz en sus ojos, y tener amigas valiosas como ustedes, pero aún falta mucho camino por recorrer". Dije.

"Chicas, no quiero interrumpir su charla, pero me acerque al cuarto de Kasumi y me di con la sorpresa que, desde que salió de su habitación, todavía no aparece. Han pasado varias horas y nada… Tenemos que reunir a todos para buscarla y dar con el paradero". Dijo Kokoro que nos anuncia otra noticia alarmante.

"¿Todavía no viene? Ya debería estar aquí para que descanse porque su embarazo sigue avanzando y, cuando nazca, la criatura presentara complicaciones que podría poner su vida en extremo peligro. Oigan, tratemos de estar todos en el parque a las seis de la tarde para ver como la buscaremos". Dije.

Así que, luego de la convocatoria, Ryu, Eliot y Lili se unieron a nosotras sabiendo de antemano de aquella noticia que nos tiene preocupados.

"Chicos, todos sabemos que Kasumi todavía no se aparece después de que haya salido de este hotel sin avisarnos y pasara horas sin darnos una señal. Para eso, tengo una idea: dividámonos en dos grupos de tres; tu, Hitomi, ve con Eliot y Lili para el norte, mientras que yo iré con Ryu y Kokoro hacia el sur, ¿estamos?". Dije.

"Perfecto, encontrémonos en el hotel a las nueve de la noche y si hay novedades, no duden en comunicarlo por el celular, ¿de acuerdo?... Vamos". Dijo Hitomi.

Kasumi había salido a media tarde sin que nos diéramos cuenta; la razón fue porque nosotros no la habíamos prestado tanta atención en los últimos meses y tuvo que valerse por sí misma para salir de esa difícil situación por la que atravesaba. Sin embargo, escaparse sola pronto la traerían consecuencias graves.

"De nuevo se ponen frente a mí, ¿verdad? Ya tengo suficientes pesadillas con ustedes luego lo que me hicieron hace cinco meses y no crean que se saldrán con la suya de nuevo porque si osan con poner una mano encima… mi embarazo peligrara y los tres caerán con la responsabilidad de atentar contra mi vida". Dijo Kasumi.

"Mira, nosotros vinimos en son de paz; queremos conversar contigo y conocerte más a profundidad. Así que, deja de lado los malos pensamientos". Dijo Victor.

"¿Cómo sabré que no me mientes? Porque, en mi interior, algo me dice que tú y tus compañeras pretenden engañarme". Dijo Kasumi.

"Oye, este intento de conocerla no está funcionando, mejor vayamos a lo que vinimos… Kasumi, ya que estas afuera durante mucho tiempo, te invitamos a que hagamos un paseo que, estamos seguros, será demasiado divertido". Dijo Anna que la condujo hacia una furgoneta con destino a un lugar lejos de Ohio.

Mientras tanto, las tres horas ya habían pasado y la búsqueda fue en vano; nos reunimos una vez más en el hotel para saber si tratamos de localizarla, pero no hubo novedad alguna en cualquier lado. Al día siguiente, en la universidad, Kokoro me acompaño al despacho de Helena para conversar con ella sobre esto.

"Srta. Helena, cuando todos pensamos que no ocurrirían mas desgracias, se nos presento una noticia que nos inquieta hasta ahora. Resulta que Kasumi escapo del hotel donde se instala temporalmente sin razón aparente ni aviso alguno; tratamos de buscarla por todas partes, pero no hubo ninguna novedad por ahora". Dije.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer tremenda locura a esa chica justo cuando su embarazo está avanzando a pasos agigantados? No sé qué pasa por su mente, pero cualquier estupidez que esta cometiendo… No quiero pensar en lo peor que le podría pasar si alguien se aprovecha de Kasumi una vez más". Dijo Helena.

"Srta., lo que haremos será denunciar este hecho ante las autoridades para que se hagan cargo de este asunto porque sucesos como este y como el que paso hace meses conmigo y con Hitomi… nunca más se deben de consentir". Dijo Kokoro, pero mi celular sonó y yo debía salir afuera para contestar la llamada.

"Disculpen, debo salir para atender la llamada… Si, ¿alo? Ella habla… Christie, ¿Cómo te ocurre llamarme cuando estoy en plena universidad?". Pregunte.

"Mi querida Alisa… Allie, Allie, Allie, te estoy llamando desde una furgoneta; tenemos como rehén a Kasumi y, en estos momentos, la estamos llevando a un pequeño bote ubicado en el mismo rio Ontario, en Canadá; llegaremos allá en casi dos horas y la retendremos hasta que vengan por ella". Dijo Christie.

"Mira, Christie, no puedo decirte malas palabras porque lo escuchan y me suspenden de la universidad hasta nuevo aviso, pero quiero preguntarte... ¿hasta cuando tu y tus compinches seguirán con sus malignos propósitos? Primero, quisieron atentar contra la vida de Hitomi y Kokoro, y ahora secuestraron a Kasumi pretendiendo matarla entre los tres; ¿Quién sera el siguiente en su lista mas adelante? ¿Yo? ¿Ryu Hayabusa? ¿Eliot? ¿Lili?". Pregunte, tratando de evitar hacer tanto ruido.

"No sabemos, pero lo cierto es que tanto tu como tu enamoradito ninja deben venir en minimo cuatro horas o máximo siete. Si no llegan a tiempo a Ontario, Canada… su amiguita morirá de la manera mas sanguinaria y asquienta junto con su bebito que lleva en su vientre y en presencia de ustedes". Dijo Christie.

"Acepto esto, pero ni se te ocurra poner una mano encima a Kasumi porque ella y su criatura moriran por su culpa. En cuanto termine mis clases, vamos para alla". Dije.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Quién llamo?". Pregunto Kokoro, mientras se acomodaba su rizado cabello con rayos rosados para atrás y me miraba con cara de preocupación.

"Llamo Christie, ella y sus compinches Anna y Victor Donovan admitieron que tienen a Kasumi y se la trasladaron a Ontario, Canada, donde la retendrán dentro de un bote. El recorrido desde Ohio hasta dicha ciudad comprende de casi nueve o diez horas de viaje y no creo que Ryu podamos llegar a tiempo para salvar su vida". Dije.

"Oh no, claro que pueden porque… Si Ryu usa el poder de transportación ninja, lograran llegar a Ontario lo mas rápido posible". Pregunto Kokoro.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no contaba con eso desde un comienzo? Bueno, Srta. Helena, necesito su permiso para salir con urgencia de aquí". Dije.

"De acuerdo, ve nomas. Esta en sus manos que Kasumi y su criatura se salven y que ambos estén en buenas condiciones, vayan con mucho cuidado". Dijo Helena.

Cuando volvi al hotel temprano, sin terminar mis clases en la universidad, me encontré con Ryu y le conte que los británicos tienen como rehén a su amiga y le comprometi para que me acompañe a Ontario, Canada para perseguirlos y tratar de rescatarla antes de que su vida peligre cada vez mas.

"Sabia que ellos estarían tras los pasos de mi amiga como paso meses atrás. Primero, la maltrataron física y emocionalmente hasta embarazarla, pero ahora… la secuestraron y estan a punto de acabar, no solo con su vida, sino también con la criatura que lleva en su vientre arruinando con nuestro plan". Dijo Ryu.

"No, si ambos podemos evitarlo; por eso, estamos yendo a Ontario para salvarla… Ryu, ¿estas bien? Si quieres, podemos regresar al hotel para que descanses". Dije.

"Voy a estar bien, Alisa, no permitiré que mi vista se nubla justo cuando estamos en medio de una misión, casi suicida, tratando de salvar la vida de Kasumi que anda en manos de unas ratas como Christie, Anna y Victor". Dijo Ryu, mientras me percate que la visibilidad en sus ojos poco a poco se deterioraba.

"Tengo otra idea mas; si salimos lastimados de este rescate, enviaremos refuerzos para que envíen a esos facinerosos lejos de nuestra presencia". Dije.

A marcha veloz, emprendimos nuestro camino hacia Ontario, Canada, donde los villanos retuvieron a Kasumi dentro de un bote. El tiempo corre y su vida esta pendiendo de un hilo, pero también los fantasmas de una posible ceguera amenazan con preocupar aun mas a Ryu. Sin embargo, tendremos que hacerle frente a una maldad que constantemente acecha nuestra felicidad y pone a prueba un amor que solamente conoce de dicha y de triunfos.


	28. Confrontacion Con Sinsabores

**Capitulo 28: Confrontación con Sinsabores**

**Advertencia: Este es el ultimo capitulo de Kasumi y Victor Donovan en el fic.**

Anna se mostro fastidiada y decepcionada de sus compañeros Victor Donovan y su sobrina Christie por no haber completado con éxito su plan, pero su molestia se noto mas cuando supo que dejaron que la policía los persiga con engaños cuan fugitivos eran y que permitieron que Ryu siguiera vivo escapando con Hitomi y Kokoro cuando los iban a declarar por muertos tras explotar el lugar donde las chicas mantuvieron retenidas por un par de días. Sin embargo, lo bueno que pudo salir era el poco dinero que obtuvieron de parte del ninja para pagar el rescate; aun así, el no poder terminar con satisfacción su treta hace que despierte su venganza contra ellos y esta misma se daría cinco meses después. En medio de una tertulia que entablaba con Hitomi, me entere, por medio de Kokoro, que Kasumi desapareció del hotel ya que habían pasado varias horas y no se aparecía para nada; por eso, para que ubiquemos con su paradero exacto, reunimos a todos en el parque a una hora determinada para distribuirnos en dos grupos distintos y comenzar con la búsqueda. Precisamente, Kasumi andaba por la calle y, por causas desconocidas, se topa con Anna y sus compinches; Donovan pretendía conocerla más a fondo dejando a un lado el mal rato que ella paso hace meses y por la que ya no quiere recordar. Sabiendo que esto no funcionaria, Anna quiso pasar de frente al grano y la invito a un paseo en una furgoneta cuando, realmente, se trataba de una trampa ideada por los tres y que consistía en llevarla muy lejos de Ohio. Después de tres horas, los dos grupos se reunían para conocer los resultados de la búsqueda y aunque no teníamos novedad alguna con respecto a la desaparición de Kasumi, al día siguiente, en la universidad, Kokoro y yo quisimos que Helena se entere de esta noticia, pero lo que no imagine era recibir una llamada de Christie anunciando que la joven embarazada y futura madre viene siendo retenida con ellos en la furgoneta, mientras la trasladan a un bote dentro del mismo rio Ontario, en Canadá. Me sentía indignada y me preguntaba hasta cuando seguirían llevando a cabo sus maléficos propósitos con tal de cumplirlos a cabalidad, pero la chica de pelo blanco, desconociendo que sucedería en el futuro, me forzó a venir con Ryu para que salvemos su vida en mínimo cuatro horas o siete como máximo y si no lo hacemos, Kasumi moriría de la manera más cruel junto con su criatura y en presencia nuestra. Las cosas se complicaban mas porque nos demoraríamos nueve o diez horas haciendo el recorrido hacia Ontario y no llegaríamos a tiempo para salvarla, pero lo que no conté es que Ryu podría usar sus habilidades ninja para arribar a tiempo hacia el bote donde todavía la tienen como rehén. Después de salir con urgencia de la universidad, con el permiso de Helena, fui para convencerlo de que me acompañara a Canadá a rescatar a su amiga; luego de aceptar, emprendimos la marcha aunque los fantasmas de la ceguera amenazan con impedir que este rescate se realice con normalidad. ¿Cómo haremos Ryu y yo para escapar de esta nueva y problemática encrucijada que los británicos nos metieron de nuevo? ¿Qué haremos para que nunca más vuelvan a poner nuestro amor a prueba?

"Bueno, bienvenida a Ontario, Canadá; aquí es donde te quedaras hasta que alguien venga por ti". Dijo Christie que puso a Kasumi sobre una silla, la ato de manos y de pies sobre una cuerda, la taparon la boca con cinta adhesiva, le vendaron los ojos y la encerraron dentro de la cabina del bote. Todo sucedía al día siguiente.

"¿Qué más le piensas poner a la trampa?". Pregunto Anna.

"Nada, solo con que la dejemos encerrada será más que suficiente; esta vez, las bombas no servirán lo suficiente porque no queremos que se repita lo que paso hace meses. Ahora, lo que nos compete es esperar a que alguien venga por ella, es una lástima que el tiempo siempre juegue en su contra". Dijo Christie.

"Christie, por una vez en tu vida… deja que el tiempo sea benevolente con aquellos que vienen a salvar el pellejo de nuestra prisionera, por favor". Dijo Victor.

"Como quieran… Sin embargo, les di un tiempo determinado para que aparezcan sino… Kasumi morirá de la forma más espantosa que jamas imaginaron ver". Dijo Christie.

"Entonces, pasaremos la noche aquí hasta que la rescaten… Esto no me gusta porque hace tanto frio en las noches". Dijo Victor.

"No te quejes, Donovan; entraremos al interior del bote, nos cubriremos con las cobijas y nos dormiremos en esas camas como si nada pasara. La pregunta que nos hacemos es: ¿Quién cuidara de nuestra rehén durante toda la noche y madrugada, mientras nosotros dormiremos como bebes?". Pregunto Anna.

Mientras se deciden quien cuidara de Kasumi durante toda la noche, Ryu y yo seguimos apurando el paso, pero la gasolina de nuestro carro se nos quiere bajar y la vista del ninja se quiere debilitar aun más. Felizmente, nos detuvimos en un grifo para aumentar más gasolina y continuar con nuestra cruzada hasta llegar a Ontario.

"Ryu, será mejor que te pongas estos lentes negros de contacto porque, durante parte del camino, vi que te quejabas varias veces de tus ojos porque querían verse borrosos de nuevo haciendo que pierdas la visión por segunda ocasión. Es más, debemos cambiar de sitio… ahora seré soy quien maneje la camioneta". Dije.

"Está bien, me los pondré. Sin embargo, quería que supieras que estos dolores de cabeza que tengo, cada vez se intensifican más y hacen que mi visión se vea borrosa. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya mandaste refuerzos para que cooperen con nosotros rescatando a Kasumi?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Si, Helena, Hitomi y Kokoro partirán en avión con destino a Ontario, quien sabe si se adelantan y llegaran antes de nosotros". Dije, mientras conducía el carro.

"Perfecto, debemos ahora llamar a la policía para que detengan a los captores, y a la ambulancia, eso es por si cualquiera de nosotros saldrá lastimado". Dijo Ryu.

En el mismo bote, bajo un cielo gris que escaparía unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que hacían presagiar lo mojada que será la tarde y después de varias horas, los tres aun no saben quién cuidara de Kasumi durante toda la noche, pero justamente llegamos luego de un largo viaje y después los refuerzos pisaran Canadá.

"Oigan, ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo en nada… Lo vamos a dejar todo al azar; cada quien saque un papel y a quien le toque la palabra 'te toca'…". Dijo Anna.

"Ustedes no sacaran ningún papelito ni lo dejaran todo a la suerte… nosotros ya estamos aquí para salvar a Kasumi". Dijo Ryu que llego conmigo para rescatarla.

"Alisa Bosconovitch…". Dijo Victor Donovan.

"Ryu Hayabusa…". Dijo Christie.

"Hasta que por fin tienen el descaro de venir y hacerle frente a nosotros osando con salvar a la damisela que se encuentra en peligro. Pues bien, háganlo, pero tendrán la difícil labor de pasar por nuestros cuerpos no inertes si quieren salir victoriosos de este lugar". Dijo Anna.

"Díganme, ¿Dónde se encuentra Kasumi? Si no me responden con la verdad, agarrare y les parto la boca a los tres por mudos". Pregunto Ryu.

"Ryu, no será necesario que ellos te respondan ni que te sulfures esperando por una contestación, mi radar supersónico me indica que Kasumi se encuentra dentro de este bote. Apresúrate en salvarla, mientras yo me encargare de patearles el trasero a los tres". Dije, usando mis habilidades de androide para localizarla.

"Vaya, así que eres una robot y pensar que durante todo este tiempo, creíamos que eras una simple humana… Fabuloso, veremos si eres tan hábil para enfrentarte a los tres a pesar de que tienes desventaja, así como eres tan inteligente para dar con exactitud el paradero de tu amiguita en un santiamén". Dijo Donovan.

"Yo no les tengo miedo… Asi que, vengan por mi cuando quieran". Dije.

Mientras que me enfrento a los tres en una lucha de desventaja, Ryu se apura para llegar al bote, aun teniendo la vista media borrosa, para salvar a Kasumi que sigue maniatada y sin ver.

"¡Kasumi! ¿Kasumi, estas allí? Soy yo, Ryu Hayabusa (toca la puerta)… Escucho los ruidos de una silla y al parecer, ella está intentando escapar de ahí, pero sin éxito. Intentare empujar la puerta para rescatarla lo más pronto posible". Dijo Ryu que logro abrir, a empujones, la puerta desatando a Kasumi y liberándola.

"¿Ryu? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí para salvarme?". Pregunto la guerrera, mientras que el quería ponerlo de pie, pero ella sentía fuertes dolores en el vientre.

"Esa es una historia larga que después te lo contare, pero ahora… no tenemos tiempo. ¡Dios mío! Está saliendo sangre de tu vientre". Dijo Ryu, sorprendido.

"Oh no… ¡Mi bebe! Rápido, vámonos de aquí porque mi criatura está a punto de morir". Dijo Kasumi, mientras que Ryu se la llevo cargándola de sus brazos.

Por otro lado, Helena, Kokoro y Hitomi llegaron con el carro de la policía y una camioneta de ambulancia presenciando el enfrentamiento entre los británicos y mi persona. Sin embargo, Anna tomo una pistola y me dio dos balazos: uno en el antebrazo y otro cerca del hombro justo cuando Ryu y Kasumi llegaban del bote.

"Ayúdenme a cargar a Kasumi, por favor, estoy perdiendo la visión". Dijo Ryu.

"Me encantaría ayudarte, Ryu, pero en medio de la pelea, Anna me dio dos balazos y ahora no puedo hacer movimientos en mis brazos". Dije, pero Helena interviene.

"No te preocupes, Alisa, yo ayudare a cargar a Kasumi pese a que perdió mucha sangre y debe ser intervenida. Hitomi, encárgate de Ryu". Dijo la directora.

"Oye, sobre mi cadáver permitiré que esto suceda…". Dijo Donovan que toma a Hitomi como su nueva prisionera, pero yo tome la pistola y lo apunte hacia el.

"No, si lo evito yo… Cadáver inerte eres y en cadáver inerte te convertirás". Dije disparándole tres veces, matándolo al instante y liberando a Hitomi de sus redes.

"¡No! Tío… tío Victor, despierta, tío… ¡Maldita asesina! Asesinaste a mi tio y eso no te lo perdonare nunca… Anna, retirada… esta me la pagaras todas". Dijo Christie.

"De aquí no se irán… Oficiales, capturen a estas dos mujeres por intento de secuestro y llévenselas a una cárcel muy lejos de aquí". Dijo Helena.

"Se arrepentirán de todo lo que hicieron con nosotros… especialmente, tu, Alisa… Algún día te veremos arder en el mismo infierno". Dijo Anna.

"Ryu, mi amor… ¿Me ves? Abre tus ojos, por favor". Dije, mientras insistía en que abra sus ojos; lo hizo, pero el color verde que brillaba desapareció para siempre.

"¡Alisa, ya no veo! ¡Ya no veo nada! Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor… ¿Dónde está Kasumi? ¿Y los refuerzos que pediste?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Esta con Helena y Kokoro en el camión de la ambulancia y en cualquier momento se la llevaran al hospital. Ya la policía traslado a las chicas malas a prisión, pero ahora… lo que nos interesa es estar en la clínica para que nos curen las heridas, pero todo está bajo control. Vámonos". Dije, mientras todos dejamos el rio.

Cuando nos fuimos al hospital más cercano de Ontario, lo primero que quisimos ver era si el bebe de Kasumi estaba por nacer y así que la trasladaron a sala de parto para que alumbre, pero lamentablemente no nació en buenas condiciones y la joven estaba delicada de salud. Luego de horas de angustia y agonía, ambos, Kasumi y la criatura, dejaron de existir echando atrás los planes que teníamos desde el inicio.

"Ryu, los dos no pudieron resistir al dolor ni al parto y murieron. ¡Que lastima! Todo lo que habíamos planeado se fueron a la basura, gracias a los británicos". Dije.

"Kasumi… era una chica tan sencilla y sincera como tú, pero esos tipos malograron su vida desde que la embarazaron y la secuestraron porque ella tenía tanto por vivir y disfrutar durante sus vacaciones… Que Dios tenga en su gloria y a su bebito también… ¿Y a ti… ya te curaron las heridas?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Si, ya me siento mejor afortunadamente. Salvamos la vida de una y, a la vez, la perdimos, pero nosotros también nos protegimos nuestros pellejos mutuamente. Ahora que Christie y Anna están fuera de nuestro alcance… ya podemos volver a ser felices, como siempre hemos querido estar". Dije.

"No creo porque perdí la visión y eso podía afectar nuestra relación. Ya no podre volver a besar tus carnosos labrios, abrazarte, acariciarte ni a mirar tu dulce rostro que iluminaba mis días ni apreciar esos ojos verdes que me encandilaron… Esos momentos, no se repetirán mas". Dijo Ryu, mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

"Se repetirán, Ryu, se repetirán porque… no es necesario usar la vista para que me beses, me acaricies y todo lo que quieras porque, para esto, están los otros sentidos y es allí donde yo te ayudare… como si fuera la primera vez en que nos conocimos y nos cooperamos entre sí, ¿te acuerdas?". Dije.

"Claro… ¿Y no te burlaras de mi ni me recriminaras cuando este ciego?". Pregunto.

"Por supuesto que no… Yo seguiré siendo la androide de tus ojos, tu guía perfecta para cuando me necesites y, por sobre todas las cosas, tu compañera ideal en esos momentos de pasión porque yo te amare aun cuando no me veas". Dije, mientras tome a Ryu de mi mano, lo levante y lo bese apasionadamente.

Otro problema menos, un peso de encima que ya no tenemos que cargar, dos muertos: Kasumi con su bebe y Victor Donovan. Sin embargo, Ryu perdió la visión después de meses lidiando con sus propios fantasmas y todavía, sus esperanzas no se desvanecerán; al contrario, seguirán latentes porque yo lo seguiré apoyando en todo momento, como la primera vez en que nos conocimos por azares del destino, porque así es el amor… un amor enfermizo y que a cualquiera puede contagiar.


	29. La Verdadera Venganza Inicia

**Capitulo 29: La Verdadera Venganza Inicia**

Finalmente, los villanos llegaron a Ontario, Canadá, y retuvieron a Kasumi dentro de un bote; la sentaron en una silla, la amarraron por los brazos y los pies con una cuerda, cubrieron los ojos, taparon su boca con cinta adhesiva y la dejaron encerrada dentro de un cuarto. Ellos pensaron que adentro de la misma cabina pondrían una trampa mas, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo y además, le pidieron a Christie que el tiempo sea condescendiente con aquellos que tendrán el valor de rescatarla a pesar de que, según dijo ella, si no llegarían puntualmente… su prisionera moriría de la manera más espantosa que jamás imaginaron ver. Sin embargo, cuando se enteraron que pasarían la noche en el bote, a Anna se le ocurrió preguntar quién cuidara de Kasumi durante ese lapso, pero los tres no se pusieron de acuerdo. Por otro lado, Ryu continuo quejándose por lo borrosas que son las visiones, pero lo bueno es que nuestros refuerzos estaban en camino y solamente faltaba que se aparezca la policía y la ambulancia por si salimos lastimados del rescate. Y mientras los británicos no se decidían sobre quien velaría por su rehén, Christie opto por echarla a la suerte, pero los atrapamos; entonces, con furia, Ryu quería forzarlos a que digan dónde estaba Kasumi, pero me adelante en localizarla usando mis habilidades de androide, mientras los enemigos se dieron cuenta que era una robot y me desafiaron a una pelea en la que, con gusto, acepte. Por otro lado, el ninja llega al bote logrando salvar a su amiga que seguía, hasta ahora, como rehén hasta que, inesperadamente, su vientre sangraba urgiendo que vaya al hospital para que nazca su criatura por cesárea, pero, por desgracia, perdió la visión y le pidió a Helena que ayudara a trasladarla a la ambulancia. Donovan tomo a Hitomi como su prisionera, pero sujete la pistola y lo dispare en varias ocasiones hasta matarlo. Christie, enfurecida por su muerte, obligo a que se retire junto con Anna, pero los oficiales de la policía las detuvo y se las llevaron a una cárcel cerca de Ontario. Entonces, me acerque a Ryu que ya no veía nada para decirle que Helena y Kokoro trasladaron a Kasumi a la clínica donde alumbraría a su hijo, pero las complicaciones que tuvo terminaron tanto con la vida de ella como la de su criatura y de dicha noticia, se lo tuve que contar. Con mucho pesar, el ninja recordó lo buena, sencilla y sincera que era cuando se conocieron, pero su vida tuvo un giro de 180 grados por culpa de esos malvados; por otro lado, Ryu se sintió mal porque perdió la visión de nuevo temiendo que esto podría afectar nuestro romance y aquellos momentos que tuvimos, cuando me veía, ya no se repetirán mas. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas no se perdieron… seguirán latentes porque estaré cooperándolo como la primera vez tras conocernos, sus otros sentidos estarán activos y porque continuare siendo la androide de sus ojos, su compañera ideal y la guía perfecta para todo lo que me necesite.

Christie y Anna, como dije en la previa, fueron trasladadas a la prisión de Ontario por los cargos de secuestro e intento de asesinato que fueron perpetrados en los últimos meses. Ambas permanecieron en una misma celda y esperaron varios días para saber cuál sería su sentencia… Basado en los expedientes que las chicas tuvieron a lo largo de los años, los abogados y fiscales tomaron una decisión que lo revelarían en una audiencia judicial en su contra.

"Buenos días, damos inicio a la audiencia judicial en contra de las acusadas Christie Allen y Anna Williams. Los abogados y los fiscales trataron de hablar con los testigos sobre los casos en los que las acusadas están involucradas, pero no se pudo entablar contacto con ellos. Sin embargo, entre este selecto grupo hemos tomado una decisión que determinara la sentencia de estas dos detenidas… Este jurado determino que encontramos a la Srta. Anna Williams culpable por los delitos de secuestro, posesión de drogas e intento de asesinato, cambiando su condena de arresto domiciliario a veinte años de prisión. En cuanto a la Srta. Christie Allen, este estado la haya inocente quedando en libertad, se levanta la sesión". Dijo el juez principal marcando el destino de una antagónica.

"No te preocupes, Anna, conseguiremos el mejor abogado para que anulemos la condena; muy pronto, saldrás libre de la cárcel". Dijo Christie.

"Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea necesario que me traigas al mejor de los abogados de toda Canadá o de todo Estados Unidos, este es mi castigo que me toco cumplir por mi mal comportamiento y creo que ya no podrán cambiar mi condena. Sin embargo, quien sí debería estar en mi lugar es Alisa Bosconovich". Dijo Anna.

"Si, ella tiene pagar por lo que le hizo a mi tío. Anna, si no es por molestar, me encargare de ocupar tu lugar tomando la venganza por mis propias manos. Tanto Alisa como Ryu Hayabusa conoceran muy pronto al verdadero rostro de la maldad". Dijo Christie, confiando en que cumplirá con su cometido.

"Ellos no saben con quién se metieron, ya es hora de que les enseñes de que no deberían toparse con alguien como tú. Bueno, los guardias me esperan para que me trasladen al reclusorio; así que, supongo que este es el final de nuestro camino juntas". Dijo Anna que se despidió de Christie con un abrazo fraterno.

"Así es, pero ya estoy libre debido a que los abogados creyeron en mi inocencia y ni bien pise la calle... pondre en marcha mi plan que marcara inicio de mi venganza. El primero en sacarlo de mi lista negra será ese rebelde de Ryu Hayabusa; ¿te dije que quedo ciego?". Pregunto Christie que ignoraba que el ninja perdió la vista nuevamente.

"Si, se notaba porque su vista ya estaba cansada desde antes. De acuerdo, sería mejor que te vayas porque no quiero que los guardias se percaten de tu presencia. Recuerda, deshazte de ambos porque así puedo morirme tranquila pagando mi condena en prisión. Adiós y se feliz" Dijo Anna que se retiro de la sala.

Así que, Anna fue trasladada a la cárcel de mujeres acompañada por los guardias que la escoltan y en un vehículo extraño; por otro lado, Christie sale del juzgado toda enfurecida por la condena a su amiga y, esta vez, tramara un nuevo plan para descargar su ira. La presa perfecta: Ryu Hayabusa.

"Disculpa, ¿puedo comprar estos animalitos? ¿Cuánto cuestan?... Perfecto, pongan todas en cajas distintas para llevármelas, por favor". Pregunto la británica que fue a una tienda de mascotas a comprar cinco serpientes, ocho tarántulas, catorce ratas y nueve escarabajos para convertir el último piso de un edificio en una especie de zoológico explosivo con muchas bombas alrededor. Después de guardarlas adentro, ella va por el guerrero convertida en una profesora de colegio.

Con una peluca de color negro, Christie intentaría pasar desapercibida para que Ryu no se dé cuenta de que es ella quien anda detrás de esas fachas. Mientras esto sucedía, mis amigas y yo lo acompañamos al cementerio para realizar el último adiós a Kasumi, pero lo que no sabíamos es que la asesina en serie también se aparece para despedirse por última vez a su tío, Victor Donovan. Ellos no cruzaron miradas ya que la británica escapo corriendo para preparar su maléfico plan.

Aun así, ella se cansaba de todo lo que paso ese día y lo tuvo que posponer para la mañana siguiente porque debió guardar luto por la muerte de su tío. Entonces, Christie se convirtió en una falsa profesora, lista para llevar su venganza, esa misma que le prometió a Anna antes de que separaran para siempre.

"Disculpen, ¿puedo llevar a pasear al señor Ryu Hayabusa, por favor?". Pregunto Christie quien vino al hotel y yo, hecha como una idiota, atendí la puerta porque no me percataba que, detrás de esas fachas, estaba ella… presta y dispuesta a elaborar su plan a la perfección.

"Si, como no… Ryu, una profesora de colegio viene a buscarte para, supuestamente, llevarte a pasear. No sé si estás dispuesto a aceptar su propuesta". Dije.

"Está bien… Aquí me esperas en cuanto regrese, mi amor". Dijo Ryu que acepto la treta de Christie sin imaginar el crudo infierno que le espera.

"¿No te molesto si te agarro de la mano para ayudarte? Bueno, eres ciego y, por lo visto, necesitas de mi apoyo para que no te lastimes". Dijo Christie.

"Mi corazón me advierte que algo no va salir bien de esta salida. Temo por el bienestar de Ryu y también porque esa profesora de escuela no es de fiar". Dije.

"Mira, solo por el hecho de que volvió a ser ciego, no quiere decir que no va salir mal parado… Confía, por un momento, que las cosas saldrán bien y no permitas que tus miedos se vuelvan una realidad porque habrá un momento en que te sentirás incomoda y angustiada por todo lo que pasa alrededor de tu entorno". Dijo Lili.

"Confiare, pero también esperare su pronto regreso en este lugar o donde quiera que el este". Dije, pero mis temores se acrecentaron conforme pasan las horas.

Christie manejaba su carro que llevaba a Ryu al edificio donde los esperaba animales, insectos y bombas a su alrededor. El ninja invidente tocaba la peluca de la británica con su mano… percatándose de que no es una santa maestra de escuela como él cree sino de que es la perversa asesina que tanto daño le hizo.

"Oye, ¿Por qué me quitas la peluca? ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Provocar un accidente?". Pregunto Christie, mientras seguía manejando su vehículo.

"Tú misma respóndete por la trampa a la que caí como un tonto. Te hiciste pasar por una profesora de colegio, ¿y todo para qué?... Para terminar dentro de este auto a tu lado cuando pensaba que declararías culpable de los secuestros en contra de mis amigas y de Kasumi, que en paz descanse". Dijo Ryu, enfurecido.

"Al fin descubriste que yo fui quien me escondía detrás de las fachas de inocente profesora escolar; aplaudo tu astucia, pero tu táctica para atraparme no te sirvio del todo, Sr. Hayabusa. Tu osadía tendrá graves consecuencias". Dijo Christie que usa un somnífero para hacerlo dormir hasta que llegue al edificio.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y los días y Ryu no aparecía; fui a la universidad con mala gana porque el ninja invidente aun no daba rastro alguno. La tristeza me embargaba en mi interior y no lo podía contenerlo hasta que, después de cinco días, una llamada confirmaba mis peores temores.

"Hitomi, estoy totalmente desesperada. Ya van más de tres días en el que Ryu no aparece, ni llama para darnos una señal y aun sigo esperándolo aquí como una promesa que le hice antes que se fuera. Ahora sí que me estoy angustiando por eso y temo que le pueda pasar lo peor". Dije, mientras lloraba y Hitomi me consolaba.

"No te preocupes… Tal vez, Ryu podría aparecer acabando con la angustia que tenias dentro". Dijo Hitomi, pero el teléfono sonó y debía atender la comunicación.

"Alo, ¿Quién habla?". Pregunte, mientras contestaba la llamada.

"Alisa, asesina… Si tus amigas Hitomi y Kokoro se salvaron de milagro después que las secuestramos a causa de su torpeza, pues… es mejor que empieces a pensar que Ryu Hayabusa podría pasar por lo mismo que ellas pasaron meses atrás. Tengo a tu enamorado como rehén y esta es la consecuencia que tienes que pagar luego de que mataras a mi tío sin piedad… ¿Cómo te quedo en el ojo?". Pregunto Christie que aun sigue sangrando por la herida.

"Dime, dime, Christie… ¿Qué le hiciste a Ryu?". Pregunte, mientras mis lagrimas salían sin cesar luego de saber que ella lo secuestro.

"Nada, el sigue dormido en la cama… ¿Quieres ir por él? Pues bien, te daré la oportunidad, pero para pagar por su rescate… debes darme cinco mil dólares dentro de un maletín. Si en 24 horas no me lo entregas, el muere de la peor manera que ambos jamás imaginaron, ¿me entendiste?". Dijo Christie.

"¿Qué? ¿Piensas matarlo explotando muchas bombas alrededor suyo?". Pregunte.

"Algo así pero cuando vengas al lugar donde lo mantengo retenido… te llevaras una sorpresa que te dejara sin aliento. Así que, te espero con el maletín lleno de dinero en tu poder si quieres salvarle el pellejo a Ryu Hayabusa. El juego comenzara en cuanto cuelgue el teléfono y termine la charla". Dijo Christie.

"Oye, no te vayas, aun no termine contigo… Quiero saber en donde lo escondiste: ¿en alguna choza o una casa deshabitada?". Pregunte.

"Bueno, el se encuentra en el último piso del edificio que lleva por nombre 'Industrias Allen', nada más te puedo decir. Me voy, besos". Dijo Christie.

"Lo sabía; desde un inicio, sabía que Christie que no era de fiar por más de que llevaba un disfraz puesto. Ahora que convirtió a Ryu en su prisionero, su vida y nuestro romance nuevamente está corriendo un grave peligro y más aun, cuando tengo que pagar cinco mil dólares para tenerlo conmigo de nuevo. En mala hora que esa tipa volvió a lo que siempre hace y, desde que perdió a su tío, está poniendo su objetivo en mi con la que pretende ir demasiado lejos de lo que fue". Dije.

"Tú lo has dicho, Alisa, sobrepaso las expectativas… Usar a Ryu para secuestrarlo haciéndose pasar por una maestra de escuela fue la mejor estrategia que planteo desde que la conocimos en persona. Ahora, esta en ti, darle el dinero y salvarlo… no hay otra manera". Dijo Hitomi, mientras me dio su apoyo.

A falta de las maldades de Anna, presa en la cárcel por veinte años, están también las intrigas y artimañas de Christie. Esta vez, sobrepaso los límites insospechados y, tras su regreso a Ohio, secuestro a Ryu para rodearlo entre insectos y explosiones en lo más alto de un edificio. Cinco mil dólares pide para rescatarlo, pero será difícil poder obtenerlo y, sobre todo, guardarlo dentro de un maletín; si no lo hago en solo un día, el morirá en mi presencia como cuando casi mis amigas corrían dicha suerte si no fuera por su valiente intervención. 24 horas no serán suficientes para volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos por lo que su vida se encuentra al filo de la navaja y todo se encuentra en mis manos.


	30. 2 Prisioneros en la Encrucijada

**Capitulo 30: Dos Prisioneros en la Encrucijada**

Cada vez estamos mas cerca del desenlace en esta historia, pero la maldad parece no tener fin. Christie se reunió con Anna en el juzgado para conocer su sentencia, pero los abogados y los fiscales dictaminaron que los destinos de ambas tomen caminos distintos. A Anna se le condeno a veinte años de prisión por intento de asesinato, secuestro y consumo de drogas, suerte desigual corrió Christie porque fue declarada inocente y quedo en libertad, pero ella solo quiere vengarse de mí después de que su tío fuera asesinado por mí. Para eso, elaborara un plan que nos saque de su lista negra para siempre conociendo su verdadero rostro de la maldad y el primero que lo usaría para sufrir sus embates seria Ryu Hayabusa. Tras salir de la cárcel, la británica de pelo blanco fue a una tienda de mascotas donde compraría una serie de insectos y animales peligrosos; acto seguido, al otro día, se disfrazo de una profesora de escuela y se acerco al hotel para llevárselo a un supuesto paseo siempre con mi permiso, pero mi corazón me avisa que algo no saldría muy bien de esta salida. Mientras sus manos tocaban el cabello falso de la asesina, Ryu se dio cuenta que Christie se hizo pasar por una maestra de escuela, pero a pesar de que su táctica diera resultados, el atrevimiento que tuvo no fue suficiente y fue enviado a dormir por medio de un potente somnífero. Pasaron mas de cinco días sin saber nada de el e incluso se lo hice saber a Hitomi de mis peores temores que se acrecentaron conforme paso el tiempo y se confirmaron mediante una llamada hecha por la propia sobrina de Victor Donovan; en dicho contacto telefónico, Christie me tilda de asesina por matar a su tío y como consecuencia de ello, me dice que tiene a Ryu como su nuevo rehén. Angustiada y entre lagrimas después de saber de su secuestro, le pregunte si le hizo algo horrible, ella lo desmiente, pero para que pague por su rescate, quiere que lleve dentro de un maletín cinco mil dólares en menos de 24 horas, pero si no lo hago… el morirá. Sabía que no debía confiar de Christie por más que ande disfrazada, sabía que lo usaría para vengarse de mí haciendo con él lo que sea y ahora, para que no me lo arrebate tal como el destino se llevo a mi padre, debo armarme de valor y hacer un sacrificio enorme para salvarlo del peligro que esta por surgir.

Esa misma noche, busque la manera apropiada de sacar cinco mil dólares de la cuenta del banco para pagar el rescate y salvar a Ryu de las garras de Christie, pero Hayate aparece después de muchos días ausentado y cuando yo creía que Hitomi lo tenía olvidado luego de que la rompiera su corazón.

"Alisa, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?". Pregunto Hayate.

"Hayate, lo mismo me pregunto, es una grata e inesperada sorpresa verte aquí cuando creía que no te aparecerías mas por Ohio luego de que rompieras con Hitomi. Bueno, ya que te encuentro en esta esquina, acompáñame porque me urge de ayuda inmediata para Ryu ya que se metió en graves aprietos". Dije.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a mi amigo para se encuentre en problemas de grandes proporciones?". Pregunto su colega ninja.

"Esta tarde… fue secuestrado por una mujer que se hizo pasar por una profesora de colegio, se lo llevo a lo más alto de un edificio y en comunicación conmigo me está pidiendo cinco mil dólares de pago por su rescate. Si al terminar esta noche, no entrego todo el dinero dentro de un maletín… será el fin de Ryu Hayabusa, tu amigo. Por eso, en buena hora apareces porque estoy recurriendo de ayuda". Dije, mientras mis lágrimas cayeron de nuevo.

"Esa mujer que mencionas… Hace poco más de cinco meses, te escuchaba decir que Christie amenazo de muerte a Ryu por medio de un mensaje escrito en un pergamino. ¿No es ella la misma que realizo dicha maniobra oscura?". Pregunto Hayate, mientras se le venía a la memoria la susodicha escena que menciono.

"La misma a quien hablas es la misma que lo secuestro. Christie está sumamente golpeada por la muerte de su padre y porque a Anna la condenaron a veinte años de prisión; por eso, llena de venganza, armo este plan en la que tu colega, nuevamente invidente, cayó fácilmente. Si me lo quita, como también paso cuando me arrebataron a mi padre por causas que solo yo sé, me sentiré desprotegida. Así que, ¿aceptas ayudarme con tal de salvar la vida de tu amigo?". Pregunte.

"Por supuesto y ya, no perdamos más tiempo; en cualquier momento, el banco se cierra y no habrá otra chance mas para salvarlo". Dijo Hayate.

Felizmente existen los ángeles salvadores… Hayate llego en el momento menos indicado para brindarme su apoyo en mi lucha personal por salvar la vida de Ryu. Llegamos al banco y, con la tarjeta de crédito, sacamos los cinco mil dólares que nos piden; por fin, conseguí la ayuda que faltaba y ahora se lo llevare a Christie.

"Hayate, muchísimas gracias por cooperar conmigo. Nunca pensé decirlo, pero fuiste de gran ayuda y ahora que ya tengo el dinero requerido guardado dentro de este maletín, estoy listísima para llevárselo a Christie. Antes que me vaya… olvide decirte que tu hermana Kasumi murió alumbrando a su bebe". Dije.

"Si, ya me entere al ver las noticias y es una lástima que muriera siendo tan joven, todo por culpa de esos británicos que, luego de embarazarla, marcaron su vida para siempre. Me encantaría acompañarte a salvar a Ryu, pero tengo un asunto pendiente que saldar con Hitomi, veré si todo sale bien. Nos vemos". Dijo Hayate.

"Espero que te reconcilies con ella porque, al parecer, te habrá olvidado con el transcurso del tiempo pese que aun te sigue amando. Suerte". Dije.

Así que, con el dinero en mi poder y guardado en mi maletín, enrumbe corriendo a lo más alto del edificio. La noche avanzaba y un frio espantoso hacia en la ciudad, pero estaba concentrada en darle el dinero, salvar a Ryu y terminar con esto. Sin embargo, no contaba con un mensaje de texto misterioso que Christie me mando.

"Ni tu ni yo dormiremos, pero tu tiempo se acaba. Si no recibo de tus manos los cinco mil dolares antes del amanecer, quien pagara las consecuencias antes de lo previsto seria Ryu Hayabusa. El juego finaliza cuando salga la luz del sol o cuando yo lo decida". Decía el mensaje de Christie.

Por otro lado, y después de estar días bajo los efectos de aquel potente somnífero, Ryu despierta en la azotea del edificio sintiendo el gélido frio alrededor suyo. Sin embargo, se encuentra atado de pies y manos escuchando los sonidos de los insectos y animales que se suben por todo su cuerpo, mientras que Christie llega.

"Christie… ¿Qué es todo esto que estas tramando?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Esto es el inicio de mi venganza contra ti y Alisa. Después de tantos planes mal hechos y de derrotas inmerecidas, llega el momento de poner en marcha un plan que debi pensarlo desde que pise Ohio por primera vez. Falta poco para saborear el dulce sabor de mi propia victoria, Sr. Hayabusa". Dijo Christie.

"Tú nunca te saldrás con la tuya, Christie, nunca. Yo confío en que Alisa llegara en cualquier momento para salvarme; así que, no celebres por adelantado". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Celebrar por adelantando? Ha ha ha ha, yo festejo en el momento en que se me pegue la regalada gana. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que cambiare un poco las cosas: desactivare las bombas porque no servirán de mucho y tampoco quiero que pase lo mismo que la vez anterior, pero los animales seguirán rondando por tu cuerpo y cuando Alisa llegue para salvarte, se llevara un gran susto de mi parte". Dijo Christie, mientras desactivaba los cartuchos de bombas que había alrededor.

"Ryu, Ryu, me escuchas… Soy yo, Alisa, estoy cerca de donde estoy". Dije, mientras me comunicaba por el altavoz mediante el celular de Christie.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras con el dinero en el maletín listo para que me lo entregues, iré yo para recibirte porque Ryu esta maniatado". Dijo la británica.

Mientras yo subía en el ascensor hasta el último piso del edificio, Christie se preparaba para recibirme, pero con una sorpresa bajo el brazo.

"Christie, aquí tengo el dinero que me pedias dentro del maletín; ahora, suelta a Ryu, por lo que más quieras". Dije, pero recibí un golpe con el bate que me noqueo.

"Ahora tengo dos prisioneros para el mejor postor, yo". Dijo Christie que se sentía triunfante luego de que me convierta en su rehén obteniendo el dinero que espera.

Mientras tanto, Hayate nuevamente se aparece por la ventana del hotel en plena madrugada para sorprender a Hitomi que dormía plácidamente.

"Hitomi, despierta… Soy yo, Hayate". Dijo el ninja que trataba despertarla.

"Hayate, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios haces aquí en el hotel?". Pregunto Hitomi, fastidiada con Hayate por haberla despertado.

"Porque quería hablar contigo con urgencia. Supe que a Ryu le secuestraron y que Alisa va por él para rescatarlo con mucho dinero bajo el brazo, pero lo que quiero decir es que el plan que Kasumi tuvo para que Helena y yo cuidáramos a su bebe no resulto porque…". Decía Hayate, pero Hitomi lo interrumpió.

"No funciono su plan porque tu hermana murió desangrada en el hospital cuando dio a luz, pero si pensaste que podríamos volver comenzar desde cero… estas muy equivocado, Hayate, porque creo que debes meditarlo más de una vez. En estos meses en los que estuve sola, lo que aprendí de esta experiencia es que, con el tiempo, podía lograr olvidarte… Y fíjate como estoy ahora… soy más feliz que nunca después de enterrarte de mi memoria hasta ya no te recuerdo". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿Ya no me recuerdas ni siquiera, un poquito?". Pregunto Hayate.

"Cállate, ya no quiero oírte. Vete… ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Lárgate porque tu presencia me está haciendo daño, no te quiero ver más". Dijo Hitomi, llorando.

Hitomi insistió en que Hayate se fuera del hotel luego de que dijera que ya desapareció de su vida para siempre, es como si para ella, el estuviera muerto. Sin embargo, el ninja hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y se acerco aun mas a la germana que le estampo un gran beso en la boca dejándola helada.

"Sé que tú me amas tanto como te amo yo y sé que no me has olvidado después de tantos meses andando perdida en tu soledad, lo puedo ver en tu interior. Tu corazón asegura que nunca dejaste de amarme aunque no quisiste demostrarme por temor a que salieras lastimada. Ahora, las cosas han cambiado". Dijo Hayate.

"Si, las cosas han cambiado y me siento más fuerte sin ti. Sin embargo, ese beso que me diste… me quiere hacer cambiar de parecer, pero no permitiré que esto domine mis sentimientos. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, ¿te puedes retirar, por favor? Quiero dormir tranquila y no tener pesadillas contigo". Decía Hitomi.

Hitomi se puso de espaldas, mientras sentía que Hayate retrocedía unos pasos atrás, rindiéndose. Al cabo de unos segundos, el guerrero del viento desapareció tal como vino: por la ventana de su habitación. En cambio, ella volvió a recostarse en su cama, pero lloraba a mares porque sabía lo que ocurría en su corazón.

"Hayate, te amo, pero no puedo lidiar con esto. Aunque mis sentimientos sean lo contrario a lo que siento por ti, este amor no me corresponde y perdóname por decirte cosas feas… esta es la verdad y no puedo cambiarlas. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y hacer que esto no sucediera nunca, lo haría y hasta me arrepiento que nuestra relación termine así…". Dijo Hitomi que dejo caer muchas lágrimas a su almohada y finalmente se quedo dormida.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Christie tiene a Ryu y a mí como sus prisioneros… era una trampa perfecta y yo era la carnada adecuada porque uso el rescate con el dinero que le entregaría para atraerme y llegar a lo que más quiso desde que piso tierras americanas: atraparme y verme derrotada junto con el ninja invidente.

"Finalmente, los tengo en mis manos. Una androide y un guerrero ciego, dos rehenes por el precio de uno… ¡Soy tan afortunada!". Dijo Christie.

"Sácanos de tus redes, malvada. La policía no tardara tanto en venir por ti, lo único que podrás hacer es entregarte con el dinero en tus manos". Dije.

"A esos oficiales no les tengo miedo, pero tampoco me entregare a ellos. Antes, me escapare con el dinero en mi poder, mientras ustedes morirán envenenados por las picaduras de cuanto insecto, roedor o serpiente que se les atraviese por su cuerpo y les advierto que nadie vendrá para salvarlos". Dijo Christie.

"No estés tan segura ni tampoco cantes victoria otra vez. Ambos valdremos de todos los medios para escapar de allí antes de que tus animales nos maten de un picotazo. Tal vez le temamos a tus animales o roedores que trajiste, pero con tu 'dizque' triunfo estando cerca, también el mismo se te podría escapar de las manos porque, al mismo tiempo, se acerca el momento de tu derrota definitiva". Dijo Ryu, convencido de que esto se revertirá a favor nuestro.

"Muy gracioso, pero yo me pregunto: ¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir por esto, Sr. Hayabusa? Si me permiten, me retirare de aquí porque tengo un apetito voraz, pero mis animales tienen mas hambre que yo y estan a punto de comerlos vivos. Así que, ni se les ocurra irse, los mantendré vigilados…". Dijo Christie que se fue del edificio dizque a comer.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Alisa? No tenemos los recursos suficientes para salir de aquí por más de que dije de que valemos de todos los medios para escapar". Dijo Ryu.

"Tu tenias tus habilidades ninjas y las usaste para salvar a Hitomi y Kokoro de una muerte previsible, pero… ¿Por qué no las utilizas para proteger nuestras pieles de los animales que ruedan por todos lados? Debiste pensar en esto primero… Un momento, tengo una idea… Una idea que podría servir de mucho". Dije.

¿Cuál sería la idea que tengo planeado por hacer? ¿Acaso sería suficiente lo que le mostraría a Ryu y que podría invertir las cosas a nuestro favor? ¿Sera Christie quien triunfe y se cobre la venganza en contra de nosotros? Por otro lado, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría soportando Hitomi tanto sufrimiento por no tener un amor que le corresponda? ¿Tal vez se arrepienta de haber olvidado a Hayate y le pedirá que vuelva a sus brazos o esta lucha personal continuaría sin tener epilogo alguno? Pregúntense a estas y otras interrogantes porque nos estamos acercando a un final que promete muchas emociones y un desenlace inolvidable.


	31. Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos A la Vez

**Capitulo 31: Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos A la Vez**

Nada podía controlar mis nervios ni mucho menos cuando supe que tenía que llevar cinco mil dólares a Christie para rescatar a Ryu salvando su vida. Justo cuando esto sucedía, Hayate reapareció en el momento más indicado para ayudarme a quitarme este gran peso de encima. Luego de saber lo que le paso a su amigo por culpa de Christie, el se comprometió a cooperar conmigo en sacar dinero del banco y guardarlo en un maletín; tras una corta charla, nos despedimos deseándole lo mejor y esperando que recupere a Hitomi que, al parecer, ya lo tiene perdido. Volviendo al rescate, Christie me mando un mensaje advirtiéndome que antes del amanecer debería entregarle el dinero, pagarle y salvar la vida de Ryu, pero si no lo hago… el pendería de un hilo. El ninja pregunto lo que tramaba, ella respondía que, con su plan que debió pensarlo desde el inicio de su estadía en Ohio, este era el inicio de su tan anhelada venganza y que esta a poco de saborearla. Confiando en que yo aparecería en cualquier momento, este aduce que no celebre por adelantado aunque ella cambie un poco las cosas desactivando las bombas y manteniendo sus animales rodeando por todo su cuerpo. Llame al celular de Christie advirtiendo que estaba cerca del lugar donde sigue reteniéndolo y fue para recibirme en el ascensor; cuando nos encontramos y estando yo dispuesta a reclamarle para rescatarlo, la británica tomo un bate de beisbol, me noqueo de un solo golpe y me tomo como su prisionera. Por otro lado, Hayate llega por la ventana del hotel para sorprender y despertar a Hitomi que se enfada con el por dicho acto; el comenta que se entero del secuestro de Christie a Ryu y del plan que su hermana Kasumi tuvo en mente y que jamás se llevo a cabo después de que ella muriera con su bebe. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba Hayate en la reconciliación, Hitomi le devolvió a la realidad admitiendo que es feliz sin él y que ya lo tiene olvidado; el ninja del viento, pese a que fue advertido para que se fuera, no se resigna a perderla y la toma por sorpresa con un beso en su boca. El la hace ver que, en su interior, la sigue amando tanto como ella lo ama, reconoce también que no lo saco de su mente, que él nunca dejo de quererla, pero el error de ella fue no demostrarlo por temor a que saldría herida; sin embargo, todo cambio, Hitomi ya lo dejo en el pasado y no dejara que un beso le cambie de parecer dominando sus sentimientos. Hayate se retiro por la ventana del hotel, rendido porque sabe que perdió su propia batalla y al amor de su vida, mientras que ella volvió a su cama con lágrimas en sus ojos, arrepintiéndose por dejarlo libre, por decirle cosas feas y por no evitar que las cosas fueran como ella quería. En la empresa, Christie sigue celebrando porque nos tiene maniatados como sus prisioneros a pesar de que valdríamos por nuestros medios para escapar, pero quiere salir a festejarlo dejándonos aquí a merced de sus animales que nos quiere comer vivos, pero cuando nuestras esperanzas de poder huir de lo más alto del edificio se desvanecían, a mi… si, justo a mí se me ocurre idear una idea en mente. ¿De qué se trata? Ya la veremos…

"Ya pues, dímelo que la curiosidad me está matando". Dijo Ryu.

"Está bien, te lo diré. Para escabullirnos de los animales e insectos que están con ganas de que seamos su comidilla… arrastremos nuestras sillas a la puerta. Con mis serruchos que usare, nos desataremos y así saldremos de aquí sin que Christie se dé cuenta. Ah, además pondremos bombas en su asiento principal". Dije.

"Vaya creatividad la que tienes, Alisa. No perdamos tiempo, hagámoslo". Dijo Ryu.

Mientras las horas pasaban, mi plan que le mostré a Ryu salió a la perfección y Christie aun no venia; la bomba ya estaba puesta para que, en diez minutos, su edificio explotara y nosotros aprovechamos la chance para escapar de allí. Al rato después, la británica llega solo para pegar un grito al cielo al saber que pasamos de ser prisioneros a ser fugitivos; sin pensarlo dos veces, salió a nuestro encuentro teniendo su dinero en mano, pero no conto que su empresa volaría en mil pedazos.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Mi empresa se redujo a cenizas! ¿Por qué aparecieron las bombas activadas cuando no las necesitaría? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¡Los dos! ¡Los dos me la pagaran bien caro por lo que hicieron con mi empresa! ¡Ellos se arrepentirán por conocerme y desearan no haber nacido!". Dijo Christie, roja de la cólera.

Así, Christie escapa con parte de sus cosas de la empresa que exploto en llamas a los pocos segundos después. Tomo su coche y partió con la necesaria obligación de perseguirnos hasta intentar alcanzarnos. Sin embargo, lo que no contaba ella era que la policía, que estaba a disposición nuestra, iba tras sus pasos.

"¡Demonios, la policía! Si creen que con enviar a la policía y obligándome a que me entreguen haciendo que se salgan con la suya, lamento decirles que no les daré el gusto. Me fugare lejos de Ohio, lejos de los Estados Unidos con mi dinero en mano y nunca más verán este rostro, a menos de que cualquiera lo impida". Dijo Christie.

Mientras tanto, Ryu y yo llegamos al hotel donde nos encontramos con Lili y Hitomi esperando angustiadas nuestro retorno.

"Pero miren quienes llegaron… son Ryu Hayabusa y nuestra Alisa". Dijo Lili.

"Alisa estaba demasiado angustiada y llorando a mares cuando supo que esa malvada de Christie te secuestraria por medio de engaños y se supone que ella te esperaría en el lugar donde estuvo hasta enterarse de esta noticia que lo devasto a tal punto que se armo de valor para ir a salvarte". Dijo Hitomi.

"Y si lo hizo, pero Christie empleo otra de sus artimañas para hacerla caer y convertirla en su rehén. Felizmente, un descuido suyo permitió para que Alisa idee un plan que le salió a la perfección, pero no quiero imaginarme como pondrá su cara cuando sepa que escapamos tras darse la vuelta". Dijo Ryu.

"De seguro que se pondrá roja de lo furiosa que esta cuando se entere que le salió el tiro por la culata haciendo que su plan estratégico se eche a perder…". Dijo Lili.

"De todas maneras, te agradecemos por salvarle la vida a Ryu, Alisa, y no solo eso… sino porque también salvaste tu mismo pellejo". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿Qué pasara con Christie, entonces? Tengo la certeza que se fugara del país con el dinero en su poder, ¿no es así?". Pregunte, mientras pensaba en Christie.

Justamente, la asesina en serie sigue con el tiempo en su contra y pretende seguir con su camino hacia el aeropuerto. Sin embargo, la policía acecha sus pasos persiguiéndola para impedir que alcance su objetivo, pero como es astuta, ella los engaña tomando otro atajo para que nadie note que desapareció.

"Bien, los perdí de vista. Ahora… antes de dejar Ohio y los Estados Unidos… debo arreglar cuentas pendientes con Alisa Bosconovich y Ryu Hayabusa". Dijo Christie.

Para saldarlas, que mejor que tomar una escopeta y poner muchas balas dentro del arma, luego se dirigiría al hotel donde estamos para poner fin a su venganza.

"¿Por qué Christie tiene tanto odio contra ustedes? ¿Por qué quiere tomar venganza con sus propias manos si no hicieron nada contra ella?". Pregunto Lili.

"No lo sé y tampoco sé porque Christie salió libre de polvo y paja cuando en realidad fue la causante de varios delitos en complicidad con Anna y con su tío, que en paz descanse y se la llevaron a la cárcel con ella. Lo bueno que salió también de esto es que Hayate me ayudo a conseguir el dinero para el rescate". Dije.

"¿En serio? ¿Te encontraste con Hayate por casualidad y se comprometió para ayudarte? Vaya, un ángel bajo del cielo para darte una manito en tu momento más difícil, fue muy buena la iniciativa que hizo por ti y por Ryu… Uy, la puerta, ha de ser Kokoro o Eliot. ¿Por qué no la atiendes, Alisa?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Enseguida voy… Christie… ¿Qué haces aquí cuando pensábamos que habías muerto a causa de la explosión en tu empresa? ¿Por qué me apuntas con esa escopeta?". Pregunte, mientras me lleve una ingrata sorpresa al ver a Christie con su pistola en su mano estando tan cerca de cumplir con su venganza.

"Porque… de Christie Allen nadie se burla. Ahora pagaras con tu vida, las consecuencias, con eso digo todo". Dijo ella después de que me disparara dos veces.

"¡Alisa! ¡Alisa, despierta! ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia para que se la lleven al hospital! ¡Perderá mucha sangre! ¡Por lo que más quieran, hagan algo, por favor!". Esos eran los gritos dramáticos y suplicantes de Ryu Hayabusa que, tras oír los disparos, se acerco a verme para auxiliarme, pero Christie lo secuestra de nuevo.

"No, no, no… Nadie llamara a la ambulancia para que venga en su auxilio, ni tus amigas podrán ahuyentarla aun cuando su vida corre peligro; tu vendrás conmigo quieras o no, Sr. Hayabusa". Dijo Christie quien lo toma de la mano y lo traslada a otro lugar para que nadie lo encuentre, mucho menos la policía.

"¡Alisa! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga, malagradecida?". Pregunto Hitomi.

Christie se quedo callada y se llevo a Ryu ante la atónita presencia de Lili y Hitomi que, no contentas por verme tirada en suelo y sangrando, llamaron con urgencia a la ambulancia para que trasladen al hospital… Además, se comunicaron con Helena, Kokoro y Eliot para que velen por ella, mientras una va por el rastro de la asesina.

"Gracias al cielo que llegaron… Hemos contenido el sangrado sobre el aérea afectada con un pañuelo, pero creo que aun no reacciona… Llévensela lo más pronto posible a emergencias que me encargare de acompañarlos, mientras que tú, Hitomi, sigue los pasos de Christie que tiene a Ryu y llama a la policía para que, de una vez por todas, la obliguen a que se entregue. ¿Quién sabe si me encuentro con Helena, Kokoro y Eliot en la clínica para que cuidamos a Alisa entre los tres?". Dijo Lili.

"Puede ser, pero si es cierto… hágamelo saber. Ahora recae en mi, el poder salvar a Ryu porque no puede ser que la maldad llegue tan lejos". Dijo Hitomi.

Christie no da su brazo a torcer y, conmigo fuera del enfrentamiento, tiene todo preparado para completar su venganza. Cada vez se hace más intenso el drama ahora que nuevamente convierte a Ryu en su rehén y a mí me saco de la contienda de dos disparos y ahora cree que estoy muerta. Mis amigas solo aguardan un milagro para que me recupere y vuelva al ruedo con más fuerza que nunca, pero también esperan que la maldad, que siga impregnada por todo Ohio, se termine de una vez por todas. A este paso, nunca llegaremos a un posible final en esta historia… esperemos que en este próximo episodio las cosas cambien para bien.


	32. El Ultimo Sacrificio de Christie

**Capitulo 32: El Último Sacrificio de Christie**

Tuve una idea genial para que Ryu y yo escapáramos de la empresa donde Christie nos retuvo, mientras iba con el dinero para rescatarlo; resulta que arrastramos las sillas a la puerta, desatamos las cuerdas con los cuchillos, la abrimos y salimos de la empresa no sin antes dejar un pequeño presente para la villana. Cuando regreso de la calle, ella se dio cuenta de nuestra fuga, pego un grito al cielo y quedo mas enfurecida tras saber que dicho edificio terminaría en llamas luego de que explotara; por suerte, tomo parte de su portafolio con parte de sus pertenencias para que no se convirtiera en polvo y con el rostro rojo de la cólera que contenía, fue directo a nuestro encuentro preparando, al mismo tiempo, un plan bajo el brazo que le daría de nuevo la ventaja, pero no conto que la policía lo perseguía. Por otro lado, Ryu y yo volvimos sanos y salvos al hotel con Hitomi y Lili siendo las primeras en recibirnos; acto seguido: platicamos sobre lo que sucedió antes, durante y después del secuestro y rescate. Sin embargo, alguien toco la puerta y, para mi sorpresa, Christie reapareció ante mis ojos luego de que lograra engañar a la policía tomando otro atajo para ir al aeropuerto, pero quería terminar de saldar cuentas con nosotros. Burlada, humillada y deseosa por completar su venganza, la británica opto por tomar su escopeta y dispararme en dos ocasiones hasta verme en el suelo sangrando, derrotándome por primera vez; acto seguido, ella toma por segunda vez a Ryu como su prisionero, pese a que realizo esfuerzos en vano resucitarme y les pidió a mis amigas que llamaran a la ambulancia, y se lo lleva muy lejos para que la policía no los persiga ni los alcance. Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando mis amigas intentaron detener el sangrado, el camión de la ambulancia arribo al hotel para trasladarme en camilla al hospital donde quedaría internada hasta que me recupere, Lili me acompaño hacia el nosocomio donde se encontraría con Helena, Kokoro y Eliot, mientras que Hitomi (con algunos refuerzos bajo el brazo) iría tras los pasos de Christie que tiene a Ryu en su poder.

"Abran paso, tenemos una paciente que atender en emergencia". Dijo uno de los doctores que me llevaban en camilla al quirófano.

"Lili, me entere de esto y no dude en venir para acá. ¿Como sucedió esto?". Pregunto Helena que había llegado antes que Lili al hospital.

"Es muy largo de contarte, pero, para contártelo de la manera más resumida, te diré que Christie saliera de la cárcel y secuestrara a Ryu por medio de engaños. Después, Alisa fue a su rescate, pero termino siendo rehén aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que ideo un plan para que ambos escaparan de su jaula que acabo reducida en cenizas, gracias a que una bomba explosiono el lugar. Christie, enfurecida, vino al hotel tomando un atajo para escabullirse de la policía que, en ese momento, estaba persiguiéndola; ella agarro su escopeta, disparo hacia ella y luego tomo a Ryu como su prisionero por segunda vez". Dijo Lili entre lágrimas.

"¡Dios mío! No puedo creer lo difícil que fue para Alisa intentar salvar a Ryu, pero, como siempre, la maldad y la astucia que tiene Christie siempre van de la mano. Ahora, la vida de ella esta pendiendo de un hilo y debe recurrir a un milagro para que se salve, al igual que el ya que tiene que hacer lo propio". Dijo Helena.

"Chicas, vine tan rápido como pude porque supe que dispararon a Alisa. Es una lástima que nuevamente Christie haya vuelto a las andadas, pero hasta ahora no me entero de lo que le hicieron a Ryu. Lili, tú que estuviste algo cerca de la acción, ¿me puedes contar que ocurrió?". Pregunto Kokoro que recién llega a la clínica.

"A Ryu lo secuestraron de nuevo… no sé si lo llevaron tan lejos de los Estados Unidos o si aun siguen en otro punto estratégico del mismo Ohio, pero lo que es que Hitomi y un grupo de la policía la estan persiguiendo por todos lados para forzarla a que se entregue a las autoridades de una vez". Dijo Lili.

"¡Por amor a Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirán soportando esta tortura gracias a las maldades de Christie? Ellos ya se aburrieron, y nosotros también, con sus locuras que, para nuestra suerte, no llegan a casi nada". Dijo Kokoro que no pretende seguir aguantando tanta angustia por culpa de la asesina británica.

Por otro lado, Hitomi mando a un grupo de guardias policiales para que persigan a Christie por toda la ciudad, mientras mantiene a Ryu como su rehén.

"Entrégate, Christie, no tienes nada más opción que hacerlo. Pero no quiero que pongas las manos encima a mi amigo porque te arrepentirás de todo, hasta de tus propias maldades". Dijo la joven alemana por medio de un altavoz, mientras iba de copiloto de uno de los carros de la policía.

La persecución fue tan intensa que nadie dio su brazo a torcer, pero, tal como Helena lo dijo anteriormente, la maldad y la astucia siempre van de la mano, Christie nuevamente engaño a los oficiales y a la propia Hitomi yéndose por otro camino para lograr perderlos de vista y así continuar con su marcha.

"Ha ha ha, quisieron burlarse de mí, pero no lo consiguieron. Ahora, soy yo quien ríe al último porque proseguiré con mi anhelada venganza; ya logre que la vida de Alisa vaya apagándose poco a poco y es turno para que Ryu Hayabusa pague también las mismas consecuencias de sus actos". Dijo Christie, mirando al ninja.

"¡Maldición! ¡La perdimos sin querer! Sigamos intentando porque, de repente, ella fugo de Ohio con destino a… Canadá. Claro, vámonos a Ontario". Aseguraba Hitomi.

Nuevamente en el hospital, el doctor se acerco a nosotros para anunciar a las chicas cual es el diagnostico después de que fuera intervenida quirúrgicamente.

"¿Son ustedes familiares o amigos de Alisa Bosconovich?". Pregunto el médico.

"Más precisamente, amigas. Dígame, ¿Cómo esta ella?". Pregunto Helena.

"Acabamos de terminar con la operación. Una de las balas casi roza el corazón y, por poco, la paciente llegaría hecha cadáver, pero felizmente las cosas no pasaron a mayores. Mas bien, ella seguirá internada y será evaluada hasta que se encuentre mejor y la podemos dar de alta dentro de pocos días". Dijo el doctor.

"Gracias al cielo que se encuentra fuera de peligro porque temíamos lo peor para ella. ¿Podemos ir a su habitación para verla?". Pregunto Lili.

"En este momento, no pueden porque sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero… si lo prefieren, quédense aquí hasta que despierte". Asevero el doctor.

"Gracias, doctor. Muy bien, ya lo escucharon, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Alisa muestre alguna reacción favorable, pero no todas permaneceremos". Dijo Hitomi.

"Yo me voy para cuidar las habitaciones del hotel porque no quiero que unos ladrones entren para llevarse las cosas y terminar viendo que lo desbaraten todo. Llámenme a mi celular y manténganme pendiente por si algo sucede si Alisa despierte. Nos vemos". Dijo Lili que se retira del hospital.

Mientras que Helena y Kokoro se quedaron en la clínica hasta el otro dia aguardando por una recuperación mía, Christie retiene a Ryu muy cerca de las cataratas del Niágara, en Ontario, Canadá y tal parece que tiene la victoria asegurada… a menos de que alguien se lo impida.

"Vaya, que bueno que despiertas y pensar que no te despertarías hasta ahora que es el amanecer de un nuevo día. ¿Sabes? No imagine que esté tan cerca de cumplir mi venganza… Y vaya que lo conseguiré si te elimino de la faz de la tierra, así como lo hice con Alisa que, de repente, sigue luchando por sobrevivir". Dijo Christie.

"Ahórrate tus comentarios, malvada asesina. ¿Qué parte de 'no te saldrás con la tuya', no has entendido? Parece que toda la frase, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Eso ya no me interesa. Lo que pretendo hacer es tirarte por las aguas de la catarata para que te mueras de una vez, pero no puedo porque sigo creyendo que eres demasiado atractivo para mí y me encantaría tenerte solo para mí y luego aprovechare para eliminarte lanzándote al abismo de las aguas". Dijo Christie.

"Ya te dije que jamás estaré a tu lado ya que amo a Alisa y nunca dejare de amarla… ¿Por qué quieres eliminarme si piensas que soy muy sexy para ti? ¿Por qué me odias si, al mismo tiempo, me quieres tener? ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?". Pregunto Ryu, confundido ante las interrogantes hechas por la británica.

"Quiero llegar a la culminación de mi venganza. Con solo utilizarte a mi antojo para que Alisa muera sufriendo, estaré feliz y contenta; no tengo nada que perder y mucho que celebrar. Si ella muere por mi culpa tras vernos juntos, ya no me servirás de nada, te eliminare y yo seré quien sobreviva en esto". Dijo Christie.

"(la escupe) Eres una cínica, descarada sin compasión; con razón, todos quienes te conocen, te aborrecen por ser como eres. Piensa un poco en el daño que haces tanto a mí como a Alisa, piensa en cómo tus maldades, poco a poco, están acabando con tu propia vida. ¿Qué pasara contigo en el futuro?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Con que me escupes… Vaya manera de reacción que tienes; sin embargo, no veo la necesidad de cambiar de parecer, sigo con mi postura de usarte para acabar con tu novia y después de que no me sirvas para nada… Sr. Hayabusa, tus días estarán contados para ti". Dijo Christie, mientras se limpia del escupitajo con un pañuelo.

"¡Alto! Usted primero tendrá sus días contados; así que, entréguese ante las autoridades y devuélvanos a Ryu Hayabusa porque la vida de alguien se encuentra en graves aprietos porque… si no, no nos obligue hacerlo por las malas". Dijo Hitomi que aparece de la nada con la policía.

"Mira quien decidió venir por su cuenta para salvar el pellejo de su amigo y con refuerzos bajo el brazo. ¿Quién eres y por que osaste en aparecerte aquí?". Pregunto Christie, sorprendida por la inesperada llegada de Hitomi y de varios guardias policiales dispuestos a obligarla para que se entregue.

"Me llamo Hitomi y soy amiga de Ryu Hayabusa. ¿No eres Christie, la mujer que hirió de gravedad a su novia Alisa, que casi le cuesta la vida y que quiere hacerlo con él? Me hablaron de ti muchas veces y todos concuerdan que eres una mujer sin alma, con un corazón de piedra, lleno de rencor y odio". Interrogo la teutona.

"Exacto, soy la misma y ganas no me faltan para destruirte a ti primero para después venir por tu amigo y terminar escapando de Ohio, de Ontario, con el dinero en mi poder, donde seré inalcanzable para ustedes. Así que, ni den un paso más porque… se arrepentirán de todo". Dijo Christie que escapa de la cueva.

"Primero, tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros. Hitomi, saca a tu amigo y llévatelo de vuelta a Ohio, mientras que mis compañeros y yo intentaremos alcanzar a Christie, por más que la persigamos por cielo, mar y tierra". Dijo uno de los oficiales que llego a Ontario, cerca de las Cataratas del Niágara, junto con Hitomi.

"Entendido… Ryu, ayúdate de tu bastón, ponte de pie y vámonos de aquí". Dijo la adolescente que se convirtió en heroína luego de salvar la vida del ninja ciego.

"Ah no, ustedes no arruinaran mi plan fácilmente, antes tendré que eliminarlos a todos uno por uno". Dijo Christie, pero los policías la alcanzaron pronto.

"Su plan hace rato que se vio estropeado gracias a nuestra presencia. Así que, entréguese si no quiere hacerlo por las malas". Dijo un oficial.

"Eso nunca… si no los mato, entonces, prefiero morirme yo lanzándome al agua que ver el dinero en posesión de otros. Ya lo verán". Dijo Christie, que retrocede a propósito y cae del peñasco hacia las aguas de la catarata, falleciendo al instante, mientras que el maletín se abre con todo el dinero descendiendo por los aires.

"¿Estás bien, Ryu?". Pregunto Hitomi que se acerco a su amigo para abrazarlo después de presenciar de cerca la muerte de Christie.

"Voy a estar bien, en serio… Muchas gracias, Hitomi, por arriesgarte a venir a salvarme la vida. Supongo que todo termino, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Ryu.

"No todo, tenemos que ir al hospital porque Alisa termino herida tras las balas que recibió por culpa de Christie. Ruega a Dios que no se muerta". Dijo Hitomi.

"Eres una heroína, Hitomi. Gracias por acudir a nuestra ayuda y tener el valor suficiente para salvar la vida de tu amigo, sacrificando tu vida". Dijo el oficial.

"No tienen nada que agradecerme, Sr. Oficial. Tuve la iniciativa de ir tras Christie y rescatar a mi amigo aun a costa de todo. Se que no es fácil arriesgar todo, pero lo hice con valentía y se que el me lo agradecerá siempre; bueno, nos tenemos que ir porque hay otro asunto que solucionar". Dijo Hitomi que se despide del oficial.

Hitomi y Ryu fueron al hospital donde se reunieron con Helena y Kokoro para saber, por medio de los doctores, si había una reacción de mi parte.

"¿Cómo esta Alisa? ¿Dijeron algo los médicos?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Los médicos dijeron que la bala casi roza el corazón. Un poco mas y ella no viviría para contarlo, pero felizmente la operaron a tiempo para extraer la bala. En este momento, está descansando en la habitación donde la asignaron, pero… ya pasaron horas y ni siquiera reacciona ante la anestesia que le pusieron". Dijo Helena.

"Solo esperamos un milagro para que se recupere de sus heridas… Por lo pronto, ella seguirá internada y evaluada por unos cuantos días más hasta que los doctores vean el momento de que la den de alta. Ryu, deberías agradecer a Hitomi por salvarte el pellejo porque… si no, ya estarías en otro mundo; es más, es la segunda vez que tu vida se ve puesta en peligro, si mas no lo recuerdo". Dijo Kokoro a pesar de no saber lo que había pasado con el… hasta ahora.

"De no ser por Hitomi, las cosas hubiesen sido otras, pero vino justo a tiempo y me salvo la vida, con lo cual me siento muy agradecido. Sin embargo, quien me preocupa ahora es Alisa… Despues de sobrevivir con ella ante tantos peligros, no podre empezar una nueva vida desde cero sin tenerla nuevamente conmigo". Dijo Ryu.

Christie perdió la batalla y la pago con su vida todas las maldades que hizo, pero lo que falta ahora es hacer que un milagro me devuelva lo que casi me arrebata. ¿Sera posible que Ryu haga todo lo posible por revivirme? ¿Acaso podemos ser felices después de que la oscuridad se acabo y dejo de expandirse por Ohio y el mundo?


	33. Los Milagros de los Susurros

**Capitulo 33: Los Milagros de los Susurros**

Los doctores me trasladaron en una camilla con destino al hospital para quedarme internada luego de haber sido baleada por Christie y con ellos, estuvo Lili que acompaño a los médicos hasta acá, se encontró con Helena y le platico sobre las cosas que nos sucedieron últimamente tanto conmigo como con Ryu. Ella se moría de la angustia porque ambos debíamos de esperar de un milagro para salvar nuestras vidas y a esta charla, se le unió también Kokoro que recién supo de toda esta tragedia y que está cansada de que sigamos soportando tantas maldades que hace Christie. A proposito, ella sigue en su camino a Ontario y con Ryu como su prisionero, pero Hitomi y un escuadrón de policías la persigue por todos lados; ella, usando su astucia, logro engañarlos tomando otro atajo que no era el camino correcto. Volviendo al hospital, el doctor que me atendió tras la operación anuncio que una de las balas casi roza el corazón acabando con mi vida, pero todo paso no a mayores; también dijeron que debía quedarme internada y prosiguiendo a las evaluaciones para que me puedan dar de alta lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, les prohíben de verme porque aun sigo bajo los efectos de la anestesia y tengo que seguir guardando reposo; en eso, Helena y Kokoro decidieron quedarse hasta el día siguiente para velar por mi bienestar y, además, esperar a que yo despertara reaccionando favorablemente ante la anestesia, mientras que Lili regresaría al hotel. A la mañana siguiente, Ryu despertó en Ontario (Canadá), muy cerca de las cataratas del Niagara, y empezó a escuchar que Christie quiere eliminarlo lanzando a las cataratas, pero no pretende hacerlo porque sigue pensando en lo atractivo que es el. Perdido en su confusión el guerrero ciego le pregunta por qué hace estas cosas y la británica respondió que quiere culminar su venganza usándolo a su modo para que yo me muera terminando mi sufrimiento tras este supuesto desengaño y después de que sea inservible, desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra concluyendo su plan como única sobreviviente. El ninja la escupe en su cara, pero ni eso la hará cambiar de parecer; en eso, un grupo de policías aparece con Hitomi liderando el escuadrón, dispuestos a todo por hacer que se entregue a ellos. Ante esta inesperada visita y viendo que no tiene otra alternativa, Christie arma otra estrategia, la cual consiste en asesinar a la germana, luego a Ryu y después huir lejos de Canadá, a vista y paciencia de todos; la británica se corre de todos, pero la policía la persigue, mientras que Hitomi ayuda a su amigo a salir lo más rápido posible de las cataratas. En cuanto los oficiales la alcanzaron arruinando con su plan, Christie no tuvo mas opcion que lanzarse al vacío de las aguas, prefiriendo morirse que no tener el dinero en sus manos; los oficiales felicitaron la admirable labor que Hitomi tuvo tras salvar al ninja, pero ambos tuvieron que regresar rápido a Ohio para ver cómo me encuentro yo. Tras enterarse de los anuncios que dijo el doctor, Ryu se preocupo porque, luego de salir airosos de todo peligro, teme no poder reiniciar su vida desde cero si no tiene a su lado conmigo. Entonces, ¿Cómo hará el para resucitarme de milagro y volver a estar juntos alcanzando la felicidad que anhelamos tener desde que nos conocimos por primera vez?

"Tranquilo… Si lo puedes hacer porque ahora esta al alcance de tu mano; después de todo, la maldad se termino y la posibilidad de ser feliz de nuevo seguirá latente… Ah, Hitomi, gracias por rescatar a Ryu y salvarlo de una muerte segura… eres una heroína". Dijo Kokoro que abrazo a Hitomi.

"No me considero heroína… De todas maneras, lo hice con buenas intenciones para su bienestar y la mía también; así que, reitero tu agradecimiento". Dijo Hitomi.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa, pero antes… pasare primero por el hotel donde esta Lili, quiero conversar con ella. Hitomi, ¿me acompañas?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Por supuesto… Mándenme un mensaje para que nos avisen el momento cuando ella reacciona y se despierte. Nosotros vendremos enseguida". Dijo la germana.

"No te preocupes, nos mantendremos pendientes de lo que pase". Dijo Kokoro.

Por otro lado, los guardacostas canadienses se encargaron de levantar el cadáver de Christie que estaba al fondo de las cataratas del Niágara, en Canadá.

"¿Han encontrado el cuerpo inerte de la victima?". Pregunto un oficial de la policía.

"En eso estamos, señor. Sin embargo, han pasado varias horas y ni siquiera se da una señal de haber encontrado el cadáver, solo tenemos hasta la noche para ubicar el cuerpo de la víctima". Dijo un forense que llego al lugar de los hechos, pero se escucho a lo lejos un silbido de unos de sus colegas.

"¡Ya encontramos el cuerpo!". Dijo uno de los guardacostas.

"Listo. Bien, esperaremos a que lo suban aqui para llevarla a la morgue, ponerla en un ataúd y trasladarla de nuevo al velatorio porque esta misma noche realizaremos un funeral con solo el personal del hospital y en estricto privado. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo". Dijo el oficial.

Los guardacostas, forenses y oficiales de la policía colaboraron para sacar el cuerpo inerte de Christie de las aguas de la catarata y ponerla en la camilla para trasladarla a la morgue y seguir las indicaciones del oficial. Por otro lado, Ryu y Hitomi fueron al hotel (en ese momento, estaba Lili sola) donde, en el camino, se le ocurrio una idea.

"¡Ryu Hayabusa! ¡Por Dios! Creí que, de este secuestro, tu vida correría un grave peligro; ¿Hitomi fue quien te salvo el pellejo, no es así?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si… Y estaré siempre en deuda con ella por haberme ayudado a salvar mi vida. Sin embargo, Alisa es la que más preocupa porque aun no se recupera". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Qué? ¿Aun no reacciona ante los efectos de la anestesia? Hasta donde yo sé, está fuera de peligro, pero… ya paso un día y ni siquiera despierta. Esto me tiene angustiada… ¿tienes algo por hacer, Ryu? No creo que ni Hitomi ni yo podemos conseguir que se despierte". Dijo Lili.

"No lo sé, pero me acuerdo de algo que sucedió hace meses y que lo tuve bien presente hasta ahora. Ella me susurro una frase que me hizo abrir los ojos y recuperar la visión que, como ven, la tengo perdida, pero… pienso hacerlo". Dijo Ryu que quiere repetir el plato, pero con los roles invertidos a su favor.

"Ryu, quizá te pueda ayudar en algo. Tengo un cd con una canción que está dentro del equipo de sonido, creo que fue la misma con la que hiciste el amor con Alisa antes que los peligros sucedieran. Si quieres, te puedo pasar una pequeña parte a tu celular para que lo uses mañana cuando estés en el hospital". Dijo Lili.

"Te lo agradezco, Lili. Sin embargo, tiene que ser ahora mismo porque luego me iré de vuelta a casa… me urge de un buen descanso". Dijo Ryu.

Fue así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Lili acompaño a Ryu a su habitación para pasar una pequeña parte de la canción que, coincidentemente, fue la misma con la sirvió de fondo para que ambos hiciéramos el amor hace unas cuantas semanas. Tomo el disco, lo puso en el minicomponente, encendió la radio y le pidió a Ryu que prestara su celular para que grabara solo la primera parte de la canción que consta de veinte segundos.

"Listo, espero que mañana lo uses sabiamente en el hospital y que sea más que suficiente para hacerla despertar a Alisa con solo un susurro". Dijo Lili.

"Muchas gracias, Lili. Fuiste de gran ayuda y, como dices, ruego que esto sirva lo suficiente para que ella abra los ojos y reaccione satisfactoriamente". Dijo Ryu.

Al día siguiente, Ryu, Lili y Hitomi fueron precisamente al hospital donde Helena y Kokoro permanecieron durante toda la noche esperando una reacción mía que, por desgracia, todavía no llegaba. Por suerte, el doctor que me atendía hizo que solo tres personas podían pasar a visitarme días después de que me operaran.

"¿Cómo esta Alisa? ¿Logro despertar después de toda la noche?". Pregunto Lili.

"Por ahora, no consigue reaccionar de la anestesia a pesar de que ayer le extrajimos la bala que casi roza su corazón durante la operación que realizamos en cuanto llego al hospital; lo único bueno que podemos decir es que esta fuera de peligro y solo tres personas pueden entrar a verla en su habitación". Dijo el médico.

"¿Qué esperamos? Entrare yo con Kokoro y Hitomi, mientras que las demás esperaran aquí. ¿Nos puede indicarnos donde esta Alisa?". Dijo Ryu que entro con las chicas al cuarto incluyendo con el propio médico de cabecera que nos acompaño para indicarnos en que cuarto me mantengo internada.

"No hay problema… Aquí está la habitación donde ella aun sigue dormida, pero deberán ser breves porque solo tienen veinte minutos para visitarla".

"Una vez más, le agradezco mucho por toda la atención que nos brinda, doctor". Dijo Ryu que vio como el doctor los deja solos conmigo.

"Y bien, Ryu, aquí estamos frente a la cama de Alisa. ¿Qué pretendes hacer para que despierte?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Nada… Sin embargo, no podemos esperar mucho para que ella despierte porque el doctor nos dio solo veinte minutos para visitarla". Dijo Ryu.

"Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? Háblale algo largo o corto, lo que se te ocurra, pero que sea rápido antes que sea demasiado tarde". Dijo Kokoro.

"Allie, quiero que escuches atentamente esto que tengo preparado para ti y espero que sea suficiente para que te recuperes y vuelvas conmigo". Dijo Ryu.

De repente, Ryu saco su celular y fue acorde con el plan que realizo con Lili… La música empezó a sonar y tras escuchar los susurros que había al iniciar la canción reaccione de golpe. Hitomi y Kokoro no pudieron creer lo que había sucedido, pero los milagros si existen y mas… cuando la magia susurrante hace su efecto.

"¿Ryu? ¿Hitomi? ¿Kokoro? ¿Por qué están llorando? Se supone que deberían estar felices por mi milagrosa recuperación, no en estas condiciones". Dije.

"¡Alisa! ¡Esto es un milagro! ¿Cómo hiciste para que ella despertara, Ryu?". Pregunto Kokoro que se quedo sorprendida y se acerco para abrazarme.

"Se los explicare para que comprendan: ayer, cuando Hitomi y yo estuvimos en el hotel, le dije a Lili como estaba Alisa. Preocupada por no haber novedades en su estado de salud, me pregunto que podia hacer yo; entonces, me recorde del momento en que Allie me susurro al oido para abrir mis ojos y recobrar la vision, hace unos meses atras y a Lili se le ocurrio eso de poner el tema con el que nos sirvio de fondo para tener intimidades. Ambos fuimos a la habitacion, pusimos el cd con la cancion al equipo de sonido y grabamos los 20 primeros segundos a mi celular. Lo que quedaba era esperar a que esto fuera suficiente". Dijo Ryu.

Los susurros que se escucha en los primeros 20 segundos del tema decían lo siguiente:

**Hey, soy yo.**

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Te Extraño.**

_**Nota: **La cancion completa lo podemos encontrar en You Tube bajo el siguiente link: **watch?v=VceA2FfMkFk**_

"¿Con que esos fueron los susurros los que me hicieron reaccionar? Vaya ingeniosa idea la que tuviste para devolverme el favor, Ryu. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué usaste la misma canción con la que nos sirvió de fondo para hacer el amor por primera vez?". Pregunte, llena de curiosidad.

"Porque… cuando la escuchamos desde el principio, nos pone la piel de gallina y es perfecta para un momento de enamoramiento o de intimidad. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era los susurros de este tipo que lo interpreta y por la que opte grabarlo en mi celular, como te dije, en complicidad con Lili". Dijo el ninja.

"Fue un buen plan, pero… me pregunto algo: ¿Qué fue de Christie?". Pregunte.

"Murió ahogada en las cataratas del Niágara. Es largo de contarte, pero Hitomi vino para salvarme cuando ella me mantuvo como rehén y estuvo acompañada por los oficiales de la policía. Todo esto fue después que la asesina disparara contra Alisa y la tuviera en estas condiciones". Dijo Ryu.

"Eso quiere decir… que todo volverá a la normalidad, ¿verdad?". Pregunte.

"Así es, Alisa, la maldad se termino y ahora ustedes podrán volver a comenzar con sus vidas como pareja desde cero. ¿No les parece genial?". Pregunto Kokoro.

"Por fin, los peligros se acabaron… Ya era hora de que nos dejaran vivir en paz después de tantas cosas que hemos soportado en estos últimos meses". Dije.

"Y ahora podemos decirle a los doctores que te den el alta para que guardes descanso medico cuando estés de vuelta en el hotel". Dijo Ryu.

"Reposo obligatorio, pero no más de dos semanas porque tengo que volver a mis clases de la universidad, no quiero que la directora Helena me expulse porque… he luchado mucho por estar allí y debo finalizar mis estudios como sea, me lo prometí a mí misma. Es más, falta poco para terminar mi primer ciclo". Dije.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Debemos organizar todo para el baile de fin de año como es tradicional en la universidad y quiero que tu y Ryu sean los invitados de honor de esta magnífica fiesta, en primera fila y totalmente gratis. ¿Aceptan?". Pregunto Hitomi, invitándonos cordialmente a la reunión.

"Ah, por supuesto, muchas gracias por hacerlo y también te agradezco por ponerte en la piel de una heroína y salvar la vida de Ryu. Te lo debo tanto". Dije.

He resurgido como el ave fénix y de las cenizas escape a través de un susurro enviado por un ángel; un poco mas y para el amanecer del día siguiente, nunca mas vería la luz del sol, pero Dios, con su mensaje de luz en voz baja, me dio la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Y ahora que Christie desapareció de la faz de la tierra para siempre, alcanzar la felicidad con mi amor único (Ryu Hayabusa) ya es una realidad, solo nos queda esperar a que suceda.


	34. Una Carta que Entristece a Lili

**Capitulo 34: Una Carta Que Entristece a Lili**

Ryu se siente apenado porque, a pesar de que Christie desapareció de sus vidas para siempre, teme no poder reiniciar su vida conmigo desde cero, pero Kokoro lo anima a no rendirse y seguir adelante porque no todo esta perdido. De otro lado, los policías mandaron a los guardacostas y los forenses para encontrar el cadáver de Christie que se cayó a las cataratas del Niágara, en Canadá; conforme transcurrían las horas, no pudieron hallar el cuerpo, pero antes de que cayera la noche, los mismos lo ubicaron a punto de caer al rio. Después de subirlo, lo pusieron en una camilla, se la llevaron a la morgue para ponerla dentro en un ataúd y trasladarlo a un velatorio para realizar el funeral en estricto privado. Por otra parte, Ryu y Hitomi llegaron al hotel para conversar con Lili sobre la evolución de mi estado de salud que no tuvo cambios, dicha noticia preocupo a la joven; sin embargo, el guerrero ciego se acordó de que, hace meses, le susurre una frase a su oído para que abra los ojos y recupere la visión y ahora, quiere repetir el plato invirtiendo las cosas a su favor. Entonces, Lili se comprometió en ayudarlo grabando a su celular una pequeña de una canción que está dentro de un disco y que, para su sorpresa, era precisamente la misma con la que hicimos el amor hace poco más de una semana. Al día siguiente, ambos junto con Hitomi llegaron al hospital donde Kokoro y Helena los esperaban sin novedad alguna con respecto a mi estado de salud, pero el doctor aparecía para anunciar que ya podían ingresar a la habitación para visitarme. Ryu invito a sus amigas para que ingresen al cuarto, pero no tenían nada que hacer hasta que el tomo su celular y puso la grabación con la parte de los susurros sobre mis oídos, la escuche y abrí mis ojos, reaccionando satisfactoriamente ante la atónita mirada de mis amigas que, entre lagrimas, notaron mi instantánea recuperación en cuanto escuche las palabras provenientes de su celular y abrí mis ojos. Ryu nos explico como hizo esto con lujo de detalles y como Lili se involucro en el plan, mientras que le pregunte porqué uso la misma canción que usamos de fondo para tener relaciones hace meses; ante esto, el ninja pregunto que nos eriza la piel desde el inicio y porque la mejor parte eran las palabras que el interprete declama en voz baja y por la que decidió grabarlo en su celular, claro, con Lili como única cómplice. También le pregunte qué fue de Christie, pero era grande mi sorpresa cuando supe que murió ahogada en las cataratas del Niágara después que Hitomi intentara salvarlo junto con un grupo de oficiales de la policía cuando él era su rehén por segunda vez. Toda la oscuridad se acabo y la tranquilidad volvió a nuestras vidas, pero lo que nos queda es esperar a que los doctores me den de alta para que deje el hospital, volver a mis estudios en la universidad y, sobre todo, tener ese gran baile de fin de año, tradicional en la escuela, por la que nos invitan en primera fila y gratis. Lo más importante aún, con Christie fuera de nuestro alcance, es que consolidare mi relación con Ryu Hayabusa para tocar el cielo con las manos propias y alcanzar la felicidad realizando, por fin, tantos sueños que, por un principio, lo habíamos olvidado.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Alisa logro despertar de la anestesia?". Pregunto Helena, mientras vio que Ryu, Hitomi y Kokoro salieron de la habitación después de visitarme.

"Si, al fin… Después de varios días, Alisa abrió sus ojos y ya está recuperada al 100 por ciento… No sé qué ha sucedido, pero todo ocurrió de milagro". Dijo Hitomi.

"Vaya, gracias a Dios que Alisa ya se encuentra fuera de peligro; ahora sí que puedo ir tranquila a la universidad porque debí estar desde temprano allá, pero estoy tarde por estar aquí toda la noche. Sin embargo, valió todo la pena la larga espera". Dijo Helena, agradecida con Dios por mi temprana recuperación.

"Si, Srta. Directora. Bueno, nosotras debemos irnos también a la universidad, pero, con suerte, nuestra amiga regresa con más fuerza que nunca para estudiar. Por lo pronto, tendrá que conformarse con ponerse al día de los cuadernos de los otros… Cuídense y velen por ella". Dijo Kokoro que deja la clínica junto con Hitomi.

"Un momento… ¿No se les olvida que hoy es sábado? Hoy no es día de escuela". Pregunto Lili que detuvo a las chicas, pero dejo partir a Helena.

"Si, es cierto. Debí decírselo a Helena, pero la directora ya se fue… creo que regresara a su casa porque no ha dormido en toda la noche. De todas maneras, nosotras volveremos a nuestras casas porque hicimos mucho por ustedes en estos últimos días y creemos merecer un poco de descanso". Dijo Hitomi.

"Tienen razón, vayan que nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por un momento velando por Alisa. Adiós y gracias por todo". Dijo Ryu que se despidió de las chicas.

"Helena no supo nada de nuestro plan y espero que no lo sepa nunca porque no queremos que sospeche, pero lo que hicimos con la grabación de dicha pequeña parte de la canción nos sirvió de provecho haciendo que Alisa se recupere de milagro. Felicidades, amigo". Dijo Lili, horas después de recibir las visitas.

"No me felicites, quien debe recibir tantos halagos eres tu porque fuiste quien me dio la idea para elaborar esto. Yo solo hice mi otra parte del trato". Dijo Ryu.

"No importa, ambos pusimos nuestro granito de arena para que Alisa se recuperara y lo cumplimos. Ahora, debemos esperar a que le den de alta para que la llevemos de vuelta al hotel… creo que los doctores no tardaran tanto en evaluarla para que decidan que salga del hospital; bueno, esa es mi apreciación". Dijo Lili.

"Oye, ahí está el doctor. Vamos a preguntarlo… Doctor, discúlpanos, ¿ya evaluaron a la paciente?". Pregunto Ryu que se acerco con Lili para hablar con el médico.

"Precisamente, vengo de su habitación porque logre examinar todo su cuerpo y nos dimos con la sorpresa de que se encuentra totalmente recuperada. Observando, junto con mis colegas, como su progreso de salud ha avanzado satisfactoria y favorablemente, desde la primera vez que piso este hospital hasta ahora, llegue a la conclusión de que hoy mismo pueden recogérsela porque le damos el alta para que abandone la clínica, pero tiene guardar reposo medico por dos días". Dijo el doctor.

"Muchísimas gracias por esta grata noticia, doctor. ¿Y Alisa se encuentra lista habiéndose enterado de que hoy deja sus instalaciones?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, justo se lo acabo de hacer saber y, en este momento, esta alistándose para que salga de alta. Pueden esperarla aquí hasta que esté lista. Con permiso y gracias por preocuparse por ella desde el principio". Dijo el doctor que se retiro, mientras que nosotros volvimos a la sala para aguardar por mí y llevarme de vuelta al hotel.

Esa misma tarde, Hayate vuelve aparecer por la ventana de la casa de Hitomi para intentar, por última vez, reconciliarse con ella saldando una cuenta pendiente.

"Adivinare… Entraste por la ventana de mi habitación pensando que me ibas a despertar cuando quería dormir…". Dijo Hitomi, mientras se encontraba con el.

"Si, ingrese por allí porque pensé que te encontraría durmiendo plácidamente en tu cama. Sin embargo, no estabas… te quería buscar…". Dijo Hayate.

"Y coincidentemente, me encontraste. ¿Qué es lo que vienes hacer aquí? ¿Qué no entiendes que entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"No, Hitomi, comprende que aun existe algo de amor entre los dos. Sé que todavía sigues enojada conmigo porque me comprometí a seguir el plan que tenia Kasumi, de cuidar a su bebe, cosa que no sucedió porque mi hermana y su criatura fallecieron cuando ella trataba de dar a luz; te pido que ya no vivas del pasado, olvídate de eso, reconcíliate conmigo y volvamos a ser lo que fuimos anteriormente". Dijo Hayate que se puso de rodillas y trataba de pedir perdón a Hitomi.

"¿Quieres que me reconcilie contigo? En mala hora que vienes a hacer las dos cosas, pero… ¿Qué más da? ¿Sabes? Estoy arrepentida por todo lo feo que te dije anteriormente en nuestro encuentro mas reciente… Escuchame, las sandeces que te dije fueron porque toda la colera que tenia acumulada dentro de mi habia explotado... nunca pense que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero esa no fue la mejor idea que tuve; por eso, quiero que aceptes mis disculpas por desquitarme contigo. ¿Que te parece si rehacemos nuestras vidas desde cero? Estoy dispuesta a todo por mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿Quieres decir que volverás conmigo después de todos los desencuentros que hemos pasado últimamente?". Pregunto Hayate.

"Si, Hayate. No sabes lo mucho que llore por el daño que ambos nos hicimos mutuamente, pero ya era hora de dejar de lado nuestros sufrimientos; vamos enterrarlo en el pasado y regresar a lo que fuimos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez". Dijo Hitomi que abraza al ninja e intentaba darle un beso, pero…

"¿Es tu celular que está sonando?". Pregunto Hayate, mientras ambos escucharon que suena la alarma de mensaje de texto en el celular de Hitomi.

"Así es y… es un mensaje de texto. Dice: _'Buenas noticias, nos regresaremos al hotel con Alisa, ya totalmente recuperada. Le dieron el alta hace poco y ahora necesita guardar reposo en cama por dos días. Avísenle a los demás de esto, nos encontraremos en una hora en el hotel. Besos, Lili'_… ¡Qué emoción! Hayate, ¿me acompañas a la guarida para cobijarla?". Dijo Hitomi, después de haber leído el mensaje que Lili escribió para ella y sus amigos.

"Claro, no hay problema. Estoy en deuda con ella por haberla ayudado en conseguir el dinero suficiente para entregárselo a Christie y salvar a su amigo. Por cierto, en el camino, me platicas como termino todo este asunto porque… hay ciertas cosas que no sé cómo sucedieron, ¿vale?". Pregunto Hayate.

Todos mis amigos saben de esta buena noticia y, sin pensarlo o dudarlo, accedieron a verme a excepción de Helena que tuvo una reunión importante con los colegas de la universidad. Habíamos llegado con un leve retraso de cuarenta minutos debido al horrible tráfico que hacía y ellos ya nos esperaban ansiosos por nuestro retorno.

"Hasta que por fin llegan, ¿Qué ha pasado para que se demoren tanto?". Pregunto Kokoro que fue quien abrió la puerta para que los tres ingresáramos.

"Bueno, estuvimos atrapados durante quince minutos en el trafico y eso nos hizo demorar mucho. En fin, quiero agradecerles a todos por preocuparse por mi salud y por interceder sus oraciones a Dios para que salvaran la vida de Ryu; felizmente que Hitomi estuvo allí para rescatarlo del peligro y de eso estoy agradecida". Dije.

"Muchas gracias, Alisa y… aprovechando están todos aquí, les quiero dar otra buena noticia: Hayate y yo… después de tantos desamores y desencuentros… nos dimos la oportunidad de hacer las paces y de reconciliarnos. Ahora, queremos prometerles que, de ahora en adelante, ya no existirá más secretos entre los dos". Dijo Hitomi.

Hasta que por fin se terminaron los problemas, Hitomi decidió fumar la pipa de la paz y retomar su relación de amistad con Hayate; no sabemos que pasara más adelante, pero deberán ir paso a paso si quieren consolidarse como amigos y después como pareja sin tener contratiempos que impidan separarlos de nuevo.

"Muchas felicidades, Hitomi. Ya era tiempo de que volvieran a estar juntos como amigos, quien sabe si el amor les tocara sus puertas de nuevo como paso en el pasado cuando ustedes eran felices". Dije, mientras felicitaba a la pareja, mientras que Lili se fue a su habitación, pero en su cama encontró una carta.

La joven se dispuso a abrir el sobre y al leerla, una tristeza invadió su corazón. El contenido de la carta decía que Lili debía regresar a Mónaco, en Francia, cuanto antes para pagar la matrícula de la universidad e ingresar a clases en marzo del siguiente año y de no hacerlo, perderá el penúltimo ciclo académico.

"¡Dios mío! Después de estar con ella, desde el principio, se le ocurre a mi academia enviarme esta carta; quiere decir que no podre acompañar a Alisa a su primer baile de fin de ciclo en su universidad… Debo dejar Ohio mañana mismo y permanecer en Mónaco hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Cómo se lo explicare ahora?". Pregunto Lili.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Lili?". Pregunte, mientras abrí la puerta, entre a su habitación escuchando que estaba llorando y me acerque a ver que pasaba.

"Alisa, me llego esta carta… Dice que mañana mismo debo partir de vuelta a Mónaco para pagar la matrícula de mi universidad y comenzar con mis clases en Marzo, sino… no podre estudiar los últimos dos ciclos en mi escuela. Así que, no podre estar contigo en tu ansiado baile de fin de ciclo universitario". Dijo Lili, llorando.

"No, no puede ser… No creo que, entre tantas buenas noticias que tenemos, una mala venga a estropearlo todo… Y lo peor del caso es que… luego de casi ocho o nueve meses de estar juntas en Ohio, conociendo mucha gente nueva… tu vengas a decirme que te iras de aquí". Dije, infundiéndome en un abrazo entre lágrimas.

"Si, y lo siento tanto por haber arruinado el que podría haber sido un maravilloso día, no solo para ti sino para, Hitomi, Hayate y Ryu Hayabusa". Dijo Lili.

"No te preocupes, voy a estar bien aquí con mis amigas… creo que, desde que llegue a Ohio, me convertí, con el transcurso del tiempo, en una joven fuerte, madura, segura al momento de tomar decisiones difíciles y se defenderme en situaciones complicadas. Mira, Lili, no quiero despedidas tristes, eso lo dejamos para mañana; vamos de vuelta con los demás para seguir festejando todas las buenas noticias que recibimos durante el día. Vamos…". Dije, mientras seque sus lágrimas.

Si bien hemos dejado a un lado la tristeza para estar con nuestros amigos que vienen a visitarnos cordialmente tras saber que me dieron de alta en el hospital, en mi interior no cabe la menor duda que Lili, al día siguiente, abandonaría Ohio para volver a sus estudios en su escuela de Mónaco, su tierra. Pensé que ella me acompañaría, como habíamos quedado antes, a mi baile de graduación de fin de mi primer ciclo universitario, el primero de tantos que tendría desde mi llegada a tierras gringas, pero nuestros destinos toman caminos separados que ninguno de nosotros mismos podríamos cambiarlo. Habra que esperar hasta el otro día para despedirme de ella, deseándole un buen viaje y que cumpla las metas que se propuso hacer desde que mi mejor amiga tiene uso de razón.


	35. Amigas en las Buenas y Malas

**Capitulo 35: Amigas en las Buenas y Malas**

Ryu, Hitomi y Kokoro hicieron saber a los demás de mi milagrosa sanación que sucedió a causa de que escuche un susurrante sonido en el celular de mi enamorado haciendo que nos quitáramos todos un gran peso de encima. Después de que se fueran todos, Lili se quedo con Ryu y hablaron con el doctor sobre la posibilidad de que me den de alta; justamente, el médico explico que ya me evaluaron y que, habiendo recuperado perfecta y satisfactoriamente, llego a la conclusión de que ya podría dejar el hospital, pero con la condición de que debía guardar reposo en cama por dos días. Por otro lado, Hayate entro por la ventana de la casa de Hitomi para despertarla pensando que estaría durmiendo en su cama, pero ella apareció por la puerta, molesta porque el ninja aun no comprendía que entre los dos no podía existir nada. Este, sabiendo que Hitomi seguía enojada porque se involucro en el plan que su hermana tenía anteriormente, le hace comprender que se olvide del pasado, que no viva de ellos y que se reconcilie con él para que vuelvan a ser lo que fueron antes. Entonces, ella se arrepintió de sus errores y por mentirle asegurando que ya no estaba enamorada, pero ahora quiere expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos; Hayate estaba esperanzado porque se de esta reconciliación y aun mas cuando escucho decir que la germana sufría mucho por no tenerlo a su lado luego de tantos encuentros y desamores. Con los problemas entre ambos enterrados y olvidados en el velorio del pasado, los dos estaban listos para darse un beso, pero Lili mando un mensaje de texto anunciando nuestra llegada al hotel y debíamos reunir a todos para recibirnos; sin embargo, y gracias al horrible trafico que hacía, llegamos unos minutos tarde sanos y salvos, agradecidos con los demás por preocuparse mucho por mi salud. Lili, Ryu y yo supimos que Hitomi y Hayate hicieron las paces y nos alegra tanto porque le pusieron punto final a tantos desencuentros que tuvieron. Pero no todo fue color de rosa, la rubia fue a su habitación y hallo una carta en su cama, se dispuso a abrirla y leerla; tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando supo que debía volver a su país para pagar la matrícula de su universidad y de no hacerlo, no ingresara a clases. Me lo hizo saber entre lágrimas y supuse que no estaría con ella en el baile de fin de ciclo de mi escuela como habíamos quedado, pero me comprometí en acompañarla al aeropuerto donde un avión la llevaría de vuelta a donde pertenece.

Esa noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, unas apariciones inesperadas del más allá llegan para atormentar el sueño pacificador de Ryu.

"Eres el culpable de que nos pasen estas penurias… Muy pronto, tu vida se acabara lentamente… Sobre ti caerá una eterna maldición… Cargaras el peso de tu culpa de por vida… A partir de ahora, cavaste tu propia tumba… Ryu Hayabusa…". Dijeron los fantasmas de sus enemigos en voz baja haciendo que, de un potente grito que alarmo a los vecinos de su departamento, el ninja se despierte estando con el cuerpo totalmente sudoroso y se levante de su cama.

En la madrugada, Ryu fue por un vaso de refresco para saciar su sed y ya en el baño, se mojo la cara varias veces; por su mente pasaron muchas cosas después de que los fantasmas aparecieron en medio de su sueño para convertirlo en una amenazante pesadilla. Sin embargo, esto no pasó de ser solo un sueño y así que, volvió tranquilo a su cama para dormir plácidamente, pero debía esperar a que el cielo amanezca para que me cuente de este mal momento que ocurrió.

"Alisa, tengo que hablar contigo de algo incomodo e inesperado que me sucedió esta madrugada". Dijo Ryu que vino al hotel para conversar conmigo, después de haber dormido seis horas y justo antes de que me fuera al aeropuerto para acompañar a Lili a embarcar su avión que la lleve de vuelta a Mónaco.

"Te noto muy pálido y con grandes ojeras… ¿Qué paso? ¿Tuviste una mala noche?". Pregunte, mientras miraba sus ojos opacos llenos de angustia.

"Si, la peor. Resulta que, en la madrugada de hoy, se me aparecieron las almas de Christie y Victor Donovan que me dijeron en voz baja que yo fui el culpable por haber causado todas sus penurias, que sobre mi caerá una eterna maldición, que cargare el peso de mi culpa, que me vida se apagara lentamente y que, de ahora en adelante, cave mi propia tumba. Después, de un grito que alarmaba a los vecinos, me desperté y estuve varias horas en vilo, tomando refrescos y mojando mi rostro, hasta que… después dormí tranquilamente. Esto fue solo un sueño, pero… ¿Qué tal si esta pesadilla se volviera una realidad?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Tranquilo, ellos descansan plácidamente en el purgatorio, el lugar que lo consideran como su hogar, jamás ascenderían a la tierra. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo que no tiene sentido en absoluto? Bueno, me voy porque estoy con el tiempo en mi contra, debí estar en el aeropuerto para despedir a Lili…". Dije.

"¿Qué? ¿Lili se va hoy de Ohio?". Pregunto Ryu porque no sabía que mi amiga regresaría a su país por cuestiones personales.

"Si, me comprometí acompañarla para dejarla en la sala de embarque buscando un avión que la lleve de vuelta a Francia. Ayer me dijo que debía estar en su país para pagar su matrícula permitiendo que ingrese a sus clases académicas, pero si no lo hacía… no estudiaría dicho ciclo en su universidad". Dije.

"Uy, que pena. Bueno, despídeme de ella y dile que la voy a extrañar mucho y que estoy muy agradecido por brindarme su total amistad…". Dijo Ryu.

Luego de entablar una conversación amena donde no intervinieron Hitomi ni Kokoro porque estuvieron en el cementerio despidiendo por última vez a Christie, fui de inmediato al aeropuerto donde Lili me esperaba con sus maletas preparadas y aguardando el instante para abordar el vuelo que la lleve de vuelta a su país natal.

"Ay, Dios mío… que trafico para mas horrendo. Con solo decirte que hubo un tremendo atolladero en la autopista que me mantuvo atrapada durante cincuenta minutos, no te imaginas el infierno que pase para llegar aquí, pero ya estoy contigo para acompañarte". Dije, mientras termine agotada de tan intenso viaje.

"Alisa, estoy desde las 10am en el aeropuerto, compre mis pasajes y me dijeron que, dentro de poco, saldría mi vuelo con destino a Francia. ¿Qué hacías a esa hora hasta este instante cuando son las 11:20am? ¿Atrapada en el horrible trafico citadino o perdiendo el tiempo conversando con Ryu Hayabusa?". Pregunto.

"Ambas cosas. Fíjate que hoy me levante un poco tarde y, tal como lo mencionas, Ryu vino a mi casa con una cara de sueño. Había tenido una mala noche no por las borracheras que nunca las tiene sino porque en su sueño se aparecieron las almas de dos muertos que decían, cuchicheando en voz baja, que era el culpable de todo lo malo que había sucedido en el pasado, entre otras cosas. El pensó que dichos espectros ascenderían a la tierra, como lo había pensado, pero yo me encargue de desmentirlo porque ellos siempre se quedan en el purgatorio y nunca subirían a terreno plano". Dije, pero Lili me interrumpió.

"Vaya que empleaste una excusa necesaria… Luego de todo eso, viniste aquí tan rápido como pudiste y el tráfico, como era hora punta, te atrapo con todo y embotellamiento incluido. Fueron cincuenta minutos de ritmo lento, como si fuera una procesión… Que calvario la que sobreviviste…". Dijo Lili.

"Pasajeros del primer vuelo con destino a Francia, sírvanse pasar por la sala de abordaje número dos, por favor (bis)". Dijo una voz de mujer por el parlante .

"Bueno, creo que te acompañare a la sala de abordaje… ¿Sabes? Es una pena que, después de tantos meses de estar juntas, te vayas a tu país. Sin embargo, quiero prometerte que no estaré sola cuando retornes porque mis amigas seguirán haciéndome compañía hasta cuando sea el instante que regrese a Rusia, te voy extrañar mucho y cuando quieras, llámame por celular constantemente o mándame muchos correos; así nos mantendremos en contacto siempre". Dije, llorando.

"Te lo juro que así será, Alisa Bosconovich… Mi 'Boskitos' o 'Boskis'… Dale mis saludos a Hitomi, Kokoro y Hayate, pero, por sobre todo, a Ryu Hayabusa. Con el he formado una hermosa amistad y espero que sean muy felices juntos porque son una linda pareja, se lo merecen, sinceramente". Dijo Lili que también lloraba.

"Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y rogare que se hagan realidad. Bueno, este es el final del camino… Gracias por todo y… será hasta otro momento". Dije.

"Adiós, mi querida amiga. Recuerda algo: por más que estemos separadas, ese fuerte lazo de amistad no se terminara nunca, seguiremos juntas pase lo que pase y siempre nos mantendremos así… Te quiero bastante, te me cuidas mucho…". Dijo Lili, mientras se infundio en un fuerte abrazo conmigo y se alejaba mucho de mí.

Y así… Lili dejo Ohio… Dejo los Estados Unidos para seguir con su propio estilo de vida y para realizar sus sueños mucho más cerca de sus raíces, pero… su amistad que entablo conmigo desde la infancia seguirá siendo inquebrantable, por lo que seguiremos juntas por más que las circunstancias digan lo contrario.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Bueno… no debía preguntarte lo último, pero… ¿Era por Lili, no es así?". Pregunto Ryu que me vio llegar al hotel.

"Si, está viajando de vuelta a Mónaco. Ella les manda un saludo para mis amigas y para ti, con la que entablo una muy buena amistad contigo… además, me dijo que, aunque estemos separadas, siempre seguiremos siendo amigas sin importar lo que pase porque ese fuerte lazo amical no se romperá nunca". Dije.

"Ay, Alisa… me duele verte así. No me llores, mi chiquita… ¿Qué te parece si esta noche, para cambiar tu animo, tendremos relaciones?". Pregunto el ninja.

"Ryu… acepto porque tu siempre me haces modificar mi estado de ánimo y eso es lo que me gusta. Quiero cantarte un pedazo de una canción que me gusta y que nos identifica como pareja. Y dice, más o menos, así…". Dije, mientras me anime, por iniciativa propia, a interpretar una parte de un tema que expresa lo que somos.

**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí**

**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**

**Eres el sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti.**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida, por ti es que vuelto a creer**

**Ahora solo tus labios se enciende en mi piel**

**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**

**Y todo gracias a ti.**

**Mas infornacion de la letra de esta cancion en este link, cortesia de YouTube: watch?v=_X3PPuF_yOE**

"Alisa, gracias a ti, volví a creer en el amor cuando todo lo tenía perdido. Te amo y pese a mi ceguera… siempre te amare porque encontré un ángel guardián que me sirvió como guía para dirigir mis pasos… Tu eres la androide de mis ojos y de eso no cabe la menor duda". Dijo Ryu que me beso con pasión secando mis lágrimas.

"Me dejaste sin palabras ni aliento… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me cambiaste la vida desde el primer instante que te vi y, ante tu presencia, te confieso que estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado porque sabía que estaríamos destinados a estar juntos; no sé que dirás ante esto, pero estoy presta para escucharte. De cualquier manera, quiero decirte que te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón…". Dije, mientras le devolví el favor con otro apasionado beso.

"Gracias por el cumplido, Alisa. Sin embargo, shhhh… prepárate para esta noche porque haremos el amor de la manera que no imaginaste hacer". Dijo Ryu.

Por segunda vez, Ryu me invita a otro encuentro íntimo con la finalidad que me cambiara de ánimo. No era novedad que lo hiciera, pero esa misma noche, el mismo tenía la iniciativa de llevarme a envolvernos entre las sabanas bajo una misma cama sin que ningún intruso nos interrumpiera en este mágico momento. ¿Cuál sería el único pretexto para tener relaciones? El hecho fue porque quería que se me quitara la tristeza que tenia ante la inevitable partida de Lili.

"Estas preciosa, Alisa… Luces mejor que la vez anterior… Me dan ganas de besarte, acariciarte, pasar mi lengua por todo tu cuerpo, no sé qué hare contigo". Dijo Ryu que se quedo pasmado y anonadado al verme vestida con un enterizo blanco de estraples con tiras gruesas y un escote en forma d V que lo dejo helado.

"Me puse bella para ti… Y tú también luces igual de hermoso, pero no quiero hacerte esperar más, hazme tuya sin tenerme piedad por nada. Desnúdame, desnúdate, quiero que nuestros cuerpos se junten y rompan en ebullición; este es nuestro momento". Dije, mientras nos despojamos nuestras prendas lentamente.

Lo único diferente de este instante de pasión fue la música. Ya no había necesidad de escuchar otra vez esa hipnotizadora canción que hablaba de aquellas cosas que hacemos en un momento similar a este, pero en mi mente había una estrofa de este mismo tema que me llego a la memoria; esta decía, más o menos, así:

**Son cosas, bebe, que nunca se olvidan**

**Momentos que perduran contigo toda la vida**

**Me dejas claro en tu mente que nunca vas a volar**

**Jamás lo vas a olvidar.**

Si, nunca olvidaríamos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos desde la primera vez que nos conocimos hasta ahora que manteníamos viva la llama del amor en la cama, la letra de esta canción iba acorde a lo que hacíamos en este delicado y oscuro ambiente. La intensidad de la pasión aumentaba conforme pasaban las horas y, a diferencia de la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, nos sentíamos mas cómodos. Como cualquier pareja que da rienda suelta a sus más íntimos deseos, Ryu y yo nos dejamos llevar por el calor del momento que no tuvo fin y que, al parecer, continuaría hasta el día siguiente. Los rayos del sol me despertaron, pero me di cuenta que el ninja invidente abandono el hotel dejándome una grata impresión a la hora de hacer el amor, pero debía prepararme para lo que se vendría en pocos días: el baile en el epilogo de mi primer ciclo en la universidad. Sera un fin de fiesta inolvidable… No estará Lili conmigo, pero Ryu Hayabusa seguirá a mi lado siempre.


	36. Nuestros Sueños Si Se Cumplen

**Capitulo 36: Nuestros Sueños Si Se Cumplen**

La noche antes de acompañar a Lili al aeropuerto para que ella viaje de vuelta a Mónaco, el sueño de Ryu se vio interrumpido por la aparición de dos almas penando acusándolo de todas sus penurias y amenazándolo de muerte; en la madrugada, el ninja hizo todo lo posible por dormir tranquilo por más de que seguía atormentado por una supuesta llegada de los espectros. Al día siguiente, llego al hotel y me lo hizo saber personalmente, mientras miraba su rostro pálido y sus ojos ojerosos; yo solamente atine a decirle que esos fantasmas permanecen en el purgatorio y nunca ascenderían a la tierra para hacer que su pesadilla se volviera una realidad. De todos modos, tuve una charla amena con el aunque me retrase porque debía estar en una hora determinada en el aeropuerto para despachar a Lili que viajaría a Francia para pagar su matrícula y concretar su ingreso a un nuevo ciclo de su universidad; si lo hacía, pero soporte cincuenta minutos de intenso tráfico, incluyendo un gran embotellamiento que evito que yo llegara a tiempo al lugar donde la rubia me esperaba impaciente. Ella estaba fastidiada por mi tardanza y sacaba conclusiones que eran ciertas, mientras que yo solo explique los motivos por los cuales porque me atrase en el camino y lo comprendió; entonces, se anuncio que los pasajeros que viajarían a Francia debían pasar por la sala de abordaje. Tal vez nos separaríamos, pero siempre nos mantendremos comunicadas por cualquier medio existente y es mas… nuestro fuerte lazo de amistad continuara siendo intacta y no se terminara nunca porque seguiremos juntas de por vida. Regrese al hotel perdida en mi tristeza y Ryu, como había permanecido inamovible hasta ahora, me vio asi; de repente, me propuso cambiar de estado de ánimo pidiéndome que, en la noche, tendría relaciones con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces y después de tomar la iniciativa de cantar una pequeña parte de una canción y de escuchar lo mucho que me ama pese a contar con su ceguera, me atreví a decirle que estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado aunque sabía que el destino uniría nuestras vidas para siempre. Esa misma noche, me puse atuendos sugerentes y estaba bella para el que también estaba ligero de ropa, pero como no queríamos perder tiempo… empezamos a dar rienda suelta a nuestras más intensas pasiones y hacer realidad esos deseos que, hasta ahora, eran ocultos. Lo que faltaba era la música, pero no era necesario volver a escuchar ese tema que hablaba de aquellas cosas que las parejas hacen cuando tienen relaciones, pero se me vino a la mente una parte que iba justo con lo que hacíamos en la cama. Pasaban las horas y la intensidad de la pasión iba en aumento hasta que, al día siguiente, cuando asomaban los rayos del sol… Ryu había desaparecido del hotel, pero me dejo satisfecha porque él nunca lo había hecho mejor en la intimidad. Ahora lo que se viene es el baile de clausura de ciclo de mi universidad; el entusiasmo se me acrecienta a medida de que se acercaba el momento y aunque Lili no este, mis amigas y el amor de mi vida me acompañaran en este gran cierre de temporada en esta historia.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Kokoro? ¿Te acuerdas del momento en que prometí no decir a tu madre que estábamos juntos y que, por otro lado, te ayudaría a realizar el sueño de convertirte en una geisha?". Pregunto Eliot que se acerco a Kokoro para charlar con ella de un asunto pendiente.

"Si, me acuerdo de eso, pero… mi madre ya lo sabe y aunque se resintió un poco porque quería que me dedicara a mis estudios y a mis clases de geisha… tuve que hacerla comprender que no pasara nada malo entre los dos y que te comprometiste ayudarme a hacer que mi sueño de ser una geisha seria una realidad. Finalmente me creyó… no sabes lo feliz que estuve tras saber que mi madre me apoyaría en esta lucha por alcanzar lo que me propuse". Dijo Kokoro que abrazaba a Eliot.

"¡Esa es una estupenda noticia! Me encantaría mucho verte parada sobre un escenario hecha una geisha… se que lograras cumplir tus sueños lo más pronto posible y no los interrumpas por nada… Además, lo que estoy haciendo es parte de mis buenas intenciones que puedo tenerte". Dijo Eliot.

"Muchas gracias, Eliot… Bueno, tengo que irme a que me arreglen el cabello y alistarme para el baile, nos encontramos en la universidad". Dijo Kokoro.

Esa conversación breve entre Eliot y Kokoro se suscito tres días después de que Lili partiera a Mónaco en busca de una nueva ilusión. Era el día del baile de clausura de mi primer ciclo universitario y estaba nerviosa y contenta al mismo tiempo porque, por fin, cierro mi primera temporada en Ohio después de sobrevivir a tantos peligros que puso en riesgo mi vida en varias ocasiones… y la cierro de la mejor manera. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esto era solo un viaje donde probaría mi suerte, pero terminaría quedándome en el que es mi nuevo hogar convirtiéndola en la mejor experiencia que tuve en toda mi vida? ¿Quién imaginaria que encontraría en la capital de la región de los Grandes Lagos, nuevas amistades y, sobre todo, el amor de mi vida? Esta fiesta marcaria el final de esta historia y para esto, lo celebraremos de un modo que ustedes, estimados lectores, no creyeron ver.

"Hitomi, ¿Cuál vestido me quedaría mejor?". Pregunte, mientras sujetaba en una mano un vestido largo blanco con rosas violetas, rosadas y rojas hasta las rodillas, tiras gruesas y un cinturón negro y en otra mano, otro vestido sastre de cuero granate (enlaza una blusa con un pantalón).

"Ninguna te quedara bien, Alisa… Mira, te escogeré un vestido que se vea a tono con tu cuerpo". Dijo Hitomi, mientras me acompaño a la tienda de ropa.

Después de varias horas viendo y escogiendo el vestuario perfecto, elegí un vestido corto azul cuya falda se parece a un tutu con escote en la espalda y por delante posee una forma rectangular con tiras delgadas. Me pusieron extensiones negras y me amarraron una cola de caballo al costado, me echaron maquillaje y me puse zapatos de tacones aguja. Hitomi, por otro lado, se amarro un moño, mientras que su vestuario comprendía de un vestido sastre amarillo (falda mas blusa con manga larga) y unos botines negros y dos pulseras de oro en sus muñecas.

"Estas hermosa, Alisa. Cuando te encuentres con Ryu en la universidad, el se asombrara por lo hermosa que luces y lo mismo puedo decir con Hayate que también se quedara con la boca abierta cuando me mire y se dé cuenta de que me puse esplendida para él. Bueno, es hora de irnos a la fiesta". Dijo Hitomi.

Entonces, ambas emprendimos la marcha hacia la universidad para empezar la fiesta de clausura de ciclo. Allí nos encontramos con Kokoro quien lucía como una princesa de cuento de hadas: tenia puesto un vestido largo rosado con puntos blancos hasta después de la rodilla de manga corta y un escote en forma de V, una casaca de cuero negro, dos mitones largos blancos, unas sandalias con tacos, un collar sobre su cuello y con rayos fucsias en gran parte de su cabello.

"Kokoro, en primer lugar… luces hermosa al igual que nosotras, pero… ¿Qué te hiciste con tu cabello? Se ve que te lo tiñeron". Dijo Hitomi.

"No, no lo pintaron todo, solo me pusieron mechas fucsias, pero mi color sigue siendo igual. Mas bien, esa pregunta se lo hare a Alisa porque esta…". Dijo Kokoro.

"¿Cambiada, yo? Bueno, se puede decir que sí; se los explicare, para modificar un poco ese asunto de los looks, los estilistas optaron por alargar el tamaño de mi pelo con extensiones negras y rosadas, ondearlas un poco y amarrarlas con una cola de caballo a un lado. Con eso, innovo y, a la vez, creo mi propio estilo". Dije.

"Oye, mira… Hablando antes de chicos, miren quienes llegaron… y de que manera lo hicieron…". Dijo Hitomi, mientras vio a los hombres entrar a la universidad.

Eliot, Hayate y Ryu hicieron su aparición al mismo tiempo. El primero lucia un terno blanco (saco, camisa y pantalón), una corbata roja y zapatos blancos; el segundo vestía un terno gris, pero con la camisa blanca, corbata azul y zapatos grises; el tercero se vestía todo de negro, pero tenía corbata blanca y zapatos negros.

"Mi amor, por fin… llegaste. Mira a mis amigas como lucen, ¿verdad que no se ven hermosas las dos? Incluyéndome". Dijo Kokoro, jugando a ser coqueta con Eliot.

"Si, pero tú eres la más hermosas de las tres… Oye, está sonando nuestra canción, ¿quieres bailar lentamente conmigo?". Pregunto Eliot, invitándola a bailar.

"Por supuesto… ¿Oye, me amas por lo que soy?". Pregunto Kokoro.

**Nota: **les paso el link de esta cancion, cortesia de YouTube, que, en lo personal, es una de mis favoritas: watch?v=9jirj0OjI-M

"Por supuesto que si… Te amo por tu ternura, tu delicadeza y por tus ganas de exigirte al máximo para que cumplas tu sueño". Dijo Eliot.

Paso la canción favorita de Kokoro y Eliot y les llegaba el turno de Hayate y Hitomi que salieron entusiasmados a la pista ubicada en el gran auditorio.

"No veía la hora de que volviéramos a estar juntos y al fin, el destino quiso que nos uniéramos después de pasar tantos desencuentros que nos mantuvieron separados. Al fin, la rueda de la fortuna giro a nuestro favor y mira ahora… la suerte nos sonríe". Dijo Hayate, mientras abrazaba a Hitomi al ritmo de la música.

"Claro que nos sonríe y nos seguirá sonriendo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Bien dicen que hay que rescatar lo bueno del pasado y es precisamente lo que estamos haciendo ahora… ¿Cómo me vería yo de aquí a tres años más tarde?". Pregunto Hitomi imaginándose su futuro.

**Nota 2: **este link es de otro tema que tambien goza de la preferencia de esta autora: watch?v=cCXOMSS7Y-Q

"No lo se, eso tu lo tienes que ver. Por ahora, lo único que puedo decirte es que terminaremos estando juntos por siempre sin secretos que ocultar". Dijo Hayate.

"Oh, la canción favorita de Alisa y de Ryu…". Pregunto Hitomi que se dio cuenta que su canción había terminado y el siguiente no era otro que aquel que usamos para tener relaciones. Entonces, ellos se alejaron para que dieran paso a que Ryu y yo tomemos por asalto la pista tras oír los primeros acordes de la melodía.

"Se ve que esta canción te gusta también… ¿Por qué no nos acompañan, mientras bailamos?". Dije, mientras dejamos que los chicos disfruten del tema con nosotros.

Las dos parejas bailamos hasta más no poder esta canción favorita tanto de Ryu como de esta, su servidora, pero el momento que mas esperábamos era la entrega de diplomas a quienes sobresalieron en este ciclo. Hitomi y yo arrasamos con la mayoría, pero Kokoro se quedo con solo un solo premio; además, se hizo, mediante videos e imágenes hechos por computadora, un merecido homenaje a Julia Chang, aquella brillante alumna que falleció víctima del ataque de un delincuente enviado por Anna Williams. Después, la fiesta continuaba, pero hubo un momento en que todos los alumnos salimos a la terraza para ver los fuegos artificiales.

"Miren… nunca había observado estos fuegos artificiales… Déjame sacar fotos para enseñárselos a mi madre". Dijo Kokoro que saco la cámara para fotografiar el cielo.

"Y lo mejor del caso es que hay luna llena… así que… toma todas las fotografías que quieras". Dijo Eliot que abrazo a su amada por atrás.

"No creí poder pasar esta mágica velada a tu lado, pero esta reunión está saliendo justo como lo planeamos. Fuegos artificiales, luna llena, música y, sobre todo, tu compañía. ¿Qué más podemos pedir a esto, Hayate?". Pregunto Hitomi que esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Nada más que decir, Hitomi… Nada mas excepto que estamos pasando una noche inolvidable". Dijo un efusivo Hayate.

Por otro lado, Ryu y yo nos fuimos a un lado de la terraza ante el tumulto de la muchachada que andaba feliz y con toda la algarabía que esto suscitaba y, al mismo tiempo, contemplando los fuegos artificiales y la brillante luna llena que salió justo en el momento exacto, mientras la música seguía sonando a todo volumen.

"Alisa, muchas gracias, estoy eternamente agradecido por cambiarme la vida desde el instante en que te vi. Tenias razón cuando me decías que te comprometerías a darle un sentido distinto a mi existencia; todo cambio con tu llegada y aunque pude ver por completo, la oscuridad volvió a mis ojos, pero tú me la alumbraste con tu luz y tu ángel… De eso y mucho mas, no podía estar en deuda contigo". Dijo Ryu mostrándose agradecido por todo lo que hice por él.

"Gracias a ti por haberme permitido conocerte por más que la ceguera impedía que me vieras… Si me diera por escoger entre mi constante lucha por cumplir mi sueño de conseguir lo que quiera que sea y estar a tu lado de por vida sin importar lo que pase… elegirá lo segundo porque estar contigo es algo que solo una vez en la vida se puede dar. Así, demostramos que, ante las grandes adversidades que el destino nos pone, el amor triunfo por encima de los obstáculos". Dije, mientras lo abrazaba.

"¿Te digo algo? Seré ciego, pero eso no evitara que te ame con locura, pasión, con todo lo que quieras. Eres la androide de mis ojos y no me cansare de repetirlo… Ah, casi olvidaba esto que es una sorpresa para ti… ¿quieres ser mi novia?". Pregunto Ryu que, sorpresivamente, saco un aro en señal de mi fidelidad hacia mí.

"¡Dios mío! Si quiero, si quiero, así sin pensarlo… Quiero que gritemos nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos y a todo pulmón… ¡Te amo, Ryu Hayabusa!". Dije, mientras me acerque a observar la vista a la calle y gritar con todas mis fuerzas que lo amo demasiado; de hecho, lo amo más que a mi propia vida.

Entre risas, diversión, fuegos artificiales, luna llena y claro… intempestivas declaraciones de amor… la noche alcanzaba su punto más alto con una coreografía improvisada por los propios alumnos de la universidad que incluían los remixes de varias canciones que, por aquel entonces, estan de moda. Era lindo ver que Hitomi y Hayate, después de estar separados, volvían a estar juntos como la primera vez para consumar su amor como en el pasado; que Kokoro cumpla su sueño de ser una geisha, despues de meses, de la mano de Eliot y su madre, sueño que lo venia persiguiendo de que tenia uso de razon. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, era hermoso saber que Ryu Hayabusa encontrara en mi aquella chica que cambiara su manera de ver las cosas. No había maldad alguna que trataba de separarnos de nuevo… el amor, la amistad y todas las virtudes existentes vencieron justo cuando pensábamos que no había una esperanza latente. Es hora de seguir celebrando hasta el final porque todos consumamos nuestra felicidad para siempre.

**Fin.**

**Nota: **les dejo el link de estas canciones que los alumnos usaron para improvisar la coreografia en el baile de fin de ciclo en la universidad: watch?v=17ozSeGw-fY, watch?v=dGghkjpNCQ8, watch?v=tg00YEETFzg, watch?v=i0vFid2tKbI


End file.
